Première année et Pierre Philosophale
by PaddyLondubat
Summary: Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney? ENPAUSE
1. Préface

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Préface**

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des T_ _é_ _n_ _è_ _bres approche_

 _Il sera n_ _é_ _lorsque mourra le septi_ _è_ _me mois,_

 _Et il na_ _î_ _tra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois d_ _é_ _fi_ _é_

 _Le Seigneur des T_ _é_ _n_ _è_ _bres le marquera comme son_ _é_ _gal,_

 _Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des T_ _é_ _n_ _è_ _bres ignore_

 _L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_

 _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres devra être secondé par d'autres_

 _Celui qui incarne le courage naîtra lui aussi avant la fin du septième mois,_

 _Et grandira aux côtés de celui qui affrontera le Seigneur des Ténèbres_

 _C'est tout naturellement qu'il choisira de le suivre_

 _Celui qui affrontera son père au lieu de suivre ses traces dans les Ténèbres naîtra la même année_

 _Digne héritier, il méprisera celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre les Ténèbres,_

 _Mais finira par se ranger à ses côtés emmenant avec lui ses plus fidèles amis_

 _Celle qui détient le savoir des deux mondes a déjà vu le jour_

 _Née de Moldus, elle ignore encore tout de notre monde,_

 _Et dès qu'elle le rencontrera, elle sera au côté de celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre_

 _Ceux qui se révéleront être de redoutables stratèges et guerriers_

 _Frère et sœur, ils seront, avec une année de différence, les derniers d'une grande fratrie_

 _Ensemble, ils suivront la voie déjà empruntée par leur famille_

 _Celle qui voit ce qui ne peut être vu par d'autres verra le jour l'année suivante_

 _Lunatique, elle permettra à la vérité d'éclater quand il le faudra,_

 _Et se révélera être une alliée importante de celui qui a le pouvoir_

 _La Lumière ne pourra triompher des Ténèbres que s'ils restent tous réunis_

* * *

 **Merci de m'accorder un peu de votre temps pour me lire**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **Ne soyez pas trop cruel(le)s, c'est ma première fiction**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Halloween

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 1 - Halloween**

 **Manoir Potter, 31 octobre 1981, Début de soirée**

Chez James et Lily Potter, l'ambiance était toujours à la bonne humeur. Surtout depuis que Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, les deux meilleurs amis de James, avaient élu domicile chez eux. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'ils avaient emménagé ici, à l'occasion de la naissance de leur fils Harry, dont Sirius était le parrain. Mais ce soir, les Potter et leurs deux amis avaient invité un autre couple d'amis proches : Les Londubat. Franck et Alice Londubat avaient eux aussi un fils qui s'appelait Neville. Ce dernier avait le même âge que le petit Harry.

Les Londubat devraient maintenant arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Lily venait juste de finir le repas et s'évertuait à le protéger de l'estomac sans fond de Sirius. Celui-ci était assis sur un tabouret devant la table de la cuisine du manoir, et bavait d'envie devant tous les plats qui y étaient posés. Soudain, on entendit le carillon de la porte d'entrée résonner dans le manoir. James se précipita vers la porte, et ouvrit à ses amis avec un grand sourire. Il les laissa entrer dans le hall, et les débarrassa de leurs vestes pour les accrocher dans le vestibule permettant ainsi de les faire avancer dans la salle de réception. En arrivant dans la pièce, ils trouvèrent Remus traînant de force Sirius, et suivi de près par Lily qui portait son fils dans ses bras et qui se dirigea directement vers son amie pour l'accueillir. Franck salua d'abord Remus, puis quand il salua Sirius, il déclara pour le taquiner :

« Bah alors Sirius, tu n'as pas envie de me voir aujourd'hui ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sirius grogna. Et ce fut Lily qui répondit avec un grand sourire :

« Ooh non ! Ce n'est pas ça. Il a faim. Comme toujours. Donc il préfère saliver sur ce que je nous ai préparé, mais puisque je lui ai interdit d'y toucher, il râle. Installons-nous à table, comme ça je pourrais servir l'entrée et Sirius arrêtera de se comporter comme un gamin affamé. »

A la remarque de Lily, tout le monde rigola en se dirigeant vers la table, avec un Sirius encore plus taciturne qu'à l'instant précédent. Celui-ci prit place à côté de James et face à Remus. Celui-ci côtoyait Franck. Lily et Alice prirent quant à elles place aux côtés de leurs époux, et ainsi purent garder leurs fils près d'elles. Quand ils furent tous installés, les bougies s'allumèrent et l'entrée apparut. Comme par magie.

Au premier abord, les Potter et leurs amis, semblaient passer pour des personnes tout à fait normales. Mais si on les observait bien, on pouvait voir que ceux-ci pratiquaient la magie. Eh oui ! Les Potter et leurs amis étaient des sorciers ! Ils s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie très reconnue dans le monde sorcier et qui avait pour directeur Albus Dumbledore. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient adultes, certains d'entre eux travaillaient ensemble. En effet, James, Sirius, Franck et Alice avaient suivi une formation de deux ans pour devenir Auror. Les Aurors étaient des personnes chargées de traquer et d'emprisonner les mages noirs. Remus, lui, n'avait pas eu le droit de suivre la même formation que ses amis, même s'il le souhaitait, parce qu'il était un loup-garou. Et les loup-garou étaient mal vus par le ministère. Alors, il aidait ses amis en gardant Harry et Neville lorsque ce n'était pas les soirs de pleine lune. Lily, quant à elle, retournerait à Poudlard l'année prochaine pour y devenir professeur d'études de Runes, puisque le professeur Babbling partait à la retraite.

Autour de la table, James et Sirius se rappelaient leurs années à Poudlard, alors que Franck et Remus assis en face d'eux les écoutaient en rigolant. Lily et Alice, plus calmes, parlaient de leurs fils tendrement endormis dans leurs bras depuis peu. Il était 21h, quand Lily proposa à son amie de venir coucher son petit garçon avec son fils. Elles montèrent dans la chambre d'Harry, et déposèrent les deux bébés dans le même lit. Elles regardèrent leurs fils silencieusement. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, Lily s'adressa à son amie :

« Tu crois que Dumbledore à raison en pensant que nos fils sont concernés par la prophétie dont il nous a parlé à la dernière réunion de l'Ordre ? »

L'Ordre, aussi appelé l'Ordre du Phénix, dirigé par Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, est une organisation qui combattait un mage noir que personne n'ose vraiment nommer par peur. Ce mage noir, appelé par tous, Tu-sais-qui, répondait au nom de Lord Voldemort. Les six amis sont tous membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et il y a peu Dumbledore venait de leur annoncer qu'il avait eu connaissance d'une prophétie deux ans auparavant qui pourrait concerner leurs fils et d'autres enfants. Pour préserver l'avenir, il avait gardé le secret. Mais il avait appris depuis peu, par un espion, que celle-ci avait été révélé en partie à Voldemort.

« Je n'en sais rien Lily … J'aimerai que non, mais tout nous laisse croire que c'est le cas pour l'instant. » lui répondit Alice, avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« J'aimerais tellement que ce ne soit pas eux … » souffla Lily.

Alice prit son amie dans ses bras, la serra contre elle, et déclara :

« Tant que l'on ne découvrira pas le nom de l'enfant, que Tu-sais-qui doit marquer, nous ne serons pas si ce sont nos petits qui sont vraiment concernés par cette prophétie. Allez viens, ne nous inquiétons pas pour ça ce soir. Les hommes vont se demander où nous sommes passées. Allons écouter les folles histoires des Maraudeurs. »

Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent dans la salle de réception laissant leurs enfants endormis tranquillement. En arrivant, elles trouvèrent Sirius, debout et gesticulant, en train de raconter une des plaisanteries que lui et James avaient fait subir à l'un de leurs anciens professeurs. Lily s'assit à côté de James et Alice repris sa place à côté de son mari qu'elle embrassa sur la joue. Lily leur adressa un petit sourire, et se tourna pour écouter l'histoire de Sirius.

La soirée se passa doucement et tout en plaisanterie. D'ailleurs, personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'un mage noir du nom de Voldemort menaçait le monde sorcier depuis quelques années. Non, personne n'aurait pu se douter que quelques heures plus tard, la famille Potter et leurs amis se feraient attaquer par ce mage noir en personne.

Quand sonna minuit, à l'église de Godric's Hollow, un homme aux yeux rouge sang et vêtu d'une grande robe noire surgit sur le trottoir en face du manoir Potter. L'homme traversa la route et se dirigea vers le portail qui menait à l'allée du manoir. Il jeta un sort sur le terrain l'entourant, et s'avança dans le chemin.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **Ne soyez pas trop cruel(le)s, c'est ma première fiction**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. L'attaque

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 2 – L'attaque**

 _Quand sonna minuit, à l'église de Godric's Hollow, un homme aux yeux rouge sang et vêtu d'une grande robe noire surgit sur le trottoir en face du manoir Potter. L'homme traversa la route et se dirigea vers le portail qui menait à l'allée du manoir. Il jeta un sort sur le terrain l'entourant, et s'avança dans le chemin._

 **Manoir Potter, 31 octobre 1981, Minuit**

Au même moment, dans la salle de réception du manoir Potter, les six amis ne se doutaient pas une seconde de ce qui se passait dehors. Ils venaient de commencer le dessert dans une bonne humeur particulièrement bruyante. Quand soudain, un grand boom retentit dans toute la maison réveillant les petits qui dormaient tranquillement dans une chambre à l'étage. Les six amis se levèrent baguettes en main, un sort au bout des lèvres, prêt à jaillir. James, Franck, Sirius et Alice s'avancèrent silencieusement en direction de la porte qui menait à l'entrée, prêts à se défendre. Lily et Remus restèrent un peu en retrait. Et brusquement un sortilège fit voler la porte à travers la pièce, envoyant les quatre Aurors sur le sol. Ceux-ci se relevèrent aussi vite, et pendant que trois d'entre eux répondaient aux attaques de l'homme qui venait de les agresser, James cria à Remus et Lily :

« Lunard, va prévenir Dumbledore et l'Ordre qu'on est attaqué ! Vite ! Lily, met les garçons à l'abri ! C'est Lui ! C'est Tu-sais-qui ! »

ooo

Bien sûr, ledit Lunard, de son vrai prénom Remus avait reconnu l'homme, Lily aussi. C'est pour ça que Remus s'empressa d'essayer de transplaner. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Voldemort avait pensé à jeter un sort anti-transplanage avant de rentrer. Toujours au même endroit, il lâcha un juron, et se dirigea en courant vers la porte qui menait à la cuisine pour sortir dehors, et essayer de nouveau de transplaner. Mais, arrivé devant la porte de cuisine qui menait dehors, il n'arriva pas à l'ouvrir. La porte était fermée par un sort ! Voldemort les avait enfermés dans le manoir !

« Alohomora ! » lança-t-il sur la porte, passablement énervé.

Il appuya sur la poignée mais celle-ci résista.

« Merde ! Ça marche pas. » marmonna-t-il, dans sa barbe. « Finite Incantatem ! »

Il essaya de nouveau d'ouvrir la porte, mais cette dernière était toujours bloquée. Il chercha à se souvenir d'un autre sort qui pourrait lui permettre de lever le sortilège que Voldemort avait jeté, mais le bruit des combats dans la salle l'en empêchait. Il essaya de faire abstraction du bruit, mais n'y arriva pas. Ses amis étaient en danger et il ne pouvait pas sortir pour aller prévenir l'Ordre. Il essaya différents sorts, puis tout d'un coup, il lâcha :

« Mais oui ! Confringo ! Désolé Lily, tu vas devoir nettoyer ta cuisine ! »

Le sort qu'il venait de prononcer marcha, la porte et une partie du mur venaient d'être complètement démolie laissant à la place une ouverture béante, par laquelle il s'empressa de passer pour rejoindre le jardin. Il essaya de nouveau de transplaner mais ne réussit pas. Voldemort avait jeté un sort d'anti-transplanage sur tous les alentours ! Il courut alors vers la limite de terrain la plus proche, pour sortir de la zone d'action du sort. Quand il eut passé la limite, il regarda une dernière fois la maison de ses amis en transplanant pour rejoindre le QG de l'Ordre et allait chercher de l'aide.

ooo

A l'instant même où James eu fini sa phrase, Lily courut vers une autre porte qui permettait d'atteindre le couloir qui menait à l'escalier pour monter à l'étage chercher son fils et celui de son amie qui se battait en bas, et transplaner. Arrivée dans la chambre, elle s'approcha du lit, légèrement essoufflée par sa petite course dans les escaliers et entreprit de rassurer un peu les garçons avant de les prendre dans ses bras et d'essayer de transplaner. Elle n'était déjà plus présente dans la salle de réception quand Remus avait essayé de transplaner et ne pouvait donc pas savoir que c'était impossible et qu'elle devrait alors trouver une autre solution, pour mettre les petits en sécurité. Paniquée, elle retenta une nouvelle fois. Encore une fois sa tentative échoua.

Elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner à l'intérieur, donc elle ne pourrait sans doute pas transplaner si elle sortait dans la cour, il faudrait qu'elle atteigne la limite du terrain. Mais de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas sortir parce qu'elle devait soit passer par la salle de réception pour atteindre la porte de derrière, et avec les petits ce n'était pas prudent, soit passer par la porte de devant ou la porte fenêtre du salon mais elle devrait descendre les escaliers, et si elle écoutait les bruits de combat qu'elle entendait encore en bas, ils étaient déjà dans le couloir. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre un balai et s'enfuir en volant, elle ne réussirait jamais à tenir les deux bébés en même temps qu'elle dirigeait le balai et de toute façon elle ne pourrait pas voler sans au moins une main pour tenir le balai. De plus elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour ça. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une solution : la poudre de cheminette ! Son mari avait un bureau à l'étage qui disposait d'une cheminée. La poudre de cheminette était donc sa seule chance, mais elle ne pourrait jamais partir par ce moyen avec les deux garçons en même temps, il fallait qu'elle en laisse un derrière pour revenir le chercher quelques minutes plus tard. Oui, elle laisserait son fils, et reviendrait le chercher tout de suite après avoir déposé Neville en sécurité.

Lily redéposa donc son petit Harry dans le lit de ce dernier, lui fit un dernier bisou sur le front, et lança un puissant sort de protection autour de lui, puis un sort d'insonorisation, pour que les pleurs de son petit ne soient pas entendus par Voldemort. Le petit Neville dans les bras, elle sortit dans le couloir, ferma et protégea la porte en lançant d'une main tremblante deux derniers sorts en direction de celle-ci :

« Collaporta. Protego. »

Après avoir fait cela, elle partit en courant du plus vite qu'elle pût en direction du bureau de son mari. Quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit et se dirigea à grand pas pressés vers un petit bocal ouvert sur le manteau de cheminée, prit une poignée de la poudre qu'il contenait et s'avança dans les flammes de la cheminée en lâchant la poudre et criant :

« Maison Tonks, Glastonbury ! »

Les flammes devinrent vertes. Lily et le petit garçon apeuré qu'elle tenait dans ses bras disparurent pour apparaitre presque instantanément dans la cheminée d'un salon qui n'était pas le sien mais celui d'une cousine de Sirius et qui servait de refuge en cas d'attaque. La cousine de Sirius et son mari faisait eux aussi partit de l'Ordre. Elle s'appelait Andromeda, et était une amie de Lily. Au moment où Lily arriva dans le salon d'Andromeda, cette dernière y était déjà présente. En effet, elle avait été prévenue de l'attaque chez les Potter et s'était donc préparée à accueillir Lily et le petit Harry. Mais ce n'était pas le petit Harry que Lily tenait, c'était Neville, le petit garçon des Londubat.

« Lily ! Comment vas-tu ?! Où est Harry ?! » s'exclama son amie, en se dirigeant vers elle.

« Je dois retourner au manoir chercher Harry ! Je l'ai laissé seul dans sa chambre parce que je ne pouvais pas prendre les deux garçons en même temps. » Répondit-elle en vitesse en déposant le petit Neville dans les bras de son amie.

A peine avait-elle déposé Neville dans les bras de son amie, qu'elle se retourna vers la cheminée, et reprit le sens inverse en lâchant une nouvelle poignée de poudre et en criant :

« Manoir Potter, Godric's Hollow ! »

Les flammes devinrent de nouveaux vertes, et elle disparut pour rejoindre sa maison.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **Ne soyez pas trop cruel(le)s, c'est ma première fiction**

 **A bientôt !**


	4. L'attaque (suite)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 2 – L'attaque** _ **(suite)**_

 _« Je dois retourner au manoir chercher Harry ! Je l'ai laissé seul dans sa chambre parce que je ne pouvais pas prendre les deux garçons en même temps. » Répondit-elle en vitesse en déposant le petit Neville dans les bras de son amie._

 _A peine avait-elle déposé Neville dans les bras de son amie, qu'elle se retourna vers la cheminée, et reprit le sens inverse en lâchant une nouvelle poignée de poudre et en criant :_

 _« Manoir Potter, Godric's Hollow ! »_

 _Les flammes devinrent de nouveaux vertes, et elle disparut pour rejoindre sa maison._

 **Manoir Potter, 31 octobre 1981, Minuit**

Alors que Remus cherchait comment sortir pour prévenir l'Ordre, et que Lily emmenait les garçons en sécurité, dans la salle de réception, le combat faisait rage. Mais ils s'en sortiraient. L'Ordre devrait bientôt être là. Enfin, il devrait déjà être là. Que faisait Remus ? Sirius l'avait vu se diriger en courant vers la cuisine, et il avait entendu une explosion venant de là quelques minutes après que Remus y était entré. Sirius avait tourné la tête vers la cuisine en priant pour que son ami ne soit pas blessé dans l'explosion. Et cette seconde d'inattention lui avait couté cher. Voldemort avait jeté un sort de découpe dans sa direction, et il se l'était pris de plein fouet sur le bras. Une tâche rouge sang s'était formée sur sa chemise blanche. Ce n'est pas la douleur qui l'arrêterait. Il continuerait de se battre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il meure s'il le fallait.

Les quatre Aurors continuaient de combattre contre Voldemort pour essayer de le retarder le temps que l'Ordre du Phénix intervienne. Sirius venait de voir Franck se précipiter devant Alice et recevoir un Doloris à sa place. Ce dernier se retrouvait maintenant à genoux sur le sol, foudroyé par une horrible douleur, qui le fit hurler. James et Sirius essayèrent d'attaquer Voldemort, mais celui-ci était protégé par un sort de bouclier. Il arrêta son Doloris au bout de quelques instants et éclata d'un rire lugubre. Un rire qui donna la chair de poule à James. Franck était allongé sur le sol, essoufflé, les muscles endoloris, Alice accroupie à ses côtés.

« Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Aide James et Sirius. » Souffla-t-il, la respiration toujours coupée.

« Mais … » Protesta-t-elle, doucement.

« Non. Ça va aller. Fais attention à toi. » Répondit-il, en cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, et se leva pour rejoindre James et Sirius, qui se défendaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. La tâche rouge sang sur la chemise blanche de Sirius devenait inquiétante. James, lui, souffrait de quelques égratignures, et sa chemise était en lambeaux.

Alice se plaça entre les deux amis, et attaqua. Voldemort avait osé s'en prendre à son mari. Il ne pourrait pas aller s'en prendre à son fils aussi. Elle le retiendrait le plus longtemps possible. Lily aurait le temps de mettre les enfants en sécurité. L'Ordre arriverait et Voldemort fuirait dès qu'il verrait Dumbledore. En attendant, elle évitait les sorts de Voldemort, et répliquait cherchant une faille. Mais à côté d'elle, elle voyait les sorts de Sirius faiblir. Il grimaçait de douleur au moindre mouvement, et la tâche de sang sur sa chemise s'agrandissait de plus en plus. Presque la moitié de sa chemise était devenu de couleur sang. Soudain, Sirius se prit un autre sort, et s'effondra sur le sol. Elle vit Franck essayait de ramper vers Sirius pour voir son état. Voldemort surpris son geste lui aussi et un rayon rouge jaillit dans la direction de son mari.

« Everte Statim ! » Hurla Voldemort, en pointant sa baguette dans la direction de Franck.

Franck vola dans les airs et atterrit contre le mur. Assommé. Mais ça Alice ne pouvait pas le savoir.

« NOOON ! » Hurla-t-elle, en amorçant un mouvement vers son époux qu'elle ne voyait plus bougeait.

Non, Alice ne pouvait pas laisser James se battre seul contre cette ordure. Elle se reprit et fit face à Voldemort. Mais celui-ci ne lui prêtait pas attention. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et des larmes de rage coulaient sur son visage. L'Ordre n'était toujours pas là. Elle ignorait pourquoi. S'il tardait encore, ils seraient tous les quatre morts. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Remus avait-il été blessé dans l'explosion qu'elle avait entendue venir de la cuisine ? Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'ils combattaient, mais ce n'était pas possible. Dumbledore, s'il était au courant, serait déjà intervenu. Il ne les aurait pas abandonné. Il ne les aurait pas laissé mourir. Il devait forcément y avoir un problème. Alors que dans sa tête, des questions tournaient en boucle, elle vit James échanger quelques sorts avec Voldemort. Celui-ci ne lui prêtait toujours pas attention, alors elle l'attaqua. Ne se laissant pas un instant de répit. Voldemort, sentant son bouclier trembler là où elle l'attaquait, se retourna vers elle, en renvoyant à son expéditeur le sort que James venait de lui envoyer. Celui-ci l'évita de justesse.

Quand James vit Voldemort fixer Alice, il eut peur qu'il ne la tue. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne se battait même pas. Elle se contentait de le fixer elle aussi. Mais James voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle avait peur. Alors James envoya une salve de sorts dans la direction de son ennemi. Voldemort eut un nouveau rire. Encore plus effrayant que le premier, qu'il avait eu quand il avait envoyé un Doloris à Franck. Il pointa sa baguette vers Alice, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir et d'ériger un bouclier pour se protéger, un sortilège informulé, comme la plupart de ceux que Voldemort envoyé depuis le début de l'attaque, fusa vers elle et l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. James vit les yeux de l'amie de sa femme s'agrandir. De douleur ? De terreur ? Il ne savait pas. Mais, il voyait clairement une grosse tâche de sang apparaitre sur le devant de la robe qu'elle portait. La jeune femme porta ses mains à son ventre, les regarda, et s'effondra sur le sol, le visage tourné vers le dernier de ses amis qui combattait. Pas encore inconsciente, mais presque. Un nouveau rire cruel, et froid retentit dans la pièce. Puis elle entendit Voldemort déclarer à son ami :

« Alors Potter ? Tu es seul maintenant. Le vieux fou n'est même pas venu vous défendre toi et tes amis. Après t'avoir écarté de mon chemin, je monterai dans la chambre de ton fils. Et je le tuerai lui, et ta femme. »

« Lily est déjà partie avec lui. Elle a transplanée avec notre enfant. » Lui répondit, avec calme, James.

« Non. Impossible. Toute ta maison est placée sous un sort d'anti-transplanage. C'est pour ça que ce vieux fou n'est pas encore là pour vous aider. Le loup-garou est sans doute mort dans l'explosion qu'il a créée lui-même dans la cuisine, et n'a pas pu prévenir qui que ce soit. » Raconta-t-il.

Et en même temps qu'il parlait, il commença à lever sa baguette vers James. Alice voulut crier à James de faire attention, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un murmure. Alors que le sort de Voldemort atteignait James, et le mettait hors de combat, Alice s'évanouissait. Voldemort s'éloigna vers une porte, qui d'après son informateur, menait à l'étage. Il la passa, et commença à monter les escaliers.

ooo

Quand Lily réapparu dans la cheminée de son manoir, elle ignorait que son mari et ses amis étaient inconscients sur le parquet de sa salle de réception, et pour certains d'eux, dans un état grave. Elle s'avança vers la sortie du bureau de son mari pour aller dans la chambre de son fils le récupérer. Mais, à peine avait-elle passé la porte du couloir qu'elle vit avec horreur, Voldemort finir de monter les escaliers. Elle recula en vitesse dans le bureau pour que celui-ci ne la voit pas. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit dans le couloir affronter Voldemort. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul geste que celui-ci lui lança un stupefix qui l'envoya choir sur le sol du couloir, complètement raide.

Le mage noir trouva la chambre du petit Harry et appuya sur la poignée. Celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Il regarda la porte avec haine. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe avait osé bloquer la porte. Il lança un simple Alohomora en direction de la porte pour l'ouvrir, et cela fonctionna. Il eut un rictus. Cette femme n'avait vraiment aucune originalité. Il la tuerait après qu'il aurait tué son fils, les autres étant dans un état proche de la mort, ça ne servait à rien pour lui de s'attarder à les tuer. Il entra dans la chambre, et se dirigea vers le berceau où se tenait assis un petit bambin qui pleurait. Enfin, il le voyait pleurer, mais ne l'entendait pas. La Sang-de-Bourbe avait au moins fait une bonne chose pour une fois. Il détestait les enfants, et il détestait encore plus les entendre geindre. Il pointa sa baguette vers Harry, qui arrêta de pleurer, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Voldemort lança le sort fatidique vers le jeune garçon, mais rien ne se passa comme il l'avait prévu. Le sort lui fut renvoyé et il le reçu en pleine poitrine là où se trouvait le cœur. S'il en avait un. À peine le sort le toucha que Voldemort disparut dans un nuage de fumée et de poussière. Une coupure en forme d'éclair était apparue sur le front du bébé. Le jeune Harry avait survécu au Sortilège de la Mort. Il était le premier.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **Ne soyez pas trop cruel(le)s, c'est ma première fiction**

 **A bientôt !**


	5. L'Ordre arrive

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 3 – L'Ordre arrive**

 _Voldemort lança le sort fatidique vers le jeune garçon, mais rien ne se passa comme il l'avait prévu. Le sort lui fut renvoyé et il le reçu en pleine poitrine là où se trouvait le cœur. S'il en avait un. À peine le sort le toucha que Voldemort disparut dans un nuage de fumée et de poussière. Une coupure en forme d'éclair était apparue sur le front du bébé. Le jeune Harry avait survécu au Sortilège de la Mort. Il était le premier._

 **Manoir Potter, 1** **er** **novembre 1981, Vers 1 Heure du Matin**

Alors que Voldemort venait de disparaître, Lily fut libérée du sort qui la maintenait figée. Elle se leva avec grand mal, les muscles encore un peu raidis par le sort, et se dirigea avec difficulté vers la chambre de son fils. Elle tremblait, elle avait peur de trouver son fils mort dans son lit. Pourtant, quand elle passa la porte, elle le trouva debout sur le lit et pleurant. Elle enleva le sort de silence, et le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Quand soudain, elle entendit des bruits de transplanage dans son salon, et quelqu'un se précipiter dans la salle de réception. Elle entendit un cri, et reconnu la voix immédiatement. C'était Remus ! L'Ordre venait juste d'arriver, mais il était trop tard. Voldemort avait disparu en voulant tuer son fils. Elle se précipita avec Harry dans les bras dans les escaliers. Et déboula dans la salle de réception, ou plutôt ce qui en restait. La pièce était dans un sale état. A peine eut-elle passée le seuil de la porte, qu'elle se figea. Son mari, James, était allongé en plein milieu de la pièce. Franck avait l'air d'avoir heurté le mur du fond de la pièce et avait fini par s'écrouler au pied du mur. Sa meilleure amie, Alice, était allongée inconsciente dans une flaque de sang. Tout comme Sirius. Remus était agenouillé aux côtés de Sirius, et chercher à prendre son pouls, alors que trois autres membres de l'Ordre étaient partis s'enquérir de l'état d'Alice, de James et de Franck. Dumbledore était là aussi. Il la regardait avec désolation. Il prit des nouvelles de chacun des quatre Aurors, et déclara qu'il fallait les emmener immédiatement à Sainte Mangouste. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'empêcha de partir avec les quatre blessés.

« Lily … Je suis vraiment désolé. Nous n'avons pas pu rentrer dans le manoir avant. Un maléfice nous repoussait à chaque fois que nous essayons de franchir une des limites de votre terrain. Lily … Qu'est-il arrivé à votre fils ? Où se trouve le petit Neville ? » Déclara-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle fixait son mari. Et subitement, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, affolant son fils.

« James … Il est … Il va … ? Et Alice ? Et Sirius ? Et Franck ? Comment vont-ils ? Ils ne sont pas … ? Albus… dites-moi la vérité. » Fit-elle, hésitante, en détournant son regard vert émeraude pour venir le planter dans celui du Directeur.

« Ils sont encore tous en vie, Lily. Mais Alice et Sirius ont perdu beaucoup de sang, ils sont dans un état critique. Et Franck a subit le doloris, et sa tête a dû heurter le mur, il risque d'avoir des séquelles. James est dans un bien meilleur état. » Lui répondit-il.

Elle souffla de soulagement. Son mari s'en sortirait sans dommage. Mais ce n'était pas pareil pour ses amis …

« Maintenant, Lily répondez moi. Où est Neville ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ? » Reprit-il.

« Neville est chez Andromeda, j'ai réussi à l'emmener en prenant la cheminette du bureau de James. J'étais revenu pour y emmener Harry, mais Il … Il … Il m'a eu … quand je suis sortie du bureau. Il m'a stupéfixé. Et après ça … Il est rentré dans la chambre de Harry. » Bégaya-t-elle, incertaine. « Je l'ai entendu jeter le sort … le sort de la mort. Il a voulu tuer mon fils ! Mon petit garçon ! » Continua-t-elle, en fondant en larmes. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais après qu'il ait lancé le sort. J'ai été libérée du sort. Je me suis précipitée dans la chambre de Harry. Il n'était plus là. Et … et mon bébé était encore en vie ! Albus, il a survécu à un sortilège de la mort ! »

Albus la regarda, réfléchit. Et doucement, il déclara :

« Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de vous dire ça Lily. Mais notre petit Harry est celui qui pourra vaincre Voldemort quand il reviendra. La prophétie est en marche, Lily. Venez, Lily. Nous allons attendre à Sainte Mangouste des nouvelles de votre mari et de vos amis. »

ooo

 **Sainte Mangouste, 1** **er** **novembre 1981, Début de Matinée**

A peine arrivés à Sainte Mangouste, Lily et Harry furent pris en charge par un médicomage. Celui-ci soigna d'abord la coupure au front du petit garçon, puis il regarda s'il n'avait aucune séquelle due au sortilège de mort que le bambin avait reçu. C'était un miracle que ce petit est survécu à un tel sort. Peu de temps après, le bébé s'était endormi dans la chaleur des bras de sa mère, qui refusait de le lâcher. Dumbledore était reparti à Poudlard dès qu'il avait eu un rapport détaillé sur l'état de santé du petit. Avant que les curieux et les journalistes n'apprennent la nouvelle, et ne viennent embêter la jeune femme et son enfant, le médicomage qui avait pris en charge Lily et son fils les avaient fait transférer dans une chambre pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. Seuls les amis de la famille Potter avaient le droit de les voir.

Peu de temps après leur transfert dans la chambre, Remus était venu les rejoindre. Quand il était entré dans la chambre, Lily était assise sur le lit, son fils toujours endormi dans ses bras. Remus s'était approché d'elle, et l'avait pris dans ses bras sans rien dire. Ils étaient restés un long moment comme ça. Puis Remus lui avait demandé s'il pouvait rester avec elle. Et comme seule réponse, elle avait hoché la tête pour accepter. Alors, il s'était installé dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Et ils étaient restés là, dans le silence, jusqu'au matin. Ils n'avaient pas dormi. L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas voulu de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Ils voulaient attendre des nouvelles de leurs amis. En début de matinée, Andromeda était arrivée à son tour avec Neville. Puis Augusta, la grand-mère de Neville, et mère de Franck, arriva quelques instants après elle. Elles avaient toutes les deux insisté pour que Lily et Remus dorment un peu en déclarant que cela leur ferait du bien. Ils avaient d'abord refusé. Puis elles leurs promirent de les réveiller dès qu'un médicomage franchirait la porte de la chambre. Lily confia donc son fils à son amie, puisque Neville était parti se réfugier sur les genoux de sa grand-mère. Les deux petits voyaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et n'avaient donc aucune envie de jouer à deux. Ce fut finalement en milieu de matinée, qu'un médicomage vint leur apporter des informations sur l'état de santé des victimes de la folie de Voldemort. Les deux femmes s'empressèrent donc de réveiller les deux dormeurs, avant de pouvoir entendre les premières nouvelles de leur mari, père, mère, fils, belle-fille, parrain et amis.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **Ne soyez pas trop cruel(le)s, c'est ma première fiction**

 **A bientôt !**


	6. Bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles ?

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 4 – Bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles ?**

 _Ce fut en milieu de matinée, qu'un médicomage vint leur apporter les premières nouvelles de leur mari, père, mère, fils, belle-fille et amis._

 **Sainte Mangouste, 1** **er** **Novembre 1981, Milieu de matinée**

« Alors, je vais d'abord commencer par Monsieur Potter. A son arrivée, il présentait de nombreuses coupures sur le visage, les bras et le torse. Nous les avons soignées de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de cicatrice. Il était inconscient à cause du maléfice « somnum sempiternum » que nous avons pu résoudre à temps pour qu'il n'y ait aucune séquelle majeure, en dehors de quelques troubles du sommeil comme des endormissements spontanés durant les quelques mois qui vont suivre. Toutefois, il restera dans un état semi-végétatif pour une durée de deux à trois jours, le temps que ses réserves de magie se reforment vu qu'elles étaient totalement vidées à cause du combat qu'il venait de livrer. »

Elle se mit à pleurer de soulagement, serrant, contre elle, son fils qui était revenu près d'elle dès qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle était heureuse de savoir que son époux s'en sortirait sans séquelle. Elle connaissait les effets de ce maléfice pour l'avoir étudié à un moment où il était utilisé très souvent, avant d'être considéré comme un impardonnable. C'est un maléfice qui provoque chez la personne qui le reçoit un sommeil dont il ne peut sortir et dont il finit par en mourir, si on ne lui lance pas le contre-maléfice. Et si le contre-maléfice n'était pas lancé assez rapidement, la personne restait dans un coma profond. Son mari avait de la chance, le contre-maléfice avait pu être lancé à temps, mais il faudrait qu'elle le surveille pour qu'il ne fasse rien qui puisse le mettre en danger.

Lily se rendit brusquement compte que les prochaines semaines seraient compliquées, car elle devrait veiller sur les deux hommes de sa vie.

« Monsieur Londubat, à lui, reçut un doloris qui a dû durer assez longtemps, puisque quand il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure, il ressentait encore la douleur de l'impardonnable qui lui avait été lancé. Nous lui avons donné une potion anti-douleur, une potion calmante, et une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour qu'il se repose. Heureusement pour lui, le sort n'a pas duré suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il y ait des conséquences cérébrales. Il aura aussi mal à la tête et au dos durant quelques jours, puisqu'il a apparemment été assommé en percutant un mur. Il pourra sortir au cours de la semaine, mais ne devra pas rester seul les jours qui suivront sa sortie, car il sera encore faible physiquement, et aura encore des douleurs dû à l'impardonnable, et à sa chute. »

Augusta souffla. Son fils irait bien. Il pourrait sortir au cours de la semaine. Il pourrait retrouver son fils qui le réclamait depuis qu'il était réveillé.

« Monsieur Black, quant à lui, a reçu un sortilège de découpe au bras qui lui laissera une cicatrice assez importante. Il faiblira sans doute plus rapidement, et il ne devra pas forcer. Il a aussi perdu beaucoup de sang, mais nous avons pu lui faire une transfusion. C'est un maléfice « nocturna supressio » qui l'a touché en dernier. Donc, quand vous nous l'avez amené il était dans un monde peuplé de ses pires cauchemars. Nous avons neutralisé le maléfice à temps. Il ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles trop importantes, comme des cauchemars éveillés. Il risque de faire des cauchemars assez souvent la nuit, pendant un à deux mois. Il faudra par contre qu'il évite de prendre trop de potion de sommeil sans rêve, car les cauchemars pourraient se faire plus importants quand il n'en prendra plus. Il a sans doute dû se battre lui aussi jusqu'à l'épuisement physique malgré sa blessure assez importante. Le niveau de sa réserve magique est lui aussi au plus bas. Il a dû puiser dans sa magie pour atténuer la douleur de sa blessure. Il restera quelques semaines dans un état semi-végétatif, pour lui éviter un état de choc trop important, qui serait très mauvais s'il n'est pas dans un bon état physique. »

Lily et Remus hochèrent la tête. Leur ami ne serait pas content quand il apprendrait qu'il ne pourrait plus se battre aussi longtemps qu'avant. Et dans le métier d'Auror, cela pouvait être un gros problème. Il serait encore moins content de savoir qu'il risquerait d'affronter régulièrement ses pires cauchemars la nuit.

« Passons à Madame Londubat. Les nouvelles ne sont pas aussi bonnes. Elle a reçu un sort de découpe modifié au ventre, dont elle gardera une cicatrice. Nous avons dû refermé la plaie grâce à une méthode moldue qui s'appelle les points de sutures, car le sortilège nous empêche de la refermer par une méthode magique. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Et on lui a donc fait plusieurs transfusions. Nous pensons qu'aucun organe n'a été touché. On a dû la placer dans un coma magique pour une durée de trois à quatre semaines, le temps qu'elle reforme ses réserves magiques, mais aussi pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge trop et ne rouvre sa plaie. A sa sortie, elle aura besoin d'aide, car la plaie risque de ne pas être encore bien refermée. »

Lily eut un haut le cœur en pensant à ce que son amie allait endurer dans les prochains mois. Les douleurs qu'elle subirait risquaient d'être atroces. Lily pensa au petit garçon de son amie, et se dit qu'elle s'occuperait de lui en attendant que sa mère sorte de l'hôpital.

« Vous ne pourrez pas voir Messieurs Potter et Black aujourd'hui, ni Madame Londubat. Mais vous pourrez aller voir Monsieur Londubat après son réveil. » Déclara le médicomage.

Puis, sur ses derniers mots, il prit la direction de la sortie, en regardant une montre à gousset sortie d'une poche de sa blouse de médicomage, avant de se retourner et de demander :

« Il est onze heure trente. Voulez-vous que je vous fasse servir le repas ici ? Je peux demander à ce qu'on vous apporte à manger pour tous les quatre et aussi pour les enfants. Madame Potter, vous pourrez sortir ce soir avec votre fils. »

Lily se tourna vers les trois autres.

« Je vais manger ici, je ne veux pas affronter les journalistes maintenant. Remus, tu restes ici, je suppose ? Lady Londubat, Andromeda, vous restez aussi déjeuner avec nous ? »

Remus accepta dès qu'elle eut fini de parler, tout comme Augusta. Andromeda, quant à elle, lui répondit qu'elle ne resterait pas, car son mari, Ted, et sa fille, Nymphadora, l'attendaient pour avoir des nouvelles et pour manger. Alors Lily demanda à ce que trois repas pour eux et deux pour les enfants leurs soient amenés. Le médicomage acquiesça avant de sortir. Andromeda décida de partir quelques minutes après. Mais avant, elle proposa à Lily et Remus de venir passer la nuit chez elle, puisque le manoir n'était pas sécurisé. Ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Puis, s'adressant à Augusta, Andromeda lui proposa de garder le petit Neville, jusqu'à ce que son père sorte de l'hôpital, et ainsi puisse s'occuper de lui. Ce qu'Augusta accepta, déclarant qu'elle commençait à se faire vieille pour s'occuper d'un aussi jeune enfant, et qu'elle était sûr que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu ses parents, le temps qu'ils se rétablissent tous les deux.

ooo

 **Sainte Mangouste, 1** **er** **Novembre 1981, Début d'Après-Midi**

Alors qu'ils venaient de finir de manger depuis une petite heure, le médicomage revint les voir pour leur signaler que Franck était réveillé, et qu'ils pouvaient aller le voir. Quand Augusta se leva de son fauteuil, Lily lui attrapa la main, pour la retenir et pouvoir lui parler.

« Allez-y avec Neville. Je vous rejoindrai avec Remus et Harry plus tard. C'est normal que vous y allez en premier. Nous ne sommes que ses amis, alors que vous êtes sa mère et Neville, son fils. »

Augusta la regarda, lui adressa un petit sourire, et la serra dans ses bras en la remerciant.

Une heure plus tard, Lily et Remus décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller voir leur ami. Lily, son fils dans les bras, et Remus, se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre de Franck. La chambre de celui-ci se trouvait dans le même couloir que la chambre de Lily.

Remus frappa doucement sur la porte pour signaler qu'ils étaient arrivés à Franck et sa mère. Celui-ci était allongé dans son lit, quelques coussins sous la tête, Lady Londubat, était assise dans un fauteuil lui tenant la main, et son fils allongé à côté de lui sur le lit. Quand Franck les vit entrer, il leur fit signe de s'avancer près de lui, en leur adressant un faible sourire, sans énergie. Ils parlèrent tous les quatre pendant quelques temps. Puis alors que les deux petits étaient sagement assis sur son lit, Franck se rendit compte qu'Harry avait une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il se tourna vers Lily et lui demanda :

« Lily, qu'a donc Harry sur le front ? »

Alors, Lily lui raconta qu'elle n'avait pu transplaner avec les deux garçons et qu'elle avait donc pris la cheminette avec Neville laissant Harry dans sa chambre le temps de revenir le chercher, mais que Voldemort était arrivé avant elle et qu'il lui avait lancé le sortilège de la mort. Heureusement cela avait raté, Voldemort avait disparu, et le petit Harry serait marqué à vie par cette cicatrice. Elle lui expliqua ensuite ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit suite à ça. Quand elle eut fini, Franck se mit à réfléchir quelques instants, et finit par déclarer :

« Alors Albus avait raison, cette prophétie va vraiment se dérouler. Elle concerne vraiment nos enfants. »

« Oui Franck. Nos enfants sont concernés par cette prophétie, mais nous ne savons toujours pas qui sont les autres. » Répondit Lily.

Ils restèrent tous dans le silence, réfléchissant aux paroles que Lily et Franck avaient échangé juste avant.

Un peu avant de partir, Lily proposa à Franck de venir passer quelque temps avec eux puisqu'il ne pouvait pas rester seul, mais bien sûr après qu'elle, Remus, et Dumbledore auraient de nouveau sécurisé sa maison. Elle déclara avoir suffisamment de chambres pour l'accueillir lui et Neville. Franck accepta, déclarant que ce serait bien pour Neville d'avoir une présence féminine pendant les quelques mois où il serait séparé de sa mère, et qu'il pourrait ainsi jouer avec le petit Harry.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **Ne soyez pas trop cruel(le)s, c'est ma première fiction**

 **A bientôt !**

 **P.-S. : Je publierai tous les jours jusqu'à ce que Harry et Neville reçoivent leurs lettres de Poudlard, puis je publierai une fois tous les deux jours.**


	7. L'arrivée de Franck

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 5 – L'arrivée de Franck**

 _Un peu avant de partir, Lily proposa à Franck de venir passer quelques temps avec eux puisqu'il ne pouvait pas rester seul, mais bien sûr après qu'elle, Remus, et Dumbledore auraient de nouveau sécurisé sa maison. Elle déclara avoir suffisamment de chambres pour l'accueillir lui et Neville. Franck accepta, déclarant que ce serait bien pour Neville d'avoir une présence féminine pendant les quelques mois où il serait séparé de sa mère, et qu'il pourrait ainsi jouer avec le petit Harry._

 **Manoir Potter, 3 Novembre 1981, Début de Matinée**

Arrivés depuis quelques minutes, Lily et Remus étaient assis dans le salon du manoir Potter, attendant le Fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils avaient laissé les bébés Harry et Neville à Andromeda. La veille, ils étaient tous les deux revenus ici accompagnés d'Andromeda, de son mari, de leur fille, et des enfants, pour remettre en état le manoir qui avait été fortement abimé, surtout la cuisine. Quand Lily était entrée dans la cuisine, elle avait poussé un hurlement en voyant l'énorme trou dans le mur de la pièce. Remus, avait surgi derrière elle, un air penaud sur le visage, lui déclarant qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il y avait été obligé car il n'arrivait pas à ôter le sortilège qui tenait la porte fermée. Lily, lui assura que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier, choquée de voir sa cuisine dans un tel état. Lily, Remus, Andromeda, et Ted avaient alors joué les fées du logis, pendant que Nymphadora surveillait les petits. A la fin de la journée, les pièces abimées étaient réparées, nettoyées, et rangées. Ils étaient même passés dans les autres pièces, pour y remettre un peu d'ordre, préparer une chambre pour Franck, et rajouter un lit dans la chambre d'Harry pour qu'il la partage avec Neville.

Le professeur Dumbledore arriva alors que Lily avait décidé de leur préparer du thé.

« Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore. Nous allions boire un thé en vous attendant pour réactiver les sortilèges de protections. Voulez-vous en boire un aussi ? » Déclara Lily, en saluant le vieil homme à la grande barbe blanche.

« Bonjour, ma chère Lily. Oui, s'il vous plait. Je boirais bien un petit thé avant de remettre en place les protections. » Lui-répondit l'homme, en serrant la main de Remus, tout en regardant Lily.

Ils burent leur thé en discutant des protections possibles. Lily souhaitait mettre un nouveau Fidelitas, puisque leur soi-disant ami Peter qu'ils avaient mis Gardien du Secret, les avaient trahis en révélant l'emplacement de leur manoir à leur ennemi, mais Dumbledore, lui déclara qu'il ne pouvait pas le remettre, car il fallait que James soit là. Il en profita aussi pour leur annoncer que Peter avait été arrêté le matin même, et qu'il serait envoyé à Azkaban dans la journée. Lily et Remus avaient hoché la tête, soulagés. Puis, Lily demanda s'ils pourraient rester ici avant que le Fidelitas ne soit activé. Dumbledore, réfléchit quelques instants, puis déclara que pour quelques jours, cela serait possible et probablement sans danger, et que s'il le fallait, il demanderait à quelques membres de l'Ordre de venir veiller sur eux. Ils sortirent et se mirent à lancer des sortilèges de protections.

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 4 novembre 1981, Début d'Après-Midi**

« Remus ! Tu es prêt ? Il faut passer déposer Harry et Neville chez Andromeda, avant d'aller chercher Franck. On doit être à Sainte Mangouste dans dix minutes ! » Cria Lily, du bas des escaliers.

« Oui, Lily, j'arrive avec les garçons ! Deux minutes encore ! Je finis de lire mon chapitre. » Lui-répondit Remus.

« On n'a pas tout notre temps ! Tu pourras continuer après ! Tu es pire que James et Sirius avec leurs farces et leurs jeux ! » Rouspéta-t-elle.

« D'accord … J'arrive Lily. » Ronchonna Remus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus entra dans le salon, un petit dans chaque bras. Il en tendit un à Lily, et prirent la cheminette chacun leur tour pour aller déposer les garçons chez Andromeda. Puis, ils reprirent la cheminette et arrivèrent dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste. Ils montèrent au sixième étage, et prirent la direction de la chambre de Franck. Arrivés devant la chambre, la porte était entrouverte, ils entrèrent et le découvrirent prêt à partir.

« Remus ! Lily ! Enfin ! Je vous attends depuis des heures ! » Lança-t-il en les accueillant.

« Tu ne peux partir que depuis cinq minutes ! Et si Remus n'avait pas trainé en lisant un conte aux enfants, on serait arrivé à l'heure. » Déclara Lily, en lançant un regard sévère à Remus.

Franck rigola devant l'air piteux de son ami, puis lança :

« Bon d'accord, mais on y va ? Je suis pressé de partir d'ici, ce n'est pas l'infirmerie de Poudlard ici, il n'y a pas qu'un seul dragon d'infirmière ! Et je suis sûr qu'elles seraient contentes de me garder plus longtemps ! » Déclara-t-il en rigolant.

« Oui, on y va. Tu te sens capable de venir chercher les enfants avec nous ? Ou tu préfères qu'on te ramène directement au manoir, et qu'on aille après rechercher les enfants ? » Demanda Lily.

« Je peux venir avec, je ne suis pas empoté. Juste un peu faible. » Répondit-il.

« Je prends donc ta valise. » Lança Remus en joignant le geste à la parole. « D'ailleurs, Lady Londubat, ta mère, s'est permise d'amener des vêtements pour toi et Neville au manoir ce matin. » Continua Remus.

« Je lui avais dit d'en préparer, pour qu'on ait juste à passer chercher la valise. Pas de les apporter. » Répondit Franck, en secouant la tête de désespoir, en voyant sa mère aux petits soins pour lui.

Sur cette phrase, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois, Remus portant la valise de Franck, vers les cheminettes de Sainte Mangouste, pour partir chez Andromeda. Ils y restèrent quelques minutes, le temps d'annoncer que Peter avait été attrapé par les Aurors au matin et conduit en prison. Puis ils récupérèrent les garçons, remercièrent Andromeda, et repartirent vers le manoir.

Arrivés au manoir, Lily laissa les garçons à Remus, et montra à Franck la chambre où il dormirait. Dans cette chambre spacieuse et lumineuse, tous les meubles de la pièce, ainsi que le parquet étaient en bois foncé. Un lit aux draps couleur lin, entouré de deux tables de chevets sur lesquels se trouvaient des lampes de chevet à l'abat-jour assortis, se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Une armoire côtoyait la porte. Au sol, un grand tapis beige habillait une partie du parquet. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie aux motifs de fleurs roses pâles, et une moulure blanche soulignée de dorure, faisait le tour du plafond. Au fond de la pièce, dans les murs de gauche et de droite, se découpaient deux portes qui devaient donner sur deux autres pièces. Franck souffla, la chambre était magnifique. Lily le regarda et eu un sourire face à l'expression époustouflée du mari de son amie.

« L'armoire est en fait un dressing. La porte de gauche mène à une salle de bain, et celle de droite, je te laisse aller voir par toi-même. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me le demander, je verrais ce que je peux faire. » Déclara Lily en souriant.

Franck se dirigea d'abord vers la salle de bain. Elle était tout aussi belle que la chambre. Le parquet était le même, les murs recouverts jusqu'à la moitié par du carrelage uni couleur taupe, et le reste par un papier peint uni couleur lin. La pièce était presque aussi lumineuse que la chambre. Face à la fenêtre, renfoncée dans le mur du fond, se trouvait une douche à l'italienne assez grande pour y accueillir deux personnes, et à côté se trouvait une porte avec un petit panneau écrit « toilette ». Devant lui, se trouvait une baignoire à pattes de lion couleur or avec quatre robinets en forme de têtes de lions, eux aussi couleur or. Une baignoire très Gryffondor. Face à la baignoire, se trouvait un meuble lavabo en bois sombre à double vasque avec elles aussi des robinets en forme de têtes de lions. Et en dessous de la fenêtre se trouvait une commode en bois sombre.

Il se retourna pour regarder Lily, mais elle ne l'avait pas suivi. Il voulait la remercier. Il retourna dans la chambre mais elle n'était plus là. Puis, il se souvient de la porte qui menait à une autre pièce dont il ne savait pas ce qu'elle contenait. Il s'y dirigea, l'ouvrit et resta stupéfait. Lily lui prêtait carrément une suite ! Il avait un petit salon avec un bureau, et une cheminée encadrée par plusieurs bibliothèques vides face à un petit canapé. Les meubles étaient encore en bois sombre, et les murs étaient recouverts de la même tapisserie que la chambre. Il pouvait encore distinguer une porte dans le fond de la pièce. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas une autre pièce ! Il se dirigea vers elle et l'ouvrit. Il arriva dans le couloir. Ouf ! Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, pour descendre et essayer de trouver Lily, en se demandant comment la remercier, puis comment pouvait être logé Remus et Sirius ? Ils étaient là depuis longtemps, et ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir partir ! Ils devaient être aussi bien logés !

Il arriva devant le grand salon. La porte était grande ouverte. Il y fit un pas et découvrit Remus assis sur le tapis qui recouvrait le sol en train de s'occuper des deux enfants. Harry, retenu par Remus essayait de marcher, tandis que Neville était plus sagement assis et regardait Harry en mâchouillant une oreille de son doudou. Remus se débrouillait bien avec les deux garçons. Il toqua à la porte pour se faire remarquer, et fit sursauter le petit Harry qui tomba sur les fesses. Remus rigola devant la scène. Quant à Neville, il tendit les bras vers son père en criant « Papa ! ». Franck s'approcha, prit son fils dans ses bras, et demanda à Remus :

« Tu sais où je peux trouver Lily ? J'aimerai la remercier de me loger chez elle. »

« Je pense que tu la trouveras dans la cuisine. Elle m'a demandé de garder les garçons, pendant qu'elle préparait quelque chose pour le goûter. » Déclara Remus.

« D'accord. Merci Remus. Je garde Neville avec moi si ça ne te dérange pas. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé un moment avec lui. »

« Non, c'est ton fils. Tu peux le garder. Et puis j'aurais moins de mal à tenir le petit chenapan qui essaye de marcher depuis tout à l'heure. » Déclara-t-il en attrapant Harry qui se relevait en position quatre pattes pour lui faire des chatouilles.

Le petit garçon éclata de rire sous l'assaut des chatouilles de celui qu'il appelait « Mumus » et qu'il considérait comme son oncle. Franck sortit de la pièce sur cette scène, son fils blottit dans les bras, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva Lily.

« Remus m'avait bien dit que je te trouverai ici. » Déclara-t-il en s'asseyant sur un tabouret devant l'îlot central de la cuisine.

« Je voulais faire un gâteau au chocolat. » Commença Lily. « Ta chambre te plait ? Il te manque quelque chose ? » Continua-t-elle, en mélangeant la pâte.

« Non, merci, c'est gentil, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Ma chambre, ou plutôt ma suite, vu qu'elle a son salon personnel, est vraiment magnifique. D'ailleurs, tu n'étais pas obligé de me prêter une telle chambre. » Répondit-il, tout en souriant.

« Eh bien, vu le temps que tu risques de passer ici, je me suis dit que ce serait bien que tu aies une suite plutôt qu'une simple chambre. Et puis Remus et Sirius ont la leur, avec un salon commun par contre. » Expliqua Lily.

« D'accord, ceci explique pourquoi ils ne souhaitent pas quitter le Manoir Potter, toi et James savaient vraiment recevoir vos amis, je te remercie du fond du cœur, Lily. » S'esclaffa Franck.

Il la regarda verser la pâte à gâteau dans un moule, et mettre celui-ci au four. Puis, elle lança un sort sur ce dernier, pour qu'il s'arrête dès que le gâteau serait cuit, puis un sur la vaisselle, pour qu'elle se lave toute seule. Et finalement, elle vint s'installer face à lui et déclara :

« Neville est beaucoup plus calme que Harry. »

« C'est parce qu'il n'est pas à la maison, sinon il ferait les quatre cents coups. » Lui répondit-il.

« Franck … je voulais te dire … je suis désolée pour tout ça, l'attaque, vos blessures … quand Tu-sais-qui à attaquer ici. J'aurais dû forcer James à mettre Sirius, et non, Peter comme Gardien du Secret. On était au courant pour le traître au sein de l'ordre, on pensait que ce serait mieux si on faisait croire à tout le monde que Sirius était le Gardien du Secret, plutôt que Peter. Et il nous a trahis … Il nous a vendu à CE monstre ! » Déclara Lily. « Et maintenant nos fils sont en danger, parce qu'ils font partie d'une prophétie, parce qu'ils devront LE tuer ! » Finit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

« Tu ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il vous trahirait. Peter était tellement discret et peureux que l'on ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il se joindrait aux mangemorts. Il a trahi notre confiance à tous. C'est peut-être même lui qui a parlé de la prophétie à Tu-sais-qui. » Déclara-t-il en essayant de la rassurer. « Et puis maintenant que les Aurors l'ont attrapé, il va payer pour ça. Il va aller à Azkaban, et tu sais comme moi que les détraqueurs ne font pas de quartier. Nous devons nous occuper de nos fils, et ne plus penser à ça. » Conclu-t-il.

« Tu as raison. Nos fils doivent être notre priorité pour l'instant. » Capitula-elle en se calmant.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis elle reprit :

« Demain, avec Remus, on va aller voir James. Les médicomages ont dit qu'il devrait se réveiller, et que l'on pourrait enfin lui rendre visite. Tu viens avec nous ? »

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je ne te réponds pas tout de suite ? Je préfère voir demain, selon mon état. » Réfléchis-t-il.

« D'ailleurs comment vas-tu ? » Le questionna-t-elle.

« Ça va. Je commence à être fatigué et à avoir mal au dos. Je pense que je vais aller m'allonger un peu avec Neville, si ça ne te dérange pas. » Répondit-il.

« Non, non. Tu peux. Je vais aller rejoindre mon fils, et Remus au salon. Il faut bien que je surveille Remus. Il pourrait encore inventer une farce pour faire rire mon fils, mais en oubliant les conséquences. » Déclara-t-elle, en laissant échapper un petit rire.

En effet, pour ceux qui connaissaient Harry il ne faisait aucun doute que même si c'était encore un bébé il retenait beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne fallait : et pas forcément les meilleures.

« Encore, merci Lily. » Déclara-t-il, en se levant de son tabouret et en se dirigeant vers la porte, Neville toujours dans les bras.

Il passa quelques heures dans le salon de sa suite avec son fils, et ne descendit que quand Lily l'appela pour venir manger une part de gâteau. Après ça, il passa le reste de la journée jusqu'au dîner dans le salon commun. Et regagna sa chambre une heure après la fin du repas.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **Ne soyez pas trop cruel(le)s, c'est ma première fiction**

 **A bientôt !**


	8. Les nouvelles

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 6 – Les nouvelles**

 **Manoir Potter, 5 novembre 1981, Début d'Après-Midi**

Remus frappa à la porte de la chambre de son ami, et l'ouvrit quand il entendit Franck lui dire d'entrer.

« Lily demande si tu viens avec nous voir James. Nous allons bientôt partir. » Déclara Remus en entrant dans la chambre.

« Tu peux lui dire que je viens et que je vais arriver. Je vais en profiter pour demander aux médicomages comment va Alice, et quand je pourrais la voir. Neville est avec Lily ? » Répondit Franck.

« Oui, ton fils est avec Lily. Et moi aussi, je souhaite demander des nouvelles de Sirius » Affirma Remus.

Il y eu un instant de silence. Puis Remus reprit :

« Alice est entre de bonnes mains, Franck. Les médicomages s'occupent bien d'elle, et je suis sûr que dans un mois, elle sera de retour parmi nous. Et je t'assure que la vie au Manoir Potter va te faire oublier que le temps te semble être long, loin de l'amour de ta vie. »

Franck sembla touché par les propos de son ami, et pour l'en remercier, il lui mit la main sur l'épaule et continua sa confession :

« Je ne sais pas comment je ferais après sa sortie. Elle ne sera pas totalement remise, et elle ne pourra donc pas rester seule. S'occuper de Neville et de la maison sera trop dur pour elle. Et j'aurais repris le travail. »

« Je suis sûr que Lily et James seraient d'accord pour vous accueillir plus longtemps, si tu leur demandais. » Rassura Remus.

« Je ne veux pas les embêter trop longtemps. » Avoua Franck.

« Si ça les embêtait vraiment de vous accueillir, ne crois-tu pas que ça aurait été pareil pour Sirius et moi ? Ils nous auraient mis à la porte depuis le temps que l'on vit chez eux. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez passez toute votre vie ici qu'ils ne diraient rien ! » Déclara Remus, pour le rassurer. « D'ailleurs, je crois que Sirius ne veut pas partir d'ici. Et moi non plus pour tout te dire. » Confessa Remus, avec un petit sourire.

« J'en étais sûr que vous ne vouliez pas partir ! » S'exclama Franck. « Tu crois que Lily et James seraient vraiment d'accord ? » Continua-t-il sur un ton plus calme.

Remus éclata de rire face à l'exclamation de Franck et déclara :

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. Allez, viens. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est bientôt l'heure. »

« D'accord. » Conclu Franck.

Ils sortirent de la chambre de ce dernier, et prirent la direction du salon, où ils savaient qu'ils trouveraient Lily déjà prête à partir. Et ils avaient raison. Cette dernière était assise sur un fauteuil et les attendaient en regardant les enfants jouer sur le tapis. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, elle se leva et leur demanda s'ils pouvaient enfin y aller. Ils hochèrent la tête pour confirmer, et prirent chacun un des enfants, pour se rendre à Sainte Mangouste.

ooo

 **Sainte Mangouste, 5 novembre 1981, Dans l'Après-Midi**

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste, ils se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau du médicomage-en-chef qui s'occupait de James, Sirius et Alice. Ils frappèrent à la porte, et après avoir entendu le médicomage leur dire d'entrer, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Le médicomage les salua chacun leur tour, et puisqu'il n'y avait que deux chaises, il fit apparaitre une chaise supplémentaire, et les invita à s'asseoir et lui-même repris sa place derrière le bureau.

« Alors Franck, comment allez-vous ? Vous ne restez pas seul chez vous j'espère ? » Demanda le médicomage.

« Ça va, quelques douleurs dans le dos et le cou se sont faites sentir hier en fin de journée, mais aujourd'hui tout va bien. Non, Lily m'a superbement accueilli chez elle pour quelques temps, et je crois que je vais encore abuser de son hospitalité si elle le permet. » Répondit Franck tout en souriant à son amie, qui lui rendit avec un clin d'œil taquin.

« Très bien, c'est gentil de votre part Lily de l'accueillir. Si vous êtes trop souffrant, vous pouvez prendre une potion anti-douleur, mais n'en prenez pas trop surtout. » Déclara-t-il.

« D'accord, docteur. » Remercia Franck.

« Comment va mon mari ? Il s'est réveillé ? » Interrogea Lily.

Le médicomage-en-chef se pencha vers elle tout en souriant et répondit :

« Eh bien, il s'est réveillé ce matin. Toutes les coupures sont parfaitement refermées, il n'a aucune séquelle du maléfice qu'il a reçu, et ses réserves magiques sont complètes. Nous souhaitons le garder en observation pour quelques jours, donc il pourra sortir lundi après-midi. Vous allez pouvoir le voir dans un instant. J'appelle mon assistante pour qu'elle vous accompagne à sa chambre. »

Rassurée par les paroles du grand médicomage et poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle suivit du regard ce dernier, qui venait de se lever pour entrer dans la pièce attenante à son bureau.

« Lily, je vais rester un instant ici avec Franck, on voudrait demander des nouvelles de Sirius et Alice. Ça ne te dérange pas d'aller voir James sans nous et que l'on te rejoigne après ? » Demanda Remus à Lily, profitant de l'absence momentanée du médicomage.

« Non, je pense que James sera content d'avoir des nouvelles d'Alice et Sirius s'il n'en a pas encore eu. » Approuva Lily.

Le médicomage revient, suivit de son assistante.

« Voilà, vous allez pouvoir y aller. » Dit-il, en rentrant dans son bureau. « Vous pouvez suivre mon assistante, elle vous mènera à la chambre de James. » Continua-t-il.

« Avec Remus, nous voudrions vous parler avant d'aller voir James c'est possible ? » Déclara Franck.

« Bien sûr ! » Acquiesça le médicomage-en-chef. « Lily, voulez-vous aussi me parler de quelque chose avant d'aller voir James ? » demanda l'homme.

« Non, non. Je n'ai aucune question. » S'empressa de répondre la jeune femme, en se levant, impatiente de retrouver son mari, l'amour de sa vie.

Lily prit son fils des bras de Remus, remercia le médicomage et se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre l'assistante du médicomage qui l'attendait déjà dans le couloir.

« Alors, messieurs que voulez-vous me demander ? » Interrogea le médicomage.

« J'aimerai avoir des nouvelles d'Alice, ma femme, je suis inquiet pour elle et elle manque beaucoup à notre fils, Neville. » Déclama Franck.

« Pour tout vous dire, l'état de votre femme s'améliore très rapidement. Néanmoins, sa plaie dû au sort de découpe n'est pas totalement refermée. Les points de sutures moldus sont plus longs à refermer les plaies que la méthode magique. Ses réserves magiques, à notre grand étonnement, sont déjà totalement refaites. Nous pensons qu'elle se réveillera plus vite que nous le pensions à son arrivée. Alice est une battante. » Déclara le médicomage, d'un ton à la fois sérieux et rassurant.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous c'est une battante, merci de vous occuper aussi bien d'elle. Et vous estimez qu'elle se réveillera d'ici peu c'est sûr ma femme est courageuse, merveilleuse, extraordinaire … » Déclara Franck tout souriant.

Remus donna une tape amicale à son ami et lui dit :

« C'est bon mon ami, on a compris elle te manque beaucoup, mais ça ne devrait plus être long avant qu'elle puisse rentrer et vous retrouver. »

« C'est normal, c'est mon métier. D'après nous, elle devrait se réveiller dans un peu moins de trois semaines. » Répondit le médicomage avec un sourire rassurant adressé aux deux hommes et à Neville.

« D'accord. C'est formidable. » Déclara Franck avec un grand sourire. « Je vais pouvoir la voir avant qu'elle se réveille ? » Acheva-t-il.

« Malheureusement, non. Avec tous les sortilèges de surveillance placés autour d'elle, nous ne pouvons pas vous faire entrer dans sa chambre. Votre magie risquerait d'interférer avec les sortilèges. Je suis désolé de devoir refuser. » S'excusa-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en doutais un peu. » Soupira Franck, un peu déçu par ce refus, mais comprenant les précautions prises par les médicomages, après tout ils avaient affronté Tu-sais-qui et ça n'était pas rien.

« Allez, mon ami, tu verras, ça va passer vite. Si tu veux nous viendrons tous les jours demander de ses nouvelles. » Glissa son ami, en posant une main rassurante dans le dos de son ami.

Franck lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, et hocha la tête pour approuver l'idée de son ami.

« C'était tout ? » Demanda le médicomage-en-chef.

« Non. J'aurai souhaité avoir des nouvelles de Sirius. Lui et James sont mes meilleurs amis, et j'avoue que le temps est un peu long au Manoir Potter sans eux. » Confessa Remus.

« Vous n'êtes pas de la famille de Monsieur Black donc ? Je ne peux donner de nouvelles de mes patients qu'à des membres de la famille, et si vous … » Commença le médicomage.

« Sirius a été renié par sa famille à l'âge de 16 ans, et il n'a pas d'épouse. Je suis avec James, Lily, et leur fils ce qu'il a de plus proche d'une famille, il est même devenu le parrain d'Harry leur seul et unique fils. Alors s'il vous plait donnez-nous de ses nouvelles. » L'interrompit Remus, le regard suppliant.

« C'est-à-dire que si ça vient à se savoir … Je n'ai pas le droit normalement … Mais j'imagine que je peux faire une exception, puisqu'il n'a plus aucune famille. » Déclara, en hésitant fortement, le médicomage.

« Merci, docteur. Nous ne dirons rien, je vous le promets. » Répondit rapidement Remus, de peur que le médicomage ne change d'avis.

« Eh bien. Que dire. Votre ami va bien. Son état de santé est très bon. Sa blessure est parfaitement refaite. Ses réserves magiques sont au maximum elles aussi. Nous ne craignions plus qu'il ait un état de choc au réveil. Il se pourrait même qu'il se réveille plutôt que prévu lui aussi. D'ici la fin de semaine ou la semaine prochaine. Par contre, il y a toujours des risques de séquelles dû au maléfice qu'il a reçu, nous ne pouvons encore rien dire à ce sujet. Tout comme pour Madame Londubat vous ne pourrez pas le voir. » Déclara le médicomage.

« D'accord, merci pour ses nouvelles. Ça nous rassure sur leurs états de santé. » Remercia Remus, avec un sourire pour le médicomage.

« Mais de rien. Vous avez encore d'autres choses à demander ? » Demanda le médicomage.

« Non, c'est bon. On va allez rendre visite à James. » Déclara Remus, en se levant et en serrant la main du médicomage pour le remercier.

Remus et Franck le saluèrent chacun leur tour. Puis celui-ci appela son assistante qui était revenue depuis peu pour qu'elle les amène à la chambre de James.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux devant la porte de la chambre de James. Franck frappa à la porte, et laissa entrer en premier Remus. James était assis dans son lit, Harry installé sur ses genoux. Lily était dans le fauteuil à côté et regardait son mari et son fils avec tendresse. Remus sourit face à la scène.

« Remus ! Franck ! Comment allez-vous ? » S'exclama James quand il les vit entrer.

Remus échangea une étreinte avec James.

« Bien, je vais bien. Mais, c'est à toi que nous devrions poser la question, après tout c'est toi qui te trouve dans un lit d'hôpital et qui a dormi pendant 5 jours ! » Répondit Remus, avec un grand sourire.

« Plus que quelques courbatures par moment, mais à part ça je vais mieux maintenant. » Assura à son tour Franck, en serrant lui aussi son ami dans ses bras

« Et toi James comment vas-tu ? » Interrogea Remus.

« Je vais bien, Lunard. Lily m'a dit que vous étiez resté demander des nouvelles de Sirius et Alice. Comment vont-ils ? »

Remus et Franck rapportèrent avec optimisme les paroles du médicomage-en-chef, en leur demandant de ne pas ébruiter ses paroles car il avait trahi un serment des médicomages en leur donnant des nouvelles de Sirius puisqu'aucun d'eux ne faisait partie de sa famille proche. Puis, ils discutèrent de l'initiative de Lily d'avoir accueilli Franck et Neville au Manoir Potter. Initiative que James approuva, et il déclara même à Franck que s'il voulait, il pouvait rester plus longtemps au Manoir. Franck les remercia de nouveau. Ils parlèrent un instant des évènements de la nuit du 31 Octobre au 1er Novembre, puis de l'arrestation de Peter et de la prophétie. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au soir à discuter, et quand les deux enfants s'endormirent dans les bras de leurs pères, Lily décida qu'il était temps de rentrer au Manoir Potter pour permettre à James de se reposer. Elle embrassa tendrement son mari, repris son fils des bras de ce dernier, et déclara qu'ils reviendraient tous le lendemain passer quelques heures avec lui.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **Ne soyez pas trop cruel(le)s, c'est ma première fiction**

 **A bientôt !**


	9. Les Maraudeurs bientôt réunis

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 7 – Les Maraudeurs bientôt réunis**

 **Sainte Mangouste, 9 novembre 1981, Fin de Matinée**

A Sainte Mangouste, James se préparait à sortir. Tout en repliant ses vêtements pour les mettre dans son sac, il pensait à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire ses neuf derniers jours s'il n'avait pas été blessé dans cette attaque orchestrée par Voldemort. Il avait passé cinq jours dans le coma suite à ça. Et depuis qu'il était réveillé, son épouse et son fils n'étaient venus lui rendre visite que deux fois pendant quelques heures l'après-midi, les visites le matin étant interdites à l'hôpital sorcier. L'ambiance au Manoir Potter lui manquait, mais ne pas passer son temps au côté de sa chère et tendre épouse, et de son fils lui manquait encore plus. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour partager ses moments tendres qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux deux, et de taquiner de nouveau sa femme avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus. Sirius, son meilleur ami, son frère. James n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis maintenant deux jours, et aux dernières nouvelles, il était toujours plongé dans un coma traumatique, dont normalement, il devrait bientôt se réveiller. Sirius avait encore eu moins de chance que lui dans cette attaque. Alice aussi. Hier, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait proposer à Franck de venir habiter au Manoir plus longtemps. Peut-être même pour une durée indéterminée. Ça pourrait être bien, et pour Harry et Neville ça leur permettrait de ne pas grandir seuls. Remus pourrait leur faire l'école à la maison quand ils auraient l'âge. Il était sûr que Remus serait un super professeur pour les deux garçons. Et James continua ainsi à penser jusqu'à ce que le médicomage-en-chef ne vienne le voir pour lui faire part de ses recommandations avant de le laisser sortir à 14 heures. Ce dernier, lui avait recommandé de ne pas faire de choses dangereuses les premiers temps, et de ne pas prendre de potion de sommeil sans rêve pendant une durée de 3 mois puisqu'elle pouvait interagir avec le maléfice qu'il avait reçu et le refaire plonger dans les effets de celui-ci. Suite à ses recommandations, le médicomage lui demanda s'il avait des questions particulières. James, en profita alors pour demander des nouvelles de Sirius. Question à laquelle le médicomage déclara qu'il n'avait aucun changement dans l'état de santé son ami, mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter puisque c'était normal. Le médicomage était parti après ce court échange avec son patient. Patient qui ne le serait bientôt plus, puisqu'il avait la permission de sortir à 14 heures. Et James attendait plutôt impatiemment ce moment, qui arriva assez vite. Remus et Lily vinrent le chercher en tout début d'après-midi et ils partirent tous les trois pour ne pas laisser Franck seul trop longtemps avec les enfants, même s'il était totalement rétabli.

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 9 novembre 1981, Dans l'Après-Midi**

La cheminette de Sainte Mangouste les emmena chacun leur tour au Manoir Potter où James fut accueilli par les cris de joie de son fils Harry. Peu de temps après, Remus et Franck étaient partis chez Andromeda avec Neville, car ils avaient décidé de laisser James fêter tranquillement son retour. La petite famille, pour une fois seule, se retrouvait donc réunie dans le salon. Le couple était installé dans le canapé serrés l'un contre l'autre, et ils regardaient Harry jouer sur le tapis avec des petits cubes en bois qu'il s'obstinait à empiler. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais aucun d'entre eux n'osa évoquer les évènements de la nuit d'Halloween, l'arrestation de Peter, ou encore la prophétie qui concernait leur fils. Et ce fut seulement quand le carillon de l'horloge de grand-mère de la pièce sonna 17 heures que l'un des sujets tant appréhendé auparavant fut abordé par James.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement, puis sous le regard interrogateur de son épouse, il précisa : « Je veux dire maintenant que l'on est sûr que Harry est l'un de ceux que désigne la prophétie, tout va changer. On ne pourra pas se permettre de faire une erreur dans son éducation. Il va être connu pour avoir réussi à survivre à un sortilège de mort. Des gens vont l'aduler, mais d'autres, les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui, ses mangemorts, vont vouloir venger leur Maître. Il va falloir le protéger, lui apprendre à se défendre dès que ce sera possible. Il n'aura pas la meilleure des enfances. Et quand Tu-Sais-Qui reviendra, comment ça sera ? Et s'IL revenait avant que Harry ne soit en mesure de l'anéantir pour de bon qu'arrivera-t-il ? »

« Ce sera à nous de protéger Harry jusqu'à ses onze ans, et on devra profiter de ses quelques années pour lui apprendre tout ce que l'on sait, et qui pourra lui être utile au cas où il devrait avoir à se défendre lorsqu'il fera son entrée à Poudlard. Nous ne serons pas seuls non plus. Remus et Sirius seront là aussi. Et je suis sûr qu'Alice et Franck, nous aideront car Neville est aussi concerné par la prophétie. Le Professeur Dumbledore sera là avec l'Ordre pour participer à la protection d'Harry. Nous éduquerons Harry comme si elle ne le concernait pas. Nous lui communiquerons tout notre amour. Et nous lui donnerons la meilleure des enfances possible, tout en lui transmettant notre savoir, mais pour ça, nous le tiendrons dans l'ignorance de cette prophétie le plus longtemps possible. Nous pourrions même proposer à Alice et Franck de vivre ici, et d'élever Neville avec Harry. Nous pourrions leur faire l'école jusque leur entrée au collège, ça nous permettrait de leur enseigner les mêmes choses à tous les deux, et ils apprendraient à s'entraider. » Lui répondit Lily, avec un regard assuré.

« J'ai eu cette même idée ce matin… » Souffla James. « Je n'osais pas t'en parler parce que nous accueillions déjà Sirius et Remus ici. Et aussi parce que j'avais peur que ce soit une mauvaise idée, mais puisque tu en parles toi-même, alors oui, c'est une bonne idée. Nous devrions en discuter avec le Professeur Dumbledore avant de le proposer à Franck et Alice. » Continua-t-il, sur un ton plus confiant. « D'ailleurs, quand doit-il venir pour remettre le Fidelitas ? » Termina-t-il, après un léger instant d'hésitation.

« Demain. Il doit venir demain. Il a jugé que ce serait mieux de ne pas attendre plus longtemps, sans Fidelitas. Je suis certaine que le Professeur Dumbledore approuvera notre idée, chéri. Et je suis tout aussi certaine qu'Alice et Franck accepteront. » Déclara Lily, avant d'embrasser son mari.

Ils continuèrent à parler de leur idée, en songeant aux meilleures façons d'élever Harry et Neville ensemble, jusqu'à ce que le carillon de l'horloge de grand-mère ne sonne le début d'une nouvelle heure. Il était maintenant 18 heures, et dans quelques minutes, Remus et Franck seraient de retour avec Neville pour le repas du soir. Le lendemain, un nouveau Fidelitas serait placé, liant Remus à James, et le déclarant comme le nouveau Gardien du Secret de l'emplacement du Manoir Potter. Désormais, seuls les personnes ayant entendu l'adresse du Manoir Potter de la bouche de Remus, ou l'ayant lu écrit de la main de ce dernier pourraient entrer sur le terrain du Manoir.

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 14 novembre 1981, Dans la Matinée**

« James ! Viens vite dans le salon ! » Cria Remus, en passant sa tête par la porte de ladite pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tard, James débarqua en courant dans le salon.

« Que se passe-t-il Lunard ? Pourquoi tu cries ? On t'entend à travers tout le Manoir ! » Interrogea ce dernier, affichant un air outré sur le visage.

« Sirius est réveillé ! Je viens de trouver un message dans la cheminée disant qu'il s'était réveillé tôt dans la nuit ! On pourra lui rendre visite cette après-midi ! » S'exclama ledit Lunard débordant de joie et souriant, serrant James surpris dans ses bras, avec une telle force surhumaine qu'il aurait pu l'étouffer, en répétant : « Sirius est réveillé, James ! Il est enfin réveillé ! »

« Remus, j'ai compris ! Sirius est réveillé ! Mais lâche-moi tu m'étouffes ! » Déclara James d'une voix légèrement assourdie. Et après que son ami l'eut lâché, il continua en le taquinant : « Punaise Lunard ! Tu as plus de force que la normale ! Tu veux avoir ma mort sur ta conscience ou quoi ? »

« Pardon… Mais je suis tellement content que j'ai oublié de me contrôler. » Marmonna Remus, légèrement honteux de son comportement trop enthousiaste. Mais quand il vit la joie de James se dessiner sur son visage et son regard taquin, son sourire revient aussi vite.

« Ce n'est pas grave mon ami. Mais la prochaine fois, fait attention, j'ai bien cru que tu allais m'écraser. » Déclara James, avant d'enchaîner sur la bonne nouvelle que Remus venait de lui apprendre : « Sirius est réveillé et on peut le voir cette après-midi ? Mais c'est génial ! Je vais le dire à Lily et Franck toute suite ! Ils vont être heureux ! Et il faut qu'on organise une soirée pour son retour ! » S'écria James, en sortant de la pièce aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Le restant de la matinée s'écoula rapidement malgré tout, et à 14 heures, tous les habitants du Manoir Potter se tenaient devant la porte du bureau du médicomage-en-chef pour que celui-ci les conduise à la chambre de Sirius. Franck en profita au passage pour demander des nouvelles de sa bien-aimée.

Les jours suivants cette première visite, Remus alla rendre visite à Sirius tous les après-midi. Il vient une fois seul, une autre fois accompagné de Franck qui ne resta pas bien longtemps prétextant avoir une course à faire, et une dernière fois accompagné de James, Harry et Neville, mais sans Franck ce qui étonna beaucoup Sirius de voir Neville sans son père, mais James et Remus lui répondirent qu'il avait un rendez-vous l'empêchant de prendre Neville avec lui, et qu'ils avaient donc décidé d'emmener Neville avec eux pour laisser un peu de repos à Lily. Pendant tout le temps de cette dernière visite, au Manoir Potter, Lily, avec un peu d'aide, supervisait les préparatifs du repas qu'ils organisaient pour le retour de Sirius, le lendemain.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **Ne soyez pas trop cruel(le)s, c'est ma première fiction**

 **A bientôt !**


	10. Le retour de Sirius

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 8 – Le retour de Sirius**

 _Les jours suivants cette première visite, Remus alla rendre visite à Sirius tous les après-midi. Il vient une fois seul, une autre fois accompagné de Franck qui ne resta pas bien longtemps prétextant avoir une course à faire, et une dernière fois accompagné de James, Harry et Neville, mais sans Franck ce qui étonna beaucoup Sirius de voir Neville sans son père, mais James et Remus lui répondirent qu'il avait un rendez-vous l'empêchant de prendre Neville avec lui, et qu'ils avaient donc décidé d'emmener Neville avec eux pour laisser un peu de repos à Lily. Pendant tout le temps de cette dernière visite, au Manoir Potter, Lily, avec un peu d'aide, supervisait les préparatifs du repas qu'ils organisaient pour le retour de Sirius, le lendemain._

 **Sainte Mangouste, 18 novembre 1981, 16 heures 30**

Son sac prêt sur le lit, Sirius était assis dans le fauteuil de cette chambre d'hôpital, et lisait le journal du monde sorcier, la Gazette du Sorcier, que l'infirmière lui avait déposé ce matin, en lui apportant son petit-déjeuner. L'attaque au Manoir avait eu lieu il y a presque trois semaines maintenant, mais le sujet faisait, encore, la une du journal. Aujourd'hui, c'était un article de Rita Skeeter qui était en première page, et elle élucubrait des possibles conséquences imaginaires sur l'état de santé mental d'Harry pour avoir survécu à l'Avada, et se demandait s'il ne serait pas un futur mage noir. Sirius détestait vraiment cette peste. Elle se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas, et inventait toujours des choses totalement irréelles. Sirius ferma le journal, et le jeta avec colère sur le lit. Il était pressé de partir de là. Le médicomage était passé le voir depuis longtemps, et ses amis tardaient à venir le chercher. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, et espérait qu'ils n'avaient aucun problème. Quand soudain, on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » Cria Sirius à l'intention de celui qui venait de frapper à la porte de sa chambre, espérant que ce soit ses amis.

« Salut, Sirius ! Désolé d'avoir tardé, j'ai dû passer voir Dumbledore avant de venir. Prêt à rentrer à la maison ? » Demanda Remus en entrant dans la pièce.

« Eh ben ! Il était temps. Presque 3 heures de retard ! Je commençais à croire qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose ! Vous auriez pu me prévenir au moins ! Que voulait Dumbledore ? » Commença-t-il, puis en fronçant les sourcils, il demanda : « Et James, il n'est pas là ? Il avait dit qu'il viendrait aussi. »

« Je te raconterais ce que voulait Dumbledore ailleurs. Ici ce n'est pas le bon endroit. James n'a pas pu venir, car Franck avait un rendez-vous, et puisqu'il ne souhaitait pas y aller seul, il a demandé à James de l'accompagner. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tu es prêt à rentrer à la maison ? » Redemanda Remus, en constatant l'air contrarié de son ami.

« D'accord. » Répondit Sirius en fronçant des sourcils, intrigué par le comportement étrange que Franck avait ses jours-ci. « Oui, je suis prêt. » Continua-t-il, en se levant, et en prenant son sac pour se diriger vers la porte, mais Remus l'arrêta dans son geste.

« Qu'y a-t-il Sirius ? » Demanda Remus, en posant sa main sur le bras de Sirius.

« Rien. Enfin, si … » Commença ce dernier. « Tu ne trouves pas Franck bizarre ces derniers jours ? Il a tout le temps des rendez-vous. » Termina-t-il, avec hésitation.

« Ah. C'est ça qui te dérange ? Personnellement, je n'ai rien remarqué, et il se comporte normalement au Manoir. » Assura Remus, avec un sourire rassurant.

Et sur ces derniers mots, ne laissant pas le temps à Sirius de répondre, il tendit un petit bout de papier à Sirius et déclara, avec un sourire moqueur :

« Lis-ça. Sinon, tu ne pourras pas rentrer au Manoir. »

Sirius grogna devant la réflexion de son ami, puis lut ce qui était inscrit sur le morceau de papier, avant de le redonner à son ami qui le brûla pour qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains, car il s'agissait de l'adresse du Manoir Potter.

« Prêt à rentrer à la maison cette fois Siri' ? » Demanda Remus, son sourire moqueur toujours sur les lèvres.

« Oui Mumus. On peut rentrer à la maison ! » Déclara Sirius, en passant un bras autour des épaules de Remus, avec un grand sourire.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Sirius ! Je déteste ce surnom ! » S'exclama Remus, en prenant un faux air scandalisé par le surnom dont son ami l'affublait toujours pour le faire enrager, mais ne dégageant pas pour autant le bras de son ami de ses épaules.

Les deux compères sortirent ainsi de la chambre d'hôpital pour se diriger vers la salle des cheminettes de Sainte Mangouste, et prendre chacun leur tour la direction du Manoir Potter.

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 18 novembre 1981, 17 heures**

Sirius fut le premier à sortir des flammes vertes de la cheminée. Il fut suivi, quelques instants plus tard, par Remus qui trébucha en sortant de l'âtre. Heureusement pour lui, Sirius l'avait attendu tourné vers la cheminée, et put donc le rattraper facilement. Remus, les joues rouges de gêne à cause de son entrée fracassante, bredouilla de faibles excuses en s'éloignant des bras de Sirius. Ce dernier se moqua gentiment de lui tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, laissant Remus, toujours aussi rouge, sur place. Ce fut seulement au moment où Sirius allait appuyer sur la poignée que Remus se rappela que Lily lui avait demandé de lui dire d'apporter ses vêtements sales à la buanderie avant de faire autre chose. Sirius acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Quand Sirius fut sorti du salon, Remus pris quelques secondes pour se ressaisir avant de prendre lui aussi le chemin du hall et d'aller rejoindre Lily dans la cuisine pour voir si tout était prêt ou s'il devait retarder Sirius le temps que Lily finisse.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il trouva la jeune femme en train de jeter des sorts sur tout un ensemble de plats pour les maintenir soit au chaud, soit au froid, et pour les cacher à la vue et à l'odorat de Sirius au cas où il viendrait ici. Alors que Lily était debout devant l'îlot central, Harry et Neville étaient installés sur deux chaises hautes côte à côte, et s'amusaient avec des petits cubes de bois.

« Ah Remus, vous êtes rentrés. Où est Sirius ? » Demanda-t-elle, en levant la tête vers lui.

« Sirius est parti mettre ses affaires à la buanderie, comme tu me l'avais demandé. Tu as tout fini ? » Répondit-il, en lui adressant un sourire.

« Oui, c'est bon. J'ai mis un sort sur la table et les ballons, pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure. Andromeda, Ted, et la petite devraient arriver pour 18 heures. Et, James et Franck devraient rentrer dans quelques minutes. D'ailleurs, on devrait aller les attendre dans le salon. » Déclara Lily, en prenant Harry dans ses bras. « Tu peux prendre Neville, s'il te plait ? »

Remus hocha la tête, prit le jeune garçon sur ses épaules, et la suivit jusqu'au salon qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plutôt. Ils croisèrent Sirius qui allait rentrer dans la salle de réception, pour venir les rejoindre dans la cuisine. Heureusement pour eux, le décor de la pièce était sous un sort de camouflage. Ils annoncèrent à Sirius qu'ils s'installaient au salon, et celui-ci choisit de les suivre. Affalés dans les canapés, ils discutèrent le temps que James et Franck rentrent. Sirius, trop content d'être de retour, oublia que Remus lui avait dit qu'il lui expliquerait ce que voulait Dumbledore. Remus ne se pressa pas de lui rappeler puisqu'il s'agissait d'une fausse excuse, car il avait juste trop tardé ici, et c'était la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête pour que Sirius ne remarque rien.

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée sonna une première fois, alors qu'ils étaient installés dans le salon depuis un peu plus d'un quart d'heure. Lily se leva en déclarant que ça devait surement être James et Franck qui rentraient, et se précipita vers l'entrée. Elle revient 5 minutes plus tard, suivie par James et Franck. Une demi-heure après leur arrivée, le carillon retentit une deuxième fois. Lily et Remus étant partis changer les garçons, Franck et James disputaient une partie d'échec version sorcier, donc tout le monde était déjà là, personne n'était censé sonner. Sirius fronça les sourcils et déclara :

« Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« J'sais pas. Tu peux aller ouvrir, s'il te plait, Patmol ? » Déclara James, concentré sur son jeu.

« Ok. » Répondit ledit Patmol, en se levant de son fauteuil pour prendre le chemin de la porte d'entrée.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Siri' se retrouva bouche bée devant les personnes face à lui.

« Ferme la bouche, tu ressembles à un poisson hors de l'eau ! » Lui assena une de ces personnes en éclatant de rire.

Devant lui, se tenait une femme aux long cheveux raides couleur corbeau, et aux yeux marrons. A ses côtés, se trouvait un homme aux cheveux bruns, et aux yeux d'un bleu profond. Et entre eux, une petite fille aux cheveux bleus comme les yeux de l'homme et aux yeux noirs comme les cheveux de la femme. Sirius sourit à la vue de ses trois personnes. Cette femme était sa cousine. Elle était la seule à avoir continuer de lui parler quand il avait été renié à ses 16 ans par sa mère, avant d'être, elle aussi, à son tour, reniée pour avoir épousé un sorcier né-moldu. Cette femme, c'était Andromeda Tonks, née Black. L'homme à ses côtés était son mari, Ted Tonks, un sorcier né-moldu. Et entre eux, c'était leur fille unique Nymphadora Tonks, une petite métamorphosage de 8 ans. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus, et il se précipita vers sa cousine pour la prendre dans ses bras, heureux de la voir et l'entraina dans une danse festive tout en criant de joie. Ce fut James qui rompit ce beau moment de retrouvailles familiales, en entrant dans le hall d'entrée et en hurlant sur un ton plus que joyeux :

« Bon ce n'est pas de tout ça, mais il faudrait peut-être passer dans la salle de réception pour prendre l'apéro, tout le monde vous attend. »

Sirius le regarda intrigué, puis une lumière se fit dans sa tête : James savait pour sa cousine. Ils avaient tout organisé. Il tapa alors l'épaule de son meilleur ami, en s'exclamant :

« Vous étiez tous au courant ! C'est pour ça que tu as voulu que j'aille ouvrir ! Et je parie que Franck n'avait pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui, que c'était juste une excuse pour ne pas venir et aider Lily ! »

James lui fit un clin d'œil, mais n'avoua rien, se contentant de faire entrer la famille Tonks chez lui, et de les mener à la Salle de Réception, où on les attendait déjà. Au centre de celle-ci, une grande table recouverte d'une nappe rouge était dressée. Des ballons rouges et ors étaient accrochés aux murs. Sirius se montra de nouveau plus que surpris et s'esclaffa en menaçant ses amis d'une main levée. Quelques heures auparavant, quand il était entré dans la pièce pour rejoindre Lily et Remus, il n'avait rien vu de tout ça. Ses amis avaient bien préparé leur coup. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table, et Lily fit apparaitre l'apéro qu'ils partagèrent dans la bonne humeur et en taquinant Siri' de n'avoir rien vu :

« Tu as encore besoin de te reposer Siri', on t'a bien eu. » déclarèrent Lily et Remus.

« Mumus je t'aurai dès que j'aurai récupéré mes pleins pouvoirs et toi Lily je te pardonne car tu as la gentillesse de m'héberger chez toi. » Répondit Siri', faisant mine d'être en colère après son ami de toujours.

Ceux-ci redoublèrent de rire, et ne s'inquiétèrent pas le moindre du monde des supposés colères de leur ami, ni des éventuelles menaces émises à l'encontre de Mumus. Les plats défilèrent les uns après les autres, et le repas se termina comme il avait commencé, c'est-à-dire dans la bonne humeur, mais cette fois, ce fut autour d'une tarte à la citrouille.

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 18 novembre 1981, 23 heures**

Quand les Tonks furent repartis, James emmena Sirius avec lui dans le salon, prétextant qu'il devait lui parler. Pendant ce temps, Lily et Franck se chargèrent de coucher les enfants qui étaient restés avec eux pendant tout le repas, et Remus débarrassa les assiettes et supervisa leur nettoyage.

Dans le salon, James et Sirius étaient installés devant la cheminée. Comme avant l'attaque de Voldemort. Ils se retrouvaient souvent là, assis sur le tapis, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, la bouteille entre eux, après avoir fini leur journée de travail. Remus venait parfois les rejoindre. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'aider Lily en s'occupant de la vaisselle, c'était sa façon à lui de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis sans lâcher les flammes des yeux, James fut celui qui interrompit ce moment, en déclarant sérieusement :

« Tu m'as manqué Patmol. Le Manoir sans toi ce n'est vraiment pas pareil. »

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Cornedrue. » Répondit Sirius, aussi sérieux que son meilleur ami.

« Ça t'as fait plaisir notre petite surprise ? » Demanda James, en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Oui, c'est super sympa d'avoir pensé à inviter 'Meda, 'Dora et Ted. Je ne les avais pas vu depuis un moment en plus, et 'Meda est ma cousine préférée. » Déclara Sirius, avec un sourire heureux.

« Et tant mieux ! Je me voyais mal inviter Narcissa et Malfoy ou Bellatrix et Lestrange ! » S'exclama James, lâchant un rire nerveux.

« Ils n'auraient pas accepté de toute façon. Je ne fais plus partie de la famille … » Souffla-t-il avec tristesse, avant d'avaler cul-sec son verre de Whisky Pur Feu et de s'en resservir un, dans la foulée.

« Oh Patmol, vas-y mollo, c'est un vrai tord boyau ce truc. Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste en disant ça. » S'excusa James, un peu honteux d'avoir dit quelque chose qui avait fait de la peine à son ami.

« Bof, ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, maintenant, je vous ai vous. Vous êtes ma nouvelle famille. » Assura Sirius en le regardant.

« Tu veux en parler ? Je veux dire ça ne doit pas être facile d'avoir été renié par toute ta famille, et peut-être que tu voudrais en parler. » Suggéra James, avec un regard désolé et en même temps encourageant pour Sirius.

« Non. Non. Je ne préfère pas. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé ici pendant que je faisais une « sieste » à Sainte Mangouste. » Répondit Sirius, avec un sourire taquin.

Le sourire se voulait peut-être rassurant, mais ses yeux exprimaient encore de la tristesse. James décida, alors, de raconter des moments qui sauraient ramener un peu de joie dans les yeux de Sirius. Et, ce fut par le moment où Remus avait crié, dans tout le Manoir pour annoncer son réveil, qu'il choisit de commencer.

 _~ Flashback ~_

 _« James ! Viens vite dans le salon ! » Cria Remus, en passant sa tête par la porte de ladite pièce._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, James débarqua en courant dans le salon._

 _« Que se passe-t-il Lunard ? Pourquoi tu cries ? On t'entend à travers tout le Manoir ! » Interrogea ce dernier, affichant un air outré sur le visage._

 _« Sirius est réveillé ! Je viens de trouver un message dans la cheminée disant qu'il s'était réveillé tôt dans la nuit ! On pourra lui rendre visite cette après-midi ! » S'exclama ledit Lunard débordant de joie et souriant, serrant James surpris dans ses bras, avec une telle force surhumaine qu'il aurait pu l'étouffer, en répétant : « Sirius est réveillé, James ! Il est enfin réveillé ! »_

 _« Remus, j'ai compris ! Sirius est réveillé ! Mais lâche-moi tu m'étouffes ! » Déclara James d'une voix légèrement assourdie. Et après que son ami l'eut lâché, il continua en le taquinant : « Punaise Lunard ! Tu as plus de force que la normale ! Tu veux avoir ma mort sur ta conscience ou quoi ? »_

 _« Pardon… Mais je suis tellement content que j'ai oublié de me contrôler. » Marmonna Remus, légèrement honteux de son comportement trop enthousiaste. Mais quand il vit la joie de James se dessiner sur son visage et son regard taquin, son sourire revient aussi vite._

 _« Ce n'est pas grave mon ami. Mais la prochaine fois, fait attention, j'ai bien cru que tu allais m'écraser. » Déclara James, avant d'enchaîner sur la bonne nouvelle que Remus venait de lui apprendre : « Sirius est réveillé et on peut le voir cette après-midi ? Mais c'est génial ! Je vais le dire à Lily et Franck toute suite ! Ils vont être heureux ! Et il faut qu'on organise une soirée pour son retour ! » S'écria James, en sortant de la pièce aussi vite qu'il était arrivé._

 _~ Fin du Flashback ~_

Quand il eut fini son histoire, Sirius éclata de rire. Et après quelques instants, où il avait cherché à reprendre son sérieux, il déclara :

« Je ne savais pas que Lunard m'aimait autant ! »

« Eh bien, je t'assure que moi et mes côtes non plus. Il m'a bien fait rire. » Répondit James, avec un grand sourire, content d'avoir réussi à ramener de la joie et de la malice dans les yeux gris de son meilleur ami.

Et la conversation sur ce sujet dura jusqu'à ce que Lily vienne leur dire qu'elle avait couché les garçons avec Franck, et qu'elle allait se coucher maintenant qu'elle avait fini d'aider Remus à remettre la cuisine en état. A peine fut elle sortit du salon que James déclara qu'il était aussi l'heure pour lui de rejoindre sa femme. Les deux hommes se levèrent donc, et se dirigèrent chacun vers leur chambre, Siri' le taquinant à son tour de le voir si pressé de retrouver Lily.

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 19 novembre 1981, Dans la nuit**

Il était près d'une heure du matin, et Remus se trouvait dans le salon commun qu'il partageait avec Sirius. Ce petit salon se situait entre sa chambre et celle de Sirius, et ressemblait fortement à celui de Franck. Souvent, quand il s'y trouvait, c'était parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors, comme à son habitude, il venait dans la pièce commune, et prenait un livre qu'il lisait jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement dans le canapé.

Il y était depuis presque 2 heures, quand soudain il entendit un cri de terreur venant de la chambre de Sirius. Il se précipita vers la porte de la chambre de son ami, et toqua. Comme il n'eut aucune réponse, et qu'un second cri parvient à ses oreilles, il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le lit de son ami. Il le trouva endormi et il choisit donc de le réveiller pour le sortir de l'affreux cauchemar qui le hantait. Sirius mit quelques minutes à sortir de son sommeil cauchemardesque, et ses yeux toujours ensommeillés étaient remplis d'horreur. Son visage affichait un air d'enfant perdu. L'expression apeuré de Sirius eut raison de Remus qui le prit dans ses bras, et le rassura jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par se rendormir en s'accrochant à lui avec force. Quand Remus essaya de se dégager pour rejoindre sa chambre, Sirius se mit à geindre dans son sommeil. Il arrêta donc son geste, et passa le reste de la nuit dans le lit de son ami où il finit par s'endormir, alors que Sirius le prenait pour un doudou.

Au matin, ce fut Sirius qui se réveilla en premier, se demandant pourquoi Remus et lui avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Quand il s'en souvient, Sirius fut honteux de son comportement de la nuit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il réussit à se lever sans réveiller son ami pour aller prendre une douche. Dans sa hâte, il oublia qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement dans la salle de bain et du revenir dans sa chambre, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette. Remus était juste éveillé et venait de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il rougit à la vue de la tenue de son ami tout aussi gêné que lui, tout en se fustigeant mentalement de sa réaction de collégien attardé. Sirius fut celui qui prononça le premier mot en s'excusant de son comportement de la nuit. Remus balbutia que ce n'était pas grave, et sortit de la chambre, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **Ne soyez pas trop cruel(le)s, c'est ma première fiction**

 **A bientôt !**

ooo

 **Petit mot de l'auteur :**

 **Mon plus long chapitre depuis le début ! Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler !**

 **C'est bientôt la fin de tous ces retours, et ils seront suivis d'une grosse ellipse qui nous amènera à l'arrivée de la lettre de Poudlard.**

 **Pourtant, il y a encore plusieurs chapitres avant l'arrivée de cette fameuse lettre tant attendue ! Pour vous, de quoi parlerons ces chapitres ? Des idées ?**

 **J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic' depuis le début. Il faut bien faire un petit point, et des points de vue autres que les miens et ceux de ma correctrice de maman seront les bienvenus.**

 **D'après vous, que se passera-t'il dans les chapitres qui suivront l'arrivée de la lettre, et qu'attendez-vous de ces derniers ?**

 **Je ne vous promets pas que, ce que j'ai en tête s'adaptera à ce que vous attendez, mais ça pourrait m'aider à améliorer mes écrits.**

ooo

 **Encore merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me laissent des review,**

 **Ça m'aide et m'encourage énormément.**

 **Et aussi à ceux qui en laisseront dans les prochains chapitres !**

 **A bientôt !**


	11. Les Londubat

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 9 – Les Londubat**

 **Manoir Potter, 20 novembre 1981, Vers 9 heures**

L'ambiance au Manoir était beaucoup plus joyeuse depuis que Sirius était rentré, il y a maintenant deux jours. Tous ou presque tous les habitants du Manoir Potter étaient d'humeur allègre, voire même espiègle pour certains. Seul Franck était renfermé sur lui-même. Depuis le retour de Sirius, il était de plus en plus maussade. Ce matin, il avait même loupé l'habituel petit-déjeuner qu'ils prenaient tous ensembles. Lily n'avait rien dit. Elle comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas venir les rejoindre. Alors, elle avait décidé de lui apporter le petit-déjeuner dans sa chambre. Au passage, elle était allée voir dans le salon, s'il y avait un courrier pour Franck. Et elle avait eu raison d'y être passée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée du salon personnel de ce dernier, avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner dans les mains. Elle toqua sur le cadre du tableau, et quelques instant plus tard, Franck vient lui ouvrir pour lui permettre de rentrer.

« Je t'apporte un plateau pour que tu puisses prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Et je viens de trouver un courrier dans la cheminée. Il t'est adressé. » Déclara Lily, en entrant dans la pièce et en se dirigeant vers la table basse du petit salon. Elle posa le plateau repas sur celle-ci, puis sortit un parchemin plié en quatre qu'elle avait rangé dans une de ses poches avant de lui tendre en déclarant : « Ça doit être Sainte Mangouste. Il n'y a qu'eux qui envoient du courrier de cette manière. »

En prenant le parchemin qu'elle lui tendait, Franck la remercia. Quand il l'ouvrit, et qu'il eut aperçut l'entête du parchemin, il répondit : « Tu as raison, c'est une lettre de Sainte Mangouste. »

« Pour Alice ? Elle est réveillée ? » S'enquit Lily.

« Non. Le médicomage-en-chef veut que j'aille à une visite médicale demain pour savoir si je peux reprendre le travail le 1er décembre. » Soupira Franck, après avoir lu la lettre.

Depuis que tous ses amis étaient rentrés, il espérait encore plus fortement recevoir une lettre de ce même médicomage, lui annonçant qu'Alice, sa femme, était réveillée. Elle lui manquait beaucoup. Enormément.

« Oh… » Souffla Lily.

Elle aussi espérait qu'Alice se réveille bientôt. Pour trois raisons. La première pour Franck et Neville. Franck dépérissait à vue d'œil, et le petit ne cessait de réclamer sa mère, le soir à l'heure du coucher, depuis l'attaque du Manoir. La seconde, car Alice lui manquait. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient très proches, et se considérer comme des meilleures amies. Et la troisième, car être la seule femme au Manoir Potter était parfois légèrement, voire même énormément énervant. Surtout quand James et Sirius décidaient de profiter de « leurs vacances forcées » comme ils aimaient appeler leurs arrêts maladies depuis leur retour, pour lui faire des farces.

« Je suis presque sûr que je pourrais reprendre le travail. J'espère qu'Alice sera réveillée avant que je ne dois repartir au travail pour passer quelques jours avec elle. »

Le lendemain, il se rendit à sa visite, et reviens un sourire triste au visage, annonçant qu'il pourrait reprendre le travail le 1er décembre, même s'il devrait rester au bureau, en attendant que les trois autres membres de son équipe puissent reprendre eux aussi, car ces trois autres membres n'étaient autre que sa femme, James et Sirius.

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 24 novembre 1981, En Début de Matinée**

« Entrez ! » cria Franck, en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte de chambre.

« Je viens de trouver un nouveau courrier de Sainte Mangouste, pour toi, dans la cheminée. » Déclara Lily en lui tendant un parchemin plié.

« Merci Lily. » Répondit Franck en prenant le papier, et en l'ouvrant pour le lire.

Il resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, puis un grand sourire de bonheur se forma sur son visage, alors qu'il relevait la tête pour regarder Lily.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Ce sont des nouvelles d'Alice, cette fois ? Elle est réveillée ? » Questionna Lily, en voyant le grand sourire heureux du mari de son amie.

« Oui. » Souffla-t-il, l'émotion faisant trembler sa voix.

« Mais c'est génial Franck ! Ça veut dire qu'elle va bientôt rentrée ! » S'écria Lily, en s'avançant vers Franck pour le prendre dans ses bras, alors que l'émotion le submergeait et qu'il se mettait à pleurer de joie.

Après quelques minutes de paroles réconfortantes et de gestes apaisants, Lily s'éloigna de lui, et déclara doucement : « Tu viens annoncer la nouvelle à James, Remus, et Sirius ? Ils sont en train de donner le petit déjeuner aux enfants. »

« Non, tu peux le faire, si tu veux bien. Je vais envoyer une lettre à ma mère pour lui dire de me rejoindre à Sainte Mangouste à 14 heures, elle sera contente de voir Alice. Et après, je me préparerais pour aller la voir. Je vais prendre Neville aussi. » Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire heureux.

« Ok. Je vais leur dire. N'oublie pas de venir manger. » Répondit Lily.

ooo

 **Sainte Mangouste, 24 novembre 1981, 14 heures**

Tellement pressé de revoir son épouse, Franck était arrivé avec quelques minutes d'avances sur l'heure des visites. Il se trouvait donc obligé d'attendre devant le bureau du médicomage-en-chef, puisque celui-ci était en train de terminer sa pause déjeuner. Et ayant demandé à sa mère de le rejoindre à 14 heures devant le bureau du médicomage, il pouvait être sûr qu'elle n'arriverait qu'à l'heure dite, et qu'il devrait attendre seul avec son fils. Et il eut raison. A 14 heures précises, sa mère le rejoignit devant le bureau du médicomage qui arriva à peine quelques instant après elle, pour les conduire immédiatement à la chambre d'Alice.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de son épouse, Franck toqua doucement pour se signaler, et entra. D'un côté, sur sa hanche, il tenait son fils, et de l'autre, dans sa main, se trouvait un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges « Thinking of You » qu'il avait cueilli dans le jardin de Lily. Et dans la poche de sa veste, se trouvait une boîte de chocolat magiquement réduite, cadeau de la part de Lily, James, Remus et Sirius, qui n'étaient pas venus. A peine fut-il rentré dans la pièce, que le petit Neville se mit à taper dans ses mains en criant : « Maman ! ». Franck s'approcha alors du lit, et y déposa le petit qui s'accrocha au cou de sa mère.

« Bonjour ma chérie. » Souffla Franck, après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse qui tenait serrée contre elle leur fils.

Il lui montra le bouquet de rose qu'il lui avait amené, et dont elle le remercia d'un second baiser. Puis, pour que les fleurs ne se fanent pas trop vite, il métamorphosa un verre de plastique, qu'il avait trouvé dans la table de chevet, en un magnifique vase de cristal qu'il remplit d'eau, et dans lequel il déposa les jolies fleurs rouges, qui apportèrent un peu de gaieté et de vie, dans la petite pièce totalement blanche. Il déposa à côté du vase, la boîte de chocolat qu'il avait de nouveau agrandi, en annonçant à son épouse qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Lily, James, Remus et Sirius. Augusta, restée en arrière, attendit que son fils s'installe au côté de sa belle-fille, pour avancer dire bonjour à celle-ci.

Toute l'après-midi, ils discutèrent. Alice voulut savoir comment aller ses amis, comment il réussissait à se débrouiller seul avec Neville, et les derniers évènements du monde sorcier qu'elle avait manqué. Alors, il lui raconta tout depuis le début, sans rien oublier, et lui parla même de la proposition de James et Lily, de rester vivre au Manoir Potter.

ooo

Alors que les visites allaient bientôt se terminer, Augusta se rappela qu'elle avait apporté quelque chose pour sa belle-fille. Elle fouilla un peu dans son sac pour retrouver ce qu'elle avait amené, et en retira un petit livre, assez ancien, à la couverture bleue sombre et au titre inscrit en lettres d'or. Elle le tendit à Alice en lui déclarant qu'elle lui prêtait pour faire passer le temps. Alice le prit, et lue, dans un froncement de sourcils, le titre : « _Tout savoir sur la Magie Ancienne_ , de _Hildegarde Du Corniot_ »

Franck sursauta à l'entente du titre, et s'exclama : « Maman ! Tu n'étais pas obligée d'embêter Alice avec ça ! Elle n'a… »

Mais Alice ne le laissa pas continuer, en le coupant pour demander à Augusta : « Je croyais que plus personne ne savait comme utiliser cette forme de magie, puisque tous les livres qui concernent ce sujet ont disparu. Alors, comment se fait-il que vous en ayez un ? »

« En Angleterre, et dans d'autres pays, les sorciers ne savent plus comment utiliser la Magie Ancienne, car elle a été longtemps jugé comme une forme de magie noire, même si elle n'a rien de sombre. Et même si ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, beaucoup de livres se sont perdus car les personnes qui possédaient alors des livres concernant cette forme de magie les cachaient, ou les brûlaient pour ne pas être assimilés à des mages noirs. Et désormais, les livres encore existants sont dissimulés par magie, car les propriétaires ont peur d'être encore assimilés à des mages noirs. C'est pour ça que j'ai jeté un sortilège pour empêcher, toute personne qui n'est pas de la famille, ou qui n'est pas autorisé, de voir ce livre. » Déclara Augusta, avec un sourire.

« Un peu de documentation ne fait pas de mal, Franck. Mais si ça ne vous intéresse pas, Alice, je peux le reprendre, et vous en ramener un autre demain, sur un autre sujet bien entendu. » Poursuivie Augusta.

Franck soupira. Il trouvait que sa mère exagérait, elle n'était pas obligée de parler de ça à Alice aujourd'hui.

« Non ! Non ! Au contraire ! Ça m'intéresse ! Je me suis toujours posée des questions sur cette forme de magie. » S'exclama Alice, tout excitée.

« Oh eh bien, si vous voulez je pourrais vous prêter ceux qui parlent plus en détail de cette forme de magie après que vous ayez fini celui-là. Et j'en ai d'autres qui concernent les différentes magies existantes et peu usités de nos jours. » Lui glissa Augusta, avec un sourire heureux.

Quelques instants après ça, une infirmière arriva et demanda à Franck, Neville et Augusta de laisser la patiente se reposer.

ooo

 **Sainte Mangouste, 28 novembre 1981, Dans l'Après-Midi**

Quatre jours après son réveil, les médicomages qui s'étaient occupés d'elle depuis son arrivée, décidèrent qu'Alice était enfin prête à sortir. Elle avait toujours des douleurs autour de la zone où elle avait reçu le sort de découpe, mais la plaie s'était totalement refermée. Et même si elle ne devait pas encore faire d'effort pour ne pas se faire mal, elle savait qu'elle aurait de l'aide, car aujourd'hui elle s'installait à son tour chez Lily. Franck et elle s'étaient décidés à emménager définitivement au Manoir Potter, quand James et Lily étaient venu lui rendre visite la veille, et qu'ils leur avaient de nouveau fait part de leur proposition. A 14 heures, Franck franchit la porte. Et après l'avoir embrassée tendrement, il lui annonça que sa mère était passée au Manoir Potter, et avait déposé une dizaine de livres sur la Magie Ancienne. Alice sourit, car elle savait qu'elle pourrait s'occuper de manière agréable même si elle ne reprenait pas le travail de sitôt. Et, elle avait l'impression que cela leur serait utile pour plus tard, car même si la Magie Ancienne avait été interdite pendant longtemps, elle ne l'était plus maintenant, et elle finirait, peut-être, par être de nouveau étudiée et enseignée. Augusta avait vraiment eu une merveilleuse idée. Ils arrivèrent, par cheminette, dans le salon du Manoir Potter, quelques minutes plus tard. Lily les accueillit une lettre du Ministère à la main. Une lettre les conviant tous aux procès de Peter Pettigrow qui aurait lieu le 30 novembre.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **Ne soyez pas trop cruel(le)s, c'est ma première fiction**

 **A bientôt !**


	12. Procès

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 10 – Procès**

 **Poudlard, 5 décembre 1981, Dans la soirée**

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, une tasse de son thé préféré à la main, un Darjeeling aux 7 agrumes. Depuis une semaine, le monde sorcier devait gérer une pléiade de procès concernant les sous-fifres de celui qu'ils appelaient Maître, c'est-à-dire les mangemorts. En effet, certains s'étaient sentis tellement perdus quand ils avaient appris la disparition de Voldemort qu'ils s'étaient trahis tous seuls , d'autres avaient été arrêtés après avoir été vendu par les premiers qui cherchaient à sauver leur peau, et d'autres encore étaient des mangemorts connus du ministère et que les Aurors n'arrivaient pas à approcher à cause des protections créées par le Lord noir. Dumbledore, connu pour être le créateur de l'Ordre du Phénix dans le monde sorcier, avait été « convié » à ces procès par le Ministre en personne.

Le premier jour, il avait assisté au procès de Peter Pettigrow, l'homme qui avait vendu la famille Potter à Voldemort, de Vincent Crabbe Sr., et de Gregory Goyle Sr., les deux hommes de mains de Lucius Malfoy, un riche sang pur ayant beaucoup d'influence au ministère. Le résultat de cette journée difficile, Peter Pettigrow avait été condamné à vie à la prison d'Azkaban. Crabbe Sr., et Goyle Sr. avaient été relaxé. Pour Dumbledore, l'avocat de Lucius avait dû faire jouer les relations de ce dernier, pour éviter aux deux hommes de main de Lucius Malfoy la prison, surtout que tous les désignaient comme mangemorts.

Le deuxième jour, c'était aux procès de Gils Avery Sr., et de son fils unique porteur du même nom qu'il avait assisté. Ce jour-là, il avait aussi participé aux procès des frères et sœurs, Amycus et Alecto Carrow. Et au bout du compte, seul Avery Sr avait été condamné à vie à Azkaban. Le frère et la sœur Carrow, et Avery Jr. avaient, par on ne sait quel miracle, échappé à la peine requise contre les mangemorts.

Le troisième jour, il avait vu celui d'Igor Karkaroff, de Walden Macnair, de Théophile Nott, et de Bertram Yaxley. Igor Karkaroff avait acheté sa liberté en reniant son allégeance à Voldemort, et en dénonçant 3 de ses condisciples mangemorts. Théophile Nott, avait lui aussi échappé à Azkaban, Dumbledore soupçonnait là aussi une action de l'avocat de Lucius, puisque les deux hommes étaient très proches, mais au vu de sa fortune, il avait très bien pu monnayer sa liberté sans l'aide de Lucius.

Le quatrième jour, ce fut aux procès d'Augustus Rookwood, de Barty Croupton Jr., d'Antonin Dolohov, de Fenrir Greyback et d'Hervé Mulciber. Les trois premiers avaient été dénoncé la veille par Igor Karkaroff, et avait été arrêtés très rapidement pour être jugé le lendemain. Là, aucun n'avait échappé à la peine d'emprisonnement à vie.

Hier, il avait assisté au procès de Bellatrix Lestrange, la soeur aînée d'Andromeda Tonks. Il avait aussi assisté, par la même occasion, aux procès de Rodolphus Lestrange le mari de Bellatrix, de Rabastan Lestrange son beau-frère, et de Lucius Malfoy l'époux de Narcissa Malfoy, la deuxième sœur d'Andromeda. Seul Lucius Malfoy avait réussi à échapper à la peine de prison à vie à Azkaban. Narcissa Malfoy, elle n'avait pas été jugée, car elle avait été déclarée comme ne portant pas la marque, ce qui n'avait guère étonné Dumbledore, car Lucius considérait sa femme comme faible et incapable.

Et ce dernier jour, avait eu lieu les deux procès les plus longs de la semaine. Le premier procès de sa journée, avait été celui de Severus Rogue. Dumbledore avait, pour la première fois depuis le début de tous ces procès, témoigné en la faveur d'un soi-disant mangemort. Puis, il avait assisté au procès de Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius Black. Et là aussi, il avait témoigné en sa faveur. Et les deux hommes étaient sortis libres, mais sous sa surveillance. Dumbledore repensa à la raison qui l'avait mené à prendre le parti de ces deux hommes.

Regulus avait été obligé de rejoindre les mangemorts, à cause de sa famille qui partageait les idées de Voldemort. Mais, il s'était mis à douter de ce dernier après avoir découvert sa folie et ses mensonges. Il avait finalement décidé de fuir quand il avait compris que Voldemort ne désirait pas uniquement rayer les nés-moldus du monde sorcier, et prendre le pouvoir sur les moldus. Il avait donc décidé de renier son appartenance à ce monstre. Et le jour même, il avait contacté Albus en annonçant qu'il désertait les rangs de Voldemort, et qu'il avait besoin de sa protection. Dumbledore avait accepté de le rencontrer. Après plusieurs heures de discussion, ils étaient parvenus à un accord. Regulus vivrait caché, puisqu'il était recherché par les mangemorts pour trahison, et Dumbledore témoignerait en sa faveur, s'il venait à être retrouvé et arrêté par le ministère. Mais à cela, il avait ajouté plusieurs conditions, Regulus aurait pour obligation de fournir les noms des mangemorts qu'il connaissait à l'Ordre, et de travailler pour ce dernier en faisant d'autres recherches. Lui et Severus avaient toujours été très proches. Et ce fut en se rendant chez Severus, pour savoir si la disparition de Voldemort était réelle et s'il était enfin libre, qu'il fut arrêté. Les Aurors n'avaient eu aucun mal à interpeller les deux hommes qui ne se défendirent pas et se laissèrent arrêter.

Dumbledore retira un souvenir en appuyant sa baguette sur sa longue chevelure argentée, et le déposa dans la pensine installée sur le bureau devant lui. Il avança son visage vers la surface de celle-ci, et l'y plongea, il put revivre une scène qui avait eu lieu un an plus tôt.

 _~ Flashback ~_

 _La scène se déroulait dans ce même bureau, et elle avait pour acteur Severus et lui-même. Le Dumbledore de sa vision était assis dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau, et Severus venait juste d'arriver._

 _« Bonjour Severus. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous désiriez me voir ? » Déclara son double, désignant une chaise en face de lui._

 _« Professeur, j'ai fait une erreur, il faut que vous m'aidiez ! » S'écria Severus, en s'asseyant sur la chaise désignée par le directeur de Poudlard._

 _« Calmez-vous Severus, ça ne doit pas être aussi grave que ça. Que se passe-t'il ? » Demanda calmement le Dumbledore de la scène._

 _« Vous devez m'aider à sortir des rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai fait une erreur en m'engageant, et je le regrette ! Mais je ne peux pas rester parmi ses mangemorts ! » S'exclama Severus, angoissé._

 _« Je comprends. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous faire quitter ses rangs sans qu'il comprenne que vous l'avez trahi. » Glissa doucement l'autre Dumbledore._

 _« Alors comment je vais faire Albus ?! Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire à ses côtés ! Il torture et tue même ses propres partisans ! » Rugit Severus, la peur et la colère faisant trembler sa voix._

 _« La seule façon de pouvoir être libéré de lui, c'est qu'il meure. Malheureusement, vous ne pouvez pas le tuer. Vous vous feriez tuer avant de l'avoir ne serait-ce qu'égratigné, et je ne pense pas que votre femme soit d'accord avec ça. D'ailleurs, connait-elle votre allégeance à Lui ? » Demanda son double._

 _« Non. Je n'ai pas pu me résigner à lui dire. Elle est partie chez des amis en Grèce, quand les mangemorts on commençait à nous harceler et à se faire de plus en plus insistant pour qu'on devienne des partisans du Lord noir ! Nous avons fait croire à tous nos proches que nous nous sommes séparés, pour qu'elle soit protégée. » Marmonna Severus._

 _« Il vous veut dans ses rangs. Vous devez avoir beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Il ne vous tuera pas. » Déclara l'homme aux cheveux blancs qu'il était, avant de lever la main pour montrer à Severus qu'il devait le laisser continuer de parler. « Savez-vous pourquoi ? Savez-vous pourquoi un maître des potions comme vous peut l'intéresser alors qu'il a des partisans qui possèdent aussi ce titre ? Parce que vous être le plus jeune Maître des Potions depuis très longtemps, et qu'aucun autre ne vous égale. »_

 _« Si j'avais su que passer Maître des Potions m'aurait attiré autant d'ennui, je n'aurais jamais cherché à posséder ce titre qui m'aurait permis d'enseigner, ou de vendre mes potions. » Soupira Severus, abattu. « Albus, aidez-moi. » Supplia-t-il une dernière fois._

 _« Il y a bien une solution. Mais acceptez-vous de passer sous veritaserum pour que je puisse vérifier vos dires avant de vous la proposer ? » Suggéra le vieil homme qu'il était._

 _« Si ça peut m'aider oui ! Mais vous n'avez pas de veritaserum dans votre bureau quand même ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'en utiliser sur les élèves. » S'insurgea Severus, en fronçant les sourcils._

 _« Eh bien, il se trouve que le professeur Slughorn m'en a préparé suite à une demande. Je sentais que j'en aurais besoin. » Affirma son double en sortant une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide transparent de son bureau, avant de la tendre au jeune maître des potions qui lui faisait face. « Je pense qu'une goutte sera suffisant, ça ne devrait faire effet qu'une dizaine de minute. »_

 _« Bien. » Répondit Severus avant de laisser tomber une unique goutte du liquide transparent sur sa langue._

 _« D'accord, alors commençons par une simple question. Quel est votre nom ? » Demanda son double._

 _« Severus Tobias Rogue. » Répondit sur un ton monocorde Severus._

 _« Bien, je vois que je n'ai pas affaire à un mangemort sous Polynectar. Voulez-vous vraiment quitter les rangs de Voldemort ? » Demanda le Dumbledore de la scène._

 _« Oui. » Répondit Severus, une nouvelle fois sur un ton monocorde._

 _« Pour quelles raisons l'avez-vous rejoint, et pour quelles raisons voulez-vous quitter ses rangs ? » Demanda l'autre Dumbledore._

 _« Je ne voulais pas le rejoindre. J'ai été obligé. On me harcelait, ainsi que ma femme, pour que je le fasse. Et quand j'ai rejoint ses rangs, je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. Il torture ses partisans, parfois même jusqu'à la mort. » Continua Severus, sur le même ton._

 _« Bien. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Je vois que je peux vous faire confiance. Le veritaserum devrait bientôt avoir fini de faire effet. En attendant, je vais nous faire apporter un thé. » Déclara Albus._

 _Severus hocha la tête. Dumbledore appela un elfe de maison, et lui demanda d'apporter une théière et deux tasses de thé. Le petit elfe revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec un plateau d'argent sur lequel était posé une théière et deux tasses de thé en porcelaine. Dumbledore le remercia, et l'elfe disparut dans un « pop ». Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, le temps que le sérum de vérité qu'avait pris Severus quelques minutes auparavant, s'annihile._

 _« Bien, je crois que c'est bon. » Déclara Dumbledore, après avoir regardé l'heure._

 _Severus hocha la tête._

 _« Alors, quelle est votre solution ? » Questionna Severus, le visage exempt de toute expression._

 _« Soyez mon espion. Vous devrez encore le côtoyer bien sûr. Mais il vous suffira de faire ce qu'il vous demande, je suppose que ce sera des potions la plupart du temps, et de me ramener des informations qui pourrait aider l'Ordre. » Assura le deuxième Dumbledore._

 _« Mais, comment ? Il va avoir des soupçons ! C'est un mage noir ! » S'exclama Severus, horrifié de la proposition du vieil homme qui lui faisait face._

 _« S'il vous questionne, vous lui direz que vous faites ça pour lui. Que vous espionnez l'Ordre pour lui. Vous êtes un très bon occlumens Severus. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui montrer les souvenirs qui le convaincront. Nous pourrons même vous en fabriquer pour vous permettre de le convaincre plus facilement. Mais vous comprendrez que je ne peux vous laisser entrer dans l'Ordre, tout de suite, sans que je me sois assuré de la véracité de vos paroles. » Répondit toujours aussi calmement son double._

 _« On ne réussira jamais à le berner ! Je comprends, mais ce plan est totalement insensé ! » S'exclama Severus._

 _« Ce plan réussira Severus, et au moindre problème, je vous ferais partir suffisamment loin de lui pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien de fatal. Acceptez-vous d'être mon espion Severus ? » Demanda l'autre Dumbledore._

 _« Si vous le dites. Je … A deux conditions ! Premièrement, que vous témoignez en ma faveur à mon procès après sa mort, et deuxièmement, je veux que ma femme soit sous votre protection. » Exigea Severus, en fixant dans les yeux l'autre Dumbledore._

 _« Bien sûr. Je ne vous laisserais pas après ça. Ni vous, ni votre femme. Si elle vient à courir un risque, je ferais poster un membre de l'Ordre à ses côtés. Même si elle est une puissante sorcière pour son âge. » Acheva son double._

 _Et sur ces derniers mots, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux se brouilla et disparue._

 _~ Fin du Flashback ~_

Dumbledore s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil, et soupira. Severus était son espion depuis environ une année. Il avait réussi à lui rapporter quelques informations importantes, mais il n'était pas au courant de tout, car il n'était pas le premier mangemort, celui en qui Voldemort avait totalement confiance, celui-là, c'était Lucius Malfoy. A un moment, Voldemort avait même pressenti que Severus était un espion à la botte de Dumbledore, mais Rogue l'avait convaincu en lui révélant une ou deux informations très importantes sur l'Ordre, et en lui montrant des souvenirs, créés de toutes pièces certes, mais auquel il avait adhéré sans trop de difficulté. Severus avait ainsi réussi à acquérir la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il était maintenant le mieux placé de ceux qui avaient été intronisés comme mangemort en même temps que lui.

Cette année d'enrôlement dans les rangs de Voldemort avait été pour Severus très éprouvante, et il n'avait pas réussi à se trouver un travail. Il n'avait jamais été très riche, et devoir vivre sur ses propres fonds personnels, et non ceux qu'il partageait avec son épouse, l'avait conduit à une grande précarité. Il avait fini par ne plus avoir un sou. Et même si au départ, il n'avait rien voulu dire à sa femme, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, il avait dû finir par le faire. L'argent avait fini par lui manquer pour vivre décemment. Severus avait rendu visite à sa femme, et lui avait avoué qu'il avait cédé aux mangemorts pour la mettre à l'abri, et qu'après avoir été pris de remords, il s'était tourné vers Dumbledore qui sous la condition qu'il devienne espion pour l'Ordre, lui avait promis son aide. Elle avait hurlé sur Severus, avant de se calmer et de fondre en larmes dans les bras de son époux. Puis, elle avait accepté de lui prêter de l'argent.

Elle était l'unique héritière d'une très riche famille peu connue, et elle était arrivée à la tête de la fortune des familles respectives de ses parents, alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'avoir 17 ans, l'âge de la majorité chez les sorciers. Elle avait accepté le rôle d'espion de Severus avec difficulté, et par esprit de vengeance envers celui qui avait asservi son époux contre son gré, elle s'engagea dans l'Ordre du Phénix depuis l'étranger. Heureusement pour Severus et elle, Voldemort ignorait tout de leur mariage. Par précaution, elle avait même repris son nom de jeune fille, et elle était ensuite partie à l'étranger à la demande de son époux pour se mettre à l'abri et s'étaient ainsi qu'ils avaient fait croire à leur séparation.

Quand Severus lui avait raconté tout ça avant son arrestation, Dumbledore avait décidé de lui proposer un poste de professeur de potions à Poudlard après son procès.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **Ne soyez pas trop cruel(le)s, c'est ma première fiction**

 **A bientôt !**


	13. Face à face

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 11 – Face à face**

 **Manoir Potter, 5 décembre 1981, 21 heures**

Alors que le repas se terminait au Manoir Potter, un hibou moyen-duc frappa de son bec à la fenêtre de la salle de réception. James se leva et alla lui ouvrir. L'oiseau nocturne se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et tendit la patte à James pour que celui-ci le débarrasse de son fardeau, avant de repartir vers son expéditeur.

« C'est l'édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier sur les procès d'aujourd'hui qui vient d'arriver. » Déclara James, en dépliant le journal, avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant la photo qui faisait la première page du journal.

« Que se passe-t'il James ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? » Demanda Sirius d'un ton sérieux, en voyant son ami froncer les sourcils.

« Euh … » Bafouilla James, puis il lui tendit le journal et déclara « Lis par toi-même, tu verras. »

Sirius prit le journal, et blanchit en lisant le titre à voix haute : « _Regulus Black vivant. Severus Rogue et Regulus Black innocentés._ »

Un silence étourdissant suivit sa phrase, pendant quelques minutes, chacun attendant que Sirius digère la nouvelle et reprenne la parole.

« Comment ça ? Mon frère est mort ! Il s'est suicidé ! Dumbledore l'a annoncé lui-même lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre ! Même la Gazette en avait fait sa une ! » S'emporta Sirius déstabilisé et surtout complétement bouleversé, avant de prendre la direction du salon en lançant : « Je vais voir Andromeda. Il faut que je lui demande si elle a vu ça ! »

« Attends Sirius ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Prends au moins ta veste ! » S'exclama Lily.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, Sirius avait déjà passé le pas de porte menant au salon d'un pas pressé.

« Je vais avec lui Lily. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Déclara Remus, en se levant et en se dirigeant vers l'entrée pour prendre sa veste et celle de Sirius avant de rejoindre le salon et de prendre à son tour la cheminette pour rejoindre la maison de la famille Tonks.

ooo

 **Maison Tonks, 5 décembre 1981, 21 heures 30**

Quand Remus arriva chez les Tonks, il trouva Sirius debout face à sa cousine, Andromeda. Celle-ci lisait l'article concernant l'arrestation et le procès de Regulus, à voix haute.

« C'est vraiment lui Sirius. Il est vraiment vivant. » Souffla-t-elle, choquée de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Dumbledore a témoigné pour lui ? Alors, il était forcément au courant que Regulus était vivant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait déjà pour mériter ça ? C'était un mangemort ! Comment Dumbledore a pu témoigné pour lui ?! » S'écria Sirius, abasourdi que Dumbledore ait fait une telle chose.

« Ne t'énerve pas Sirius. On va aller voir Dumbledore maintenant. » Le calma Andromeda.

Tout le long de la scène, Remus resta silencieux estimant qu'il n'avait pas à intervenir dans la conversation. Ted avait fait pareil.

« On y va tout de suite 'Meda ? » Demanda plus calmement Sirius.

« Il faut d'abord prévenir Dumbledore de notre visite. Je vais l'appeler à la cheminette, et lui demander de nous envoyer quelqu'un pour ouvrir les grilles. » Déclara doucement Andromeda. « Oh. Bonsoir Remus. Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là aussi. » S'apercevant enfin de sa présence.

Sirius sursauta au nom, et se retourna vers son ami. Andromeda quant à elle se dirigea vers la cheminée pour appeler Dumbledore, laissant les deux amis se parler.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lunard ?! » S'exclama Sirius, étonné.

« Tu avais oublié ta veste. » Répondit Remus, alors que la vraie raison était plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul au cas où Sirius viendrait à s'énerver.

« Je pouvais faire sans. » Grommela Sirius en prenant quand même sa veste des mains de Remus.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Andromeda revient déclarant que Dumbledore les attendait.

« D'accord. On y va toute suite donc ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Oui. On va transplaner devant les grilles de Poudlard. » Acquiesça-t-elle. Puis en se tournant vers Remus, elle lui demanda : « Tu viens avec nous Remus ? »

« Eh ben … Euh … Si ça ne vous dérange pas, oui. » Répondit Remus, légèrement embarrassé, mais avec un regard qui voulait dire à Andromeda qu'il voulait venir pour calmer Sirius s'il venait à s'énerver.

« D'accord. Ted ? Tu restes ici avec Dora ? » Demanda Andromeda en se tournant vers son mari.

« Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu peux y aller. » La réconforta Ted, en lui adressant un beau sourire rassurant.

Andromeda sortit pour rejoindre la zone de transplanage de sa maison, suivit de près par Sirius et Remus.

ooo

 **Poudlard, 5 décembre 1981, 22 heures 30**

Dès la communication par cheminette avec Andromeda terminée, Albus Dumbledore se redressa devant son bureau, prit un morceau de parchemin, une plume, et par l'intermédiaire d'un elfe de maison, il fit porter un mot au Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard, lui demandant d'ouvrir les grilles à Andromeda, Sirius et Remus, et de les conduire à son bureau.

Près de dix minutes après avoir fait envoyé le mot, on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez ! » Lança-t-il.

Andromeda, Sirius et Remus pénétrèrent chacun leur tour dans la grande pièce circulaire, au centre de laquelle assis derrière son bureau, se tenait le Directeur.

« Bonsoir Andromeda. Sirius. Remus. » Les salua-t-il.

« Bonsoir Monsieur. » Lui répondirent-ils.

Albus Dumbledore fit apparaître trois sièges devant son bureau et les invita à s'installer. Remus resta un peu à l'écart.

« Andromeda m'a fait part des raisons de votre visite. Je pense que je vous dois des explications. » Déclara-t-il d'emblée.

Alors qu'Andromeda hochait la tête, Sirius répondit : « Oui. Et pas qu'une. Pourquoi nous avoir mentit en nous annonçant la mort de mon frère ? »

« Sirius, vous devez comprendre que j'étais obligé. Pour sa protection. » Annonça Dumbledore.

« Comment ça ? Que voulez-vous dire ? » Lança Sirius, de nouveau énervé.

« A l'époque, quand votre frère a demandé à me rencontrer, il venait juste de trahir Voldemort. Il a accepté le veritaserum pour me convaincre de son changement de convictions. Il était recherché par les autres mangemorts pour sa trahison, alors j'ai fait croire à sa mort. Ce fut très difficile pour moi de devoir vous annoncer cela. Malgré tout, nous avons conclu un marché. Je lui ai offert ma protection, et en échange, il me donnait une liste complète de tous les partisans de Voldemort et effectuait quelques recherches pour l'Ordre. » Déclara simplement le vieil homme.

« D'accord. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir révélé aux membres de l'Ordre qu'il était vivant ?! » S'exclama Sirius, énervé.

« J'avais des soupçons depuis quelques semaines sur la présence d'un traitre au sein de l'Ordre. Je ne pouvais donc pas dire qu'il était vivant sans courir le risque que Voldemort l'apprenne et essaye par tous les moyens discrets ou non de le faire assassiner. » Répondit-il, calmement.

« Et pourquoi a-t-il quitté les mangemorts ? » Demanda Sirius, légèrement calmé par l'explication de Dumbledore.

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas tout vous révéler. Certaines raisons doivent rester secrètes. Je peux seulement vous dire qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager et qu'il a été obligé par votre famille. Et après ça, il s'est rendu compte que Voldemort manipulait ses mangemorts, les torturaient et parfois même les tuaient quand les ordres qu'il leur avait donnés n'étaient pas exécutés comme il le souhaitait. »

Andromeda accepta l'explication de Dumbledore, même si elle était contrariée d'avoir été mise à l'écart de la situation de son cousin. Mais Sirius lui avait beaucoup plus de mal, car comme il le répétait en boucle depuis le début de la réunion, il s'agissait de son frère, et même s'il lui en voulait d'avoir rejoint les mangemort, il lui était difficile d'admettre que ce dernier avait préféré le tenir éloigné de ses soucis personnels. Il fallut plus d'une heure, au Directeur pour réussir à lui faire comprendre les motivations de Regulus. Pendant tout ce temps, Remus resta à l'écart, n'intervenant pas une seule fois. Quand Sirius fut relativement convaincu, Dumbledore leur proposa d'organiser une rencontre le lendemain avec Regulus, ici à Poudlard, en début d'après-midi. Une rencontre que Sirius et Andromeda acceptèrent volontiers. Sirius voulant entendre les explications de son frère. Ils repartirent du bureau de Dumbledore alors qu'il était presque minuit.

ooo

 **Poudlard, 6 décembre 1981, Début d'Après-Midi**

Lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de son bureau, Dumbledore permis à la personne de rentrer, et lui montra un siège en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

« Votre frère Sirius, ainsi que votre cousine Andromeda désirent vous rencontrer aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici. Je tiens à vous prévenir d'avance, votre frère a eu beaucoup de difficulté à admettre que vous avez changé de camps. Et même, s'il a fini par l'admettre, je doute que vos relations redeviennent vraiment et totalement fraternelles. Il risque de vous en tenir rancune, de ne plus vous adresser la parole, voire de ne plus vous vouloir vous côtoyer. » Déclara Dumbledore dès que Regulus fut assis.

Regulus hocha la tête. Il comprenait bien ce que Dumbledore venait de lui dire. Sirius avait raison de lui en vouloir, et de mettre en doute sa parole. Il avait fait pareil, quand Sirius avait décidé de quitter la maison à 16 ans, pour échapper aux idées de la famille, si semblables à celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait fait bien pire. Il l'avait renié. Il avait renié son grand-frère. Il avait renié la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider à échapper lui aussi à ses idées auxquelles il n'avait jamais adhéré. Il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre plus longtemps dans ses pensées que l'on toqua à la porte. Son frère et sa cousine étaient arrivés. L'heure de la confrontation avait sonné.

Dumbledore fit avancer les nouveaux arrivants. Andromeda fut la première à entrer, suivit de près par Sirius, et Remus.

« Ah Remus, vous êtes là aussi ! » S'exclama Dumbledore, en souriant.

« Oui, j'ai préféré venir au cas où … Sirius s'énerverait. » Déclara-t-il, chuchotant uniquement les deux derniers mots.

Sirius et Andromeda faisaient tous les deux faces à Regulus qui s'était levé. Ils le fixaient. Regulus n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Il avait les mains derrière le dos, le regard vers le bas. Il était nerveux. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce circulaire. Un silence qui fut interrompu au bout de longues minutes, par Dumbledore qui s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant retourner tout le monde vers lui ... sauf Sirius qui fixait Regulus sombrement.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est réuni, je vous propose de nous asseoir tous autour d'un thé pour permettre à Regulus de s'expliquer. » Déclara-t-il en faisant apparaître trois nouveaux sièges, avant d'appeler un elfe pour lui demander d'apporter du thé.

Regulus se dirigea vers la chaise la plus à l'extrémité de la rangée. Andromeda jugeant à l'expression de Sirius qu'il fallait mieux qu'il ne se retrouve pas à côté de son frère, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'installer à côté de Regulus, car Remus avait déjà installé sa veste sur la chaise la plus à l'opposé. Voyant que Sirius ne faisait pas un geste et commençait à serrer les poings, alors que son frère était déjà installé sur sa chaise, Remus l'entraina vers la dernière chaise inoccupée entre lui et Andromeda, lui intimant au passage de se tenir sage. Sirius grogna, mais ne protesta pas, et se laissa traîner jusqu'à la chaise vide.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est confortablement installé. On peut commencer à parler des choses sérieuses. » Déclara Dumbledore, tout en prenant une pastille au citron dans une bonbonnière en cristal posée sur un coin de son bureau.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas proposé aux autres, il se rattrapa et s'excusa avant de leur proposer à chacun un bonbon au citron. Mais les quatre personnes devant lui refusèrent.

« Que disais-je déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! » S'exclama-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Regulus pour s'adresser à lui : « Votre frère et votre cousine aimeraient entendre de vous, les raisons de votre allégeance initiale à Voldemort, puis celle de votre trahison envers celui-ci pour venir rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, leur raconter ? »

Regulus hocha la tête silencieusement, rassemblant ses idées pour s'expliquer correctement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de commencer que Sirius lança d'un ton acerbe et amer : « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à dire pour ta défense ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'as inventé comme excuse pour avoir rejoint ses rangs ? »

« Sirius ! Laisse-le s'expliquer ! » S'exclama Andromeda, outrée du comportement de son cousin.

« Ne prends pas sa défense 'Meda ! » Aboya Sirius, d'une mauvaise humeur évidente.

« Siri' calme-toi. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver pour ça. » Intervient Remus, posant une main qui se voulait rassurante sur celle de Sirius qui serrait l'accoudoir, soucieux de voir son ami s'énerver.

« Mais … » Commença Sirius, en se tournant vers Remus.

« Non Sirius. Laisse-le parler d'abord. Après tu pourras juger si ce qu'il dit est vrai ou non. » Le coupa Remus, avec un regard appuyé et plein de réprobation pour Sirius.

« D'accord. Parle. J'écoute. » Capitula Sirius, en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son fauteuil fâché.

Regulus inspira profondément. Son frère lui en voulait vraiment beaucoup. Il avait peur de sa réaction quand il aurait fini de raconter son histoire. Il dirait la vérité. Toute la vérité. Depuis le début. Depuis ses 15 ans. Depuis l'année du départ de Sirius. Et il commença son histoire. Sa vérité. Il n'avait jamais adhéré aux idées de la famille et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il avait été à Serpentard ce n'était pas pour ça. Il avait été obligé par Bellatrix de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses parents l'encourageant. Il ne savait pas comment fuir. Il ne savait pas où fuir. Il ne savait pas où Andromeda habitait. Il ne savait pas si les Potter voudraient bien l'héberger, lui aussi, le frère Serpentard du meilleur ami Gryffondor, de leur fils unique. Il ne savait pas qui de ses amis Serpentard avaient une famille adhérant aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller chez Severus, car il subissait déjà des pressions. On l'aurait vite retrouvé. Et tué. Il ne voulait pas mourir. EGOISTE. Il avait été obligé de rejoindre les mangemorts. Lui qui n'adhérait pas à ses idées, il s'était vu forcé de prendre la marque des ténèbres. Severus avait vite compris qu'il y avait été contraint. Severus avait demandé au Maître que Regulus l'aide au laboratoire. Les cercles. Les mangemorts n'appartenaient pas tous à la même catégorie. Lui, il faisait partie d'une des plus basses. Un homme de main. Un serviteur. Juste bon à torturer. À tuer. Juste bon à servir. A être torturé. Pas comme Bellatrix. Pas comme Severus. Et un jour, il avait assisté à une réunion avec tous les cercles. Un mangemort avait été torturé. Un autre avait été tué. Pendant la même réunion. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait jugé qu'ils avaient mal effectué leur travail. Deux mangemorts. Deux hommes de mains. Comme lui. Il avait pris peur. Il avait fui dès la fin de la réunion. Il avait contacté Dumbledore. Il lui avait proposé un marché. Donner des informations pour fuir. Pour être protégé. Un bon compromis. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était rendu compte le lendemain de sa désertion. Il était devenu un traître. Un déserteur. Un fourbe. Il avait décidé avec Dumbledore de faire croire à sa mort. Un suicide. LACHE. Il avait appris le rôle de Severus. Ils avaient gardé contact. Et il avait finalement été arrêté, en allant chez Severus. Son seul vrai ami. Il avait été jugé. Et libéré. Il était libre maintenant. Il se trouvait égoïste et lâche. C'était pour ça qu'il avait été Serpentard.

Andromeda s'était mis à pleurer quand elle avait compris tout ce qu'il avait subi. Elle avait bégayé des excuses. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras. Sirius n'avait rien dit. Il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Il était parti rapidement après la fin de l'histoire de son frère, en claquant la porte. Remus avait été le seul à voir la douleur dans ses yeux à l'entente de la vérité. Mais il comprenait sa réaction. Il avait compris que Sirius ne voudrait plus entendre parler de son frère pour le moment. Il avait besoin de digérer la nouvelle. Il lui faudrait du temps. Sirius avait quitté Poudlard tout seul, alors qu'Andromeda était encore dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Regulus. Il l'avait suivi dehors. Mais Sirius avait pris sa forme animagus et l'avait facilement distancé pour rejoindre les grilles de Poudlard et transplaner seul. Remus avait transplané chez Ted, le mari d'Andromeda, pour lui donner des nouvelles. Puis il rejoignit le Manoir Potter, espérant y voir Sirius. Mais il n'était pas là. Il avait tout expliqué à James, Lily, Franck et Alice, qui lui avaient demandé pourquoi Sirius ne l'accompagnait pas. Sirius était rentré tard dans la nuit. Saoul. Les yeux rouges. Et quand Sirius s'était couché, il avait fait un cauchemar. Comme il en faisait parfois depuis cette nuit d'Halloween. Mais celui-là avait été bien pire. Remus dû passer la nuit avec lui. Sa bienveillante présence lui permettant de se détendre, de se calmer, et de s'endormir plus paisiblement.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **Ne soyez pas trop cruel(le)s, c'est ma première fiction**

 **A bientôt !**


	14. Instants de vies

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 12 - Instants de vies**

 _oOo Ce chapitre se déroule entre 1982 et 1991 oOo_

 **Manoir Potter, 4 septembre 1982, Un peu avant Midi**

Assis dans un petit parc en bois, se trouvaient Harry et Neville. Devant leur parc, un gros chien noir courrait après sa queue. Les deux petits rigolaient et agitaient leurs mains pour applaudir devant ce spectacle. Après quelques minutes passées à tourner d'un sens, puis d'un autre pour faire rire les gamins, le chien s'assit sur le tapis. Lentement, le chien redevient un humain. Sirius était un animagus très doué qui contrôlait très bien sa transformation.

« 'Core ! 'Core ! » Crièrent les deux bambins quand Sirius eut totalement repris sa forme humaine.

« Deux minutes les garçons ! » S'exclama Sirius souriant devant l'impatience des enfants.

Il reprit son souffle, et recommença sa transformation. D'abord une paire d'oreilles, et un museau. Puis une patte, une seconde, une troisième, et enfin, une quatrième patte. Une queue. Puis le reste de son corps se transforma. Il porta une patte à l'oreille, et se gratta. Ce fut ce moment que Lily choisit pour rentrer dans la pièce.

« Eh Sirius ! Ne met pas des puces partout ! » Se récria Lily, une fausse expression écœurée sur le visage.

Sirius repris sa forme humaine et s'indigna : « Je n'ai pas de puce ! »

Lily rigola devant l'expression horrifiée du meilleur ami de son mari, et déclara : « Remus est réveillé. Avant que tu me le demande, il va bien. Il est juste épuisé de cette nuit de pleine lune. Vous allez pouvoir passer à table dans quelques minutes, alors amène Harry et Neville. »

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 19 mars 1983, 19 heures**

« Voilà, votre repas est prêt. Tout est sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, comme toujours quand je prépare le repas. Tout est sous sort pour rester au chaud, sauf le dessert bien sûr. C'est du pudding, Sirius, tu vas être content. Je compte sur vous pour manger à l'heure, afin que les garçons ne se couchent pas trop tard. Oh et … leurs pyjamas sont préparés sur leurs lits. Vous leur lirez aussi une histoire avant d'aller dormir. Et, ne leur mettez pas leur pyjama avant de manger surtout, ils vont se salir. Je crois que j'ai tout dit. » Termina Lily, un peu stressée de laisser son fils et Neville, seuls avec Remus et Sirius le temps d'une soirée.

En effet, James avait décidé d'inviter son épouse, au restaurant, aujourd'hui, croyant que Franck et Alice seraient aussi présents au Manoir Potter. Mais malheureusement, Franck avait aussi décidé d'inviter sa compagne au restaurant, le même jour. Remus et Sirius se retrouvaient donc, à devoir garder les deux enfants. Bien sûr, Remus s'en sortait bien tout seul quand les quatre Aurors, et Lily travaillaient. Mais Andromeda et Augusta venaient parfois l'aider pendant la journée.

« Oh si j'ai oublié ! Au moindre problème, vous pouvez appeler Andromeda. Elle viendra. Je l'ai prévenu que nous nous absentions ce soir, et que nous vous laissions seuls avec les enfants. » Déclara Lily.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily. Tout va bien aller. Tu peux partir. Franck et Alice sont déjà absents, et James va partir sans toi si tu ne te décides pas à le rejoindre. Alors fait vite. On va bien se débrouiller. » Répondit Remus pour la rassurer, et l'inciter à partir.

« D'accord, j'y vais. A tout à l'heure, si vous êtes encore réveillés. » Sourit Lily, rassurée par les paroles de Remus.

Elle se pencha, fit un bisou à Harry que Sirius tenait, puis un autre bisou à Neville installé dans les bras de Remus.

« N'oubliez pas, vous pouvez appeler Andromeda si ça ne va pas ! » S'exclama-t-elle, en s'éloignant pour rejoindre son époux. Celui-ci l'attendait patiemment pour transplaner vers le restaurant.

Remus ferma la porte, et soupira. Cette soirée n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Sirius le regarda, horrifié, et s'exclama : « Mais comment on va faire pour s'en sortir tout seuls ?! »

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 15 décembre 1984, Dans la Matinée**

Depuis quelques jours, il faisait froid dehors. Hier, la page météo de la Gazette du Sorcier avait annoncé des chutes de neige pour la nuit. Et ce matin, quand la famille Potter, et leurs amis s'étaient levés pour l'habituel petit-déjeuner pris ensemble, dehors, tout était blanc, le jardin et les bâtiments recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Les enfants n'avaient rien remarqué à leur réveil, n'ouvrant pas encore eux-mêmes les vieux volets de bois de leur chambre. Ils s'étaient habillés, et étaient descendus au petit-déjeuner sagement. Ils avaient été calme jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sirius qui s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

« Il a neigé cette nuit ! Vous voulez faire un bonhomme de neige les enfants ! »

« Oui ! Un bonhomme de neige ! » Avaient crié les deux petits garçons en se levant de table sans avoir fini leur petit-déjeuner pour le suivre et se diriger vers la sortie en pantoufles, sans vestes, bonnets, écharpes et gants.

« Eh ! Pas tout de suite ! J'ai faim moi ! Je n'ai pas encore pris mon petit-déj' ! » Gémit Sirius, freinant des pieds et regardant les pancakes avec envie.

« Sirius ! Ils vont avoir froid ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de parler de ça toute suite ! » S'indignèrent, en même temps que lui gémissait, Lily et Alice, en voyant leurs petits sortir sans s'être couvert.

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 31 juillet 1985, Dans l'Après-Midi**

Rassemblés dans le salon de leur grand Manoir, James et Lily étaient installés de chaque côté de leur fils Harry, dans un canapé capitonné, en velours, gris sombre. En face d'eux, dans un autre canapé du même style que le précédent, mais cette fois-ci trois places, se tenaient Franck, Alice et Augusta, de façon à ce que Franck soit face à James, et Alice face à Lily. Neville était, lui, sagement assis sur les genoux de son père. A la gauche de James, assis en tailleur sur le tapis à poils longs gris clair, se trouvaient Sirius, et Remus, qui affichait un air fatigué à l'approche de la pleine lune de ce soir. Et, à la droite de Lily, dans deux fauteuils identiques aux deux canapés se trouvaient Andromeda et Ted. Leur fille, Nymphadora, était quant à elle assise, entre ses deux parents, sur le sol, dans la même position que Sirius et Remus. Et sur la table basse, au centre de tout ce petit monde, trônait une montagne de cadeaux. Hier, ils avaient fêté les 5 ans de Neville. Et aujourd'hui, ils fêtaient ceux de Harry.

Lily et James avaient offert à leur fils, un sac de lego moldu. Augusta, qui considérait Harry comme son petit-fils, lui avait offert tout un ensemble de crayons de couleurs, et Remus, pour compléter parfaitement le cadeau d'Augusta, lui avait offert un cahier de coloriage. Les Tonks, lui avaient offert un énorme ours en peluche beige, avec un gros nœud papillon à carreaux rouge et vert. Franck et Alice, lui avaient offert un ensemble de vêtements soit un jean, une chemise blanche et un pull rouge. Harry avait ouvert presque tous ses cadeaux. Il ne restait plus que celui de son parrain. Quand Harry eut fini de l'ouvrir, tout le monde pu apercevoir le balai miniature que Sirius lui avait offert. Harry heureux de son cadeau se jeta dans les bras de son parrain, qui lui demanda s'il voulait l'essayer. Le petit garçon hocha la tête pour accepter, et entraîna son parrain vers le jardin. Au grand dam de sa mère qui le trouvait bien trop jeune mais avec l'approbation muette et fière de James.

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 3 septembre 1986, 14 heures 30**

Remus se trouvait seul au Manoir Potter avec Harry et Neville, qu'il gardait pendant que ses amis étaient au travail. Et puisque James et Franck avaient refusé que leurs garçons aillent à l'école moldu, Remus leur faisait l'école. Bien sûr, il respectait les vacances scolaires et à ces périodes-là, il ne leur faisait pas cours. Il avait décidé qu'il leur enseignerait seulement l'après-midi. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de commencer à leur apprendre à compter.

« Harry ! Neville ! Venez dans la salle ! » Cria-t-il, depuis la porte de celle-ci. « Allez les garçons ! On va apprendre à compter aujourd'hui ! »

« Oui ! » Entendit-il crier, avant de voir apparaître deux petits garçons tenant chacun un cahier et une plume.

« Décidément, ces deux gamins sont toujours partant et ne rechignent jamais » Pensa Remus, ému. « Je peux me vanter d'avoir des élèves si curieux. »

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 26 avril 1987, Vers 15 heures**

« Harry ! Neville ! Venez nous aider à faire un gâteau pour le goûter ! » Cria Alice, du bas de l'escalier aux deux garçons en train de jouer dans leur chambre.

« Oui ! Une tarte à la mélasse ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Non ! Un Cheesecake aux fraises ! » S'écria Neville.

« Ne vous disputez pas les garçons, on va faire les deux ! » Répondit Alice, en rigolant.

Alors que les deux garçons apparaissaient en haut des marches de l'escalier et commençaient à les descendre, une voix se fit entendre : « Moi, je veux un gâteau au chocolat ! »

« Alors descends le faire toi-même Sirius ! » Lui répondit Alice, toujours en bas des escaliers.

« Mais je ne sais pas faire de gâteau moi ! » Lança Sirius, en apparaissant en haut des escaliers.

Et les deux garçons se retournant vers lui et répondant en chœur : « Nous on va t'aider Patmol ! »

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 23 mai 1988, Dans l'Après-Midi**

Aujourd'hui était un jour de repos pour Franck. Et comme à chacun de ses repos, il prenait un peu de temps pour aider Remus à parfaire l'éducation des garçons. Bien sûr, les garçons n'étaient pas toujours très d'accord pour étudier ses jours-là, car ils correspondaient aussi aux jours de repos d'Alice, James et Sirius. Mais Alice et James l'aidaient en insistant auprès des enfants, qui finissaient toujours par accepter. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de les emmener dans la serre du Manoir Potter pour leur apprendre quelques noms de plantes utiles pour faire des potions et onguents. Harry et Neville étaient peut-être encore jeunes, mais ils étaient tous les deux très intelligents et retenaient beaucoup de choses. Neville semblait même déjà se passionner pour la Botanique. Harry n'avait pas de matière de prédilection, il semblait toutes les apprécier plus ou moins, même s'il excellait particulièrement dans certaines.

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 7 juin 1989, 9 heures 30**

Pour chaque personne habitant le Manoir Potter, prendre le petit-déjeuner du dimanche, tous ensemble dans la salle de réception, était devenu un rituel. Ce rituel avait commencé quand les quatre Aurors avaient repris le travail, et que Lily était partie enseigner à Poudlard. Alors, aujourd'hui, comme chaque dimanche, tous ses habitants ou presque étaient rassemblés dans la salle de réception, autour d'un petit-déjeuner commun. Lily, Harry et James étaient installés respectivement face à Alice, Neville et Franck. Remus quant à lui était installé au côté de Franck, et face à Remus était censé se trouver Sirius. Sirius entra dans la pièce, quelques minutes plus tard, avec sur la tête, un bonnet qui couvrait sans exception tous ses cheveux.

« 'Jour. » Grogna-t'il en s'installant à côté de James.

Autour de la table, quatre personnes le regardèrent étrangement, se demandant pourquoi il portait un bonnet. Trois autres affichèrent un léger sourire. Leur blague avait marché. James, intrigué par le fait que son ami porte un bonnet en plein milieu du mois de juin, lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu as mis un bonnet Patmol ? On n'est pas en hiver. »

« Comme si tu ne savais pas pourquoi. » Grogna ledit Patmol.

James s'étonna. Il ne savait vraiment pas. Il n'avait rien fait

« Il y a que toi pour faire ça. » S'exclama-t'il, légèrement en colère, devant l'air étonné de son ami, puis il retira son bonnet, laissant s'échapper une touffe de cheveux rose fluo.

Quatre personnes eurent la présence d'esprit de se retenir de rire, mais ce ne fut pas le cas des trois dernières, qui éclatèrent de rire à en pleurer. Ils avaient bien réussi leur blague. Sirius les fusilla du regard. Puis pris d'une lumière, il demanda à Remus qui se tordait de rire sur sa chaise :

« Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait ça quand même ?! »

« Ça te va à merveille cette jolie couleur Patmol. Les garçons ont parfaitement bien choisi. » S'exclama Remus, avant de se lever de sa chaise et de fuir vers sa chambre.

Mais ce fut bien inutile puisque Sirius, le rattrapa, et l'empêchant de bouger, il changea d'un sort la couleur de ses cheveux en un magnifique jaune poussin.

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 6 octobre 1990, Dans la Soirée**

Depuis quelques jours, Remus avait entrepris d'apprendre les bases des potions à Harry et Neville qui avaient tous les deux l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser à cette matière. Il avait commencé par les caractéristiques des ingrédients de bases pour les potions de première année. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de leur faire passer un test pour voir où ils en étaient. Il s'était installé devant l'un des deux bureaux du salon qu'il partageait avec Sirius, et venait de terminer de corriger les copies des deux jeunes garçons. Les résultats étaient très positifs. Harry avait tout retenu, et Neville en connaissait les trois-quarts. Remus se laissa aller sur le dossier de son fauteuil en soupirant et laissa échapper :

« Merlin ! Ces enfants sont doués ! »

« Que dis-tu Mumus ? » Demanda Sirius, qui se trouvait lui aussi dans le salon, avachi sur le canapé.

« Les garçons, ils sont doués. Ils ont réussi à retenir le nom et les caractéristiques de plus de 50 ingrédients de potions en même pas une semaine ! Ils ont même su me citer pour chaque ingrédient, une potion dans laquelle on peut le trouver ! » S'exclama Remus, choqué des résultats de son petit test.

« Tu es sûr ? Ils n'ont pas pu trichés ? » Demanda Sirius, en se levant de son canapé, pour vérifier les dires de son ami.

« J'en suis sûr. J'ai ensorcelé plumes et parchemins pour qu'il n'y ait pas de triche. » Souffla Remus.

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 10 juillet 1991, 9 heures**

« Les garçons vous êtes prêts ? On va au zoo aujourd'hui. » Demanda James, en frappant à la porte de la chambre que les deux garçons, bientôt âgés de 11 ans, partageaient toujours.

« Oui, papa. On arrive. » Répondit Harry, en ouvrant la porte à son père pour lui faire voir qu'ils étaient tous les deux prêts.

« D'accord. C'est bien. Allez rejoindre les autres en bas. Ils nous attendent. Je vais chercher Sirius, sinon ta mère va encore piquer une crise parce qu'on est en retard. » Déclara James, en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry, puis ceux de Neville qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Il n'est pas encore prêt ? » Demanda Harry à son père.

« Non. » Soupira James. « On va encore être en retard à cause de lui. »

Et alors que les deux enfants prenaient le chemin de l'escalier, Sirius apparu sur le palier seulement vêtu d'un jean.

« Eh Cornedrue ! Tu n'as pas vu ma chemise rouge ? Tu vois laquelle ? Ma préférée, celle que Lunard m'a offert pour mon anniversaire. » Demanda Sirius, tenant à la main ses chaussettes et ses chaussures.

James soupira. Lily allait encore crier.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **Ne soyez pas trop cruel(le)s, c'est ma première fiction**

 **A bientôt !**

ooo

 **Petit mot de l'auteur :**

 **40 Review depuis le début ! Merci à tous ! Vos avis comptent beaucoup pour moi ! J'espère que ma fiction continuera à vous plaire.**

 **Juste pour savoir : Qui a deviné qui sont les personnages de la prophétie de la préface ?**

ooo

 **Encore merci pour toutes vos review !**


	15. La première lettre

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 13 – La première lettre**

 **Manoir Potter, 24 juillet 1991, 9 heures 30**

Harry venait tout juste de se réveiller. Il avait fait un rêve étrange cette nuit. Il avait rêvé qu'il n'avait jamais vécu au Manoir Potter, ses parents étant morts dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il était seulement âgé d'un an. Il avait dû dès cet instant vivre chez sa tante Pétunia, la sœur de sa mère qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient allés au zoo. Dans son rêve, il dormait dans un placard sous l'escalier, et portait les vieux vêtements de son cousin Dudley. Celui-ci et son père, Vernon, le détestaient et le battaient. C'était un véritable calvaire, Harry ne savait même pas qu'il était un sorcier. Son oncle Vernon et sa femme Pétunia haïssaient la magie, ainsi que tout ce qui pouvait s'y rapportait. S'éveillant tout à fait devant ce rêve devenu cauchemar, Harry sursauta dans son lit, et ouvrit grands les yeux.

Harry s'étira, se frotta les yeux, et regarda en direction du deuxième lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce pour voir si son occupant dormait toujours. La couverture était poussée au bout du lit, formant un tas, mais personne ne se trouvait allongé dessus. Neville devait déjà être levé. Alors il fit la même chose, mit ses lunettes rondes, pris ses affaires posées sur la chaise devant son bureau, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Au moment où il allait appuyer sur la poignée, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un autre garçon, légèrement plus petit que lui, au visage rond et au teint légèrement rosé, aux cheveux châtains, et aux yeux gris.

« 'Jour Harry. » Marmonna celui-ci, pas tout à fait réveillé, malgré la douche qu'il venait de prendre.

« Salut Neville ! Tu m'attends dans la chambre ? On va prendre le petit dej' ensemble ? » Demanda Harry.

« Umh d'accord. Traîne pas. » Répondit Neville, en sortant de la salle de bain, laissant ainsi Harry entrer dans celle-ci.

« Merci Nev' ! J'me dépêche t'inquiète ! » S'exclama Harry, fermant déjà la porte.

Il se dirigea vers un tabouret installé dans un coin de la pièce et posa ses affaires sur ce dernier. Il enleva ses lunettes, les posa sur le bord du lavabo, puis se déshabilla et mit son pyjama dans le panier à linge sale, avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit, se sécha rapidement et s'habilla. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo pour prendre ses lunettes. Il se brossa les dents, puis une fois fini, il se regarda dans le miroir. Ses lunettes cachaient ses yeux verts flamboyant si semblables à ceux de sa mère. Il prit un peigne pour tenter de coiffer ses cheveux noir corbeau, mais abandonna vite. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait réussir à les coiffer. Il soupira, et pris la direction de la porte pour rejoindre Neville dans leur chambre et aller, ensemble, déjeuner. Celui-ci l'attendait, allongé sur son lit, un livre entre les mains.

« Tu lis quoi ? » Demanda Harry en entrant dans leur chambre, et en s'installa au bout du lit de son meilleur ami.

« Un livre que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque du salon de mes parents. » Répondit Neville, en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry par-dessus son livre.

« Ça parle de quoi ? C'est intéressant ? » Le questionna Harry.

« De potions. Je viens de le commencer. » Répondit brièvement Neville.

« Umh, ok. J'peux lire avec toi ? » Demanda Harry, poussant déjà Neville pour s'installer à côté de lui et lire aussi le livre.

« Oui. Tu sais ce que s'est de la roscoea purpurea (1) ? » Interrogea Neville.

« C'est écrit où ? » Demanda Harry.

Neville lui indiqua une ligne qu'il lut avant de répondre : « Ah. Non, je ne sais pas Remus n'a jamais dû nous en parler. Ça doit être une plante, puisque c'est de l'émincée de bulbe. Il faudrait regarder dans une des encyclopédies botaniques de ton père. »

« Ouai. T'as raison, ça doit être une fleur. On va manger ? On regardera après. » Proposa Neville, en refermant le livre d'un coup sec.

« Ouaip ! J'ai faim ! Le premier dans la cuisine a gagné ! » S'exclama Harry, en se levant rapidement pour atteindre la porte.

« Eh mais c'est de la triche, t'es parti avant moi ! » S'indigna Neville, en se levant pour rattraper Harry.

ooo

« Je suis arrivé le premier ! J'ai gagné ! » Cria Harry, avec joie, en arrivant dans la cuisine où Remus et Lily étaient déjà présent.

« T'as triché ! T'es parti avant moi ! On aurait démarré en même temps, j'aurais pu gagner ! » Soutint Neville, en s'asseyant sur un tabouret.

« Chut, les enfants. Calmez-vous. » Marmonna Remus, endormi devant son café.

« On n'est pas des enfants ! » Protestèrent Harry et Neville en cœur.

« Allez, les garçons, je vous ai fait des pancakes. Et laissez Remus tranquille, il est fatigué. » Intervient Lily, en déposant une assiette avec plusieurs pancakes devant les deux garçons.

« Mais on l'embête pas. » Répondit Harry, avec un sourire d'ange, soutenu par Neville hochant la tête et arborant lui aussi un sourire angélique.

« Mangez ! » Déclara Lily, en resservant un café à Remus, qui balbutia un faible merci.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des coups retentirent dans la cuisine. Deux hiboux petit-duc battaient des ailes devant la fenêtre avec chacun une lettre attachée à leur patte, et cognaient du bec sur la vitre. Lily alla ouvrir, laissant rentrer les deux oiseaux dans la pièce, qui allèrent se poser devant les enfants, leur tendant la patte. Harry et Neville regardèrent étonnés les lettres tendues par les oiseaux sauvages.

« Allez ! Détachez-les, c'est pour vous ! » Déclara Lily, en souriant devant l'air étonné des deux jeunes garçons.

Tous les deux se précipitèrent sur leur lettre, effrayant légèrement les oiseaux qui tressaillirent devant les gestes brusques des enfants. Ils détachèrent rapidement leur lettre permettant aux oiseaux de repartir vers leur expéditeur. Les enfants retournèrent leur lettre, découvrant ainsi le cachet en cire de Poudlard au dos de l'enveloppe. Ils l'ouvrirent précipitamment. Et après avoir survolé la missive qui leur était destinée, ils redressèrent fièrement la tête un grand sourire sur leur visage juvénile.

« On va à Poudlard ! On va à Poudlard ! » Chantèrent-ils, en sautant de joie.

« Bien sûr que vous allez à Poudlard ! Fais-moi voir ta liste de fourniture Harry, s'il te plaît, que je vois ce que l'on va avoir besoin d'acheter. » Demanda Lily, en leur souriant.

Harry lui tendit la lettre et la liste, qu'elle prit et lut rapidement avant de déclarer :

« Eh bien ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller faire des courses au Chemin de Traverse ! »

« Oui ! On y va quand ? » S'exclama Harry, toujours souriant.

« Samedi. Ton père pourra nous accompagner, et Alice et Franck seront là aussi pour Neville. » Commença Lily, avant de se tourner vers Remus pour s'adresser à lui : « A moins que tu ne veuilles aussi venir Remus ? Dans ce cas-là nous pouvons reporter les achats au samedi suivant. »

« Non. Non. Vous pouvez y aller sans moi. Je pourrais me reposer de la pleine lune dans le calme, et Sirius sera là pour s'occuper de moi, s'il le faut. » Assura Remus, en hochant la tête.

* * *

(1) – Roscoea purpurea : Fausse-orchidée de couleur violet pourpre

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **A bientôt !**

ooo

 **Petit mot de l'auteur :**

 **Enfin atteint les 50 follow ! Merci à tous ! Et merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui laissent une petite review avant de partir !**

 **Harry et Neville ont enfin reçu leur lettre de Poudlard ! Ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais je ne voulais pas parler de la visite au Chemin de Traverse dans ce chapitre. J'espère, ne pas trop vous décevoir, en publiant un si court chapitre, mais promis, je me rattraperai en publiant un autre chapitre rapidement.**


	16. Sang-Purs

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 14 – Sang-Purs**

 **Manoir Malfoy, 24 juillet 1991, 9 heures 30**

C'est dans un grand manoir du Wiltshire que résidait la famille Malfoy. Le chef de famille, un certain homme du nom de Lucius Malfoy, était un homme riche et très influant, descendant d'une longue lignée de sorciers Sang-Purs. Onze années auparavant, il avait usé de son influence pour échapper à une peine de prison à vie, pour avoir prêté allégeance à Voldemort, prétextant lors de son procès qu'il avait été forcé. Son épouse, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, sœur d'Andromeda Tonks et cousine de Sirius Black, était quant à elle, une parfaite maîtresse de maison soumise à son mari. Ensemble, ils avaient eu un unique héritier comme les traditions ancestrales de la famille Malfoy le désiraient. Leur unique enfant, un petit garçon, qu'ils avaient appelé Draco, n'avait jamais été à l'école. Son père jugeait qu'envoyer son fils à l'école, alors qu'il était enfant, était indigne de son rang. Des précepteurs avaient alors été chargé de son éducation, et son père lui avait inculqué les principes et traditions de la famille. Le jeune garçon avait eu onze ans le 5 juin, et aujourd'hui comme beaucoup d'autres enfants de son âge, il allait recevoir sa première lettre de rentrée à Poudlard. Draco était maintenant un jeune garçon assez grand et mince pour son âge, avec des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, une peau très pâle, et des yeux gris acier.

Draco était levé depuis longtemps. Il s'était lavé et habillé, puis avait été prendre son petit déjeuner. Après avoir fini son repas, il était remonté dans sa chambre, et s'était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, un livre de magie que son père lui avait demandé d'étudier entre les mains. Un petit pop se fit entendre le faisant relever la tête. Une petite créature humanoïde se tenait debout devant lui. Il avait des yeux verts de la taille d'une balle de tennis, et de très grandes oreilles. C'était un elfe de maison. Il était vêtu d'une simple taie d'oreiller crasseuse déchirée et brûlée par endroit. Des bandages, tout aussi sale que sa taie, recouvraient ses mains, et ses oreilles présentaient des traces de coupures.

« Maître Draco, il est l'heure d'aller à votre leçon avec votre père. Maître Malfoy m'envoie vous chercher. » Déclara le petit elfe en baissant les yeux.

« D'accord. » Répondit l'enfant, en se levant de son lit pour se diriger vers le couloir.

ooo

Après avoir traversé tout le manoir, et emprunté plusieurs escaliers, Draco et le petit elfe se retrouvèrent devant la porte du bureau de Lucius. Le petit elfe frappa à la porte. Une voix froide et autoritaire se fit entendre, leur signalant qu'ils pouvaient entrer. L'elfe ouvrit la porte, et laissa d'abord entrer le jeune garçon. Il le suivit à l'intérieur de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui, et s'inclina très bas devant l'homme installé derrière son bureau.

« Bien Dobby. Tu peux partir. Et demande à Alda de venir m'apporter un verre de cognac. » Commanda-t-il.

Dobby hocha la tête, et avant de se diriger vers la porte, il répondit d'une voix peu assurée : « Bien, Maître Malfoy. »

« Oh Dobby, n'oublie pas de te punir surtout. » Lança Lucius à l'elfe qui s'arrêta après avoir franchi le seuil de la porte en frémissant à l'entente de la voix abrupte de son maître.

« Bien, Maître. » Balbutia l'elfe, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Quand l'elfe fut enfin sorti de la pièce, Draco se retrouva seul avec son père leur habituel leçon.

« Bien, maintenant que cet incapable d'elfe est parti, nous allons pouvoir commencer ta leçon. » Annonça Lucius, en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux.

« D'accord Père. Qu'allez-vous m'enseigner aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Draco.

L'homme prit un instant pour réfléchir, avant de répondre sans ambages : « Nous allons parler de la suprématie des Sang-Purs sur les autres sorciers, les moldus et les créatures. »

« D'accord Père. Ce sujet me paraît très intéressant. » Approuva le jeune garçon, en hochant la tête.

Cependant, Lucius n'eut cependant pas le temps de commencer sa leçon que le bruit de légers coups sur la porte parvient à leurs oreilles. Lucius afficha une mine contrariée, et cria au perturbateur d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille elfe de maison à la peau usée par les punitions, portant un plateau d'argent sur lequel était posé un verre de cristal gravé et une bouteille de cognac issue d'une cuvée exceptionnelle de 1888.

« Je vous apporte votre verre de cognac, Maître Malfoy. Et il y a une lettre pour Maître Draco avec. » Déclara l'elfe en s'inclinant tellement bas que son nez pointu toucha presque le sol.

« Bien, pose ça là. » Lança Lucius, en pointant du doigt un guéridon.

L'elfe obéît posant le plateau d'argent sur le guéridon, puis se retourna et prit le chemin pour repartir à ses activités. Avant qu'elle n'ait franchi le seuil de la porte, Lucius l'interpella, et lui ordonna de se punir pour avoir interrompu la leçon qu'il allait donner à son fils. L'elfe hocha la tête, et s'en alla, laissant de nouveau le jeune garçon seul avec son père.

« Tu peux aller prendre ta lettre Draco. » Déclara Lucius, en voyant le regard de son fils vers le guéridon.

Le jeune garçon remercia son père et se dirigea vers le guéridon pour prendre sa lettre. Il l'ouvrit et déplia fébrilement la feuille de parchemin, qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. Bien que surpris à sa lecture, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il sortit ensuite un deuxième parchemin qu'il lut beaucoup plus rapidement.

« Il s'agit de ma lettre de rentrée à Poudlard, et de la liste de fourniture nécessaire, Père. » Annonça Draco, en relevant la tête vers son père, avant de s'approcher du bureau et de tendre les deux feuilles à son père.

« Bien, fils. Nous irons samedi acheter tes fournitures au Chemin de Traverse. Je dois justement y aller faire quelques achats personnels. » Déclara Lucius, avant de lire le parchemin sur lequel était inscrit le matériel nécessaire pour Poudlard. « Le niveau des livres demandés est désolant. J'espère que tu sauras te montrer à la hauteur de ce que je t'ai appris pendant toutes ses années, et que tu seras le meilleur élève de ta promotion. Avec le niveau du programme scolaire de ses livres, ça ne sera pas bien dur. » Continua-t-il, en levant un regard sévère et froid vers son fils.

« Bien sûr Père. Je me montrerai à la hauteur de vos espérances. » Assura Draco, en s'installant sur une chaise face à son père.

« C'est bien. Bon passons à ta leçon. » Acheva Lucius, avant de commencer à parler de la supériorité des Sangs-Purs, sous l'oreille attentive de son fils.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **A bientôt !**

ooo

 **Petit mot de l'auteur :**

 **Alors vous vous attendiez à ça ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Comme le chapitre précédent, celui-ci est plutôt court. J'essayerai de poster, le suivant rapidement pour me rattraper. Pour vous quel sera le thème du prochain chapitre ?**


	17. Découverte d'un autre monde

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 15 – Découverte d'un autre monde**

 **Maison Granger, 24 juillet 1991, 9 heures 30**

Dans le quartier de Bloomsbury, au centre de Londres, dans une rue aux maisons mitoyennes d'architecture victorienne, se trouvait celle de la famille Granger. C'était une maison à trois étages, semblable aux autres. Devant la porte d'entrée, un porche blanc surmontait d'un bow-window se détachait sur la façade aux briques rouges. Famille très aisée, Monsieur et Madame Granger, tous deux dentistes, étaient très réputés dans ce quartier londonien. Heureux parents d'une fille prénommée Hermione. C'était leur unique enfant. La jeune fille fêterait ses 12 ans, en septembre, et devrait bientôt faire sa deuxième rentrée au collège. Mais pour l'instant aucun d'entre eux ne connaissaient l'existence du monde magique.

« Hermione ! Ma chérie, tu es prête pour aller faire quelques courses ? » Cria Madame Granger, du bas des escaliers dans le hall.

Au second étage, une jeune fille brune aux cheveux épais et broussailleux sortie de la salle de bain à l'appel de sa mère, et lui répondit : « Oui, Maman ! J'arrive ! Il ne me manque que mes chaussures ! »

« D'accord. Dépêche-toi s'il te plait ! » Déclara la mère.

Cette dernière se dirigea vers le salon, pour rejoindre son mari déjà prêt à partir, et récupérer ses affaires, quand elle entendit quelqu'un donner de légers coups contre la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir leur rendre visite à cette heure, et demanda à son époux d'aller ouvrir. Devant lui, se tenait une vieille femme à l'allure sévère, avec un chignon gris serré sans aucune mèche qui dépassait. Elle était vêtue d'une longue jupe en tartan rouge foncé, d'une chemise en coton noire à longues manches fermées jusqu'au col, et d'un châle du même rouge que sa jupe reposant sur ses épaules.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien Monsieur Granger ? » Déclara la vieille femme, dès que la porte fut ouverte.

« Oui. C'est bien ça. A qui ai-je affaire ? » Demanda Monsieur Granger, étonnée que la vieille femme le connaisse.

« Oh désolé, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis le Professeur Minerva McGonagall. Je viens vous voir à propos de votre fille Hermione. Puis-je entrer s'il vous plait ? » Répondit-elle, simplement.

Dès qu'elle avait entendu Minerva déclarer qu'elle était professeur, et qu'elle était venue au sujet de sa fille, Madame Granger se précipita vers l'entrée rejoindre son époux.

« Nous avons rencontré tous les professeurs d'Hermione l'année dernière, et il ne me semble pas vous avoir vu. » Déclara Madame Granger. « Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous déplacée jusqu'ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« En effet, je ne suis pas une des professeurs actuelle de votre fille. J'enseigne dans une autre école. Puis-je entrer ? La conversation que nous devons avoir au sujet de votre fille sera plus simple confortablement installé. » Insista Minerva, en passant volontairement outre les questions de Madame Granger.

« Alors comment connaissez-vous ma fille ? » La questionna Monsieur Granger, intrigué par cette inconnue qui prétendait connaître sa fille.

Soudain, on entendit la voix de la jeune fille parvenir de l'étage supérieur : « Maman ? Papa ? Qui est là ? »

« Une certaine Minerva McGonagall. Elle dit être professeur et te connaître. » Répondit le père, en se tournant légèrement vers l'escalier, alors que sa femme ne quittait pas des yeux la vieille dame qui se tenait toujours sous le porche.

La jeune fille descendit aussitôt, s'avança rapidement vers la porte et se plaça entre ses parents pour regarder l'inconnue. Elle la dévisagea un moment, avant de déclarer : « Je ne vous connais pas. Où enseignez-vous ? »

« Dans une grande école d'Ecosse. J'ai fait le déplacement jusqu'ici pour vous rencontrer, car vous avez les capacités pour fréquenter notre école. » Annonça le Professeur.

« Les capacités ? Ma fille dit elle-même qu'elle ne vous connait pas. Comment pouvez-vous connaître ses capacités ? » Demanda Monsieur Granger, d'un ton qui se fit plus agressif, sûrement dû à l'agacement causé par la vieille femme, qui détournait toujours leurs questions pour essayer d'entrer.

« Oui, les capacités. Des Capacités Particulières que n'ont que certains enfants. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi entrer. Je pourrais vous expliquer en détail ce dont il est question, quand je parle des Capacités Particulières de votre fille. » Essaya une nouvelle fois Minerva.

La jeune fille et sa mère échangèrent un regard surpris quand la vieille femme prononça de façon plus accentuée les mots « Capacités Particulières ». Hermione se percha sur la pointe des pieds pour parler à l'oreille de sa mère.

« Maman, je pense qu'elle sait quelque chose pour les drôles de choses que je fais. Elle pourrait peut-être m'aider. Tu ne crois pas ? » Murmura la jeune fille. « On devrait peut-être la laisser entrer. » Continua, à voix haute, la jeune fille.

« Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. » Répondit Madame Granger, le doute se laissant toujours entendre dans sa voix. « Tu en dis quoi Andrew ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant son mari.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en fronçant les sourcils, et répondit : « Hermione a peut-être raison. Ma chérie, on peut écouter cette dame cela ne nous engage à rien. »

« Croyez-moi, Madame. Je ne vous mens pas. Je suis là pour le bien être futur de votre fille. Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle a les capacités pour rejoindre notre école, et dans cette dernière on pourra l'aider pour parer à ses petits désagréments. » Déclara la vieille femme.

Et voyant qu'il ne restait plus que la mère à convaincre, d'un petit geste de sa main fit apparaître, comme par magie, une fleur dans le creux de celle-ci.

« Oh Maman, s'il te plaît ? Laisse-la entrer. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra m'aider. » Souffla la jeune fille, qui regardait ébahie, la fleur apparue dans la main de l'inconnue.

« Hermione a raison, Mary. Nous nous devons d'écouter cette dame. »

Sur les dernières paroles de son mari, la mère céda à la supplication de sa fille, et laissa entrer le professeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans la cuisine, assis autour de la table, une tasse de thé devant les adultes. Ce fut le Professeur McGonagall qui rompit le silence.

« Je conçois que tout ceci doit vous paraître étrange. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que votre fille n'est pas la seule à faire ce genre de chose. » Déclara Minerva, en faisant léviter sa tasse à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table. « Il existe une école, en Ecosse, où les élèves apprennent à gérer ce genre de chose. Et tous ses phénomènes que vous avez constatés chez votre enfant s'appellent pour nous de la magie. » Continua-t-elle.

« Comment … Comment savez-vous que je peux faire ce genre de chose ? Et que c'est de la magie ? » Questionna Hermione, en fixant la tasse qui continuait à voler.

« Dans notre école, nous tenons un registre. Les noms des enfants qui peuvent pratiquer la magie, comme toi, y apparaissent dès leurs premières manifestations magiques. C'est comme cela que nous avons su que tu avais ce don. » Répondit le professeur McGonagall, souriante, en reposant la tasse. « Il faut que tu saches que les enfants, et les adultes qui font ce genre de chose, qui pratique la magie, s'appellent des sorciers. Tu es donc toi aussi une des nôtres. » Poursuivit-elle.

« Une … Une sorcière ? » Bégaya Madame Granger, surprise.

« Oui, Madame Granger. Votre fille est une sorcière. Cela arrive parfois dans les familles de moldu qu'un enfant naisse avec des pouvoirs magiques. Mais, ce n'est pas péjoratif, comme vous pouvez le penser. » Confirma Minerva, hochant la tête et accentuant son sourire, pour rassurer Mary.

« Moldu ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Hermione, intriguée par ce mot qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Un moldu, c'est une personne sans pouvoir magique. Une personne comme tes parents par exemple. » Répondit le professeur, en regardant Hermione dans les yeux. « Madame, Monsieur, il faut que vous sachiez que votre fille doit apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Les phénomènes magiques qu'elle crée par inadvertance risquent d'arriver de plus en plus souvent, surtout si elle n'apprend pas à maîtriser cette magie. Elle aurait déjà dû faire sa première rentrée dans notre école l'année dernière, avec les élèves de son âge. Mais puisqu'elle n'avait pas onze ans révolus, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer à Poudlard qui n'accepte que les élèves de onze ans révolus. » Annonça Minerva, de but en blanc.

« Poudlard ? C'est le nom de l'école où vous enseignez ? » Demanda Hermione, curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur le monde auquel elle semblait appartenir et où elle n'aurait plus de différence parmi d'autres enfants lui ressemblant.

« Oui. Si tes parents acceptent, et toi aussi bien sûr, tu y feras ta première rentrée en septembre. » Affirma le Professeur, en sortant la lettre de Poudlard, et en la tendant à la jeune fille, qui se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et de la lire à voix haute :

« _COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au __1er septembre_ _, nous attendrons votre_ _hibou_ _le_ _31 juillet_ _au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, chère Miss Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall,_ _  
Directrice-adjointe_ »

« Mais … Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix ? Nous devons l'envoyer étudier dans votre école, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ça pour son bien-être futur » Souffla Madame Granger, déstabilisée par toutes ses nouvelles pour le moins étrange. « Pourrons-nous encore au moins voir notre fille ? » Demanda-t-elle, étourdie pas ces propos déroutants et regardant attentivement Minerva.

« Bien sûr, que vous pourrez encore revoir votre fille, c'est même indispensable ! A chacune des vacances scolaires, les élèves ont le choix entre retourner dans leur famille ou rester à l'école. Et pendant, les grandes vacances, là tous les élèves rentrent obligatoirement chez eux. » S'exclama le Professeur, en posant ses mains sur celles de la femme qui lui faisait face, d'un geste affectueux visant à la rassurer.

« Mary … Je suis d'accord pour que Hermione aille dans cette école, si elle le souhaite. » Déclara Monsieur Granger à sa femme, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Oui, Papa. Si ça peut m'apprendre à gérer mes pouvoirs, alors oui, il faut que j'y aille maman. » Déclara Hermione regardant tendrement sa mère pour la convaincre.

Sa mère hocha la tête et déclara : « Si c'est ce que tu désires ma chérie… Pouvez-vous nous expliquer le fonctionnement de votre école ? » Continua-elle en se tournant vers le Professeur.

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit Minerva, contente d'avoir mené à bien cette mission. Et elle commença à parler de l'école, puis du monde magique en général.

L'horloge avait sonné 11 heures et demi, quand le Professeur décida qu'elle devait prendre congé de la famille Granger. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall d'entrée, elle se rappela qu'elle avait oublié de leur préciser quelques petites choses.

« Hagrid, notre Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard, viendra vous rejoindre sur Charing Cross Road, vers 10 heures samedi, pour vous permettre d'entrer sur le Chemin de traverse, et pour que vous sachiez où vous diriger sur l'allée pour faire vos achats. Ne prévoyez rien pour votre après-midi, vos achats risquent de durer assez longtemps. Hagrid vous attendra devant ce qui vous paraîtra une ruelle mais qui est en fait un pub, entre une grande librairie et un magasin de disque. Vous ne pourrez pas passer à côté de lui sans le voir, Hagrid est… très… grand. » Commença-t-elle, à l'adresse des parents. Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione, et continua : « Miss Granger, sur le Chemin de traverse, je vous conseille d'acheter les livres « _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ » et « _L'Histoire du Monde Magique_ », et de les lire avant la rentrée. Ils pourraient vous aider à comprendre certaines choses, que vous auriez oublié de me demander, ou dont j'aurais oublié de vous parler. » Déclara-t-elle, en serrant la main de chacun des membres de la famille, avant de sortir.

Quand Monsieur Granger referma la porte, sa femme s'appuya sur le mur, et soupira : « Bon, maintenant, il est trop tard pour aller faire des courses. On ira demain matin. » Soupira la mère de famille, son regard fixé sur sa fille.

Hermione ressentie la tristesse de sa mère et pour la rassurer, elle lui fit un câlin, en lui déclarant qu'elle lui écrirait tous les jours et qu'ils leur restaient encore quelques semaines pour se faire à cette idée.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **A bientôt !**

ooo

 **Petit mot de l'auteur :**

 **Alors tout d'abord Merci ! J'ai atteint la barre des 30 Favorites ! Vous êtes super !**

 **Merci pour toutes vos review aussi, elles me font très plaisir !**

 **Et Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent ma fic', mais ne laisse pas forcément de review, rien qu'à la suivre vous me faites plaisir !**

 **Bon bien sûr, j'adore les review, mais quel auteur de fic' n'aime pas les review franchement ?**

 **Ça fait plaisir à lire, ça me permet de savoir, ce que je dois changer ou pas, c'est génial !**

 **Donc Merci à tout le monde ! Bon j'arrête avec les Merci et je passe à la suite.**

 **Vous étiez tous très loin de la bonne réponse sur le thème de ce chapitre !**

 **Alors je voulais savoir, êtes-vous surpris ? Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?**

 **On découvre (enfin !) la réaction des parents d'Hermione face à une telle annonce !**

 **Quel sera le thème du prochain chapitre à votre avis ?**


	18. Une grande famille

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 16 – Une grande famille**

 **Le Terrier, 24 juillet 1991, 9 heures 30**

Dans le Devon, et plus précisément dans le petit village moldu de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, se trouvait à l'écart du village, cachée entre les collines et les arbres, une maison à l'allure un peu étrange, qui ne tenait sans doute que grâce à la magie. Car oui, la famille qui vivait-là faisait partie d'une longue lignée de sorciers. La maison semblait instable. Elle paraissait s'être agrandie au fil des années. Certaines parties étant faites de briques rouges, et d'autres de bois. Elle avait cinq étages, tous plus bancales les uns que les autres. Et c'était à ce dernier étage que se trouvait un jeune garçon de 11 ans. Il s'appelait Ronald Weasley.

Endormi dans son lit, seule une touffe de cheveux roux, et ses pieds dépassaient de ses couvertures. De grands posters de Quidditch orange animés par la magie étaient accrochées sur les murs de sa chambre, un tas de vêtements sales trainait au pied du lit, un aquarium vide reposait sur un bureau un peu branlant, et une pile de livre tout aussi instable que le bureau par sa grandeur servait de table de chevet. Le jeune garçon marmonna dans son sommeil, et se retourna, laissant apparaître son visage. Il avait la peau très claire, couverte de légères tâches de rousseurs, invisibles si on ne le regardait pas de très près. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours endormi, de grands coups excités furent donnés contre la porte. La porte grinça quand elle s'ouvrit. Deux garçons en tous points semblables, à peine plus âgés que lui, et avec des cheveux tout aussi roux que les siens, rentrèrent dans la chambre, en pouffant silencieusement. Puis quand un poids se fit sentir sur le bout de son lit, signe que l'un des deux adolescents venaient de s'installer, le jeune garçon, encore endormi, grogna. Mais ce fut seulement quand l'ado assis sur le lit, lui fit des chatouilles sur ses pieds, qu'il daigna ouvrir les yeux. Malheureusement pour lui, l'autre garçon l'observait de près. Surpris, il se recula d'un bond, et tomba de son lit, emportant avec lui toutes les couvertures. Les deux adolescents importuns éclatèrent de rire devant la réaction du plus jeune, qui se redressa aussi vite, confus par un réveil aussi brutal.

« Fred ! George ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! » S'écria-t-il, énervé.

« Oh ! Le petit Ronny à sa maman n'a pas l'air très content, Fred. » Déclara l'un des deux garçons, en riant.

« Non, George. Tu as raison. On devrait s'en aller. » Répondit l'autre, en pouffant.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux sous le regard incrédule et énervé du plus jeune, et sortirent de la pièce. Avant de revenir aussi vite devant la porte, pour déclarer à l'unisson : « Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de descendre dans la cuisine, maman est énervée. » Et ils repartirent aussi vite, laissant leur jeune frère assis sur le sol. Il étouffa un grognement de rage, et se leva en vitesse. Il était presque aussi grand que ses deux ainés. Se souvenant de l'avertissement de ses frères, il chercha ses affaires, et après les avoir trouvé, se dépêcha de s'habiller. Et sans se préoccuper de ses cheveux en bataille, il s'empressa de sortir de sa chambre pour essayer d'échapper à la colère de sa mère.

ooo

Il débarqua dans la cuisine, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé d'avoir couru dans les escaliers, et découvrit toute sa famille tranquillement installée autour de la table. Seul son père, déjà parti au travail, manquait à l'appel. Assise en bout de table, sa mère ne semblait pas le moins du monde énervée, discutant tranquillement avec sa petite sœur. Il se laissa tomber à la place vide à côté de sa mère, en soupirant, et fusilla du regard ses deux frères qui se moquaient de lui. Il se servit dans les nombreux plats présents, et mangea dans le silence observant chacun des membres de sa famille.

A sa gauche, se trouvait Bill. Bill était l'aîné de toute la fratrie. Il avait de longs cheveux roux, qu'il attachait toujours avec une lanière de cuir, une boucle d'oreille en forme de crochet de serpent, et avait des yeux bleus foncés. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, où il avait été Préfet, et Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor. Depuis son départ de Poudlard, il avait entamé des études pour devenir Briseur de Sort, pour Gringotts la banque des sorciers. Il venait de terminer sa dernière année, et en Septembre, il partirait en Egypte, pour exercer son métier. Malgré leurs dix années d'écarts, Ron aimait bien parler avec lui car il lui apprenait pleins de choses.

A la gauche de Bill, se trouvait Charlie. Charlie était le cadet de la famille. Il portait ses cheveux roux mi-long, qu'il laissait toujours en bataille, et ses yeux étaient d'un gris bleuté. Il avait quitté Poudlard l'année précédente. Il avait été capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, le sport des sorciers. Et maintenant, il étudiait les dragons en Roumanie. Il était revenu au début du mois pour passer les vacances avec sa famille. Lui et Ron avait huit ans d'écart, ils s'entendaient bien, surtout pour jouer ensemble au Quidditch dans le pré à côté de la maison.

En face de Charlie, se trouvait Percy. Percy était le troisième enfant de la maison. Les cheveux tout aussi roux que lui, mais beaucoup plus court, Percy était plongé dans un livre, laissant glisser ses lunettes, qui cachaient ses yeux gris, sur son nez. Cette année, Percy rentrait en cinquième année à Poudlard, et était le meilleur élève de toute son année. Il faisait la fierté de ses parents. Mais il préférait étudier, que s'amuser, alors Ron ne le trouvait pas drôle.

A la gauche de Percy, se trouvaient Fred et George. Les jumeaux. Ils se ressemblaient fortement. Tous les deux avaient de nombreuses tâches de rousseurs plus voyantes que leurs autres frères, et leurs cheveux roux étaient plus court que ceux de Bill et Charlie, mais plus long que ceux de Percy. L'un comme l'autre, ils avaient les yeux bleu-vert. Nés après Percy, ils étaient tout son opposé. Ils aimaient faire des farces à tous ceux qui les entouraient, et ne s'occupaient pas de leurs études, même s'ils étaient tous les deux de très bons élèves. Ils rentraient en troisième année à Poudlard, et étaient tous les deux batteurs dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ron les aimait bien, malgré toutes les farces qu'ils lui faisaient subir. Il les trouvait marrants, et il aimait bien les aider à inventer de nouvelles farces.

En face de lui, se tenait Ginny. Sa petite sœur. Elle était la dernière de la famille. Elle avait de longs cheveux lisses et roux, et elle avait des yeux bleu azur. Elle avait un très fort caractère pour ses dix ans, et tenait facilement tête à ses six frères aînés. L'année prochaine, se serait à son tour de faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

Mais pour l'heure, c'était lui qui ferait prochainement sa rentrée. Il irait en première année à Poudlard, en septembre. Il était excité, mais aussi un peu angoissé. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses cinq frères aînés. Et même s'il n'avait jamais été à l'école avant car c'était trop cher, il aimait étudier. Il avait emprunté aux jumeaux leurs livres de premières et deuxièmes années, et le soir quand il montait dans sa chambre, il aimait prendre un des livres, et le lire en cachette de tous. Bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas toujours tout. Mais quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, il allait voir Percy car il savait qu'il serait le seul à ne pas se moquer de lui, et lui demandait des explications.

« Ron. Ron ? Chéri ? Tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard. Ron ?! » L'appela sa mère, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas sa mère l'appeler. Ce fut seulement lorsque Bill remarqua qu'il ne réagissait pas et qu'il le secoua un peu qu'il sortit enfin de ses pensées.

« Hein ? Qu'est ce qui a ? » Demanda Ron, en se tournant vers son frère, le regard hagard.

« Tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard. C'est maman qui l'a. » Répondit Bill.

« Tout va bien Ronald ? » Le questionna sa mère, inquiète, en posant sa main sur son front comme pour prendre sa température.

« Oui, maman. Tout va bien. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. » Assure-t-il en se dégageant de la main de sa mère.

« Oh, d'accord. Tiens, voilà ta lettre. Tu pourras me passer ta liste de fournitures, mon chéri ? Pour que je puisse voir ce que l'on va devoir acheter ? » Demanda-t-elle, en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Ron ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe, et en sorti les deux parchemins, avant de tendre la liste à sa mère, et de lire rapidement sa lettre. C'était la même tous les ans. Et il avait déjà vu celles de ses frères, alors il en connaissait presque le contenu par cœur. Il entendit sa mère marmonner qu'il faudrait acheter plusieurs nouveaux livres pour chacun d'entre eux, et les habituels d'ingrédients de potions, en plus d'une nouvelle baguette, et d'un nouveau chaudron pour lui. Ron s'en voulait de faire subir ça à sa famille, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Sa mère releva la tête, et déclara : « Bon, les enfants, samedi, on ira faire vos achats au Chemin de Traverse. Il y aura sans doute moins de monde. Et comme ça, votre père, Bill et Charlie pourront nous accompagner aussi. »

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Petit mot de l'auteur :**

 **Mauvaise nouvelle, je n'ai plus d'ordinateur pendan semaines, donc plus moyen de publier, et encore moins d'écrire ! Je suis désolée ! En espérant, que celui qui va me le réparer va faire vite !**

 **Sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre ? Et de ce Ron un peu plus différent de l'original ?**

 **Vous pouvez envoyer plein de review surtout ! Je pourrais continuer à vous répondre grâce à mon téléphone !**


	19. Le Chemin de Traverse

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 17 – Le Chemin de Traverse**

 **Manoir Potter, 27 juillet 1991, 9 heures 30**

« Neville ? Harry ? Vous êtes prêts ? On part dans une demi-heure. » Demanda Franck en frappant à la porte de la chambre que son fils et le fils de ses amis, partageaient.

N'ayant pas de réponse, il entrouvrit la porte, et voyant la lumière éteinte, il prit sa baguette magique dans son holster qu'il portait au bras en dessous de sa veste, et murmura un faible « Lumos. » pour éclairer la pièce. Quelle surprise n'eut-il pas en découvrant les enfants encore endormis à deux dans le même lit ! Il s'approcha à pas de loup et admira quelques secondes les deux garçons. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils dormaient paisiblement. Se souvenant qu'il devait venir vérifier qu'ils étaient prêts car ils partaient bientôt direction le Chemin de traverse, Franck chercha un moyen de les réveiller rapidement. Un grand sourire presque carnassier apparu sur son visage quand une idée lui vint en tête. D'humeur espiègle, il avait eu une idée digne des Maraudeurs.

Après avoir allumé, la petite lampe de chevet la plus éloignée des enfants, il éteignit la lumière qui provenait de sa baguette, et murmura : « Aguamenti. ». Une fontaine d'eau froide jaillie de sa baguette arrosant les deux mômes qui se réveillèrent en sursaut. Et devant le regard paniqué que lui adressèrent les deux gamins, il éclata de rire. Neville et Harry le regardèrent surpris, alors que Franck se tenait les côtes pris d'un fou rire. Les cheveux dégoulinants, le pyjama trempé, Neville et Harry échangèrent un regard, et d'un accord commun silencieux, ils se jetèrent sur lui pour l'assaillir sous les coups d'oreillers, et les chatouilles. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Franck essaya d'échapper à son châtiment en suppliant son fils et son ami.

« Arrêtez … les enfants … s'il vous plait ! » Supplia Franck, essoufflé par sa crise de rire.

« D'accord, mais ne nous réveille plus jamais comme ça Papa ! » s'écria Neville, en arrêtant immédiatement.

Harry le suivit aussi vite dans son geste et arrêta de faire des chatouilles en s'asseyant sur le sol.

« Merci les garçons. » Souffla Franck, en se redressant pour reprendre son souffle.

« Pourquoi tu nous as réveillé comme ça ? » Demanda son fils en le regardant.

« J'avais envie. Et puis vos mères m'ont demandé de venir vous chercher car on part dans une demi-heure. » Déclara-t-il, puis il fronça les sourcils, regarda sa montre et s'exclama : « Oh merde, vous n'avez plus que 20 minutes pour prendre une douche et pour vous préparer les gars ! »

Avant même qu'il n'est fini sa phrase, les garçons se levèrent rapidement, prirent leurs affaires et sortirent de la chambre en se bousculant, pour arriver premier dans la salle de bain. Ce fut Neville le premier arrivé. Il en sortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les cheveux mouillés, et seulement vêtu de son jean, pour laisser plus rapidement la place à Harry, qui se précipita dans la salle de bain dès que la porte fut ouverte.

ooo

Pendant ce temps, Franck était redescendu dans la cuisine, pour annoncer aux deux femmes de la maison que les garçons dormaient encore quand il était monté, qu'il avait dû les réveiller, et qu'ils venaient donc juste de partir prendre leurs douches. Cinq minutes avant de partir, Neville descendit rejoindre tout le monde dans la cuisine, totalement habillé, mais les cheveux encore un peu humides.

« Harry vient juste de partir à la douche je suppose ? » Demanda Lily, en soupirant, quand elle vit Neville rentrer dans la pièce.

« Non, je me suis habillé dans la chambre après avoir pris ma douche. » Répondit Neville, en se dirigeant vers un placard pour chercher quelque chose à grignoter. « Au faites Papa, tu as arrosé mon livre, en nous réveillant. » Continua-t-il en prenant une boite en métal gris qui contenait des biscuits.

« Tu les as arrosés pour les réveiller ?! Mais c'est une vraie blague de maraudeur ça ! Félicitation Franck ! Tu peux désormais faire partie des maraudeurs ! Quand je vais raconter ça à Sirius et Remus ils vont rire ! » S'exclama James, avec un grand sourire, en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

« Tu les as arrosés ?! Mais ils vont tomber malade ! » S'indigna quant à elle Alice.

« Ton livre ? Vous dormiez avec un livre ? Je n'ai rien vu en séchant ton lit. » Demanda Franck, en faisant fi de l'intervention de sa femme et de son ami.

« Vous dormiez à deux ? » intervient Lily, en haussant les sourcils, étonnée que les deux garçons fassent encore ça.

« On s'est endormi en lisant. On a sûrement dû le bouger en dessous des oreillers en dormant. » Répondit Neville, répondant aux deux questions en même temps.

« Vous n'allez plus pouvoir faire ça à Poudlard. Sinon … » Commença Lily avant d'être interrompue par Harry qui déboula dans la cuisine, les cheveux trempés et en finissant de s'habiller.

« Voilà je suis prêt ! On y va comment ? » S'exclama-t-il, en entrant dans la pièce avec un grand sourire.

« Par cheminette. Mais viens d'abord ici que je te sèche les cheveux. » Déclara Alice, en faisant un petit geste de la main pour faire signe à Harry de venir devant elle.

En passant devant Neville, Harry attrapa la boite de biscuits que son ami tenait encore, et en mangea un en se dirigeant vers Alice, qui lui sécha les cheveux de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait à Neville.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous dans le salon, prêt à prendre la cheminette.

« Bon, alors, on fait comme on a dit hier. Franck et moi, on passe les premiers. Ensuite, les garçons, et vous passez en dernier. D'accord ? » Rappela James, en regardant sa femme et Alice, qui approuvèrent, alors qu'Harry et Neville n'avaient pas écouté un seul mot de ce que James avait dit, trop occupés à discuter de ce qu'il fallait aller faire en premier sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Franck prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et se dirigea dans l'âtre, où il cria : « Chaudron Baveur, Chemin de Traverse ». James le suivit de près, puis Harry, Neville, Lily, et finalement Alice.

ooo

 **Chaudron Baveur, 27 juillet 1991, 10 heures**

Le Chaudron Baveur était un vieux bar sombre, miteux et souvent très bruyant, situé sur Charing Cross Road, qui permettait à ceux qui venait du monde moldu d'entrer sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais qui permettait aussi aux sorciers qui ne savaient pas transplaner d'arriver par la cheminette. Le patron-barman était un vieil homme chauve et édenté du nom de Tom.

« Monsieur Londubat ! Monsieur Potter ! Je vous sers un verre ? » S'écria le vieux barman, en voyant apparaître tour à tour Franck et James.

« Non, désolé Tom. Pas aujourd'hui. Nos femmes arrivent bientôt avec les enfants. On va faire les achats pour la rentrée des garçons. » Déclara Franck, en s'avançant un peu vers le comptoir pour être entendu du vieil homme, au moment où les flammes de l'âtre devenaient vertes, et laissaient apparaître Neville.

« Oh. Eh bien, une prochaine fois alors. » Capitula le vieil homme.

Quelques minutes après Neville, ce fut au tour d'Harry d'apparaître, et de sortir de l'âtre. Mais, à peine, Harry eu-t-il rejoint son père qui l'attendait devant la cheminée, que le bruit des conversations qui résonnait encore quelques minutes auparavant dans le bar s'éteignit. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, tellement la pièce était silencieuse. Le silence fut rompu quand Lily et Alice apparurent chacune leur tour, à une minute d'intervalle, dans la cheminée. Et comme-ci leurs apparitions avaient déclenché quelque chose chez les personnes présentes, le brouhaha repris. Plusieurs hommes et femmes se levèrent pour aller saluer le jeune Harry, qui avait l'air de vouloir s'enfuir. Neville se tenait en retrait à côté de son père qui était retourné près de la cheminée et regardait la scène avec compassion. Son meilleur ami n'avait jamais aimé sa célébrité, car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens le traitaient comme ça, même si ses parents et leurs amis lui avaient déjà expliqué plusieurs fois.

La porte grinça, et Neville tourna la tête pour regarder qui arrivé. C'était un homme, presque aussi grand qu'un géant, avec deux petits yeux noirs et une grande barbe broussailleuse, suivit de près par une jeune fille à peine plus âgée qu'Harry et Neville, et deux adultes qui semblaient être les parents de la jeune fille. A peine entré dans le bar, le géant fut interpellé par le barman qui lui demanda s'il voulait un verre, mais celui-ci refusa, prétextant qu'il était en mission pour Poudlard, et qu'il accompagnait une jeune fille née-moldue et ses parents faire les achats de rentrée. L'homme se dirigea vers la porte menant à l'extérieur, entrainant dans son sillage la jeune fille et ses parents, quand il les aperçut. Il se dirigea alors vers eux pour les saluer.

« Bonjour Hagrid ! Vous venez accompagner un nouvel élève ? » S'exclama Lily, en voyant le géant venir vers eux pour les saluer, suivit de près par la famille.

« Bonjour, Professeur Potter ! Oui, comme chaque année. » Répondit le dénommé Hagrid, en lui adressant un clin d'œil et un grand sourire.

Pendant qu'Hagrid saluait le reste de la famille Potter et la famille Londubat, Lily en profita pour s'avancer vers la jeune fille et ses parents, et pour se présenter à elle.

« Bonjour, Je m'appelle Lily Potter ! J'enseigne les Runes à Poudlard. J'espère vous voir parmi mes élèves dans quelques années. Vous êtes Miss ? » Se présenta Lily, en saluant la jeune fille.

« Bonjour, Madame. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. » Répondit d'une petite voix tremblante, la jeune fille.

« Tu n'as pas trop peur de faire ton entrée dans cette nouvelle école, et ce nouveau monde ? » Demanda Lily, en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

« Si. Un peu. Je ne connais rien à la magie. » Répondit à nouveau la jeune fille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai été dans ton cas. Moi aussi, mes parents n'étaient pas des sorciers. Mais je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie. » Déclara Lily pour la rassurer.

« Tu t'en es même très bien sortie ! Tu étais une des meilleures élèves de notre année ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Alice Londubat. » S'exclama Alice en s'approchant du petit groupe, et en tendant la main aux parents de la jeune fille. « Nos fils vont tous les deux faire leur rentrée cette année. Ils pourront t'aider à comprendre certaines choses si vous êtes dans la même maison. » Continua-t-elle à l'adresse de la jeune fille, puis elle interpella son fils lui demandant de s'approcher.

Neville arriva aussitôt près de sa mère et salua la petite famille qui lui faisait face. Après ça, il fixa aussi discrètement que possible la jeune fille. Elle était brune avec des cheveux très broussailleux. A sa tenue et son regard, elle semblait très sérieuse, et devait être intelligente. Elle serait sans aucun doute une bonne élève, malgré son origine moldue.

Après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec Franck, Hagrid rejoignit rapidement la jeune fille et ses parents, et ils prirent la sortie pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Neville les suivit du regard, jusqu'à ne plus les voir, puis il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami. Une foule de gens l'entourait encore. Il regarda sa mère, qui était toujours à ses côtés, et lui demanda : « On va y aller maman ? »

« Oui, mon chéri. » Répondit Alice, avec un sourire.

Lily, restée au près d'eux, déclara en rigolant : « Oh oui, je suis sûre qu'Harry ne nous reprochera rien si on lui permet de s'éloigner de toutes ces personnes. »

Réussissant à faire partir toutes les personnes qui entouraient Harry, les Potter et les Londubat partirent vers la cour fermée qu'il y avait à l'arrière du bar, et par laquelle était passée quelques minutes auparavant Hagrid et les Granger. Franck tapa sur quelques briques du mur qui leur faisait face avec sa baguette faisant apparaître la grande arche qui les emmena sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Bon, on doit passer chez Gringotts d'abord. Je peux y aller avec Franck, pendant que vous rejoignez le magasin de Madame Guipure, pour acheter l'uniforme des garçons. » Déclara James, comme si il avait déjà planifié le programme de la journée à la minute près.

« Oui. On va faire ça. Allez-y, vous n'aurez qu'à nous rejoindre pour payer. » Déclara Lily, en souriant.

Ils se séparèrent donc. James et Franck prirent la direction de la banque sorcière, tandis que Lily, Alice et les enfants prenaient celle du magasin de prêt-à-porter.

ooo

 **Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, 27 juillet 1991, 11 heures**

Lily et Alice, suivies d'Harry et Neville, arrivèrent rapidement devant le magasin. Elles firent d'abord entrer leurs fils, puis fermèrent la porte derrière elles. Une sonnette retentit dans le magasin quand les deux femmes et leurs enfants pénétrèrent dans la boutique, et une vieille dame replète et souriante, arriva vers eux.

« C'est pour Poudlard, mes petits ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Harry et Neville hochèrent la tête pour approuver la question, alors que leurs mères répondaient de vives voix pour eux.

« Bien. J'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut ! Allez au fond du magasin, je vais vous faire essayer ces uniformes. » S'exclama-t-elle, en poussant les deux enfants vers le fond.

Lily et Alice restèrent à l'avant de la boutique, et entreprirent de fouiller les rayons de vêtements, histoire de passer le temps.

ooo

Au fond de la boutique de vêtements, un jeune garçon, au teint pâle et aux cheveux blonds, était déjà installé sur un tabouret, et une autre sorcière s'occupait d'ajuster sa robe. Madame Guipure appela une autre femme, qui arriva pendant qu'elle faisait rentrer Harry et Neville dans deux cabines pour leur faire enfiler la tenue réglementaire de Poudlard. Quand ils sortirent de la cabine, tous les deux habillés de la même façon, Madame Guipure et son employée les firent grimper sur deux tabourets à côté du jeune garçon qui était encore là. Alors que les deux femmes entreprirent de faire les bords de leurs pantalons, le jeune garçon blond s'adressa à eux.

« Salut. Vous allez aussi à Poudlard ? » Demanda-t-il, d'une voix légèrement trainante.

« Oui. » Répondirent Harry et Neville d'une même voix.

« Moi aussi. Mes parents sont en train de faire mes achats pour la rentrée. Ensuite, je les emmènerai jusqu'au magasin de Quidditch qu'il y a au bout de la rue. J'aimerai bien avoir un nouveau balai de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première année n'ont pas le droit d'en avoir un. Je vais essayer de convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un autre pour l'emmener à Poudlard. » Déclara le garçon.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, installé sur le tabouret le plus proche, tourna la tête vers Neville, et lui adressa un regard qui voulait en dire long sur ce qu'il pensait du garçon.

« Et vous, vous possédez un balai ? » Continua le garçon.

« Oui. Nos parrains nous en ont offert un l'année dernière. » Commença Harry.

« Mais on ne l'emmènera pas à Poudlard cette année. Si on n'a pas le droit, c'est pour une bonne raison. » Termina Neville, avec sagesse, alors que Harry hochait la tête pour approuver.

« D'accord. Vous êtes jumeaux ? » Demanda le garçon blond, même si il voyait bien que les deux garçons ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment.

« Non. Mais on a grandi ensemble. » Répondit Harry.

« Oh. » Marmonna le garçon, puis il reprit : « Vous savez dans quelle maison vous allez être ? Moi je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Ce serait une honte si j'étais réparti à Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor. »

« Aucune idée, après tout on ne peut pas savoir avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Mais j'aimerai bien être à Gryffondor comme mes parents, ou à Serdaigle. » Déclara Neville, en adressant un grand sourire à Harry.

« Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien être à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle. Tout sauf à Serpentard. » Lança Harry, en répondant au sourire de Neville, fier de la pique qu'il venait de lancer au jeune garçon blond à côté de lui.

Le jeune garçon blond les regarda étrangement. Mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la femme qui s'occupait de lui, déclara :

« C'est bon mon garçon. Tu peux descendre et aller te rhabiller, je t'emballe tout ça en attendant. » Déclara la femme, en se relevant.

Le jeune garçon sauta du tabouret, et parti se rhabiller. Et quand il sorti de la cabine, il ignora les deux enfants avec qui il avait discuté auparavant, et se dirigea vers une femme blonde qui venait d'entrer dans la boutique avec un gros paquet sur lequel il était écrit « Fleury et Bott » et qui paya pour lui.

Madame Guipure et son employée firent essayer deux autres tenues, semblables à la première, à Harry et Neville, avant de leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient aller se rhabiller. Ils regagnèrent l'avant du magasin, où leurs pères avaient rejoint leurs mères et discutaient ensembles. Madame Guipure arriva avec deux paquets qu'elle tendit aux garçons en annonçant : « Voilà ! 21 gallions chacun. »

James et Franck sortirent chacun une petite bourse, et payèrent la somme demandée. Puis ils prirent la direction de la sortie.

ooo

 **Chemin de Traverse, 27 juillet 1991, 12 heures**

A quelques pas du magasin de Madame Guipure, les deux enfants et leurs parents s'arrêtèrent dans une papeterie, où ils achetèrent parchemins, plumes et encres en quantités. Quand ils quittèrent le magasin, ils prirent la direction d'une autre boutique pour acheter à chacun des garçons un chaudron standard en étain, une balance pour les potions, et un télescope pliable pour les cours d'Astronomie. Puis à l'approche de 13 heures, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un café pour faire une pause déjeuner.

Ils reprirent le chemin des magasins après avoir passé une heure dans le café, et ce fut dans la boutique d'un apothicaire qu'ils entrèrent pour choisir tout un tas d'ingrédients rentrant dans la composition des potions de première année. Ils ne leur restaient plus que deux boutiques. Les livres chez Fleury et Bott, la librairie des sorciers, et la baguette chez Ollivander, le meilleur fabricant de baguettes magiques du pays. Ils choisirent de terminer par la baguette, ils prirent donc la direction de la librairie. En chemin, ils passèrent devant une ménagerie magique et un magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch où Harry et Neville voulurent à tout prix s'arrêter pour regarder le nouveau Nimbus 2000.

ooo

 **Fleury et Bott, 27 juillet 1991, 15 heures**

Ils étaient presque 15 heures quand ils franchirent la porte de chez Fleury et Bott. Un monde phénoménal se trouvait dans la boutique faisant régner une chaleur énorme dans la pièce. Des livres parfois très anciens, de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les épaisseurs, recouvraient les murs de la pièce. Certains livres étaient même empilés sur les marches d'un escalier qui menait à une mezzanine dont les murs étaient eux aussi tapissés de bibliothèques remplies de livres de toutes sortes. Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir, où une file de gens faisait la queue. Devant eux, une grande famille attendait son tour. Les deux parents accompagnaient leurs 6 garçons, et leur unique fille. Malgré les exhortations au calme de leur mère, les enfants parlaient assez fort, rigolaient, se chamaillaient et se bousculaient. Seul l'un des garçons était calme. Il avait des lunettes qui lui glissaient du nez alors qu'il lisait un livre. L'un de ses frères le bouscula lui faisant perdre sa page. Il se retourna sur lui énervé, quand il aperçut Lily.

« Oh ! Professeur Potter ! Bonjour ! » Salua-t-il, en essayant de s'avancer vers le groupe que formaient les Potter et les Londubat.

A l'exclamation de leur frère, deux des autres garçons, les ainés semble-t-il, se retournèrent eux aussi en répétant : « Professeur Potter ?! »

« Bonjour Percy ! Bill ! Charlie ! Je suis contente de vous revoir ! Comment allez-vous ? » S'exclama Lily, en apercevant les trois frères.

« Nous allons très bien professeur, et vous ? » Répondit Bill, en s'approchant et parlant au nom de ses deux jeunes frères.

« Je vais bien, merci. Alors que devenez-vous Bill ? Et vous Charlie ? » Demanda Lily.

« J'ai terminé mes études pour devenir Briseur de sort, et à la rentrée je pars en Egypte. » Commença Bill.

« Et moi j'étudie les dragons en Roumanie. » Termina Charlie, avec un grand sourire.

« Briseur de sort ? Il faut être doué en Runes et en Arithmancie non ? Et étudier les dragons ça doit être passionnant ! » Commenta James qui était au côté de Lily.

« C'est bien ça, monsieur. Il faut avoir de très bonnes notions en Runes et en Arithmancie, mais aussi en Sortilèges et en Défenses. » Répondit Bill.

« Si je me souviens, tu avais eu une très bonne note en Runes. Optimal, c'est ça ? » Demanda Lily à son ancien élève.

« Oui. Mais j'ai eu un très bon professeur aussi. » Confirma Bill.

Lily rigola, et déclara : « Et Charlie lui avait eu un Effort Exceptionnel n'est-ce-pas ? Votre frère, Percy est sur la bonne voie pour vous égaler voir vous surpasser tous les deux. J'espère avoir vos deux autres frères cette année. »

« Je ne sais pas si ils ont pris Runes. Je ne crois pas. » Déclara Bill alors que Charlie appelait ses deux frères.

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent entrainant avec eux, un troisième garçon plus jeune.

« Le Professeur Potter se demandait si vous aviez pris Runes. » Déclara Charlie.

« Oui, nous avons pris Runes. » Répondirent d'une même voix les deux frères.

« Alors je suis contente de vous avoir prochainement parmi mes élèves ! J'espère que vous serez aussi brillants que vos frères. » Déclara Lily.

« Vous n'allez plus être aussi contente après les avoir eu deux heures en cours Professeur. » Marmonna Percy.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda James, en intervenant pour la seconde fois.

« D'après ce que m'a dit le Professeur McGonagall, ces deux jeunes hommes sont la relève des célèbres maraudeurs. » Déclara Lily, souriante.

« Oh oh ! Mais c'est génial ça ! J'espère que vous en faites voir de toutes les couleurs à Rusard ! » S'exclama James, avec un grand sourire ravi.

« Oh oui ! Nous avons pour objectif de battre ... » Commença Fred.

« ... le nombre de retenues qu'on eut les maraudeurs pendant leurs années à Poudlard ! » Termina George, faisant éclater de rire James.

« Saviez-vous que l'un des maraudeurs étaient préfet-en-chef et un autre préfet ? » Demanda soudainement James, avec sérieux.

« Non ? C'est vrai ? Comment savez-vous ça ? Personne ne sait qui ils sont ! » S'exclamèrent les deux adolescents.

« Alors ça c'est un secret ! Peut-être qu'un jour vous l'apprendrez. » Déclara James, en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Lily.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda Harry en se joignant au groupe avec Neville et ses parents.

« Des maraudeurs. » Déclara Lily, en souriant à son fils.

« Oh. » Fit Harry, en affichant un grand sourire avec un coup d'œil complice à Neville.

ooo

Alors qu'Harry parlait avec sa mère, Neville dévisagea chacun des garçons qui lui faisaient face, terminant par celui qui semblait le plus jeune. Il attendit quelques minutes que son meilleur ami finisse sa conversation avec sa mère, puis il lui donna de légers coups de coude, et murmura à l'oreille d'Harry quelque chose qu'Harry approuva. Alors ils s'approchèrent du jeune garçon roux qui était sur le côté, un peu en retrait, et écoutait la conversation de ses ainés.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry. » Commença Harry.

« Moi c'est Neville. Et toi tu t'appelles comment ? » Continua Neville.

« Oh euh, moi c'est Ron. » Répondit celui-ci, en hésitant, étonné que l'on s'adresse à lui.

« Content de faire ta connaissance Ron. » Déclara Harry, en souriant.

« Nous rentrons à Poudlard cette année et toi ? » Demanda Neville, avec le même sourire qu'Harry.

« Moi aussi. »

« Tu aimes lire et étudier ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui, j'adore ! » S'exclama Ron, avec enthousiasme.

Harry et Neville rigolèrent devant tant d'excitation et répondirent d'une même voix : « Nous aussi ! »

Ils continuèrent à discuter un long moment, en attendant que les parents de Ron arrivent devant le comptoir pour demander les livres qu'il fallait pour leurs enfants. Quelques minutes avant que Ron ne soit obligé de partir, Harry demanda à sa mère si Ron pouvait venir leur rendre visite avant la fin des vacances. Demande que sa mère approuva. Les nouveaux amis se dirent au revoir, et ce fut au tour des Potter, puis des Londubat, à pouvoir acheter les livres pour la rentrée de leur fils respectif. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à aller chercher leurs baguettes. Ils sortirent de la librairie, et commencèrent à avancer en direction de la boutique d'Ollivander.

ooo

 **Ollivander, 27 juillet 1991, 16 heures 30**

Harry et Neville, pressés, avaient pris les devants. Ils s'avançaient d'un pas rapide en direction du magasin de baguette magique, entraînant derrière eux, leurs parents, qui les priaient de ralentir. Mais les deux enfants étaient trop heureux. Ils allaient enfin obtenir leur baguette magique. Depuis tout petit, ils en rêvaient.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la boutique. Elle était étroite, et sur sa façade délabrée, des lettres d'or écaillées indiquaient "Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C.". La vitrine poussiéreuse laissait très peu apercevoir l'intérieur de la boutique. A leur entrée, une clochette résonna au fond du magasin. La pièce était tout en longueur. A leur droite comme à leur gauche, les murs étaient recouverts de petites boites entassées les unes sur les autres. Face à eux, derrière un bureau, d'immenses étagères poussiéreuses atteignant presque le plafond permettaient d'entreposer des milliers d'autres petites boîtes. La poussière, la pénombre et le silence faisaient régner une étrange atmosphère dans la pièce. Comme-ci dans ce lieu étroit, une magie ancienne et mystérieuse évoluait.

« Bonjour. » Dit une voix âgée.

Harry et Neville sursautèrent. Ils n'avaient pas entendu arriver le vieil homme qui se tenait maintenant devant eux.

« Bonjour Mr Ollivander. » Répondit en chœur les deux jeunes enfants.

Mais ce fut à peine s'il l'entendit. Son regard était fixé sur Harry.

« Ah. Bien sûr. Je savais bien que je vous verrais bientôt. Harry Potter. » Dit-il d'une voix énigmatique.

Mr Ollivander s'approcha d'Harry. Il le fixa quelques instants. Ses yeux pâles et perçants rendant le jeune garçon mal à l'aise.

« Alors c'est ici qu'il vous a marqué. » Commença Mr Ollivander en pointant de son doigt la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du jeune garçon qui lui faisait face. « J'en suis désolé. C'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette qui vous marquée de cette cicatrice. Je me souviens parfaitement de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue. C'était une baguette très puissante, mais aussi très sombre. Si j'avais su ... »Termina-t-il.

Il hocha la tête en silence, puis se tourna vers Neville qui se tenait aux côté d'Harry.

« Neville Londubat. » Déclara-t-il en fixant son regard clair dans celui de son vis-à-vis. « D'après le professeur Dumbledore, vous êtes tous les deux destinés à de grandes choses. Il ne m'étonnerait pas que vous préférez choisir ici, dans ma boutique, une baguette d'une extrême puissance. Enfin, quand je dis préférer ... en réalité, c'est bien entendu la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. » Déclara-t-il, puis il se retourna et parti vers l'arrière de son magasin.

Pendant toute la scène, Lily et James, Alice et Franck étaient restés silencieux, écoutant les paroles mystérieuses du vieil homme. Ils s'étaient placés de façon à encadrer les deux enfants et à pouvoir les rassurer.

Le vieil homme revient rapidement, un mètre ruban dans les mains, et se plaça face à Harry en faisant signe aux autres de s'écarter légèrement.

« Etes-vous droitier ou gaucher ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Droitier. » Répondit Harry, d'une voix peu rassurée.

Le vieil homme le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Tendez le bras. Voilà comme ça. » Déclara le vieil homme, avant d'enchanter son mètre qui commença à prendre toute sorte de mesures.

« Chaque baguette que je fabrique renferme des substances magiques puissantes. J'utilise du crin de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des cœurs de dragons. Chaque baguette fabriquée est différente, car il n'existe pas deux licornes, deux phénix, ou deux dragons semblables. » Conta le vieil homme en allant chercher des boites disposées sur différentes étagères.

Quand il revient, il ordonna au mètre de s'arrêter. Celui-ci obéit et tomba sur le sol en un petit tas.

« Bien. Essayez donc celle-ci, Mr Potter. Elle est en bois de hêtre, et contient du ventricule de dragon. 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible. Agitez-la un peu. » Commenta-t-il.

Harry prit la baguette, et la fit un peu tournoyer comme Remus lui avait appris. Mais rien ne se produisit. Mr Ollivander lui prit la baguette des mains et lui en donna une autre en commentant sa composition : « Bois d'érable, et plume de phénix. 17,5 centimètres. Très flexible. Essayez-là. »

Mais à peine Harry eut-il la baguette entre les mains que Mr Ollivander la lui arracha.

« Non celle-ci plutôt. » Dit-il en lui en plaçant une autre entre les mains qu'il décrit à son tour.

Harry l'essaya, puis une autre, et encore une. Bientôt un monceau de baguettes magiques se forma sur le bureau.

« Un client très difficile. » Déclara-t-il. « Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient. »

Il regarda Harry, un air songeur sur le visage, puis parti en direction d'une de ses étagères, monta sur une petite échelle, et attrapa une boite tout en hauteur. Quand il revient, il déposa la boîte sur le bureau. Il semblait qu'elle avait été entreposée pendant des années en haut de cette étagère, tant elle était recouverte de poussière.

« Essayez celle-ci. C'est une combinaison originale. 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple. Bois de houx, et un double cœur en plume de phénix et rubis. Une baguette très puissante. » Déclara Mr Ollivander en lui tendant la baguette.

« Un double cœur ? Je ne savais pas que ça existait. De plus avec une pierre considérée comme précieuse. » Remarqua Lily.

« Les baguettes à double cœur sont très rares Madame Potter. Il faut être très puissant pour en posséder une. La pierre renforce les pouvoirs du cœur, mais elle apporte aussi des protections à la personne qui possède la baguette. » Répondit le vieil homme.

Lily hocha la tête, et elle se dit qu'elle irait faire des recherches sur ces baguettes dès qu'elle en aurait le temps.

Harry prit la baguette, et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se diffuser dans tout son corps à partir de ses doigts. Il la fit légèrement tournoyer faisant apparaître une gerbe d'étincelles or de l'extrémité de la baguette. Mr Ollivander applaudit et s'écria : « Bravo ! Très bien, vraiment très bien. Mais étrange ... très étrange ... »

Il reprit la baguette, et la remit dans sa boîte en continuant à marmonner : « Etrange ... Vraiment très étrange ... »

« Excusez-moi, mais qu'est ce qui est si étrange ? » Demanda Lily.

Le vieil homme la fixa de ses yeux pâles.

« Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu. Or, il se trouve que le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans cette baguette a également fourni une autre plume. Une seule autre plume qui a servi à une autre baguette. Il est étrange que ce soit cette baguette qui convient à votre fils, Madame Potter, car la baguette dans laquelle se trouve cette autre plume se trouve être celle qui a fait cette cicatrice à votre fils. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vendu trois autres baguettes avec un double cœur. Et dans chacune de ces baguettes j'ai choisi de mettre un rubis comme deuxième cœur. Ce qui est encore plus étrange, Madame Potter, c'est que ces rubis proviennent tous de la même pierre brute. Celle qui a fourni le rubis de la baguette de votre fils. » Répondit-il, son regard se faisant vague.

Les quatre adultes échangèrent un regard. Ils pensaient tous à la même chose : "Ces trois enfants étaient-ils ceux concernés par la prophétie ? Qui étaient-ils ?" Le vieil homme ne capta pas leurs regards, car après avoir fini son explication, il avait laissé son regard tombé sur Neville avant de soudainement s'éloigner dans son magasin et d'attraper trois autres boîtes. Quand il revient, il déclara : « Et je suis presque certain que ce garçon aura l'une des trois baguettes qu'il me reste avec ce même second cœur. »

Il sortit une des baguettes de son étui, et la tendit à Neville en lui demandant de l'agiter légèrement. Ce que fit Neville. Et dès la première baguette, une gerbe d'étincelle or jaillit de la baguette, faisant murmurer Mr Ollivander : « J'en étais sûr. »

Il reprit la baguette et l'emballa en commentant sa composition, avant de tendre les boîtes à Harry et Neville.

« Combien vous doit-on ? » Demanda Franck, désireux de vite s'en aller pour pouvoir parler de ses évènements avec sa femme et ses amis.

« J'essaye de vendre ses baguettes depuis des années. Les baguettes à double cœur sont très difficiles à vendre et c'est pour cette raison que je n'en fais jamais. Il faut que le propriétaire soit très puissant et stable. Souvent ce sont des adultes qui viennent acheter une nouvelle baguette qui obtienne une baguette comme celle-ci. Que cinq enfants de 11 ans obtiennent une baguette à double cœur aujourd'hui est très étonnant. Leur magie doit déjà être très développée. Mais quand j'ai vu ce rubis, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je fasse ces baguettes. Alors, puisque ça fait longtemps que je désire les vendre, je vous les fais au prix des baguettes à cœur unique. Ça vous fera donc pour chacune 7 gallions. » Déclara-t-il.

« D'accord. Voilà, 7 gallions. » Répondit Franck, alors que James tendait lui aussi les 7 gallions de la baguette de son fils.

Alors qu'ils prenaient tous le chemin de la sortie, Mr Ollivander lança : « Harry Potter. Neville Londubat. Vous êtes destiné à faire de grandes choses. De très grandes choses. Et vous êtes puissants. Très puissant. Il faudra apprendre à canaliser votre magie. »

Ces mots firent frissonner les deux enfants, et leurs parents.

« Au revoir, Mr Ollivander. » Déclara Alice en poussant son fils dans le dos pour le faire sortir rapidement.

Ils rejoignirent le Chaudron Baveur, et rentrèrent chez eux grâce à la poudre de cheminette.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **A bientôt !**

ooo

 **Petit mot de l'auteur :**

 **Pour me faire pardonner du retard, et après maintes supplications de Yohoko, j'ai décidé de laisser ce chapitre en entier, et de ne pas supprimer la première partie ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire n'ayant toujours pas récupéré mon ordinateur …**


	20. Une visite imprévue

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 18 – Une visite imprévue**

 _oOo Ce chapitre se déroule en même temps que le précédent oOo_

 **Manoir Potter, 27 juillet 1991, Vers 10 heures 30**

Sirius venait juste de se réveiller. Il n'avait pas dormi longtemps, ayant passé la nuit dehors, dans une forêt éloignée de tout, sous sa forme Animagus, pour que la transformation que Remus subissait à chaque pleine lune soit moins une corvée. Car même si Remus prenait la potion Tue-Loup inventée et préparée par Severus Rogue en personne, il se transformait encore à chaque pleine lune. La potion le rendait moins dangereux, elle anesthésiait ses pulsions meurtrières et le calmait fortement, mais il préférait être dehors, éloigné de toute vie humaine pour ne pas risquer de mordre quelqu'un ou pire de tuer. A chacune de ces pleines lunes, ses meilleurs amis, Sirius et James, et maintenant Franck l'accompagnaient sous leurs formes d'Animagus dans cette forêt, et ils passaient la nuit à courir parmi les arbres, ensemble. Et si par malheur quelqu'un venait à s'aventurer dans la forêt, ses amis le distrayaient et l'éloignaient de l'imprudent. Or cette nuit, Sirius avait été le seul à l'accompagner, car James et Franck devaient se reposer pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse le lendemain.

C'était la sonnette de la porte d'entrée du Manoir Potter qui l'avait réveillé. Il l'avait d'abord ignoré, mais elle s'était faite insistante, et espérant qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé Remus, il avait fini par se lever avec difficulté, éreinté par la fatigue de cette nuit blanche. Après tout, il n'était pas rentré depuis plus de 3 heures, et même si il s'était endormi directement en posant la tête sur l'oreiller, un cauchemar avait perturbé son sommeil au bout de quelques temps, et il s'était vu dans l'obligation de se lever pour aller chercher l'une des potions de sommeil sans-rêve qu'il n'utilisait que lors des pleines lunes pour ne pas embêter Remus et le laissait se reposer. Oui, il faisait encore des cauchemars dus au maléfice qu'il avait reçu presque 10 ans auparavant, lors de la célèbre nuit d'halloween du 31 octobre 1981, qui avait fait disparaître une première fois le célèbre Tu-Sais-Qui.

Il arriva dans le hall d'entrée en resserrant la ceinture de son peignoir autour de sa taille pour cacher le fait qu'il avait dormi seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama, qui lui tombait fortement sur les hanches. Il se regarda un instant dans le miroir qui ornait l'un des murs de la petite pièce, pour voir s'il n'avait pas trop l'air fatigué. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés de façon à lui donner l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de tomber de son lit, et sous ses yeux gris, des cernes légères s'étaient tracées. Il soupira. Il avait l'air fatigué. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants un peu plus, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée où l'insolent qui l'avait réveillé faisait encore retentir le bruit de la sonnette. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit sa cousine Andromeda avec un plat entre les mains.

« Bonjour Sirius ! » Lança-t-elle, joyeusement. « J'espère que je ne te réveille pas ? » Continua-t-elle quand elle remarqua sa tenue, avec un léger sourire insolent sur les lèvres.

« Andromeda ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'exclama Sirius, en la laissant entrer surpris.

« Je viens dire bonjour à mon cousin préféré, et lui apporter de quoi se nourrir ce midi ! D'ailleurs, je mange avec toi et Remus ! » Répondit-elle, en lui faisant un grand sourire charmeur.

« Mais … mais … tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça sans … sans prévenir ! » Bafouilla Sirius, surpris par le culot de sa cousine.

« Oh ! Mais pourquoi ? D'habitude tu aimes bien me voir ! » S'exclama Andromeda, en faisant une petite moue boudeuse.

Sa cousine lui tourna le dos, et s'éloigna en direction de la cuisine pour y déposer son plat. Sirius la suivit déboussolée par son attitude puérile, quand soudain, elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder.

« A moins que … Cacherais-tu une femme dans ton lit Sirius ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec un grand sourire coquin.

« Hein ? Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » S'exclama Sirius, un air passablement choqué sur le visage.

« Ah bon. Je croyais. » Répondit-elle, en lui lançant un regard soupçonneux.

Alors qu'elle allait reprendre le chemin de la cuisine, une voix fatiguée se fit entendre : « Siri' qui est là ? »

Sirius se retourna vers la voix pour lui répondre : « C'est personne ! Juste Andromeda qui vient nous apporter à manger, et après elle repart. Tu peux retourner te coucher ! »

« Juste Andromeda ? » S'exclama celle-ci, outrée. « Et tu oses vraiment me mettre à la porte comme ça … sans plus ? » Continua-t-elle, avec le même air.

« Oui. Bon, c'est bon. Mais tu ne vas pas rester avec nous non plus 'Meda ! On n'a pas dormi de la nuit ! » S'exclama Sirius, sur un ton d'excuse, au moment où Remus, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama et d'une chemise, apparaissait.

« Oh ! J'ai compris ! » Lança celle-ci, son sourire coquin de retour. « C'était Remus dans ton lit ! Ou toi tu étais dans le sien ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Andromeda ! Tu sais très bien que c'était la pleine lune ! » S'exclama Sirius, en rougissant.

Elle éclata de rire, et partie en direction de la cuisine en laissant les deux hommes en plan dans la salle de réception. Ils se regardèrent dans un silence gênant. Tous les deux avaient les joues rouges de gêne due à l'allusion d'Andromeda. Sirius détourna le regard rapidement, gêné.

Quelques minutes après les avoir quitté, Andromeda revient dans la pièce où elle les avait laissé, et où le silence régnait en maître.

« Eh bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil.

« Rien. Rien. » S'empressèrent de répondre d'une même voix Sirius et Remus.

« J'aurais juré qu'il y avait quelque chose. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Non. Non. » Répondirent-ils encore d'une même voix.

Ils se regardèrent et rougirent de plus belle.

« Ah bon. D'accord. Sirius. Remus. » Déclara-t-elle en leur faisant un bisou sur la joue. « Je reviens pour midi. Soyez habillés et lavés. Ça sent le chien ici. » Continua-t-elle, en ricanant.

« Eh ! » S'exclama Sirius.

« Oh ! Et, Remus tu peux me raccompagner ? Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose seule à seul. » Demanda-t-elle, en insistant bien sur les trois derniers mots.

Sirius grogna en entendant ça. Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil pour essayer de comprendre sa réaction, mais puisqu'il ne trouva pas de réponse à l'attitude de son ami, il répondit à Andromeda : « Bien sûr. »

Remus accompagna alors Andromeda jusqu'à la porte. Sirius les regarda sortir de la salle de réception, et quand il se retrouva seul debout en plein milieu de la grande pièce, il s'autorisa à réfléchir au comportement étrange de sa cousine. Elle était toujours d'humeur allègre, mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi espiègle. Elle lui cachait quelque chose. Et puis pourquoi voulait-elle parler à Remus seule à seul ? Elle préparait quelque chose. Ce fut le raclement de gorge que fit Remus en revenant dans la pièce quelques minutes après avoir raccompagné Andromeda qui le sortit de sa trance.

« Ca va Sirius ? » Demanda Remus, en avisant l'air étrange de son ami.

« Oui. Oui. Je réfléchissais. » Répondit-il brièvement, en faisant un signe de la main. « Que voulait Andromeda ? »

« Oh rien. Juste me demander comment s'était passé la pleine lune, et me demander comment tu allais parce qu'elle t'a trouvé bizarre, et elle ne voulait pas te vexer en parlant de ça devant toi. Surtout qu'elle sait très bien que tu lui dirais que tu vas bien. » Déclara Remus, en évitant soigneusement de regarder son ami dans les yeux.

« Vraiment ? J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'elle voulait te parler de quelque chose de plus important. » Insista Sirius, dubitatif.

« Et ta santé ce n'est pas important peut-être ? » Demanda Remus, incrédule.

« Je vais bien je te dis ! C'est bon ! » S'exclama Sirius, soudainement agacé.

Et sur ses paroles, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de franchir la porte, Remus lui attrapa le bras, et le retient.

« Si ça allait vraiment si bien, tu ne t'énerverais pas comme ça. Tu as encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit, c'est ça ? » Demanda Remus, en le regardant avec une légère lueur de compassion dans le regard.

« Je vais bien. Et oui, mais ce n'est rien. » Répondit Sirius, en se dégageant assez brusquement de la poigne de Remus.

Il sortit de la pièce, et commença à monter les escaliers. Remus resta un instant immobile, puis se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie, le temps pour lui de voir Sirius finir de monter les escaliers.

« Ce n'est pas rien. Je t'ai déjà dit de venir même si c'est un lendemain de pleine lune ! A moins que tu aies peur que je te morde ?! » Lui cria Remus, la peur que son ami réponde par la positive lui tordant le ventre.

Sirius avait été le premier à lui parler quand ils avaient fait leur première rentrée à Poudlard. Il l'avait toujours défendu face aux moqueries des Serpentard. Il avait été celui qui avait proposé aux autres maraudeurs de devenir Animagus pour l'aider à surmonter les pleines lunes. Il ne pouvait pas réagir comme ça. Sirius qui venait d'atteindre la dernière marche s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. Face à cette attitude, Remus eu soudain crainte que sa plus grande peur ne se réalise, que l'un de ses meilleurs et seuls amis le rejette, l'abandonne. Et venant de Sirius, cela le ferait encore plus souffrir. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

« Alors c'est ça ? Tu as peur de moi ?! » Hurla Remus, en se retenant de pleurer.

En entendant la tristesse dans la voix de son ami, Sirius se retourna et le regarda étrangement. Remus laissa aller ses larmes. Voir les larmes couler sur les joues de son ami par sa faute, lui tordit le ventre, et pris d'une pulsion, Sirius dévala les escaliers et se retrouva devant son ami. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de son ami en un chaste baiser.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi Remus. » Murmura Sirius après s'être légèrement écarté, et il remonta les escaliers aussi rapidement qu'il les avait descendu, laissant un Remus étourdi au bas des escaliers.

Sirius rejoignit sa chambre, qu'il ferma d'un sortilège pour ne pas être dérangé. Il s'écroula sur le lit ses larmes inondant ses joues. Il n'avait jamais voulu faire la moindre peine à Remus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les larmes de son ami l'avaient tant affecté. Il ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction. Il finit par aller prendre sa douche et s'habiller quand il se souvient qu'Andromeda avait dit qu'elle viendrait pour manger avec eux. Et il se recoucha en attendant son arrivée. Il n'avait pas envie de descendre, de croiser Remus et de devoir lui fournir des explications.

Remus, quant à lui, était resté un long moment là où l'avait planté Sirius. Debout, immobile. Une main sur ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait aussi mal réagi quand Sirius s'était dégagé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait mal pris son silence. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Puis il avait fini par se reprendre. Il était monté dans sa chambre s'habiller, et y était resté s'enfermer.

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 27 juillet 1991, Midi**

Ce fut dans ce silence mortel qu'Andromeda revient au Manoir. Elle n'était pas venue seule. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris ressemblant fortement à Sirius la suivait. Elle entra la première dans le Manoir Potter. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de sonner, car Remus lui avait dit qu'il ne verrouillerait pas la porte. Quand elle fut entrée, ce fut l'absence de bruit qui la frappa. Le Manoir était toujours plein de vie même quand il n'y avait que Remus et Sirius. Elle sortit sa baguette et se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle de réception et la cuisine. Ne voyant personne dans les deux pièces, elle demanda à celui qui l'accompagnait de rester là, et de chercher dans les placards de la cuisine de quoi mettre la table. Elle était pratiquement sûre que son cousin et son ami s'étaient rendormis, c'est pourquoi elle se dirigea directement vers leurs chambres. Elle trouva les portes fermées. Elle frappa d'abord à celle de son cousin, et obtient pour toute réponse un grognement.

« Sirius ! C'est Andromeda ! Réveille-toi ! » Appela-t-elle en frappant à la porte.

« Je ne dors pas. J'arrive. Tu peux descendre. » Entendit-elle grogner.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et haussa les épaules. Déjà tout à l'heure, Sirius n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait d'organiser cette petite rencontre avec Regulus aujourd'hui. Elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres, et alla frapper à la porte de Remus. Celui-ci vient lui ouvrir aussi vite. Elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait les yeux rougis, comme si il avait pleuré.

« Ça va Remus ? » Demanda Andromeda.

« Oui. Je me suis un peu embrouillé avec Sirius. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Oh. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu as pleuré ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Remus hocha la tête pour confirmer son hypothèse.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute j'espère ? » Continua-t-elle.

« Non. Enfin oui, mais pas totalement. Je crois qu'il a mal pris le fait que tu veuilles me parler sans qu'il soit là. Ce n'est pas grave. Ça va lui passer. » Répondit Remus, en haussant les épaules.

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'énerver quand il va voir Regulus … » Murmura Andromeda.

« Je ne peux pas te dire comment il va réagir … » Confia Remus.

« On verra bien. Je descends mettre la table. Tu viens ? » Déclara-t-elle.

« J'arrive. Descends, je vais récupérer ma baguette dans ma chambre. » Répondit Remus.

« D'accord. » Acquiesça Andromeda, avant de partir.

Il rentra dans sa chambre, récupéra sa baguette, et ressortit au moment même où Sirius sortait de la sienne. Ils s'arrêtèrent, et se regardèrent en silence. Chacun attendant que l'autre prononce le premier mot. Ce fut Sirius qui rompit le silence.

« Remus … Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça pour si peu … et … et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je … Je ne sais pas pourquoi … pourquoi je t'ai embrassé. » Déclara-t-il en murmurant les derniers mots. « Si tu veux bien, on oublie ce qui s'est passé. » Continua Sirius.

« Oui. Oui. D'accord. Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû dramatiser tout à l'heure quand tu as dit que ce n'était rien. Mais … mais j'avais peur que ce soit parce que … tu avais peur de moi … » Confia Remus.

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'aurais dû m'expliquer, au lieu de m'énerver. Je sais que tu es fatigué après les pleines lunes, alors je ne voulais vraiment pas te déranger. » S'expliqua Sirius.

« J'aurais dû comprendre. On oublie, d'accord ? » Répéta Remus.

Sirius hocha silencieusement la tête, avant de dire : « On ferait mieux de descendre avant de subir les folies d'Andromeda. »

« Oui. » Murmura Remus, qui recommença à être inquiet.

Il appréhendait la réaction de Sirius, et n'espérait qu'une chose, que Sirius ne s'énerve pas en voyant son frère.

ooo

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle de réception. Seule Andromeda était présente, elle semblait les attendre debout près de la table, les bras croisés. Remus s'avança vers l'une des chaises autour de la table, alors que Sirius était resté debout face à Andromeda. Il avait remarqué immédiatement qu'il n'y avait pas trois, mais quatre couverts d'installés.

« Je croyais que l'on était que trois. » Déclara Sirius, d'un air soupçonneux.

« Non. J'ai invité quelqu'un. » Répondit Andromeda, en le fixant.

« Et où se trouve ton invité ? » Demanda Sirius, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dans la cuisine. J'irai le chercher après que l'on aura parlé. » Répliqua Andromeda.

« C'est qui Andromeda ? Pourquoi il n'est pas ici ton invité ? » La questionna Sirius, méfiant.

« Parce que je voulais te parler d'abord. » Répondit Andromeda.

« Ok. D'accord. De quoi veux-tu me parler ? » Capitula Sirius, en restant sur la défensive.

« De ton frère. » Suggéra Andromeda.

« C'est lui qui est dans la cuisine, c'est ça ? Comment a-t'il pu rentrer ici ? Il n'a jamais eu l'adresse du Manoir. A moins que ce soit pour ça que tu voulais parler à Remus tout à l'heure ? C'est ça hein ? Et tu lui as donné l'adresse Remus ? » Attaqua Sirius.

« Je lui ai donné l'adresse, oui Sirius. » Répondit calmement Remus.

« Mais pourquoi ?! Tu sais que je ne veux pas le voir ! » S'écria Sirius.

« Suffit ! C'est ton frère, Sirius ! Il a besoin de toi ! Ca fait onze ans que tu sais qu'il n'a plus rien à voir avec Tu-Sais-Qui ! Onze ans ! Il est temps que tu passes à autre chose Sirius ! Que tu lui pardonnes ses erreurs ! Tu sais très bien que c'est ma sœur qui l'a emmené se faire marquer ! Que tes parents l'ont forcé ! Tu serais resté au Square, tu aurais eu le droit au même traitement ! Alors maintenant c'est fini Sirius ! Tu n'as plus aucune excuse pour lui en vouloir ! » S'exclama Andromeda, furieuse.

Sirius resta silencieux face au discours de sa cousine. Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Il savait très bien qu'elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

« Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'installer à table, pendant que je vais le chercher. Et tout le temps que je serais là avec lui, tu vas te tenir tranquille, et te faire pardonner de ton sale caractère. » Ordonna Andromeda, en le plantant là pour aller chercher Regulus.

Elle revient à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Derrière elle, Regulus gardait le regard bas. Il n'osait pas regarder son frère qui s'était installé au côté de Remus. Andromeda s'installa face à Remus, laissant comme unique place libre celle qui faisait face à Sirius. Elle fit apparaître les plats, et ils commencèrent à manger d'abord en silence, puis Andromeda engagea la conversation avec Remus, espérant que Sirius et Regulus finiraient par en faire de même.

ooo

Arrivé à la fin du dessert, les deux frères n'avaient toujours pas échangé un mot. Ils s'étaient contentés de picorer dans leur assiette en silence, en évitant de se regarder. Agacée par leur silence, Andromeda soupira, s'attirant leurs regards.

« Je vais faire la vaisselle. Tu viens avec moi Remus ? » Suggéra Andromeda.

« Oui, j'arrive. » Accepta Remus, en rassemblant les assiettes avant de se lever.

Après avoir rassemblé assiettes, couverts, et plats, Remus et Andromeda partirent en direction de la cuisine laissant seuls Sirius et Regulus.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant ce qui parut une éternité, avant que l'un d'eux ne prenne la parole.

« Ecoute Sirius … Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû me battre pour mes convictions, quand Bellatrix et nos parents ont commencé à essayer de me forcer à prendre la marque. Mais … mais je ne voulais pas mourir. Je savais que c'est ce qui me serait arrivé, si je me rebellais comme toi tu l'avais fait. J'aurais dû essayer de te parler quand tu étais encore à Poudlard, mais j'étais constamment surveillé. Et si … Et si tu avais refusé de m'aider, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait. J'aurais sans doute … mis fin… » Commença Regulus, la voix tremblante, le regard bas.

« Stop… arrête-toi… Ne dis pas ça. Andromeda a raison. Tu es mon frère. Mon petit frère. Et si tu étais venu me demander de l'aide, je n'aurais pas refusé. » Coupa Sirius, faisant relever la tête à Regulus.

« Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû venir te voir… » Murmura Regulus.

« Non. C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurais dû chercher à savoir si tu croyais vraiment aux idées de nos parents. » Répondit Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis si je n'avais pas été enrôlé, je n'aurais jamais pu donner ces noms, et certains de ces partisans seraient encore dehors aujourd'hui cherchant à nous nuire. » Déclara Regulus.

« Comment ce n'est pas grave ? Mais tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Je t'ai perdu une première fois quand les parents m'ont renié, mais si … si … je t'aurai perdu définitivement ! Et j'aurais continué à dire que je te détestais et que tu n'étais plus mon frère, parce que je n'aurais jamais su que tu ne partageais pas leurs idées ! » Explosa Sirius, avant de fondre en larmes.

Regulus se leva de sa chaise pour faire le tour de la table et venir s'asseoir à côté de son frère. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et le serra contre lui. Ils avaient enfin fait la paix.

ooo

Pendant ce temps, derrière la porte, Andromeda espionnait ses cousins avec Remus. Ils avaient ensorcelé la vaisselle pour qu'elle se nettoie seule pendant qu'ils écoutaient la conversation des deux frères. Quand Regulus avait pris son frère dans ses bras, elle avait tout de suite compris qu'ils avaient enfin fait la paix. Elle avait décidé de les laisser encore un moment tranquille, avant de retourner dans la salle de réception, et de repartir chez elle avec Regulus. Elle s'était mise à discuter avec Remus, alors que son sortilège d'écoute était encore actif leur permettant d'écouter les retrouvailles touchantes entre Sirius et Regulus, juste au cas où un autre malentendu entre eux l'obligerait à intervenir.

Il était presque quinze heures quand Andromeda décida qu'il était temps pour eux de repartir. Elle rejoignit donc, en compagnie de Remus, la salle de réception où Sirius et Regulus étaient toujours en pleine discussion, mais elle comprenait ils avaient tant de choses à rattraper.

« Reg', on va y aller ? » Demanda-t-elle, doucement.

« Déjà ? » Intervient Sirius. « Vous ne pouvez pas rester plus longtemps ? »

« Je pense qu'il serait mieux que l'on parte avant que Lily et James rentrent. Les garçons vont avoir pleins de chose à vous raconter. Et je dois aller faire quelques courses avec Lady Londubat, et Regulus avait promis qu'il nous accompagnait. » Déclara-t-elle, souriante et secrètement ravie de cette évolution heureuse entre les deux frères.

« Oh. D'accord. Vous reviendrez bientôt ? » Demanda Sirius, d'une voix déçue.

« Il est prévu que je vienne mardi soir pour l'anniversaire des garçons. » Annonça-t-elle. « Et je suis sûr que si tu demandais à Lily pour inviter Reg', elle dirait oui. »

« D'accord. Je lui demanderai. » Conclu Sirius.

« Bon on y va Reg' ? » Redemanda Andromeda.

« Oui. » Soupira ce dernier lui aussi déçu de devoir déjà quitter ce frère qu'il avait toujours adoré.

Sirius et Regulus encore assis se levèrent, et Sirius les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Quand il revient vers la salle de réception, il trouva Remus dans le couloir, dos contre le mur, les yeux fermés, il semblait l'attendre.

« Alors ? Tu es content ? » Demanda Remus, qui grâce à son ouïe super-développée de loup-garou l'avait entendu arriver, en ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder.

« Oui … » Reconnu Sirius, avec un petit sourire.

« Tant mieux. J'ai eu peur après ta crise de ce matin que cette rencontre se passe mal … » Déclara Remus.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin. » Répéta Sirius.

« Je sais. On avait dit que l'on oubliait. » Déclara Remus.

« Oui tu as raison. On va dans le salon ? » Demanda Sirius, en lui adressant un sourire.

Remus approuva son idée, et ils rejoignirent le salon où ils jouèrent aux échecs version sorcier en attendant le retour de leurs amis.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **A bientôt !**

 **ooo**

 **Petit mot de l'auteur :**

 **Désolé pour cette nouvelle longue attente, mais je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mon ordinateur. Ce chapitre n'est pas aussi long que le précédent, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **ooo**

 **Réponses aux review des Guest :**

 **Regulus Sirius Black : Merci pour ta review ! Et surtout pour m'avoir fait remarquer que je n'entrais pas suffisamment dans les détails au sujet de ces baguettes à doubles cœurs que j'ai introduites dans le chapitre précédent. J'aimerai savoir ce que tu attends comme information à ce sujet pour pouvoir essayer d'approfondir un peu plus le sujet. Cela vaut aussi pour tous les autres lecteurs, vous avez le droit de me dire ce que vous attendez comme information supplémentaire au sujet des baguettes. Bien sûr, je ne promets rien, mais je verrais ce que je peux faire. (Tu n'avais pas un compte FFnet avant ?)**

 **NinouNines : Merci ! J'adore Neville, surtout pour son discours dans le dernier livre et film, voilà pourquoi je ne fais pas de lui un blaireau. De rien, et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours.**


	21. Le mystère des Baguettes

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 19 – Le mystère des Baguettes**

 **Manoir Potter, 27 juillet 1991, Un peu avant 19 heures**

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du Chemin de Traverse, Lily était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'était pas intervenue dans la discussion que son époux et ses amis avaient eu à propos des baguettes à doubles cœurs. Elle avait pourtant bien entendu Sirius et Remus dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ce type de baguette. Elle s'était alors dit que ces baguettes devaient être rares et que très peu de sorciers devaient en avoir. Depuis, ils étaient tous retournés à leurs occupations. Lily et Alice étaient parties s'installer derrière les fourneaux pour préparer le repas du soir. Elles aimaient bien cuisiner sans faire appel à la magie, car cela leur permettait de discuter en même temps. Mais aujourd'hui, tout en épluchant les légumes, Lily était concentrée sur ses pensées, et n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot. Alice avait bien remarqué que quelque chose préoccupait son amie, c'est pour cela qu'elle se décida à intervenir.

« Lily ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu m'as l'air préoccupé depuis que l'on est rentré. Ce sont ces baguettes, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Oui. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'en dehors d'Ollivander personne ne connaissait l'existence de ce type de baguette ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que ce soit de jeunes enfants qui héritent de ses baguettes, alors qu'Ollivander a déclaré qu'il n'en avait jamais vendu à un adulte, et encore moins à un enfant ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que ce soit précisément à cinq enfants que ces baguettes aient convenus ? Dont trois autres enfants de l'âge d'Harry et Neville. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence. Je pense que ces trois enfants qui ont maintenant entre les mains une de ses baguettes, sont eux aussi concernés par la même prophétie. Elle parle de quatre garçons dont Harry et Neville, et de trois filles. Les deux garçons restants ont l'âge de nos fils. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont venus aujourd'hui acheter leur baguette, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que nous les avons croisés. Et après, il y a trois filles, dont deux plus jeunes et une plus vieille que les garçons. J'ai discuté avec Hermione. Tu vois de qui je parle ? La jeune fille qu'Hagrid accompagnait. Elle aura douze ans en septembre. C'est une née-moldue, et elle aime apprendre. Elle pourrait être celle dont parle la prophétie. Elle correspond à ce que la prophétie dit. Et je suis presque certaine qu'elle est l'une des trois enfants qui soient venus chercher une de ces baguettes. » Déclara Lily, en arrêtant son geste pour regarder son amie dans les yeux.

« J'avais bien raison alors. » Souffla Alice. « Tu as déjà bien réfléchi au sujet. Et tu penses comme moi. » Continua-t-elle plus fort, en posant son couteau.

« On devrait faire des recherches sur les baguettes à doubles cœurs. Il doit bien avoir un livre parmi tous ceux de ce Manoir qui en parle. » Annonça Lily.

« Oui. Et si non, nous pourrions demander à Augusta. Elle a plein de livres très intéressants qui sont considérés comme disparus. Elle en possède peut-être un sur les baguettes à doubles cœurs. » Avança Alice.

« Oui. Ce serait une bonne idée. » Approuva Lily.

« On devrait faire tout ça avec la magie pour aller plus vite, et ainsi, nous irons plus rapidement à la bibliothèque faire des recherches. Il y a beaucoup de livres qui nous attendent. » Suggéra Alice, en montrant le tas de légumes avec un sourire.

Lily hocha la tête, et récupéra sa baguette avec laquelle, elle ensorcela les couteaux pour qu'ils épluchent et coupent tout seuls les légumes, qu'elle mettait au fur et à mesure à cuire à la vapeur. Alice, quant à elle, alluma le four d'un petit coup de baguette, et y mis cuire un rôti de bœuf, ainsi qu'un plat de pudding à base de farine et d'œufs qu'elles avaient déjà préparé. Alice s'occupa ensuite de mettre rôtir quelques pommes de terre que Lily avait épluchées, pour accompagner la viande (1). En quelques minutes, et à l'aide de la magie, elles eurent fini le repas, qu'elles mirent sous sort pour le garder au chaud.

Pressées, elles enchantèrent le peu de vaisselle qu'elles avaient sali, et partirent en direction de la bibliothèque.

ooo

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose Lily ? » Demanda Alice.

« Non et toi ? » Répondit Lily.

« Non plus. » Soupira Alice.

Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure qu'elles s'étaient enfermées dans la bibliothèque pour feuilleter les registres de livres que tenait la famille Potter depuis les premières générations. Elles arrivaient au bout des deux derniers registres, et n'avaient toujours rien trouvé, leur faisant perdre espoir.

« On devrait demander à Augusta. Je vais lui écrire une lettre dès que j'ai fini ça. » Déclara Alice, en tournant la dernière page.

« Vas-y tout de suite, je m'occuperai de regarder ce qu'il reste. » Suggéra Lily.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'une page. J'aurais vite fini. » Fit remarquer Alice, en poursuivant sa lecture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice se leva de sa chaise et prit dans un des tiroirs du bureau qui faisait face à une des fenêtres de la pièce une feuille de parchemin, et une plume, et entreprit d'écrire une lettre à sa belle-mère. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre la petite volière qui jouxtait la cuisine, elle tomba nez à nez avec son époux qui était venu les chercher pour savoir quand ils allaient pouvoir manger. Lily, venant de finir son registre, décida qu'ils pourraient manger dès qu'Alice aurait envoyé sa lettre.

Alors que les deux femmes et Remus s'occupaient de la vaisselle après avoir fini le repas, le hibou familial qu'avait envoyé Alice avant de manger revient avec une réponse attachée à la patte. Alice s'empressa de le détacher, et de le lire à voix haute pour que Lily puisse l'entendre :

« _Chère Alice,_

 _Vous avez tout à fait raison de vouloir vous renseigner sur ces baguettes. Apprendre que les garçons sont maintenant les propriétaires d'une de ces baguettes ne m'étonne pas. Ils sont tellement différents des autres enfants de leur âge._

 _Les baguettes à doubles cœurs sont très rares, même si elles étaient un peu plus courantes à l'époque où l'on ne pratiquait pas qu'une seule forme de magie. De ce que je sais, le second cœur est toujours une pierre. Il agit comme un stabilisateur, et permet de modérer les pertes d'énergie et de magie à chacune de ces utilisations. Son possesseur s'épuisant plus lentement lors d'un combat, ses sorts faiblissent moins rapidement. Les propriétaires de ses baguettes ont souvent un ou plusieurs sorts où ils excellent particulièrement. À ma connaissance, Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald et Vous-Savez-Qui sont les derniers sorciers à en avoir, un jour, possédés une. Je n'en sais pas plus malheureusement, mais j'ai en ma bibliothèque un livre qui parle de l'histoire de ces baguettes, et de leur fabrication. Je vous l'apporterais demain dans la journée. Peut-être qu'il répondra à certaines de vos interrogations._

 _Une chose est sûre : ces Baguettes sont Puissantes, et annoncent un Grand Destin aux enfants._

 _Lady Augusta Londubat_ »

Alice replia la lettre en regardant intensément Lily. Elle avait été quasi certaine que sa belle-mère aurait un livre concernant les baguettes à doubles cœurs. Face à elle, Lily semblait réfléchir à la lettre d'Augusta.

« Vous vous posez encore des questions au sujet de ces baguettes ? » Demanda Remus.

« Oui, Remus. Et il faudra attendre demain pour avoir quelques réponses à nos questions. » Répondit Alice, alors que Lily hochait simplement la tête.

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 29 juillet 1991, 16 heures**

Dans la bibliothèque, Lily était installée derrière un des trois bureaux de la pièce. Un livre, pas encore ouvert, entre les mains. Quelques parchemins, une plume et un encrier posé sur le sous-main comme pour prendre des notes. Le livre en question était celui que Lady Londubat avait prêté la veille à Alice. Le livre n'était pas très épais. Sa couverture bordeaux était usagée et poussiéreuse, et le titre inscrit en lettre d'or s'était un peu écaillé. Lily souffla légèrement sur la tranche pour faire partir la poussière, avant d'ouvrir le livre. Les pages intérieures avaient jauni avec le temps, et sentaient le papier ancien et la poussière. Elles étaient parfois abîmées, et l'encre avait aussi commencé à s'effacer. Le livre était vraiment très ancien. Ne voyant le nom de l'auteur nulle part sur le livre, Lily l'ouvrit à la dernière page pour regarder la date à laquelle il avait été écrit. Quand elle vit la date, un air choqué apparu sur les traits de son visage.

« Waouh ! » Murmura-t-elle, profondément surprise. « Ce livre date d'il y a presque mille ans ! Comment Augusta peut-elle avoir un tel livre ? C'est presque une relique ! »

Elle le rouvrit à la première page et en commença la lecture. À chaque passage intéressant, elle prenait en note la page et les mots qui délimitaient la partie qu'elle trouvait intéressante, pour qu'Alice puisse les lire quand elle rentrerait du travail. Au final, il se révéla que le livre très court, ne donnait pas autant d'informations qu'elle aurait souhaité. Peu de temps avant que l'horloge ne sonne 18 heures, Lily relut une dernière fois ce qu'elle avait écrit pour voir si rien ne manquait parmi ses annotations. Et puisque c'était bon, Lily descendit dans la cuisine et prépara le repas, emportant avec elle le livre et ses notes qu'elle ferait voir à Alice dès que celle-ci serait rentrée. Ce qui ne tarda pas puisque à peine trente minutes plus tard, Alice arriva du travail. Elle se rendit immédiatement dans la cuisine, se doutant qu'elle y trouverait son amie.

« Ah ! Vous êtes rentrés ! » S'exclama Lily, en la voyant apparaître à l'embrasure de la porte de cuisine.

« Oui, oui. Enfin. Alors tu as eu le temps de lire le livre d'Augusta ? » Demanda Alice, après avoir approuvé les mots de Lily.

« Oui. Et il n'y a pas grand-chose malheureusement. Les baguettes à double cœur existent depuis longtemps, mais sont très méconnues. » Déclara Lily, en lui tendant la feuille.

Alice prit immédiatement la feuille et le livre. Elle chercha la première page indiquée par la feuille et commença à lire à voix haute ce qui était écrit : « _Le premier sorcier ayant possédé une baguette à double cœur fut Merlin lui-même. Ce fut vers l'an 430 qu'il obtient sa première et unique baguette. Le fabricant, un vieil homme au nom inconnu, qu'il avait été voir à l'âge de 11 ans quand ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés, lui fit essayer un nombre infini de baguette avant de se rendre compte que le jeune Merlin, était tout simplement trop puissant pour ces baguettes dites normales. Le vieil homme entreprit donc des recherches pour créer une baguette qui conviendrait à l'enfant qu'était encore Merlin. Les recherches prirent six années, et aboutirent à la création de la baguette à double cœur que nous connaissons. Merlin eut donc sa première baguette à l'âge de 17 ans. Le vieil homme qui avait créé la baguette mourut la semaine suivante, et légua ses travaux sur la baguette double cœur à son apprenti. Ce fut ce dernier qui vendit la seconde baguette à double cœur, une ou deux années après la première, cette fois à une jeune fille du nom de Morgane Le Fey. »_

« Ensuite, le livre reprend rapidement l'histoire de Merlin et Morgane, que l'on connaît. Ils étaient ennemis, et totalement opposés. Lui était bienveillant, alors qu'elle était malfaisante. Lis la suite, maintenant. » Déclara Lily, en lui montrant à partir de quelle ligne, elle devait reprendre sa lecture.

Alice hocha la tête et reprit sa lecture jusqu'à la fin du très court paragraphe : « _Il semblerait que lorsqu'une de ces baguettes était vendue, une seconde était vendue dans les années à venir. Souvent de même puissance, mais toujours opposées. Il arrive bien sûr parfois qu'une baguette n'est pas d'opposée, ou inversement que plusieurs baguettes ont une seule et même opposée. »_

« Je pense que c'est ce qui arrive aux enfants, si vraiment Tu-Sais-Qui a une baguette à double cœur comme le dit Lady Augusta. » Commenta Lily.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait tort. Le seul qui doit connaitre la réponse, c'est Dumbledore, après tout, il a été son professeur. Qui a-t-il d'autre après ? » Demanda Alice, son regard survolant le reste de la feuille.

« Tu te rappelles que Lady Augusta, nous avait raconté que chacun des sorciers qui possédait une de ces baguettes à double cœur avaient un ou plusieurs sorts de préférence. Et bien le livre dit exactement la même chose. C'est écrit un peu plus loin. » Dit Lily, en regardant d'abord le numéro de page, puis en tournant les pages jusqu'à la bonne pour faire voir le passage à son amie.

Alice acquiesça et lut silencieusement ce que lui avait montré Lily, avant de commenter : « Au minimum un sort, mais rarement plus de trois sorts de prédilection. Tu-Sais-Qui en a donc au moins un, et je suis prête à parier que c'est le Sortilège de Mort. Il ne m'étonnerait pas que s'il en ait plus, ce sont des sortilèges de tortures. Par contre, j'aimerais bien connaitre ceux de nos garçons. »

« Moi aussi, Alice… On découvrira ça quand ils seront à Poudlard. Enfin, si ce sont des sortilèges basiques. » Murmura Lily, en soupirant.

« Qui a-t'il à ces pages-là ? » Demanda Alice en pointant du doigt trois numéros de pages inscrits côte à côte sur la feuille.

« Oh. Ce sont les numéros de pages qui concernent les composantes des baguettes et les qualités qu'elles lui apportent. » Répondit Lily.

« Génial ! Alors Neville a une baguette en bois de cerisier et crin de licorne, avec un rubis en second cœur. » Marmonna Alice en cherchant les pages, puis quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, elle lut : « _Le bois de cerisier a un pouvoir mortel, et nécessite une maîtrise de soi et une force mentale exceptionnelle._ _Le crin de licorne est très fidèle malgré sa nature moyennement puissante. Il est rarement sujet à des blocages ou des fluctuations._ _Le rubis apporte plus de pouvoir à la magie du sorcier qui est maître de la baguette, et une stabilisation supplémentaire, qui se révèle importante lors d'un combat, puisque le sorcier s'épuise moins vite._ »

Lily soupira, et déclara la gorge serrée : « Harry a une baguette en bois de houx, plume de phénix, et rubis. Regarde ce qui est dit. »

Alice hocha la tête et retourna à la page sur les bois, pour y lire les propriétés du bois de houx : « _Le bois de houx est doté d'un pouvoir protecteur, qui aime choisir les sorciers engagés dans des quêtes périlleuses._ » Elle avança de quelques pages, et lut à voix haute les propriétés de la plume de phénix : « _La plume de phénix permet au sorcier de manipuler un très large éventail de magie de manière puissante._ » Elle regarda Lily et déclara en soupirant : « Et on connaît déjà les propriétés du rubis _._ »

« J'ai peur Alice. S'il est si puissant, alors c'est que Tu-Sais-Qui l'est aussi. Comment un enfant peut réussir à vaincre un mage noir ? Un mage qui n'hésite pas utiliser le Sortilège de Mort, ou des sortilèges de tortures. Comment Alice … ? » Souffla Lily.

« Il ne sera pas tout seul Lily, il … » Commença Alice, avant de se faire brusquement interrompre par Lily.

« Je sais ! Mais ce ne sont que des enfants ! Des enfants de 11 ans, à qui nous imposons un destin cruel ! » S'écria celle-ci.

« Lily… Ils ne seront pas tout seuls. Nous serons là avec eux. L'Ordre aussi. Et on va les entraîner, les préparer. » La rassura Alice.

« Ce ne sont que des enfants. Comment peut-on leur faire ça ? Les entraîner à se battre. Et ils risquent de devoir tuer. » Murmura Lily.

Alice n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'Harry et Neville arrivèrent dans la cuisine en demandant quand ils allaient pouvoir passer à table, interrompant leur conversation. Ayant préparé des quiches et tartes avant de s'atteler à lire le livre, Lily répondit qu'ils allaient pouvoir manger tout de suite.

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 30 juillet 1991, 19 heures**

Lily s'était installée derrière ses fourneaux en début d'après-midi. Elle avait cuisiné avec l'aide de Remus une multitude de plats différents, pendant que les quatre Aurors de la maison étaient au travail. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour le repas d'anniversaire de son fils, et de celui du fils de son amie. Cette année, et avec l'accord des concernés, ils avaient décidé de faire un seul et unique repas pour fêter leurs deux anniversaires qui tombaient les 30 et 31 juillet. C'était leur dernier anniversaire avant Poudlard. Ils avaient onze ans maintenant, et ils allaient faire leur première rentrée à l'école dès septembre.

Alice l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine dès qu'elle était rentrée du travail, libérant Remus qui était parti rejoindre ses amis dans le salon pour boire un verre de Whisky pur feu, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire. Harry et Neville avaient, quant à eux, passé la journée dehors à jouer avec leurs balais qu'ils avaient eus un an auparavant. Ils avaient fait la course, et s'étaient fait des passes avec un Souafle. Ils étaient rentrés depuis une demi-heure, et s'étaient rapidement débarbouillés et changés, avant de rejoindre leurs pères au salon. Et depuis le bruit des rires raisonnait dans le Manoir. C'est dans cette joyeuse ambiance, que le carillon retentit. Lily et Alice allèrent ensemble ouvrir la porte.

Derrière la porte, se trouvaient Augusta et Andromeda, tenant chacune une cage recouverte par un petit drap blanc. Elles étaient accompagnées de Ted et Regulus. Lily, en bonne maîtresse de maison, leur ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer dans le hall avant de prendre leur veste qu'elle envoya s'accrocher magiquement sur un portemanteau. Alice emmena sa belle-mère, Andromeda, Ted (2) et Regulus dans la salle de réception pendant que Lily allait chercher les hommes de la maison. Elle était certaine qu'ils seraient encore dans le salon à parler auprès du feu. À l'arrivée de Lily dans la pièce, James, Franck, Sirius et Remus, ainsi que les garçons se dépêchèrent de se lever et de rejoindre la salle à manger, décorée spécialement pour l'occasion avec des banderoles et des ballons aux couleurs festives. Dans la salle, Alice et les invités, les attendaient déjà. Sur une table recouverte d'une nappe blanche que Lily avait fait apparaitre plus tôt dans la journée, reposait déjà une petite montagne de cadeaux à laquelle Augusta et Andromeda avait rajouté les leurs. Pendant qu'ils se saluaient tous, Sirius se chargea de présenter son frère Regulus à Harry et Neville qui ne le connaissaient pas, et Augusta en profita pour demander discrètement ce qu'elles avaient pensé du livre. Plus tard, répondirent-elles en lui souriant et en indiquant les enfants proches d'elles d'un signe de tête. Augusta acquiesça calmement. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table. Et pendant que James se chargeait de servir les boissons, Lily fit apparaître des bouchées apéritives et des petites verrines d'un petit geste de baguette.

ooo

Le repas passa. James, Sirius et Remus s'amusaient à faire rire tout le monde. Franck se joignait parfois à eux provoquant le regard réprobateur de sa mère. Regulus avait, quant à lui, un sourire qu'on ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Le dessert arriva, mais avant de commencer à manger une part des gâteaux préférés des garçons, Augusta se leva et déclara que c'était le bon moment pour leur offrir leurs cadeaux d'anniversaire. Excités, les deux garçons se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers la table où tous les cadeaux étaient posés. Ils commencèrent tous les deux par les deux cages encore recouvertes. Ils se mirent chacun devant celle qui était signalé comme la leur par une petite étiquette qui comportait aussi le nom de la personne qui leur offrait, et enlevèrent le drap quand tout le monde se leva pour regarder ce qu'ils avaient eu.

Dans la cage de Neville, se trouvait une petite chouette au plumage blanc, rayé de gris. Il se retourna vers sa grand-mère qui était la personne qui lui offrait, et fit un câlin de remerciement.

« Joyeux anniversaire Neville. » Déclara Augusta, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Merci Grand-mère ! Elle est magnifique ! » S'exclama Neville, en souriant.

« C'est une chouette rayée. Tu as une idée du nom que tu vas lui donner ? » Demanda Augusta, en répondant à son sourire.

« Oui. Séléné ! » Répondit Neville, en ouvrant la cage de sa chouette qui hulula quand il la caressa.

Dans la cage d'Harry, se trouvait une chouette, un peu plus grosse que celle de Neville, au plumage entièrement blanc, avec juste quelques plumes noires autour du cou.

« Oooh ! » Murmura Harry, en fixant sa chouette.

« Elle te plaît ? C'est une chouette Harfang. » Déclara Andromeda en s'approchant d'Harry pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

« Oui ! Oui ! Elle est superbe ! » Assura Harry, en se retournant vers Andromeda. « Merci ! »

« Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? » Demanda Andromeda, en lui souriant.

« Umh … Hedwige ! » S'exclama Harry, faisant hululer sa chouette.

« C'est un bon choix ! » Commenta Andromeda, en hochant la tête et en serrant de sa main l'épaule d'Harry.

« On passe aux autres cadeaux ? » Demanda d'une voix joyeuse Sirius.

« Oui ! » S'exclamèrent Harry et Neville d'une même voix.

Ils passèrent presque une demi-heure à déballer le reste des cadeaux. Harry et Neville eurent chacun un nécessaire à lettres avec parchemins, encres changeantes, et plumes de paon par Ted. Un échiquier sorcier par Franck. Deux livres par Remus, sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et les Sortilèges pour Harry, et sur la Botanique et les Potions pour Neville. Harry et Neville reçurent aussi chacun une montre de leur mère respective, et la dernière édition du livre « _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ » de la part d'Alice pour Harry, et celle du livre « _L'Histoire du Monde Sorcier_ » de la part de Lily pour Neville. Au grand désespoir de Lily et Alice, ils reçurent un ensemble de farces et attrapes de la part de James et Sirius.

Et pour finir, Regulus leur avait offert à chacun un journal vierge de toute écriture, avec au centre de la page, une petite étiquette pour écrire leur nom. Devant l'air étonné des garçons qui se demandait si c'était une blague ou non, il déclara : « Ce ne sont pas des cahiers normaux. Ils sont enchantés pour ne s'ouvrir qu'à leur propriétaire à partir du moment où celui-ci a indiqué qui il était. Et personne ne pourra savoir que c'est le vôtre, car vous n'avez pas à y inscrire votre nom. »

« Comment doit-on faire pour indiquer que nous sommes le propriétaire alors si on ne peut pas écrire notre nom ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Il suffit de laisser une petite goutte de votre sang sur la petite étiquette, lors de votre première utilisation. Le cahier l'absorbera, et toutes les fois suivantes, il vous reconnaîtra quand vous appuierez sur l'étiquette. » Expliqua-t-il aux garçons.

« C'est de la magie du sang ! » S'exclama Lily, étonnée.

« Non. C'est juste un moyen de reconnaissance de magie. Ce n'est pas de la magie noire. J'ai moi aussi eu un cahier comme ça à mon entrée à Poudlard. Je ne m'en suis jamais servi, mais j'aurais peut-être dû. » Répondit Sirius à la place de Regulus, tout en fixant ce dernier avec un regard d'excuse.

« Oh. Je ne savais pas. » Murmura Lily. « Désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais dû l'expliquer avant. » L'excusa Regulus, avant de continuer : « La première partie du cahier vous permettra de discuter en toute circonstance sans que personne ne vous entende, ou ne voit votre discussion. Il vous suffit simplement d'écrire le nom et prénom de la personne avec qui vous souhaitez correspondre. Oh bien sûr, il faut qu'elle ait un de ces cahiers. Et chose très utile, il garde en mémoire le souvenir de votre discussion. »

« Super ! » S'écria Harry, dont le cerveau imaginait déjà comment il pourrait s'en servir.

« Et le reste ? » Demanda Neville, curieux.

« La seconde moitié, à partir de la page noire que vous voyez au centre, est un journal intime. Oui, je sais, vous êtes des garçons et vous n'avez pas besoin d'un cahier dans lequel écrire vos pensées. Mais quand les temps sont difficiles, avoir un journal dans lequel confier ses pensées, et ses peurs est très pratique. Il vous suffit d'écrire la date du jour en haut, et il gardera en mémoire ce que vous avez écrit. Quand vous le fermerez, tout s'effacera. Mais si vous souhaitez revoir ce que vous avez écrit, alors il vous suffit d'écrire la date du jour que vous souhaitez revoir. » Termina Regulus, avant d'ajouter : « J'ai eu le même quand j'étais à Poudlard. Il m'a été très utile. »

ooo

Depuis, ils étaient retournés autour de la table, pour prendre le dessert. Des petits groupes s'étaient formés. Ted, libraire, et Franck, Auror, discutaient de leurs travails respectifs. Les quatre femmes discutaient à voix basse du livre d'Augusta et des baguettes des garçons, en surveillant du coin de l'œil Harry et Neville qui rigolaient des histoires que leur racontaient James. Sirius ne semblait pas très concentré sur la conversation qu'il avait avec James et les enfants, et à laquelle il ne prenait part que de temps en temps. Son regard était plus souvent tourné vers son frère, et il semblait l'écouter discuter avec Remus de choses et d'autres.

« Je ne te l'ai pas demandé, mais tu vis où ? » Demanda Remus à Regulus.

« J'ai hérité de la maison de mes parents à la mort de ma mère. Mais je passe une grande partie de l'année à Pré-au-lard où je loue une chambre. » Répondit Regulus.

« A Pré-au-lard ? » S'étonna Remus.

« Oui. Je travaille comme serveur à La Tête de Sanglier. C'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui m'a trouvé ce job, parce que personne ne voulait engager un de SES anciens partisans. » Avoua Regulus.

« Oh. Sirius ne m'avait rien dit. » Hésita Remus, un peu gêné par les confessions de Regulus.

« Parce qu'il n'est pas au courant. Je ne lui ai rien dit. J'ai peur qu'il croit que je viens pour lui demander de l'argent, alors que je n'en ai pas besoin. » Murmura Regulus, en baissant la tête.

« Oh. » Souffla Remus.

Sirius avait entendu leur conversation, mais il n'intervient pas pour ne pas vexer son frère. Et après avoir observé discrètement, pendant quelques instants, son frère et son ami, il se reprit et se concentra sur la conversation qu'il avait avec James, Harry et Neville. Laissant la bonne humeur le reprendre, il entreprit de raconter à Harry et Neville, une farce que les maraudeurs avaient faite aux professeurs de Poudlard, et qui leur avaient coûté une semaine de retenues. Ce fut dans cette ambiance rigolote que se termina tardivement la soirée.

(1). Si ce plat vous intéresse, allez voir la recette du Rosbif au Yorkshire Pudding. Il s'agit de ça.

(2). Merci à ma correctrice qui m'a fait remarquer que j'avais oublié Ted sur le paillasson.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **A bientôt !**

 **ooo**

 **Petit mot de l'auteur :**

 **La voilà enfin Hedwige ! Même si personne ne s'en est souvenue dans le chapitre « Le Chemin de Traverse » … J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir définitivement rayé Trevor de l'histoire.**

 **Passons à autre chose, je suis désolée pour cette longue attente, mais j'ai juste récupéré mon ordinateur. Il m'a donc fallu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre que j'avais à peine pu commencer avant, et le temps qu'il soit corrigé. Me revoilà donc maintenant avec un nouvel ordinateur, j'espère pouvoir réussir à reprendre mon ancien rythme de publication, et récupérer un ou deux chapitres d'avance.**

 **Je me demandais, quels sont vos personnages masculins préférés (parmi les élèves de Poudlard) des livres et autres fictions Harry Potter ?**

 **Et surtout merci à Sylvielu, ma petite maman, ma correctrice et ma première lectrice !**


	22. La veille du départ

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 20 – La veille du départ**

 **Manoir Potter, 31 août 1991, Vers 16 heures 30**

Alice arpentait le Manoir Potter à la recherche de Neville et Harry. Les deux garçons avaient disparu, directement après le repas du midi, prétextant devoir faire quelque chose dans leur chambre. Depuis que Lily était repartie la veille à Poudlard, Alice devait se débrouiller seule pour faire tourner la maison. Et depuis hier, sa principale tâche était de convaincre son fils et celui de Lily de préparer leur valise. Les deux garçons ne semblaient pas vouloir faire leurs bagages, malgré qu'ils étaient, tous les deux, pressés de partir le lendemain, en direction de Poudlard.

La veille, elle avait été rappelée au Ministère pour une affaire de cambriolage chez Gringotts, et avait donc laissé à Remus la charge de faire faire aux deux garçons leurs bagages. Mais à son retour, elle avait trouvé les deux enfants dans la salle de réception, avec Remus, en train de jouer aux Bavboules. De la peinture partout sur le sol, les murs, le plafond, et les meubles. Les valises non faites. Malheureusement, après leur avoir fait nettoyer et avoir mangé, il était trop tard pour leur faire faire immédiatement, alors elle avait remis au lendemain. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait à parcourir les couloirs du Manoir Potter, parce qu'Harry et Neville lui avaient échappé. Elle soupira. Il ne lui restait plus que deux pièces à regarder. La bibliothèque du dernier étage, et le salon privé de Sirius et Remus où les deux enfants aimaient bien se réfugier pour inventer des bêtises avec leurs parrains respectifs.

Alice grimpa les escaliers, et se retrouva sur un pallier tout en longueur. De là où elle se trouvait, elle entendait les voix de Remus et Sirius qui se disputaient dans leur salon privé. Elle renonça à aller voir directement dans leur salon, et avança jusqu'à la porte de la bibliothèque. Aucun bruit. Elle appuya avec légèreté sur la poignée de la porte, et l'entrouvrit. Ne voyant rien, elle l'ouvrit un peu plus, et entra. Personne dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre et regarda dehors. La baie donnait vue sur le jardin arrière, et en particulier sur les serres. Elle soupira, avant d'éclater de rire. Elle n'avait pas pensé à aller voir là-bas, et de là où elle était, elle voyait très bien les garçons. Elle fit demi-tour, et reprit la direction de l'escalier, pour aller chercher les garçons. Quand elle se rapprocha de la porte du salon privé de Remus et Sirius, elle entendit de nouveaux des bruits de disputes, puis se fut brusquement le silence, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius au regard dans le vague. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il se mit à rougir, avant de bredouiller une excuse qu'elle jugea mentalement bidon, mais à laquelle elle répondit que ce n'était pas grave, avant de demander la raison de leur énième dispute depuis le début du mois d'août.

« Oh euh … Ce n'est rien. Pas important. » Marmonna Sirius, en rougissant de plus belle.

Alice le regarda d'un air suspicieux, avant de déclarer : « D'accord. En tout cas, si tu veux m'en parler … »

« D'accord. Euh … Merci. Euh … Je vais aller rejoindre James et Franck. » Bredouilla Sirius, en évitant le regard d'Alice.

« Ils sont dans le salon en train de jouer aux échecs. » Le Renseigna Alice, en le voyant s'éloigner dans les escaliers sans savoir où aller.

Elle attendit qu'il fût parti avant d'aller voir Remus. Elle frappa doucement à la porte, et entra dès qu'elle entendit Remus lui dire d'entrer.

« Ça va Remus ? Je viens de croiser Sirius et il n'avait pas l'air … dans son assiette. » Déclara-t-elle, dès qu'elle fut rentrée dans la pièce.

« Oui, ça va. » Répondit-il, avant de continuer plus bas : « Oh euh … Je crois que c'est de ma faute … On s'est disputé, et euh … Voilà. »

« Ah. Bien, je vais te laisser si ça va. Si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, je suis là. » Déclara-t-elle, en prenant la sortie.

« D'accord. Merci Alice. » La remercia Remus.

Elle sortit du salon privé, et redescendit dans les étages pour rejoindre l'extérieur, et plus précisément les serres. Arrivée devant une porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, elle vit que les deux enfants se dirigeaient vers elle en courant. Elle s'arrêta et attendit qu'ils arrivent près d'elle. Dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, ils ralentirent le pas jusqu'à marcher, puis ils finirent par s'arrêter devant elle.

« Ah ! Enfin ! Vous avez fait vos valises ? » Demanda Alice, d'un ton qui se voulait sévère.

« Euh … Non, Maman. » Répondit Neville, en prenant un air coupable.

« Mais on va y aller tout de suite. N'est-ce pas Nev' ? » Lança Harry, en voyant qu'Alice allait s'énerver.

« Oui. Oui. C'est ce que l'on allait faire. » Affirma Neville, en hochant la tête.

« Bien. Je vous accompagne alors. » Décréta Alice, en leur souriant avant de les pousser dans le dos pour les faire avancer devant elle.

ooo

Arrivés devant la porte fermée de leur chambre Neville essaya de dissuader sa mère d'entrer avec eux pour les aider. Les deux enfants s'évertuèrent quelques minutes à bloquer l'entrée de la pièce à Alice, mais celle-ci réussit quand même à atteindre la porte, et à l'ouvrir. Elle passa devant eux et entra dans la pièce. Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard inquiet, mais ils entrèrent quand même dans leur chambre à sa suite. Alice s'était arrêtée stupéfaite. Dans la chambre, régnait un bazar monstre. Les couvertures des deux lits formaient des montagnes sur les bouts. Des piles de livres étaient empilées de façon instable sur les tables de chevet. Sur les montants intérieurs des deux fenêtres de la pièce, des verres sales reposaient aux côtés d'emballages de chocogrenouilles. Des vêtements sales formaient des tas aux pieds des lits, et des emballages de sucrerie en tout genre jonchaient le sol. Sur les deux bureaux, parmi les emballages en papier kraft vides de certains de leurs achats de rentrée, reposaient les cages de transports de leurs chouettes respectives, et en dessous, des boules de papiers chiffonnées constituaient deux pyramides. Elle se retourna vers eux et les fusilla du regard.

« Je ne quitterai pas cette chambre tant qu'elle ne sera pas parfaitement rangée ! Alors vous allez me ranger ce bazar immédiatement ! » Se fâcha-t-elle.

Harry et Neville eurent la décence de baisser le regard, avant de répondre d'une même voix coupable : « D'accord. »

Alice fit apparaître une chaise devant l'embrasure de la porte et s'y installa. Ensuite, elle fit apparaître un grand sac poubelle dans lequel elle leur demanda de mettre les emballages de bonbons, de gâteaux, et les papiers à jeter, ainsi que le panier à linge sale du rez-de-chaussée. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, et poussèrent en chœur un soupir de désespoir, qui fit sourire Alice. Pendant une heure, ils rangèrent silencieusement leur chambre, après avoir fini, ils se tournèrent vers Alice qui fit disparaître, dans la buanderie, les sacs poubelles pleins et le panier de linge sale qui commençait à déborder. Après ça, elle lança quelques petits sorts de nettoyage sur les fenêtres, et le sol. La pièce était maintenant beaucoup plus propre et rangée. Se souvenant que les malles pour Poudlard étaient encore dans la buanderie, elle demanda aux garçons de rester là en attendant qu'elle revienne avec leurs bagages. Elle redescendit donc les escaliers, et se dirigea cette fois vers les sous-sols, et plus précisément la buanderie. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce plutôt sombre, elle en profita pour enchanter le linge sale pour qu'il se nettoie, se sèche et se plie tout seul. Avant de faire léviter d'un simple « Wingardium Leviosa » les deux malles jusqu'à la chambre des garçons où elle retourna pour les aider. Quand elle revient dans la chambre, ils étaient, tous les deux, allongés sur leurs lits, un livre entre les mains. Elle posa les deux bagages devant les lits, et voyant que les garçons ne bougeaient pas, elle lança un « Accio » muet sur leurs livres. Ils se retrouvèrent donc les mains vides, et durent se lever pour préparer leurs valises sous le commandement d'Alice.

Les malles avaient 3 serrures. Alice ouvrit la première serrure sur chacune des deux malles, permettant à la plus grande partie de la malle d'apparaître. C'était un dressing. Dans la penderie, Alice leur fit d'abord mettre leurs uniformes encore vierges des couleurs de la maison à laquelle ils appartiendraient après la répartition. Puis robes, chemises, pantalons et manteaux rejoignirent leurs uniformes. Dans un tiroir, elle leur fit déposer leurs t-shirts, et dans celui du dessous les gilets et les pulls furent mis avec écharpes, bonnets et gants. Les sous-vêtements, les pyjamas et leurs affaires de toilette prirent place dans trois autres tiroirs. Alice referma la première serrure des deux malles, et ouvrit la seconde où elle leur fit ranger leurs livres d'école ainsi que ceux qu'ils souhaitaient emporter en supplément. Dans cette même partie, elle leur fit aussi ranger leurs parchemins, cahiers, plumes, et encres. Elle referma la seconde serrure, et ouvrit sur chacune des deux malles la dernière serrure où elle leur fit mettre tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient emporter. Ils prirent chacun des sucreries, leurs échiquiers, du miam hibou, des farces et attrapes, et d'autres choses. Quand ils eurent fini, Alice déclara que c'était bon, et que s'ils remarquaient qu'ils leur manquaient quelque chose, ils n'avaient qu'à le ranger dans leur malle. Comme il commençait à se rapprocher de l'heure de manger, Alice décida d'aller préparer le repas. Elle laissa donc les garçons dans leur chambre, et rejoignit la cuisine.

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 31 août 1991, Vers 18 heures 30**

Harry et Neville restèrent dans leur chambre encore quelques minutes après le départ d'Alice pour la cuisine, puis ils rejoignirent la bibliothèque du dernier étage, où ils se choisirent plusieurs livres à emporter. Puisqu'ils étaient, tous les deux, presque sûrs qu'ils seraient répartis dans la même maison, ils choisirent de prendre chacun un livre différent, qu'ils pourraient se prêter. Harry choisit de prendre un livre sur la Métamorphose, tandis que Neville choisissait un livre sur l'Astronomie. Ils repartirent dans leur chambre et rangèrent leur livre dans leur valise respective. Et au lieu de rejoindre, comme à leur habitude, leurs pères et parrains au salon, ils partirent en direction du terrain de Quidditch, et prirent dans le petit cabanon leurs balais pour voler un peu avant le repas, et avant qu'ils n'aient plus d'autres occasions de voler que pendant les cours de vols à Poudlard. Ils aimaient bien voler. Harry était déjà très doué pour son âge, et espérait pouvoir rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison dès qu'il aurait le droit de passer les sélections. Quant à lui, Neville, malgré ses nombreuses chutes lors de ses premiers vols, avait pris de l'assurance, mais il préférait quand même regarder le match de Quidditch plutôt que d'y participer. Ils restèrent dehors jusqu'à ce qu'Alice envoie Franck les chercher pour manger.

Quand celui-ci arriva au terrain de Quidditch, il trouva les deux garçons allongés dans l'herbe en train de regarder les nuages. Harry et Neville ne l'ayant pas vu arriver, il les observa un instant discrètement, en se faisant mentalement la réflexion que c'était la dernière fois, avant les prochaines vacances, qu'il verrait une scène de ce style.

« Je me demande si l'on va vraiment être ensemble à Poudlard. » Déclara soudainement Harry.

« Pourquoi on ne serait pas ensemble ? » Demanda Neville.

« Je ne sais pas … Je n'ai pas envie que l'on soit séparé. » Marmonna Harry.

« Je suis sûr que l'on sera ensemble. Et même qu'on sera à Gryffondor avec Ron et ses frères. » Insista Neville.

Puis, ne voulant pas que les enfants finissent par le voir, et qu'ils croient qu'il les espionnait, Franck les appela, provoquant chez les deux garçons un sursaut.

« On arrive papa ! » Répondit Neville, en se levant. « On fait la course 'Ry ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant son ami encore assis sur le sol.

« Oui ! » S'écria joyeusement celui-ci, en sautant sur ses pieds.

Mais il était trop tard, Neville ne l'avait pas attendu et avait déjà démarrer. Pourtant, Harry le rattrapa provoquant le rire de Franck qui regarda avec bonheur les deux enfants courir vers le Manoir. En quelques minutes, ils eurent traversé le parc, et avaient rejoint la bâtisse. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur, le repas était prêt, la table était mise, et tout le monde ou presque était installé. Sirius et James s'étaient placés côte à côte, et Remus avait pris place face à Sirius. Harry s'installa sur la chaise encore libre aux côtés de son père, tandis que Neville prenait place face à Harry en lui adressant un grand sourire. Franck arriva derrière les garçons et pris place aux côtés de Remus. Et Alice arriva la dernière avec un plat de salade entre les mains qu'elle posa au centre de la table, avant de s'installer en bout de table, annonçant le début du repas.

Entre deux éclats de rire, seul le bruit des couverts résonnaient. Silencieuse, Alice regardait la scène avec plaisir. Demain, Harry et Neville ne seraient plus là, avec eux, pendant les repas, avant les vacances de Noël. Elle remarqua James qui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de son fils, alors que Franck venait de faire la même chose quelques minutes auparavant avec Neville. Elle se doutait bien que pendant qu'elle serait occupé à la vaisselle, Franck et James en profiteraient pour emmener leurs fils respectifs à l'écart, et leur parler. Alice espérait juste qu'aucun des deux adultes ne donneraient des idées de farces aux enfants. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que son mari et celui de son amie voulaient leur donner autre chose. A la fin du repas, Harry et Neville rejoignirent leur chambre.

ooo

 **Manoir Potter, 31 août 1991, 20 heures**

Alors qu'Harry descendait rejoindre son père dans son bureau, Neville lui prenait la direction du salon privé de ses parents à l'étage supérieur. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas pour quelle raison son père souhaitait le voir. Après avoir monté l'escalier, et traversait le couloir, Neville était enfin arrivé devant la porte du salon. Il frappa légèrement à la porte.

« Entre Neville ! » Entendit-il crier derrière la porte.

Neville appuya sur la poignée, et ouvrit la porte. Il avança dans la pièce. Son père était tourné vers la fenêtre, et semblait tenir quelque chose entre ses mains.

« Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop stressé par cette première rentrée ? » Demanda Franck, sans pour autant se retourner.

« Ça va. Je me demande surtout dans quelle maison je vais être réparti. J'aimerai être à Gryffondor comme toi et Maman, mais … » Répondit Neville, en hésitant à dire la fin de sa phrase.

« Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ça. Nous serons fiers de toi, peu importe la maison dans laquelle tu seras. Et tant que tu y es bien, c'est le principal. » Déclara Franck, en se retournant vers son fils. « Et si tu as peur de ne pas être avec Harry, dit toi qu'être dans deux maisons différentes, ne veux pas dire que vous ne pourrez plus vous parler. » Le Rassura Franck, en déposant ce qu'il tenait entre les mains à l'intérieur d'une boîte qu'il referma.

Réfléchissant silencieusement aux mots de son père qui avait réussi à comprendre son inquiétude sans qu'il ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Neville se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi je voulais te voir n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Franck, en invitant son fils à s'installer avec lui sur le divan devant le feu.

« Oui. Je ne pense pas que ce soit uniquement pour me demander comment je vais. » Répondit Neville.

« Tu as raison, ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça. J'aimerai que tu essayes de veiller sur Harry quand vous serez à Poudlard. » Déclara Franck.

« Pourquoi Papa ? » Demanda Neville, en fronçant les sourcils.

Puisqu'ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire à Harry et Neville pour la prophétie qui les concernaient, Franck prit le temps de réfléchir à une réponse qui lui permettrait de ne rien révéler à son fils.

« Quand nous étions à Poudlard, James avait la faculté impressionnante de toujours s'attirer des ennuis. Et j'ai bien peur qu'Harry en ait hérité. Tu es plus réfléchi que lui, et je suis sûr que tu devineras quand il risque de s'attirer des ennuis. Je ne te demande pas de l'empêcher de faire des farces, Neville. Tu peux même participer aux farces qu'il souhaitera faire, en essayant de ne pas te faire prendre bien sûr. Je te demande juste d'essayer de le raisonner quand tu verras qu'il va trop loin. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais je suis sûr que tu réussiras. Tu es un grand maintenant, fiston. » Expliqua Franck, en souriant à son fils.

« D'accord papa. J'essaierais. Mais tu connais Harry, il est borné. » Accepta Neville.

« Je sais, mais il t'écoute facilement alors ça devrait être plus simple. Et si tu n'y arrive pas, tu n'as qu'à aller voir Lily, elle t'aidera. » Précisa Franck.

Alors que Neville hochait la tête pour exprimer son accord, on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » S'exclama Franck.

La porte s'entrouvrit, permettant à Alice de laisser passer sa tête pour demander avec un sourire plein de douceur : « Je peux venir avec vous ou alors c'est une réunion entre hommes ? »

Neville interrogea son père du regard, et voyant celui-ci sourire en hochant la tête, il se retourna vers sa mère en s'exclamant : « Oui ! Tu peux venir ! »

Alice rentra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le canapé où elle les fit se serrer un peu pour prendre place de l'autre côté de Neville. Elle s'assit de côté, une jambe repliée en dessous d'elle, comme Franck s'était installé précédemment. Elle s'appuya sur le dossier et posa un regard plein d'amour sur son fils et son époux.

« Alors, mon chéri, tu es prêt pour faire ta rentrée à Poudlard demain ? » Demanda-t-elle, en souriant à son fils.

« Oui ! » S'exclama celui-ci.

« Tu n'as pas trop peur de te retrouver tout seul dans une si grande école ? » Continua-t-elle.

« Non. Je ne serais pas tout seul, il y a Harry et Ron aussi. Et je me ferais aussi de nouveaux amis ! Et puis si ça ne va pas, je pourrais aller voir Tante Lily. » Répondit celui-ci, provoquant un sourire chez son père.

« Tant mieux, mon chéri. » Répondit Alice, en attirant son fils vers elle pour lui faire un câlin, et déposer un bisou sur le haut de son crâne.

Celui-ci ne chercha pas à se dégager du giron de sa mère, et se laissa câliner un instant, sous le sourire de son père. Ils restèrent encore un moment dans cette ambiance chaleureuse et familiale, avant que Neville ne décide de rejoindre sa chambre, pour retrouver Harry.

ooo

Pendant que Neville rejoignait le salon de ses parents, Harry descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre son père. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, ce dernier lui avait demandé de venir le rejoindre dans son bureau pour 20 heures. Harry descendit les escaliers tout en réfléchissant. Alors qu'il passait devant le salon sans regarder où il mettait les pieds, Harry rentra dans son parrain qui en sortait justement. Celui-ci le rattrapa juste à temps pour lui éviter de tomber.

« Eh ben ! Tu es bien pensif Harry ! Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Sirius, en le regarda intensément comme s'il allait pouvoir deviner ce qui mettait son filleul dans cet état.

« Rien. Rien. Juste Papa qui veut me voir dans son bureau. » Marmonna Harry, en soupirant.

« Oh. Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est ça ? » S'enquit Sirius.

« Voilà. Tu sais toi ? » Le questionna Harry, en levant les yeux vers son parrain.

« Je pense savoir. Si c'est ça, alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire. » Répondit Sirius, en faisant un sourire rassurant.

« D'accord, je vais voir Papa alors. » Décida Harry.

ooo

Presque une heure plus tard, Harry se précipita vers sa chambre. Voyant que la lumière était allumée, cela signifiait que Neville était déjà revenu. Harry entra dans la pièce, Neville était allongé en pyjama et il l'attendait.

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Cornedrue ? » Demanda Neville, en se redressant pour regarder Harry.

« Il m'as donné ça ! » S'exclama joyeusement Harry, en lui faisant voir une cape de fin tissu.

« Une cape ? » S'étonna Neville, ne voyant pas pourquoi Harry était aussi joyeux.

« Oui, mais pas n'importe laquelle ! Regarde ! » Lança Harry, en jetant la cape sur son dos, et en la refermant.

« Oh ! C'est une cape d'invisibilité ! Je ne savais pas que Cornedrue en possédait une ! C'est hyper rare ! » S'écria Neville, en touchant délicatement le tissu fluide de la cape du bout des doigts comme s'il avait peur de l'abîmer.

« Moi non plus. Papa a dit qu'elle appartenait à son père. » Répondit Harry, en enlevant la cape et en la repliant délicatement pour la ranger dans sa valise.

« Waouh ! Tu imagines toutes les blagues que l'on va pouvoir faire avec ça ?! » S'exclama Neville.

« Oui ! Ça va être super ! » Déclara Harry, en se laissant tomber sur son lit après avoir rapidement enfiler son pyjama.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neville répéta à Harry les mots de son père. Ils discutèrent encore un moment, avant de finir par s'endormir chacun dans son lit. Dernière nuit avant leur départ pour Poudlard.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **A bientôt !**

ooo

 **Petit mot de l'auteur :**

 **Bientôt le Poudlard Express et la Répartition ! Il a fallu du temps pour y arriver, mais maintenant on y est presque. Il fallait bien poser les bases puisque l'histoire est différente de l'originale. J'espère que ce long début n'a dérangé personne, et que la suite ne vous décevra pas. Pensez-vous qu'ils seront tous répartis comme dans les livres de JKR ou qu'il y aura des changements ?**

 **Petite question : Quels sont vos personnages masculins d'Harry Potter (livres, films et fictions) préférés parmi ceux qui n'ont jamais été élèves à Poudlard en même temps qu'Harry ?**


	23. Direction Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 21 – Direction Poudlard**

 **Manoir Potter, 1** **er** **Septembre, 8 heures**

Encore allongé dans son lit, Harry s'était réveillé, quelques minutes auparavant, quand il avait entendu Neville se lever et prendre ses affaires pour aller se laver. Il était tôt. Ils avaient encore le temps pour dormir, mais l'excitation de leur première rentrée à Poudlard les tenait en éveil. Harry s'étira avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Il attira à lui sa valise, et l'ouvrit pour prendre sa liste de fourniture et vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Comme rien ne manquait, il chercha la tenue qu'il s'était choisi la veille, et attendit patiemment le retour de Neville, pour pouvoir aller à la salle de bain. Il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter, car Neville revient rapidement dans leur chambre.

« Salut 'Ry ! T'es déjà réveillé ? » S'étonna Neville, en entrant dans la pièce.

« 'Lut Nev'. Oui, je t'ai entendu te lever. » Répondit Harry, en baillant.

« Oh désolé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » S'excusa Neville, en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'avais plus sommeil de toute façon. » Précisa Harry, en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je vais me laver. Tu devrais vérifier si tu as bien tout dans ta valise. »

« D'accord. C'est ce que j'allais faire. Je t'attends ici pour aller déjeuner. Je crois que nous sommes les premiers levés. » Commenta Neville, en attirant sa valise vers lui.

« Possible. Tu as vu l'heure ? Il n'est que 7 heures. » Acquiesça Harry, en sortant de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il entra dans la salle d'eau et se déshabilla rapidement avant d'entrer dans la douche. Il laissa couler l'eau pendant un moment, profitant de sa dernière douche dans le calme.

ooo

Quand Harry revient, une demi-heure plus tard, dans sa chambre, Neville l'attendait. Ils rangèrent silencieusement quelques-unes de leurs affaires qui trainaient, avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine. Ils s'attendaient à être les seuls levés, mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, ils n'étaient pas les seuls. James et Franck étaient déjà installés autour de la table, avec devant eux un bol de café. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce fut rompu quand Harry et Neville tirèrent chacun une chaise pour s'installer aux côtés de leur père respectif.

« Déjà levé ? Il n'est que 8 heures vous pouviez dormir plus longtemps. » Déclara James, en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

« Papa ! Pas mes cheveux ! » S'exclama Harry, en dégageant la main de son père de ses cheveux.

« Vous voulez mangez quelque chose les garçons ? On peut faire des pancakes si vous voulez. » Demanda Franck, en souriant fasse à la scène qu'Harry faisait à son père.

« Je veux bien des pancakes moi. » Répondit Neville, alors qu'Harry hochait joyeusement la tête.

« Tu sais faire des pancakes ? » S'étonna James, en voyant Franck se lever.

« Non, mais à deux on va réussir. Et puis Lily et Alice ont bien laissé traîner une recette de pancakes quelque part. » Lança Franck en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

« A deux ? » Demanda James, en se retournant.

« Oui, tu vas venir m'aider. » Répliqua Franck, en souriant malicieusement.

« Mais je ne sais pas faire à manger moi ! » S'écria James, en se levant quand même pour suivre Franck dans la cuisine.

Neville et Harry éclatèrent de rire, et se précipitèrent dans la cuisine pour observer leurs pères à la tâche. Ils se doutaient que le résultat ne serait pas très comestible.

Après avoir trouvé la recette, les deux adultes se mirent d'accord sur ce que chacun d'eux deux feraient. James cassa les œufs en essayant de ne pas laisser tomber de petits morceaux de coquilles dedans, pendant que Franck pesait le reste des ingrédients, puis il se chargea de faire la pâte sans en mettre partout dans la cuisine, ce qui ne fut pas une fort grande réussite. La pâte avait belle allure et semblait appétissante. Après ça, ce fut au tour de James de reprendre en charge la préparation des pancakes. Harry lui avait sorti la poêle qu'il devait utiliser pour cuire les pancakes. James déposa un peu de pâte au centre de la poêle, et fit tourner cette dernière pour permettre à la pâte de bien s'étaler. Les deux premiers pancakes que James retira de la poêle avaient l'air bien cuit.

Harry et Neville rassurés par les talents de cuisiniers de leurs pères se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs places pour pouvoir grignoter tranquillement leurs premiers pancakes. Mais malheureusement le centre des pancakes n'était pas suffisamment cuit. Les deux garçons ramenèrent donc leurs assiettes à leurs pères pour les prévenir qu'ils devaient plus les faire cuire. Arrivés dans la cuisine, une odeur de grillée se fit sentir. James, trop occupé par une discussion qu'il avait avec Franck, avait oublié le pancake qui avait trop cuit et attachait maintenant au fond de la poêle que James s'empressa de nettoyer sous l'eau du robinet. Ce fut ce moment qu'Alice choisi pour arriver dans la cuisine. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire quand elle comprit que son mari et James avaient essayé de cuisiner, et se chargea de nettoyer la cuisine et la poêle en quelques coups de baguettes avant d'entreprendre elle-même la cuisson des pancakes.

Après avoir mangé, les deux garçons prêts bien avant l'heure durent attendre que tout le monde se soit préparé pour partir. Ce fut dans une voiture du Ministère de la magie loué pour l'occasion par James qu'ils arrivèrent à la gare de King Cross.

ooo

 **Gare de King's Cross, 1** **er** **Septembre, Un peu avant 11 heures**

Arrivés un peu avant 11 heures, James et Franck s'étaient chargés de déposer les bagages et les chouettes d'Harry et de Neville sur deux chariots, qu'ils se chargèrent de pousser, alors qu'Harry et Neville courraient devant avec Sirius qui avait pris sa forme de chien, et que Remus et Alice les suivaient. La gare était bondée, les obligeant à faire attention à leurs gestes et paroles.

« Dépêche papa ! On va être en retard ! » S'écria Harry, en s'arrêtant pour se retourner vers son père.

James sourit à son fils et lui fit signe d'avancer.

« Franck, n'oublie pas que l'on doit d'abord rejoindre les Granger au point de rendez-vous. Ils ignorent l'entrée du quai 9 3/4. » Lança Alice à son mari.

« Je n'ai pas oublié chérie, ne t'inquiète pas. » Rétorqua Franck, en continuant de pousser le chariot.

Arrivés devant l'entrée des quais 9 et 10, ils aperçurent la famille Granger qui les attendait devant la barrière entre les deux voies. Leur fille, Hermione, semblait inquiète. Alice alla les saluer, et leur demanda de suivre le groupe qui avait continué sans s'arrêter, car l'heure de départ du train rapprochait. Ils parleraient quand ils auraient rejoint la voie 9 3/4. Sagement assis devant le pilier d'une des arches qui séparait les quais 9 et 10, Sirius, sous sa forme de gros chien noir, les attendait.

« Sirius, tu passes en premier. » Déclara Alice, en parlant au gros chien noir qu'était Sirius. « Et tu nous attends de l'autre côté sous ton autre forme. »

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci jappa en agitant la queue, avant de sauter sur le pilier de l'arche qu'il traversa comme par magie.

« Oh. » Souffla Hermione, en voyant cela.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne sent rien. Il suffit de marcher rapidement devant nous. Et si tu as peur, ferme les yeux. » La rassura Alice. « Bon, je passe avec Hermione. Remus, tu nous suis avec Monsieur et Madame Granger. Et ensuite, James tu pourras passer avec Harry, et pour terminer, Franck tu passeras avec Neville. Compris ? » Demanda Alice.

« A vos ordres chef ! » Répondit Remus, avec un sourire taquin, alors que les deux adultes derrière lui secouaient la tête.

Alice secoua la tête d'un air désespéré en murmurant un : « Aussi gamin que le cabot ! » que seule Hermione entendit, et prit la direction du chariot de la jeune fille en lui demandant de s'accrocher à celui-ci. Ensemble, elles marchèrent rapidement en direction du pilier et quand le chariot rencontra les briques jaunes de celui-ci, elles disparurent sous les regards troublés des parents d'Hermione. Les autres les suivirent rapidement.

ooo

 **Quai 9 3/4, 1** **er** **Septembre, Un peu avant 11 heures**

Lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux, il vit une locomotive rouge et noir, de laquelle s'échappait de la fumée, le long du quai où se pressait une foule compacte. Au-dessus de sa tête, une pancarte signalait « Poudlard Express – 11 heures ». Harry se retourna, et vit qu'une arche en fer forgé, sur laquelle pendait un panneau indiquant « Voie 9 3/4 », remplaçait l'arche en brique de la Gare de King's Cross. Il regarda de nouveau devant lui. Sirius, sous sa forme humaine, Alice et Remus les avaient rejoints. Monsieur et Madame Granger étaient partis accompagner leur fille à la recherche d'un compartiment vide dans l'un des wagons de la locomotive. Neville et Franck arrivèrent soudainement à leur côté.

« Bon on va vous trouver un compartiment pour vous aider à ranger votre valise toute suite. » Déclara James, en poussant le chariot de Harry.

« Je pense que ce sera inutile d'aller dans les premiers wagons, il y a toujours beaucoup de monde. » Ajouta Franck, en avançant.

Franck avait raison. Les premiers wagons étaient déjà pleins d'élèves. Certains étaient penchés aux fenêtres pour bavarder avec leurs parents, d'autres échangeaient des signes d'au revoir avec leurs proches restés plus loin sur le quai. Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au dernier wagon, où ils trouvèrent enfin un compartiment vide. Harry et Neville y déposèrent les cages de leurs chouettes, tandis que James et Sirius hissèrent la valise d'Harry à l'intérieur du compartiment, et que Franck et Remus se chargèrent de celle de Neville.

Alors que les cinq adultes restèrent sur le quai, Harry et Neville ouvrirent la fenêtre de leur compartiment pour pouvoir échanger quelques dernières paroles avec leurs proches.

« Soyez sage les garçons ! Que je ne reçois pas de lettre de l'école ou de Lily déclarant que vous êtes en retenue dès la première semaine. » Recommanda Alice, avec un air sérieux.

« Oui, M'man. Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va être sage. » Répondit Neville, pour rassurer sa mère.

« Avec toutes les bêtises que vous faites à la maison, je ne serais pas étonné que vous vous fassiez remarquer dès le premier jour de cours. » Repris Alice, provoquant un sourire chez les quatre hommes qui l'entouraient.

« Alice. Les enfants vont être sage, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils savent être raisonnables, n'est-ce pas les garçons ? » Déclara Franck, alors que James souriait en secouant la tête pour dire à Harry et Neville de répondre que oui, que Sirius laissait échapper un petit rire qui lui valut un regard noir d'Alice, et que Remus se racla la gorge en réprimant un sourire.

Un sifflet retentit, empêchant Alice d'entendre la réponse des garçons. Les derniers élèves encore sur le quai se dépêchèrent de dire au revoir à leur famille et montèrent à bord causant un grand brouhaha qui empêcha les garçons de finir leur discussion avec Alice, Franck, James, Sirius et Remus.

La locomotive démarra quelques minutes plus tard, dans un dernier coup de sifflet. Harry et Neville firent au revoir à leurs parents en passant leurs bras et leur tête par la fenêtre.

ooo

 **Poudlard Express, 1** **er** **Septembre, 11 heures**

Depuis que le train avait démarré, Harry et Neville n'avait pas échangé un mot. Ils regardaient, à la fenêtre de leur compartiment, Londres défilait rapidement. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils entendirent frapper à leur porte. D'une même voix, ils répondirent à la personne présente de l'autre côté d'entrer. Une tête rousse apparue. C'était Ron.

« Je vous cherchais. Je peux venir avec vous ? » Déclara le jeune garçon.

« Bien sûr ! » S'exclama Harry.

Ron entra dans leur compartiment en trainant derrière lui une grosse valise assez vieillotte. Il la laissa tomber dans un coin du compartiment, avant de s'installer à côté d'Harry. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés pour la première fois chez Fleury et Bott, puis revus pendant les vacances, les trois garçons s'étaient liés d'une forte amitié.

« Comment vous allez ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien et toi ? » Répondit Harry.

Ron n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre que quelqu'un d'autre frappait à la porte, et celle-çi s'ouvrit sans attendre une réponse. Fred et George, les frères de Ron apparurent à la porte.

« Hé ! Ronnie ! On va dans le wagon du milieu. Il paraît que Lee a une tarentule géante, on va aller voir ça. » Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

« Ok. » Marmonna Ron.

« A plus tard ! » S'exclamèrent-ils en refermant la porte du compartiment.

« Une tarentule géante ?! » S'étonna Neville, alors que les jumeaux avaient déjà fermé la porte. « Mais ce n'est pas interdit à Poudlard ?! »

« Je crois que si. » Répondit Harry, en fronçant les sourcils, alors que Ron haussait les épaules en signe de d'ignorance.

Une heure après le départ, le Poudlard Express était enfin sorti de Londres et de sa périphérie, et traversait maintenant la campagne. Après avoir discuté un moment de leur équipe favorite de Quidditch, les trois garçons s'étaient tournés vers un autre sujet de discussion : les cours à Poudlard. Ils avaient tous lu leurs livres, et connaissaient déjà une grande partie de la théorie. Ils étaient tous les trois hâtifs d'aller dans des cours différents. Harry était impatient d'aller en défense contre les forces du mal, car il n'avait jamais pu mettre en pratique les sorts de défenses et d'attaques qu'il avait appris avec Remus. Neville, lui, était ravi d'aller en botanique pour voir les plantes qui étaient entreposées dans les différentes serres, et découvrir celles qu'il n'avait pas au Manoir. Quant à Ron, il était pressé d'aller en Histoire de la Magie, même s'il avait entendu dire, par ses frères, que les cours d'Histoire de la Magie étaient très ennuyants à cause du professeur, un fantôme, qui récitait le cours d'une voix monocorde.

Il était presque midi quand ils entendirent le bruit d'un chariot résonner dans le couloir du wagon, puis une vieille femme souriante fit glisser la porte du compartiment.

« Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ? » Demanda-t-elle, en montrant les marchandises disposées sur le chariot.

Harry et Neville, qui pourtant avaient pris un copieux petit déjeuner, se levèrent d'un bond. Ron, les oreilles écarlates, marmonna qu'il avait apporté des sandwiches. Harry et Neville prirent chacun plusieurs Chocogrenouilles, des Fondants du Chaudron, et des Patacitrouilles, ainsi qu'une boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue pour Harry et un paquet de Ballongommes du Bullard pour Neville. Quand ils revinrent avec leurs achats, Ron ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Vous avez faim ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Affamés ! » S'exclamèrent Harry et Neville d'une même voix, en mordant chacun dans une friandise.

Ron déballa un paquet qui contenait plusieurs sandwiches et en prit un.

« Ma mère oublie toujours que j'ai horreur du corned-beef. » Soupira Ron, en grimaçant.

« Tu peux te servir parmi mes friandises. » Lui proposa Harry, en ouvrant un paquet de Chocogrenouilles.

« Parmi les miennes aussi. » Ajouta Neville.

Ron rougit face à la proposition de ses amis. Il avait honte de la condition de sa famille. Il n'était pas riche contrairement aux Potter et aux Londubat qui étaient deux des plus anciennes familles de sorciers. Neville lui adressa un sourire encourageant, en lui tendant un Patacitrouille. Ron prit la friandise, et mordit avidement dedans.

« Alors 'Ry ? Tu as trouvé la carte qu'il te manquait ? » Demanda Neville, en ouvrant à son tour un paquet de Chocogrenouilles.

« Umh nan. Dumbledore. Encore. » Soupira Harry. « Quelqu'un en veux ? »

« Non merci. Je l'ai déjà. Vous collectionnez aussi les cartes ? » Demanda Ron.

« Oui. Chouette, Agrippa, il me manquait cette carte. On pourrait peut-être échanger quelques-unes plus tard ? » Proposa Neville. « J'arriverai peut-être à finir ma collection. »

Pendant un moment, ils discutèrent des cartes Chocogrenouilles qui leur manquait à chacun, jusqu'à ce que Harry leur propose de se servir dans sa boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. Ils s'amusèrent à goûter à différentes Dragées. Seul Harry eut le courage de goûter à une Dragée d'une étrange couleur grise qui n'inspirait pas confiance à Neville et Ron. Quand la boîte fut finie, le silence s'installa dans le compartiment, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

« Entrez ! » S'écria Neville.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Hermione apparut, déjà vêtue de sa robe de sorcière. Les trois garçons la regardèrent surpris de la voir ainsi habillée.

« Je viens d'aller voir le machiniste. On va bientôt arriver, je venais vous dire de mettre vos robes. » Répondit-elle, en comprenant leur interrogation silencieuse.

« Oh ! Euh, merci Hermione ! C'est bien ça hein ? Je ne me trompe pas ? » La remercia Neville, sous les hochements de tête approbateurs des deux autres.

« C'est bien ça. Ça vous dérange si je reste avec vous ? Les autres ne font que des bêtises. » Demanda celle-ci, avec hésitation.

Les trois garçons se consultèrent du regard, avant que Neville ne réponde pour eux trois : « Oui. Tu peux juste attendre un moment dans le couloir que l'on se change ? »

« D'accord, merci. » Répondit Hermione, en rougissant, avant de sortir dans le couloir le temps que les garçons se changent.

Quand elle revient, ils avaient tous les trois revêtus leur uniforme. Contrairement aux robes d'Harry et de Neville qui étaient juste à la bonne taille, la robe de Ron était légèrement trop petite. Hermione s'installa à côté de Neville, et face à Ron.

« Hermione, je ne crois pas que l'on t'ai présenté notre ami. » Déclara Neville, en montrant Ron d'un signe de main.

« Euh non, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et toi ? » Demanda Hermione, en s'adressant avec un petit sourire à Ron.

« Ronald Weasley, Ron. » Répondit Ron, en faisant un petit signe de la main à la jeune fille.

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présenté non plus. A chaque fois que l'on s'est croisé, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler. Je suis Harry Potter. » Se présenta à son tour Harry.

« Oh ! On parle de toi dans « _Histoire de la Magie Moderne_ », « _Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire_ », et « _Les Grands Evènements de la Sorcellerie au XX_ _ème_ _siècle_ » ! » S'exclama-t-elle, avant de s'arrêter en rougissant. « Désolée. Je découvre le monde sorcier. »

« Ce n'est pas grave ! » S'exclama Harry, en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

« Je me demandais, est-ce que vous pourriez me parler des maisons à Poudlard ? Vous devez les connaître un peu plus que ce que racontent les livres, non. » Demanda Hermione, en leur adressant un petit sourire.

« Oui, bien sûr ! Tu connais les noms ? » Demanda Neville, et face au signe de tête positif d'Hermione continua en déclarant : « Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle et Serpentard. Ce sont les noms des 4 fondateurs de Poudlard. Mais ça tu dois le savoir aussi, si tu as lu « _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ » ? »

« Oui, mais je me demandais c'est quoi la différence entre les différentes maisons ? » Le Questionna Hermione.

« Les Gryffondor sont connus pour leur courage. Les Serdaigles pour leur sagesse et leur intelligence. Les Pouffsoufle pour leur loyauté et leur goût du travail. Et les Serpentard pour leur ruse. » Répondit Harry.

Harry et Neville exposèrent tout ce qu'ils savaient sur les différentes maisons de Poudlard à Hermione, alors que Ron restait silencieux, les écoutants. La Répartition semblait le tracasser.

« D'accord. Et vous espérez allez dans quelle maison ? » Les questionna Hermione.

« Gryffondor ou Serdaigle. » Répondit Neville. « Mes parents étaient à Gryffondor, donc j'espère y être aussi. »

« Pareil que Nev'. Gryffondor ou Serdaigle. C'est les meilleurs. » Ajouta Harry, en souriant.

« Et toi Ron ? » Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

« Gryffondor, toute ma famille y a été. Je me demande ce qu'il dirait si je n'y suis pas. Si je suis à Serdaigle, ça ne serait pas trop grave. Mais si je suis à Serpentard … C'est là qu'était Vous-Savez-Qui, et c'est là que sont allés tous les sorciers qui ont mal fini… » Souffla Ron.

« D'accord. Moi, j'aimerai bien être à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle. De ce que j'ai lu et de ce que vous m'avez expliqué, ça m'a l'air d'être les meilleures. » Affirma Hermione.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps qu'une voix retentit dans le train : « Nous arrivons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires. »

Harry et Neville sentirent leurs estomacs se serrer. Ils espéraient vraiment être ensemble à Gryffondor dans la maison de leurs parents. Ron pâlit sous ses tâches de rousseurs. Il appréhendait la Répartition, et avait surtout peur de ne pas être à Gryffondor et de décevoir ses parents. Hermione, quant à elle, inspira fortement. Elle avait peur de ne pas être répartie, et qu'ils se rendent compte qu'elle n'avait pas les capacités pour rentrer dans leur école. Les quatre enfants échangèrent un regard inquiets, avant de ranger leurs dernières friandises dans leurs poches et de rejoindre la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir. Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **A bientôt !**

 **ooo**

 **Petit mot de l'auteur :**

 **Ce que je vais dire, ne va pas plaire à tout le monde. Désolé.**

 **J'ai besoin d'espacer mes publications, pour me laisser plus de temps pour me consacrer à d'autres projets, et aussi parce que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs et écrire environ 4000 mots en 5 jours sans partir dans du grand n'importe quoi, c'est chaud.**

 **Je pense publier toutes les deux semaines à partir de maintenant.**

 **Petite question :** **Quels sont vos personnages féminins d'Harry Potter (livres, films et fictions) préférés parmi ceux qui ont un jour été élève à Poudlard en même temps qu'Harry ?**


	24. La Répartition

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 22 – La Répartition**

 _Harry et Neville sentirent leurs estomacs se serrer. Ils espéraient vraiment être ensemble à Gryffondor dans la maison de leurs parents. Ron pâlit sous ses tâches de rousseurs. Il appréhendait la Répartition, et avait surtout peur de ne pas être à Gryffondor et de décevoir ses parents. Hermione, quant à elle, inspira fortement. Elle avait peur de ne pas être répartie, et qu'ils se rendent compte qu'elle n'avait pas les capacités pour rentrer dans leur école. Les quatre enfants échangèrent un regard inquiet, avant de ranger leurs dernières friandises dans leurs poches et de rejoindre la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir. Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie._

 **Gare de Pré-Au-Lard, 1** **er** **Septembre, 20 heures**

Dehors, la pénombre commençait à tomber. L'air frais de la nuit les fit frissonner. Le quai, sur lequel ils descendirent, était minuscule, et les élèves se bousculaient pour avancer. Ils aperçurent une lampe se balançant un peu plus loin devant eux, puis une voix bourrue demanda aux premières années de venir. Les quatre enfants avancèrent donc en direction de la voix, et aperçurent la tête hirsute d'un géant qui dominait la foule des élèves. Hermione leur murmura qu'il s'agissait d'Hagrid, le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard.

« Les premières années sont tous là ? Oui ? Alors, suivez-moi. Et surtout faites attention où vous mettez les pieds, ça glisse. Faudrait pas que vous tombiez. En route tout le monde ! » S'exclama-t-il, avant de démarrer.

Glissant sur le sol boueux et trébuchant sur des cailloux et des branches mortes, ils suivirent tant bien que mal Hagrid le long d'un sentier étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité d'une forêt. Les quatre enfants marchaient en silence, et autour d'eux les autres petits nouveaux ne parlaient pas beaucoup plus.

« Après le prochain tournant, vous allez apercevoir Poudlard. » Annonça Hagrid, en leur montrant un point invisible devant eux.

Ils avancèrent encore un peu sur l'étroit chemin de terre pour finalement déboucher sur un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté de l'étendue d'eau, juché en haut d'une montagne, se détachant dans le ciel étoilé, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues brillait grâce à toutes ses fenêtres éclairées. C'était un spectacle magique.

« Pas plus de quatre par barque. » Lança Hagrid, en leur montrant une flotte de petits canots en bois alignés le long de la rive.

Harry et Neville choisirent un canot, pas trop loin de celui d'Hagrid, qu'ils partagèrent avec Ron et Hermione.

« Tout le monde a une place ? » Cria Hagrid, depuis son bateau, n'ayant aucune réponse négative, il s'exclama : « Alors, EN AVANT ! »

D'un même mouvement parfaitement coordonné, les barques glissèrent gracieusement sur l'eau du lac, dont la surface aussi lisse que du verre, reflétait la lumière des lanternes de chaque bateau, mais aussi celle des fenêtres éclairées de l'école. Tout le monde restait parfaitement silencieux, les yeux fixés d'émerveillement sur la haute silhouette du château dominant le sommet de la falaise.

« Baissez la tête ! » Les prévint Hagrid, lorsqu'ils atteignirent la paroi abrupte.

Tout le monde s'exécuta alors qu'ils franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait la large ouverture d'une galerie dans le roc de la montagne. Les bateaux continuèrent de glisser magiquement sur l'eau, le long du tunnel sombre qui semblait les mener droit sous le château. Au bout de longues minutes, ils arrivèrent finalement dans une crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux. Hagrid les fit patienter le temps de vérifier l'intérieur des barques pour voir si personne n'avait rien oublié, puis ils grimpèrent à sa suite le long d'un passage creusé à même la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une immense pelouse qui s'étendait loin dans l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une dizaine de marches, et s'arrêtèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en bois massif. Le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa plusieurs fois de suite à la porte du château. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière assez âgée, au chignon gris serrée et vêtue d'une longue robe verte se tenait dans l'encadrement. Les trois garçons eurent la même pensée : elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier.

« Voici les élèves de première année, Professeur McGonagall. » Annonça Hagrid.

« Merci, Hagrid. Je m'en occupe. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre place dans la Grande Salle. » Répondit la sorcière.

Elle les fit entrer dans le hall du château. Il était gigantesque, et le plafond était si haut que personne n'arrivait à l'apercevoir. Des torches, magiquement enflammées pour qu'elles ne s'éteignent jamais, étaient fixées aux immenses murs de pierre et un monumental escalier de marbre permettait d'accéder dans les nombreux étages du château.

ooo

 **Salle réservée aux premières années, 1** **er** **Septembre, Vers 20 heures 30**

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense hall et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se rapprocher légèrement. Ils restèrent ainsi debout en silence en lançant autour d'eux des regards nerveux. Quand tous furent rentrés dans la pièce, le professeur McGonagall se racla la gorge pour réclamer leur attention.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. » Déclara-t-elle. « Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant ça vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous suivrez les mêmes cours, vous partagerez les mêmes dortoirs, et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Leurs noms sont Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais à chaque fois que vous enfreindrez le règlement, votre maison en perdra. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons. La Cérémonie de Répartition va bientôt débuter. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qu'il vous reste avant la cérémonie pour parfaire votre tenue. »

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur certains élèves dont Ron qui avait une tâche sur le nez.

« Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt. » Déclara le Professeur McGonagall. « Attendez-moi en silence. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle quitta la salle.

« Comment font-ils pour savoir dans quelle maison, ils doivent nous envoyer ? Demanda Hermione, à voix basse, aux trois garçons qui étaient restés près d'elle.

« C'est un … » Commença Neville, avant d'être interrompu par une voix assez aristocratique.

« Alors, c'est vrai ce que l'on racontait dans le Poudlard Express ? Le grand Harry Potter est élève ici à Poudlard ? » Déclara hautainement le jeune garçon blond qu'Harry et Neville avait déjà croisé chez Madame Guipure.

Il se plaça face à Harry et déclara en montrant d'abord deux garçons à l'allure de gorille, qui l'avait suivi et l'encadré comme des gardes du corps : « Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre Goyle. Moi, je m'appelle Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. »

Ron émit un discret ricanement, alors que de l'autre côté d'Harry, Neville se retenait lui aussi de rire. Tous les trois savaient très bien à qui ils avaient à faire. Draco Malfoy tourna les yeux vers Ron.

« Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Un rouquin et une robe de seconde main. Tu es forcément un Weasley. » Déclara Draco, en fronçant le nez comme s'il avait une bouse de dragon sous le nez, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et déclara en lui tendant la main : « Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils. »

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, Malfoy. » Répondit Harry, avec froideur, en refusant de serrer la main de Draco.

Les joues du jeune garçon blond rosirent de colère. Et cette fois, Neville ne se retient pas et éclata de rire.

« Qui es-tu toi pour te moquer de moi ? Tu ne sais donc pas qui je suis ? Dois-je te l'apprendre ? » Demanda brusquement Draco, en tournant un regard noir vers Neville.

« Neville Londubat. Merci de vouloir m'apprendre qui tu es, mais il se trouve que je le sais déjà. » Répondit tout simplement Neville, en adressant un grand sourire provocateur à Draco.

Malheureusement pour lui, Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette provocation, car le professeur McGonagall était déjà revenue. Elle s'approcha des élèves et déclara : « Allons-y maintenant. La Cérémonie va commencer. Mettez-vous en rang, et suivez-moi. »

La file des élèves quitta la salle à la suite du professeur McGonagall. Ils traversèrent de nouveau le hall, avant de franchir enfin la double porte qui menait à la Grande Salle. La répartition allait commencer.

ooo

 **Grande Salle, 1** **er** **Septembre, Un peu avant 21 heures**

L'endroit était à la fois étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles, magiquement allumées et suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les étudiants des années supérieures étaient déjà assis. Devant eux reposaient des assiettes et des gobelets d'or, qui ne demandaient qu'à être rempli. Au bout de la salle, sur une estrade de bois, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une grande table en U installée face à celles des élèves. Le plafond d'un noir de velours était parsemé d'étoiles.

« C'est un plafond magique. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans « _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ». C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura Hermione, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

Harry hocha simplement la tête pour approuver. Si lui-même ne l'avait pas lu et si ses parents ne lui avaient rien dit, il aurait cru que la salle était à ciel ouvert, tellement le plafond paraissait réel. Il était vraiment magnifique. Derrière lui, Neville et Ron étaient dans le même état d'esprit. L'angoisse de la répartition était presque oubliée. Le professeur McGonagall les fit s'installer debout face à la table des professeurs. Harry chercha presque instinctivement sa mère, qu'il aperçut installée en bout de table. Celle-ci lui adressa un petit signe de la main en souriant quand elle l'aperçut parmi les élèves. Harry reporta son attention vers l'estrade sur laquelle un chapeau de sorcier reposait, posé à même un tabouret. Tout le monde se mit à fixer le chapeau, et pendant un instant, un silence total régna dans la Grande Salle. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua, une déchirure s'ouvrit comme pour former une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

« Je ne suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit.

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi.

Haut de forme et chapeaux splendides

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi,

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête,

Le Choixpeau a toujours raison.

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor,

Vous rejoindrez les courageux.

Les plus hardis et les plus fort

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal.

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi,

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être.

Là-bas ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard,

Si vous êtes plutôt malin.

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant,

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein.

Tu seras en de bonnes mains,

Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! »

Lorsque le Choixpeau eut fini sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le Choixpeau remua comme s'il voulait s'incliner pour saluer son public, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers les premières années, en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous installerez sur le tabouret et je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah ! » S'exclama la sorcière, en dardant un regard sérieux sur les petits nouveaux.

Une fille aux joues roses avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas peu assuré. Elle alla s'installer sur le tabouret et le professeur McGonagall déposa le chapeau sur sa tête. Après un instant de silence dans toute la salle, le Choixpeau cria : « POUFSOUFFLE ! ». Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite, et après avoir enlevé le chapeau, la dénommée Hannah alla s'y asseoir. Les noms défilèrent les uns après les autres. Hermione, Neville, Harry et Ron, alignés les uns à côtés des autres, attendaient patiemment leur tour. Ils commençaient tous à s'impatienter.

« Granger, Hermione ! » Appela le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione sortit du rang, et se dirigea vers le tabouret. Elle avait peur de ne pas être répartie, qu'on lui annonce qu'il y avait une erreur et qu'elle devait repartir chez elle. Elle ferma les yeux et croisa discrètement les doigts quand le professeur McGonagall lui déposa le chapeau sur la tête.

« Hum… Un esprit très brillant. Je vois beaucoup de détermination et de puissance qui pourraient convenir parfaitement à Gryffondor. Mais tu as aussi une soif de savoir et d'immenses capacités intellectuelles qui seraient très bien exploitées à Serdaigle. Hum. Il y a aussi une envie de travailler importante. Néanmoins … Oui, je pense qu'il vaut mieux t'envoyer à … » Murmura la petite voix grave du Choixpeau à l'oreille de la jeune fille, provoquant un sursaut chez Hermione qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le chapeau s'adresse à elle. « GRYFFONDOR ! » S'écria le Choixpeau.

Des applaudissements retentirent à la table des Gryffondor. Le professeur McGonagall retira le chapeau de la tête de la jeune fille qui se précipita vers la table de sa maison. Le professeur appela l'élève suivante, Daphné Greengrass, une jeune fille blonde très sûre d'elle qui fut répartie à Serpentard. Neville se rendit alors compte que la moitié des élèves étaient déjà répartis et que son tour approchait. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Harry, qui lui répondit par un petit sourire.

« Londubat, Neville ! » S'exclama le professeur McGonagall, après avoir appelé trois nouveaux élèves.

Neville inspira profondément, avant de sortir du rang et de s'installer sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Hum. Une personnalité très simple. Tu es quelqu'un de très loyal et réfléchi ce qui plairait très certainement à Poufsouffle. » Murmura le Choixpeau à l'oreille du jeune garçon qui se crispa à l'entente du nom de la maison. « Mais tu es aussi intelligent et Oh ! courageux, tu oses t'affirmer face aux autres, tout cela est parfait pour Gryffondor. Le choix n'est pas bien difficile. » Continua-t-il à voix basse. « GRYFFONDOR ! » S'exclama le Choixpeau.

Neville se détendit immédiatement. Des applaudissements retentirent une nouvelle fois à la table des Gryffondor, où Neville alla s'installer après avoir retiré le Choixpeau de sa tête. Deux autres élèves fut réparti après Neville, l'un à Serdaigle et l'autre à Poufsouffle.

« Malfoy, Draco ! » Appela le professeur McGonagall.

Le jeune garçon blond s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret où il s'installa avec aristocratie.

« Hum. Oh. Je vois beaucoup de froideur et de ruse. Un leader sans aucun doute, parfait pour Serpentard. Quelque chose m'intrigue cependant. On dirait que ce n'est qu'une façade. Hum, du courage. Oui, beaucoup de courage impeccable pour Gryffondor. C'est un mélange étonnant. Le choix est difficile. Le sang des rebelles Black coulent dans tes veines, petit. Je pense cependant qu'il ne vaut mieux pas briser le masque pour l'instant. Plus tard, oui. Plus tard. » Murmura le Choixpeau à l'oreille du petit blond qui renifla dédaigneusement à l'entente du nom de la maison Gryffondor, et qui se crispa quand il entendit les dernières paroles du chapeau, avant que le Choixpeau ne crie : « SERPENTARD ! »

Le professeur McGonagall retira le chapeau de la tête du jeune garçon qui s'en alla s'asseoir à sa nouvelle maison d'un pas très sûr de lui et la mine satisfaite, alors que dans sa tête, les dernières paroles du Choixpeau résonnaient encore. Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la file. Le professeur McGonagall appela les derniers noms commençant par M, avant de passer à Théodore Nott, seul nom en N de la liste, qui fut réparti à Serpentard. Puis le professeur passa au nom qui commençait par P. Pansy Parkinson fut envoyée à Serpentard, puis les jumelles Patil furent envoyées l'une à Serdaigle et l'autre à Gryffondor. Sally-Ann Perks fut envoyée quant à elle chez les Poufsouffle. Et enfin, le tour d'Harry arriva.

« Potter, Harry ! » Appela le professeur McGonagall.

Lorsque Harry sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle, certains se levèrent dans l'espoir de mieux apercevoir Harry.

« Silence, s'il vous plaît ! » Réclama sévèrement le professeur McGonagall, en voyant les élèves s'agiter dans la salle.

« Hum. Ce n'est pas facile. C'est même très compliqué. Je vois beaucoup de courage et d'audace ce qui plairait parfaitement à Gryffondor. Des qualités intellectuelles également très recherchées à Serdaigle. Hum, une grande loyauté envers ta famille et tes amis, Poufsouffle serait ravi de t'accueillir. Oh ! Et tu es avide de faire tes preuves, Serpentard pourrait t'aider. Des qualités recherchées des quatre maisons, c'est très rare. Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ? Ton audace ne plairait pas du tout à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle. Oublions ces maisons. Serpentard pourrait être une très bonne maison pour toi. Tu as d'immenses qualités et elle t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur. Gryffondor pourrait aussi être une très bonne maison. Ton courage et ton audace seraient mis en valeur, ta loyauté et ton intelligence seraient des points forts qui devraient surement être acceptés. Hum. C'est un choix très difficile. » Chuchota le Choixpeau à l'oreille d'Harry qui pensa très fortement qu'il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard. « Je vois que tu as une préférence pour Gryffondor. Alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux t'envoyer à … GRYFFONDOR ! » Continua-t-il à voix basse, avant de crier le dernier mot.

Alors qu'il avait droit à la plus longue et surtout la plus bruyante ovation de la soirée, le professeur McGonagall lui ôta le chapeau, et il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor avec soulagement. Percy, le frère de Ron se leva pour lui serrer la main et le féliciter, alors que les jumeaux Weasley et plusieurs de leurs amis scandaient : « Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous ! » Le silence repris place après quelques minutes d'applaudissement de fierté des Gryffondor. De là où il était Harry voyait distinctement la table des Professeurs, où il repéra sa mère qui affichait un sourire fier. Harry retourna la tête et se concentra sur la fin de la répartition. Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'élèves à être répartis. Ron serait certainement le dernier ou l'avant dernier. Le professeur McGonagall appela un nouvel élève, un grand garçon noir, très mince, du nom de Dean Thomas qui fut réparti à Gryffondor. Il ne restait plus que trois élèves à attendre leur tour, deux garçons et une fille. Le professeur appela la fillette qui fut réparti à Serdaigle, puis ce fut finalement au tour de Ron.

« Weasley, Ronald ! » S'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

« Hum. Encore un Weasley ! Beaucoup de courage, mais aussi beaucoup de détermination et d'intelligence, comme tes frères. Un parfait Gryffondor. Mais pourtant, tu es différent de tes frères. Je vois aussi beaucoup de ruse, la qualité principale pour être à Serpentard. » Murmura le Choixpeau à l'oreille de Ron, qui pâlit considérablement à l'entente du nom de la maison Serpentard. « Le choix est simple. Tu feras un parfait … GRYFFONDOR ! »

Alors que les Gryffondor applaudissaient et que le professeur McGonagall retirait le chapeau de sa tête, Ron repris doucement des couleurs, et alla s'installer à sa place. Le dernier élève, Blaise Zabini de son nom, fut appelé et réparti quelques secondes plus tard à Serpentard. La répartition terminée, Le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin et emporta le tabouret, ainsi que le Choixpeau. Pendant ce temps, Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, le visage rayonnant.

« Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit à tous les élèves sans aucune exception de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. » Commença-t-il, en tournant son regard étincelant vers les jumeaux Weasley. « Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaiteraient faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois aussi vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. » Continua-t-il, en dardant un regard sévère sur toutes les tables d'élèves. « Bien, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée et un très bon appétit ! » Termina-t-il, en frappant dans ses mains pour annoncer le début du banquet.

Des plats en or, remplis de victuailles, étaient apparus sur la table : roast-beef, poulet, côtelettes de porc et d'agneau, saucisses, lard, steaks, gratin, pommes de terre sautées, frites, légumes divers, sauces onctueuses et autres. Les quatre nouveaux Gryffondor remplirent leurs assiettes et se mirent à manger avec appétit. Tout était délicieux. Un fantôme, avec une fraise autour du cou, avait pris place face à Ron et regardait avec envie celui-ci couper son steak.

« Tout ça me paraît bien appétissant. Il y a presque quatre cents ans maintenant que je n'ai plus rien manger. Je n'en n'ai plus besoin, bien sûr, mais ça me manque … » Soupira soudainement le fantôme, attirant l'attention des garçons sur lui. « Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté : Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, pour vous servir. Fantôme résident à la tour de Gryffondor. »

« Eh, je sais qui vous êtes ! » S'exclama Ron. « Mes frères m'ont parlé de vous. C'est bien vous que l'on surnomme Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ? »

« Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Sir Nicholas. » Dit le fantôme en prenant un air pincé.

« Quasi-Sans-Tête ? Comment peut-on être quasi sans tête ? » Demanda Seamus Finnigan, un garçon châtain assis en face d'Harry.

« Comme ceci. » Répondit le fantôme offensé.

Il prit son oreille gauche entre deux doigts et la tira vers le haut. Sa tête bascula alors vers la droite et tomba sur son épaule comme si elle était rattachée à son cou par une charnière. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait essayé de le décapiter, mais n'avait pas terminé le travail. Satisfait de voir les regards ébahis des premières années, Sir Nicholas remis sa tête en place, avant de sans aller, vexé.

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de se remplir l'estomac, les plats disparurent et la vaisselle redevint immédiatement étincelante de propreté. Ce fut alors le moment des desserts : Crèmes glacées à tous les parfums possibles, tartes aux pommes, éclairs au chocolat, beignets, babas, fraises, gâteaux de riz et autres desserts en tout genre prirent place devant les enfants. Harry jeta son dévolu sur un quartier de tarte à la mélasse, alors que Neville prenait un morceau de gâteau au chocolat. Alors qu'ils dégustaient tranquillement leurs desserts, les autres enfants se mirent à parler de leurs familles. Après avoir fini sa part de tarte à la mélasse, Harry tourna la tête vers la grande table des professeurs. Il regarda sa mère qui parlait, avec enthousiasme, à un autre professeur aux cheveux noirs et gras, au nez crochu et au teint cireux. C'était le professeur Severus Rogue qu'il avait déjà rencontré, quand il venait une fois par mois, apporter des potions à Remus. A côté d'eux, un autre homme avec un turban violet qu'Harry trouva ridicule, semblait s'ennuyait. Harry ne se souvenait plus du nom du deuxième homme, pourtant sa mère lui avait déjà parlé de tous les professeurs de Poudlard.

« Neville ? C'est comment déjà le nom du professeur avec le turban ? » Demanda Harry.

« Umh, ce n'est pas le professeur Quirrel ?» Réfléchit Neville, en regardant en direction de Lily.

C'est alors que tout se passa en un éclair. Le professeur au turban, Quirrel d'après Neville, regarda Harry dans les yeux et celui-ci ressentit aussitôt une douleur aiguë, fulgurante, pile à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.

« Aïe ! » S'exclama Harry en passant sa main sur sa cicatrice.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe 'Ry ? » S'inquiéta immédiatement Neville.

« Rien … Rien … T'inquiète. » Le rassura Harry.

La douleur avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Harry continua d'observer longuement la table des professeurs et plus précisément le professeur Quirrel, mais celui-ci ne tourna plus une seule fois les yeux vers lui. Lorsque les desserts eurent à leur tour disparu, le directeur Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

« Maintenant que nous avons tous rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, chantons ensemble l'hymne de Poudlard ! » S'écria Dumbledore, en affichant un sourire rayonnant, contrairement aux autres professeurs dont le sourire s'était soudainement figé.

Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique dans les airs, et de l'extrémité, il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or, sur lequel s'affichait déjà les paroles.

« Chacun chantera sur son air préféré ! Allons-y ! » Lança joyeusement Dumbledore.

Et toute l'école se mit à chanter ou plutôt à hurler :

« Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard  
Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,  
Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve  
Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,  
On veut avoir la tête bien pleine  
Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine  
Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,  
Qui mijote dans nos crânes,  
Oblige-nous à tout étudier,  
Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,  
Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse  
Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce. »

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents provoquant une grande cacophonie dans la salle. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à terminer. Ils avaient choisi de chanter sur le rythme de la marche funèbre. Dumbledore marqua leur cadence avec sa baguette magique, et lorsqu'ils eurent enfin terminé, il fut l'un de ceux qui les applaudirent le plus fort.

« Ah la musique ! Elle est plus magique que la magie ! ! » S'exclama-t-il, en s'essuyant les yeux. « Et maintenant, au lit ! »

ooo

 **Tour de Gryffondor, 1** **er** **Septembre, Un peu avant 23 heures**

Les nouveaux Gryffondor suivirent Percy hors de la Grande Salle, puis montèrent, derrière lui, les marches du grand escalier de marbre qui se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée

« Je suis hyper fatigué ! » Déclara Neville à Harry, alors qu'ils montaient dans les étages.

« Moi aussi ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir des jambes de plomb… » Soupira Harry.

Ils parcoururent une distance qui leur sembla interminable, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, au bout d'un couloir, devant un tableau qui représentait une très grosse dame vêtue d'une robe rose.

« Le mot de passe ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Caput Draconis. » Répondit Percy, permettant au tableau de pivoter aussitôt, laissant apparaître une ouverture. « Retenait le bien, sinon vous ne pourrez pas rentrer dans la salle commune. » Lança-t-il, aux nouveaux Gryffondor.

Ils s'engouffrèrent un par un dans le trou, et se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. C'était une grande salle ronde à l'ambiance chaleureuse, confortable et accueillante. Il y avait une grande cheminée devant laquelle un canapé et plusieurs gros fauteuils rouge et moelleux étaient installés. Plusieurs tables d'étude rondes étaient disposées un peu partout dans la pièce.

« Le dortoir des garçons se trouve en haut à gauche. » Déclara Percy en montrant un escalier en colimaçon à sa gauche, avant de montrer un second escalier à sa droite en disant : « Celui des filles en haut à droite. »

Après avoir monté les quelques marches qui les séparaient de leur dortoir, les garçons arrivèrent au sommet de la tour. Leur dortoir était une pièce semi-circulaire. De chaque côté de la porte, ils trouvèrent des lits à baldaquin avec des grands rideaux en velours rouge. Au fond de la pièce, se trouvait une chaudière, et dans un coin à gauche, une porte menait à la salle de bain commune. Leurs valises avaient déjà été apportés. Harry choisi un lit, à droite de la porte, entre Ron et Neville, alors que Dean et Seamus prenaient place dans les deux lits encore libres de l'autre côté de la porte. Trop fatigués pour parler, ils enfilèrent en silence leur pyjama et se mirent au lit sans chercher à discuter. À peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller, Harry s'endormit. Il rêva qu'il portait le turban du professeur Quirrel, et qu'une voix désincarnée en sortait.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **A bientôt !**

 **ooo**

 **Petit mot de l'auteur :**

 **Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes les review !**

 **Comme vous avez pu le remarquer pour ce chapitre, j'avoue m'être clairement inspirée du livre et du film, surtout parce que je ne voulais pas faire défaut à la description de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur du château, mais aussi parce que certaines prises de paroles (un poil modifié quand même) sont des incontournables que l'on ne peut pas vraiment changer.**

 **Sinon qu'en dites-vous de mon choix de garder les personnages dans leurs maisons d'origine ?**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je me suis amusée à faire un petit plan de table des nouveaux Gryffondor :**

 **OC (Je ne dis pas son nom maintenant (Yohoko tais-toi ! :D)) face à Lavande**

 **Parvati face à Hermione**

 **Seamus face à Harry**

 **Neville face à Dean**

 **Ron**

 **Petite question :** **Quels sont vos personnages féminins d'Harry Potter (livres, films et fictions) préférés parmi ceux qui ont été à Poudlard avant Harry ?**


	25. L'art des Potions

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 23 – L'art des Potions**

 **Dortoir des premières années de Gryffondor, 2 septembre 1991, 6 heures**

Après une nuit agitée, où le Professeur Quirrel et son turban n'avaient cessé de tourmenter ses rêves, Harry s'était levé sans aucun souvenir de ses songes. Le jeune garçon brun avait été le premier à ouvrir les yeux, et s'était immédiatement rendu dans la salle de bain. Quand il fut enfin sorti de la salle d'eau, presque une demi-heure plus tard, Neville et Dean Thomas étaient eux aussi éveillés. Les deux garçons discutaient à voix basse, assis sur le lit de Neville, pour ne pas réveiller les deux derniers dormeurs. Harry les salua en déposant son pyjama sur son lit, puis Neville se leva pour aller à la salle de bain, laissant Harry seul avec Dean et leurs camarades endormis. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. A son tour, Neville regagna leur chambre, et Dean partit dans la salle de bain. Les deux derniers dormeurs n'étaient toujours pas réveillés quand Dean revient dans la chambre. Voyant l'heure du petit déjeuner approcher, ils se décidèrent à secouer les deux endormis. Dean se chargea de réveiller Seamus, alors qu'Harry réveillait Ron à coups de chatouille. Le pauvre malheureux se réveilla en sursaut appréhendant déjà les futurs réveils qui ne seraient pas si différents que ceux que lui faisaient subir ses frères, puis des cris et des rires résonnèrent dans la chambre ne leur laissant plus d'autre choix que celui de quitter leur lit. Seamus fut le premier à aller se laver, car Ron ronchonnait du traitement que lui avait fait subir son ami, mais une demi-heure plus tard, Ron prit à son tour le chemin de la salle de bain. Ils l'attendirent tous ensemble pour sortir de leur dortoir et se rendre au petit déjeuner. Dans la salle commune, Hermione et une jeune fille, légèrement typée asiatique, aux longs cheveux noirs, les attendaient autour d'une petite table de travail.

« Ah vous voilà ! » S'exclama Hermione, en les voyant descendre les escaliers.

« Excuse-nous, Hermione. Ron a eu un peu de mal à se réveiller. » Lança Neville toujours souriant. « Vous venez manger avec nous ? »

« Oui. » Confirma Hermione, en se levant.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous ensemble en direction de la Grande Salle, où à la fin du petit-déjeuner, ils reçurent leur emploi du temps. Ils partirent immédiatement après ne souhaitant pas arriver en retard à leur premier cours.

ooo

 **Salle de Métamorphose, 2 septembre 1991, 9 heures**

À 9 heures, la sonnerie retentit dans tout Poudlard annonçant le début des cours. Les premières années de Gryffondor arrivèrent, pile à l'heure, devant la salle de classe en même temps que les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle, alors que les Serpentard étaient déjà là. Et devant la porte de la salle se tenait le professeur McGonagall. Elle les fit entrer en silence dans la salle, et les laissa s'installer où ils le souhaitaient. A peine étaient-ils assis, qu'elle commençait un discours sur sa matière.

« La métamorphose est une forme de magie très complexe, et si elle est mal effectuée, elle peut se révéler très dangereuse. C'est pourquoi, pendant mes cours, toute personne qui fera du chahut sera immédiatement envoyé dans le bureau du directeur, avec une sanction. Vous êtes prévenus. » Termina-t-elle, en promenant un regard sévère sur la classe.

Le silence était total dans la pièce. Son discours avait calmé les quelques turbulents qui se trouvaient dans le fond de la salle.

« Voici un exemple de ce que vous pourrez faire dans quelques années, si vous étudiez sérieusement. » Déclara-t-elle, avant de transformer son bureau en un cochon, et de lui rendre ensuite sa forme initiale.

Et suite à ça, elle commença son cours, en leur expliquant comment transformer une allumette en aiguille, notant point par point ses indications sur le tableau, dont ils prirent note. Et peu avant la fin, elle leur annonça qu'au prochain cours, ils mettraient en pratique ce qu'ils avaient vu aujourd'hui. Quand la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin du cours, ils sortirent tous ensemble de la salle. Une courte pause suivit le cours de métamorphose, leur laissant juste le temps de se rendre devant la salle de sortilège, où le cours se déroula de la même façon que celui de métamorphose, à la seule différence près que le professeur Flitwick était un tout petit homme qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour voir par-dessus son bureau. Après le repas, ils se dirigèrent vers les serres pour assister au cours de Botanique avec le professeur Chourave. Ils finirent la journée avec une heure de cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ce fut le cours le plus ennuyeux de leur journée. Le professeur Binns qui leur enseignait cette magie était en faites un fantôme.

ooo

 **Grande Salle, 2 septembre 1991, 19 heures**

Quand l'heure du repas sonna, Harry et ses amis rejoignirent la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle. Un seul sujet de discussion se faisait entendre dans le petit groupe de quatre : les cours.

« Comment s'est passé cette première journée ? » Demanda Percy, en s'installant près d'eux.

« Bien, Percy. J'ai adoré le cours de Sortilège, par contre le cours de Binns est totalement ennuyant … Moi qui pensait que ça allait être bien. J'ai failli m'endormir ! Le professeur McGonagall a l'air très sévère, mais son cours n'est pas mal. C'est assez compliqué par contre. Et botanique, ce n'est pas mon truc. » Répondit Ron, en se servant dans un plat.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Les cours de Métamorphose sont très intéressant, et ça n'a pas l'air si compliqué que ça. » Intervient Hermione.

« Et moi j'ai adoré le cours de Botanique ! Je suis sûr que les serres de Poudlard sont plus complètes que celles du Manoir Potter. Ça serait génial de pouvoir comparer. » Ajouta Neville, avec enthousiasme.

« Tu as oublié que celles du Manoir Potter ont été agrandi avec celles du Manoir Londubat, Nev'. Je suis sûr que nous possédons autant de plantes que Madame Chourave. » Lui rappela Harry. « Moi j'ai bien aimé tous les cours d'aujourd'hui, sauf Histoire de la Magie, c'est ennuyant. Mais j'attends impatiemment le cours de Potion et celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Ça doit être simple les potions. C'est un peu comme la cuisine, non ? » S'enquit Hermione.

« On peut dire ça. Mais certaines potions peuvent être difficiles à préparer, et il faut être attentif, car si on se trompe dans une étape cela peut donner des potions très dangereuses. » Déclara Percy. « En plus, le professeur Rogue est sévère et c'est connu de tous qu'il avantage très souvent les Serpentard. »

Le temps du repas, les quatre amis continuèrent de parler avec Percy, avant d'aller rejoindre leur salle commune.

ooo

 **Salle de Potion, 6 Septembre 1991, 9 heures**

Pour cette dernière journée de cours de la semaine, Harry et ses amis commençaient la journée avec un double cours de Potion. En faites, il s'agissait de leur seul cours de la journée. La classe avait été réduit d'effectif, et les Gryffondor avaient donc uniquement cours avec les Serpentard. Le cours de Potion avait lieu dans l'un des cachots du château. Il y faisait très froid, et des bocaux, alignés sur des étagères le long des murs, renfermaient toutes sortes d'ingrédients et parfois même des petits animaux morts, rendant l'endroit très inquiétant. Harry était installé dans la salle de classe depuis quelques minutes, alors que le professeur Rogue faisait l'appel. Quand il eut terminé, et à l'instar du professeur McGonagall, le professeur Rogue entama un discours sur sa matière.

« Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter une baguette magique en prononçant une incantation idiote. Vous êtes là pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Je ne m'attends donc pas à ce que vous compreniez grand-chose à mes cours. Je pourrais apprendre aux meilleurs d'entre vous à mettre la gloire en bouteille, ou à enfermer la mort dans un flacon, mais puisque vous n'êtes encore que des abrutis sans cervelle, je vais me contenter de vous apprendre ce que contient le manuel que vous avez eu à acheter. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix lente et à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

Son discours provoqua un long silence dans la salle. Harry et Ron qui s'étaient installés ensemble, échangèrent un regard avec Neville et Hermione assis à la paillasse d'à côté.

« Potter ! » Dit soudainement Rogue. « Voyons voir si vous avez pris la peine d'ouvrir votre manuel de Potions ! Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? »

Harry retient un sourire. Heureusement que Remus avait pris la peine de lui enseigner tous les ingrédients de potions. Il faudrait qu'il pense à le remercier pour ça.

« Dans le ventre d'une chèvre. Il s'agit d'une pierre et elle constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. » Répondit docilement Harry.

« Bien. » Reprit le professeur. « Quel est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

« Il n'y en a pas. Il s'agit de la même plante aussi appelé aconit. » Dit Harry.

« Je vois que vous avez pris la peine d'ouvrir les premiers chapitres de votre manuel. Mais est-ce le cas pour le reste ? Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? » Lança Rogue, avec un rictus méprisant certain de réussir à piéger Harry.

« On obtient un somnifère appelé la Goutte du Mort vivant. C'est le plus puissant qui existe. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une potion de première année, professeur, car elle est très difficile à faire. Mal dosée, elle pourrait tuer celui qui la prends. » Répondit Harry, avec un léger sourire.

« C'est exact, mais votre impertinence coutera un point à Gryffondor, Potter. » Répliqua Rogue, puis s'adressant à toute la classe, il ajouta : « Alors ? Qu'attendez-vous pour prendre note ? »

Un bruissement de plumes et de parchemins se fit soudainement entendre, puis le professeur Rogue leur fit préparer, en binôme, une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Pendant toute la préparation, il passa et repassa dans les rangs, s'arrêtant parfois pour adresser des reproches aux élèves. Seul Malfoy semblait épargné par la mauvaise humeur de Rogue, qui quand il s'arrêtait près de lui, le félicitait.

Brusquement, un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'une désagréable odeur emplit le cachot. Seamus s'était débrouillé pour faire exploser le chaudron qu'il partageait avec Dean, et leur potion se répandait sur le carrelage. Un instant plus tard, toute la classe était debout sur les tabourets, car la potion rongeait les chaussures. Seamus, aspergé de potion, gémissait de douleur en regardant ses bras recouverts de furoncles.

« Bandes d'imbéciles ! J'imagine que vous avez oublié de retirer le chaudron du feu pour ajouter vos épines de porc-épic ? » Gronda le professeur Rogue. « Mr Thomas accompagnez votre camarade à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh pourra peut-être quelque chose pour un imbécile comme lui. Et cela coutera cinq points à Gryffondor. » Déclara-t-il ensuite, en fusillant du regard le jeune Gryffondor dont la furonculose s'étendait à présent sur son visage.

Seamus se rendit immédiatement à l'infirmerie, accompagné de Dean. Et afin que chaque élève puisse reprendre la préparation de sa potion, le professeur Rogue nettoya d'un coup de baguette magique le sol du cachot.

« Le cours est fini. Remplissez une fiole, et venez la déposer sur mon bureau. » Ordonna le professeur Rogue, après 20 minutes passés dans le silence.

A chaque paillasse, l'un des élèves remplit une fiole de potion, après avoir écrit son nom et celui de son binôme dessus, qu'il apporta au maître des potions. Pendant ce temps, l'autre nettoyait le chaudron qui avait servi à la préparation. En silence, ils rassemblèrent ensuite leurs affaires et sortirent de la salle.

« Eh ben ! Rogue est super sévère ! » S'exclama Ron, une fois sorti de la salle.

« Moi, je trouve qu'il est irrespectueux avec les élèves. Mais, il a l'air d'être un très bon professeur. » Répliqua Hermione, puis s'adressant à Harry et Neville : « Vous avez l'air de bien vous débrouiller en Potions. »

« Remus, mon parrain, nous a appris à faire les potions de première année. » Répondit Neville.

« Oh. Vous avez donc de l'avance sur les autres ! » S'exclama Hermione, étonnée.

« Un peu, mais pas dans toutes les matières. Nous avons fait de la pratique seulement en Botanique et en Potion. Le reste ce n'est que de la théorie, et pour l'Histoire de la Magie, nous n'avons jamais rien vu. » Expliqua Harry.

Les quatre enfants se rendaient vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas de midi.

« On fait quoi cette après-midi ? » Demanda Ron. « On va à la bibliothèque ? »

« J'avais envie de rendre visite à Hagrid. » Répondit Hermione, alors qu'Harry répondait en même temps qu'il voulait aller voir sa mère à la fin de la journée des cours.

« On peut faire les deux. Allez voir Hagrid en début d'après-midi, et après allez voir ta mère Harry. » Déclara Neville, en s'installant à la table des Gryffondor, avant de commencer à se servir.

ooo

 **Cabane d'Hagrid, 6 septembre 1991, Début d'après-midi**

Hermione, accompagnée d'Harry, Neville et Ron, traversaient le parc du château pour se rendre chez Hagrid. Le garde-chasse habitait une petite cabane de bois en bordure de la Forêt interdite. Quand ils arrivèrent à proximité de celle-ci, ils aperçurent Hagrid dans le grand potager qui entourait sa maison.

« Bonjour Hagrid ! » Lança Hermione depuis l'entrée du potager.

Le garde-chasse se retourna et quand il les vit, il arrêta son travail pour venir à leur rencontre.

« Bonjour les jeunes ! » Les salua le géant. « Que venez-vous faire par ici ? »

« J'avais envie de vous rendre visite. » Lui répondit Hermione, avec un grand sourire.

« Oh eh bien venez ! J'ai fait des biscuits justement ! » S'exclama Hagrid de sa voix bourrue, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de sa cabane.

Devant la porte, une arbalète et une paire de grosses chaussures étaient posées. Quand Hagrid ouvrit la porte, les enfants purent apercevoir l'intérieur assez sommaire de la cabane, avant que l'entrée ne soit cachée par l'imposante carrure d'Hagrid, qui les laissa passer après lui. La maison de bois ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Des poulets et des faisans étaient suspendus au plafond, et une bouilloire en cuivre était posée sur le poêle. Un coin de la pièce était entièrement occupé par un très grand lit en bois massif recouvert d'une couverture en patchwork, et allongé au pied du lit, un gros chien noir dormait. Au centre de la pièce, une table ronde couverte d'une nappe à carreaux noir et jaune était installée.

« Installez-vous. » Dit Hagrid en leur montrant les chaises autour de la table.

« Merci Hagrid. Je vous présente mes amis Harry Potter, Neville Londubat et Ron Weasley. Ça ne vous dérange pas si je ne suis pas venue seule ? » Demanda Hermione, en prenant place sur une chaise.

« Non. Je suis content que tu te sois fait des amis, Hermione. » Répondit Hagrid, en mettant chauffer de l'eau dans sa bouilloire, puis s'adressant aux garçons : « Je me souviens de vos parents à tous les deux. De très bons élèves tous les quatre, et ils étaient très gentils. La petite Lily, enfin je devrais dire le professeur Potter maintenant, passe me voir au moins une fois par semaine depuis qu'elle enseigne ici. Les élèves l'adorent. Quant à toi, je connais tes frères, enfin je suppose que ce sont tes frères. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à poursuivre les jumeaux quand il leur prend l'envie d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt. Et Charlie, je l'aimais bien lui. Il savait très bien s'y prendre avec les animaux, et il venait souvent me rendre visite avec ses amis. Servez-vous. » Déclara Hagrid, en posant une assiette avec des biscuits maison.

« Merci. » Le remercièrent les quatre jeunes, en prenant chacun un biscuit.

Les biscuits faillirent leur casser les dents, mais ils firent semblant de les trouver délicieux. Ils racontèrent leur première semaine de classe à Hagrid. Les garçons furent enchantés d'entendre Hagrid qualifier Rusard de « vieux crouton », et son chat Miss Teigne de « crapule à puces ».

« Sinon, comment va ton frère Charlie ? » Demanda Hagrid à Ron.

Pendant que Ron parlait de Charlie à Hagrid, Harry en profita pour emprunter la Gazette du sorcier posé sur la table.

« _LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTTS_

 _L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 30 août dans les locaux de la banque Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs devrait les mener dans les milieux de la magie noire._

 _Les gobelins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte, numéro 713, fracturée avait en effet été vidée un mois auparavant._

 _« Nous ne vous révélerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre intérêt, nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire » A déclaré le porte-parole des gobelins._ »Disait l'article.

Neville qui lisait par-dessus son épaule s'exclama : « Eh Harry ! C'est le cambriolage à Gringotts sur lequel Maman travaillait avant la rentrée ! »

« Oh ! Tu peux faire voir l'article Harry ? » Supplia Hermione, en tendant la main pour avoir le journal.

Harry lui passa le journal, surpris de la subite curiosité d'Hermione. La jeune fille lut rapidement l'article, avant de laisser échapper : « Hagrid ! C'est la chambre forte où nous sommes allés lors de notre visite sur le chemin de traverse ! »

« Oh. Euh, tu crois ? Je sais plus. Oui, peut-être. » Bredouilla Hagrid, confus. « Bon, ce n'est pas que vous me dérangez les jeunes, mais vous feriez bien de retourner au château. Les cours vont bientôt finir. » Déclara-t-il, ensuite en se dirigeant hâtivement vers la porte.

« D'accord. Merci Hagrid ! Vous avez raison, on va y aller. Harry voulait aller voir sa mère. » Répondit Ron, en se levant, alors qu'à côté de lui, Hermione fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension, surprise par la réaction du garde-chasse.

« Oh, faites lui le bonjour de ma part alors ! » S'exclama Hagrid, en fourrant une boîte remplie de ses petits gâteaux entre les mains d'Harry, bien que celui-ci cherchait un moyen de les refuser tout en restant poli.

ooo

 **Appartement de Lily, 6 septembre 1991, 17 heures**

Dès que la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours de la journée, avait retenti, Harry et ses amis s'étaient précipités vers les appartements de Lily. Avant la fin des vacances, celle-ci avait expliqué à Harry et Neville, où se trouvait son logement pour qu'ils puissent venir la voir quand ils le désireraient. Arrivés devant l'entrée de l'appartement de Lily, Harry frappa à la porte. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas résonner derrière la porte, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Lily.

« Harry, Neville ! Je suis contente de vous voir. J'ai cru que vous n'alliez pas venir me rendre visite ! » Déclara joyeusement celle-ci, avant de serrer brièvement son fils dans ses bras.

« Maman ! Je ne suis plus un petit garçon … Tu n'es plus obligé de faire ça. » Marmonna Harry gêné que sa mère lui fasse un câlin devant ses amis.

« Oh oui, c'est vrai. Pardonne-moi mon chéri. » S'excusa-t-elle, en souriant, avant de les faire rentrer. « Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Ron. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez ensemble tous les quatre. »

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, un petit salon, était joliment décorée, et très accueillante. Lily les fit s'installer sur les fauteuils et le canapé, avant d'appeler un elfe de maison et de lui demander d'apporter des gâteaux et du jus de citrouille. Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du repas, où ils durent retourner manger dans la Grande Salle. Quand les quatre enfants sortirent de ses appartements, Lily se dit que son fils et celui de sa meilleure amie, avaient trouvé d'eux-mêmes, deux des autres enfants concernés par la prophétie, voire même trois si elle comptait la petite sœur de Ron qui n'était pas encore arrivée à Poudlard. Elle en était pratiquement sûre, et quand elle se rendit au repas du soir, elle en parla discrètement au directeur, qui lui répondit d'un simple sourire en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **A bientôt !**

 **ooo**

 **Réponses aux review :**

Guest : Quand même pas. J'ai changé beaucoup de choses, elles sont certes petites, mais quand même. En effet, j'ai gardé certains dialogues, mais parce qu'ils sont des incontournables que j'adore, et que je ne me voyais pas effacer. Et j'ai ajouté ma touche personnelle pour certaines choses. Sinon, merci de ta review !

Clestine : Merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

 **Petite question :** **Quels sont vos couples hétéros préférés ?**


	26. Transgresser les interdits

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 24 – Transgresser les interdits**

 **Grande Salle, 12 septembre 1991, 12 heures**

Presque deux semaines après la rentrée, au petit matin du 12 septembre, Harry, Neville, Ron et Hermione avaient découvert une note sur le tableau d'information les informant que les cours de vols débuteraient le jour-même, à 15 heures 30, et qu'ils seraient en commun avec les Serpentard. Depuis, les premières années de Gryffondor ne cessaient de parler de Quidditch. Les trois garçons, déjà montés à plusieurs reprises sur un balai chez eux, étaient très enthousiastes à l'idée de commencer les cours de vols. Hermione, quant à elle, redoutait cette première. Etant une enfant de moldus, elle n'était jamais montée sur un balai et avait peur de se ridiculiser devant les Serpentard. Elle avait bien essayé de chercher des livres qui pourrait l'aider, mais malheureusement voler sur un balai n'était pas une chose que l'on peut apprendre dans les livres.

« Je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas te ridiculiser, Hermione. » Déclara Neville pour rassurer la jeune fille, avant de lui donner quelques conseils.

Quand ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, un peu avant 13 heures, pour se rendre à la bibliothèque où ils devaient finir leurs devoirs, Hermione était un peu rassurée.

ooo

 **Parc du château, 12 septembre 1991, 15 heures 30**

Les élèves de Gryffondor se rendaient tous ensemble en direction de l'emplacement qui leur était réservé, dans le parc, pour les cours de vols. Les Serpentard attendaient déjà devant une vingtaine de balais soigneusement alignés sur le sol. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux balais, car il avait entendu Fred et George se plaindre de leur qualité, ils se mettaient à vibrer quand on volait très haut ou ils tiraient un peu trop à gauche. Les balais semblaient assez anciens et ne devaient pas être très puissants, donnant raison aux dires des jumeaux.

Quelques minutes après l'arrivée des Gryffondor, Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol arriva. Elle avait des cheveux gris coupés courts, des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon, et elle portait un pantalon et une tunique bleu marine avec des bottes noires qui lui remontaient aux genoux, ainsi qu'une grande cape noire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Mettez-vous devant un balai, dépêchez-vous ! » Aboya-t-elle, dès qu'elle fut arrivée devant eux.

Immédiatement, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, se placèrent face à face, formant deux lignes bien droite. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses trois amis. Ron était à sa gauche, et fixait un point loin devant lui. Il tourna la tête à droite et regarda Neville, celui-ci regardait dans sa direction et lui adressa un sourire joyeux. Hermione qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de Neville avait l'air anxieuse, mais à côté d'elle, une autre jeune fille semblait encore plus stressée par leur première leçon de vol. Si Harry se souvenait bien, elle s'appelait Elaine O'Brien. Elle était très timide, et la seule personne avec qui elle semblait s'être un peu liée d'amitié était Hermione. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et une frange qui cachait légèrement ses yeux vairons. La voix de Madame Bibine ramena Harry sur terre.

« Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai et dites : Debout ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Le balai d'Harry lui sauta directement dans la main, mais il fut l'un des seuls. A côté de lui, le balai de Neville avait fait un tour sur lui, celui de Ron s'était légèrement levé pour retomber immédiatement sur le sol, alors que celui d'Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Face à lui, le balai de Malfoy s'était redressé brusquement et l'avait cogné au nez, avant de retomber. Harry lui adressa un sourire moqueur auquel le blond répondit par un regard noir. Quand tout le monde eut enfin son balai en main, Madame Bibine leur montra comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser, tout en passant entre les deux rangs pour corriger la position de chacun des élèves. Puis finalement, elle retourna à l'extrémité des deux rangs, et sorti un sifflet en argent de sa poche.

« Bien. Maintenant, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnerez un coup de pied par terre, bien fort, pour vous lancer. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits pour vous élever d'un ou deux mètres maximum, et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Est-ce que s'est bien compris ? » Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix sévère. « Attention, à mon coup de sifflet ! Trois, deux, … »

Mais la jeune Elaine de nervosité, et surtout de peur de pas réussir à décoller quand Madame Bibine sifflerait, frappa le sol bien avant. Son balai s'éleva brusquement jusqu'à atteindre trois mètres de hauteur.

« Redescends immédiatement ! » Ordonna Madame Bibine.

Mais le balai et sa passagère continuèrent à s'élever. Elaine était devenue blanche et s'agrippait à son balai, en regardant le sol qui s'était éloigné. Soudainement, le balai se mit à tanguer dangereusement faisant glisser Elaine qui tomba dans un bruit sourd, face contre terre. Madame Bibine, après avoir amorti la chute, se précipita pour voir si la jeune fille n'avait rien de cassé.

« Oh la la, l'épaule est démise. On va aller à l'infirmerie, ce n'est pas grave. » Murmura-t-elle à Elaine, avant de se tourner vers les autres élèves en déclarant haut et fort : « Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène cette jeune fille à l'infirmerie. Si je vois un seul d'entre vous toucher à un balai, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard. »

Le visage ruisselant de larmes, Elaine se releva tant bien que mal avec l'aide du professeur de vol, et elles partirent en direction du château. Quand elles se furent suffisamment éloignés, Malfoy éclata de rire.

« Vous avez vu sa tête à cette idiote ? » Lança-t-il, avec un sourire moqueur.

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire à la réflexion du blond.

« Tais-toi, Malfoy ! » Répliqua sèchement Neville, en fusillant le concerné du regard.

« Oh ! c'est ta copine Londubat ? » S'exclama Pansy Parkinson, une fille de Serpentard au visage dur.

Neville n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car Malfoy qui s'était éloigné du groupe pour aller à l'endroit où était tombé Elaine, l'interrompit en s'écriant : « Regardez ! Elle a laissé tomber ça ! Vous croyez qu'il contient quoi ? »

Il revient vers le groupe de Serpentard en montrant un gros médaillon en argent usé par les années, qui devait sans doute appartenir à la famille de Elaine.

« Donne-moi ça, Malfoy ! » Intervient Harry, en avançant légèrement vers le blond.

Malfoy eut un sourire mauvais et déclara : « Je ne crois pas non. Je vais plutôt le laisser au sommet d'un arbre, ou peut-être sur un toit. »

« Donne ça ! » S'écria Harry, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Malfoy avait enfourché son balai et s'était déjà envolé dans les airs.

« Si tu tiens tellement à récupérer ce truc idiot, viens le chercher, Potter. » Cria Malfoy, en faisant un tour au-dessus des élèves.

Harry soupira en réfléchissant à tout allure. L'infirmerie était assez loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, alors s'il se dépêchait, il avait très peu de chance de se faire prendre.

« Harry, je sais ce que tu penses ! N'y va pas ! » S'exclama Neville.

Mais Harry n'en fit qu'à sa tête, il empoigna son balai, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'enfourcher, Hermione le retient, et déclara d'un ton qu'elle voulait sévère : « Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Madame Bibine nous a dit de ne pas bouger ! Tu vas te faire renvoyer sinon ! »

Harry se dégagea doucement de la poigne de la jeune fille, et enfourcha son balai sans prêter attention à elle. Il donna un grand coup de pied par terre et s'éleva à toute vitesse. L'air lui sifflait aux oreilles et sa robe de sorcier flottait derrière lui. Lorsqu'il tira sur le manche pour monter encore un peu plus haut dans le ciel, il entendit les hurlements de quelques filles qui le suivaient des yeux, l'exclamation admirative de Ron, et le grognement de Neville. Harry prit ensuite un virage serré pour faire face à Malfoy.

« Vraiment ? » Répliqua le blond, en essayant d'avoir l'air méprisant, mais il semblait plutôt inquiet.

Harry se pencha en avant, serra les mains sur le manche et son balai fonça sur Malfoy qui l'évita de justesse. Harry prit un virage en épingle et fondit sur son adversaire, avant de lui faire à nouveau face. En bas, des élèves avaient applaudi.

« Alors, Malfoy ! Crabbe et Goyle ne sont plus là pour te servir de garde du corps ? » Lança Harry, en regardant Malfoy qui ne semblait plus très rassuré.

« Attrape Potter ! Enfin, si tu en es capable. » Cria ce dernier, en lança le médaillon le plus haut possible.

Harry vit le bijou s'élever dans les airs puis amorcer sa chute près d'une tour. Il se pencha aussitôt en avant et abaissa le manche à balai et poursuivit l'objet en fonçant vers le sol. Des cris se mêlaient au sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles, tandis qu'il fendait l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse. Soudain, il tendit la main, et attrapa le médaillon un mètre avant d'atteindre le mur de la tour, ce qui lui permit de faire rapidement demi-tour pour atterrir en douceur sur la pelouse. Ses amis de Gryffondor se précipitèrent sur lui pour l'acclamer. Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, car une voix sévère retentit : « HARRY POTTER ! Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard … »

Le professeur McGonagall courrait vers eux. Elle était dans un tel état de choc qu'elle avait du mal à parler, et lui lançait des regards furieux.

« Comment aviez-vous pu oser… ?! Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou… » S'écria-t-elle, en colère.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute, professeur. C'est Malfoy … » Essaya d'intervenir Ron, mais le professeur lui fit signe de se taire.

« Venez avec moi, Potter. » Ordonna-t-elle, en faisant demi-tour dans un mouvement de cape digne du professeur Rogue.

Harry aperçut Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle arborant un air triomphant en le regardant partir derrière le professeur McGonagall, qui avançait à grands pas sans lui prêter attention. La sanction allait être dure, et quand sa mère apprendrait ça, il se ferait sans aucun doute sévèrement réprimander. Ils atteignirent le château, puis Harry suivit le professeur McGonagall qui s'engageait dans les étages. Tout le long du chemin, Harry se demanda où le professeur McGonagall l'emmenait. Et quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, il reconnut immédiatement la porte devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés : c'était la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur McGonagall frappa, puis ouvrit la porte de la salle.

« Excusez-moi. Puis-je vous emprunter Dubois un instant ? » Demanda-t-elle, en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

Harry se demanda ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire avec du bois, mais quelques secondes plus tard, un élève, de quelques années plus âgé que lui, sortit de la salle.

« Venez avec moi, tous les deux. » Leur ordonna-t-elle.

Ils avancèrent le long du couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les fasse rentrer dans une salle de classe vide, où l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard était occupé à écrire des gros mots au tableau.

« Dehors, Peeves ! » Aboya-t-elle, énervée, en lui montrant la porte qu'elle tenait ouverte.

Peeves lança la craie dans une corbeille et fila dans le couloir en poussant des jurons. Le professeur McGonagall claqua la porte derrière lui, et se planta devant les deux garçons.

« Potter, je vous présente Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Dubois, je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur. » Déclara-t-elle.

L'expression de Dubois passa de la surprise au ravissement, avant qu'il ne lâche : « Vous parlez sérieusement, professeur ? »

« Très sérieusement, Dubois. Ce garçon a un don ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. » Répliqua-t-elle, en montrant la main de Harry. « Faites-lui voir l'objet Potter. »

Stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry montra le médaillon de Elaine sans rien dire. Apparemment, le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas l'intention de l'exclure et voulait même lui donner la place d'attrapeur de l'équipe de sa maison.

« Il a attrapé ce petit objet, 1 mètre avant d'avoir atteint la fenêtre de mon bureau, et après une descente en piqué d'au moins 10 mètres. Et il n'a aucune égratignure. Même Charlie Weasley n'aurait pas été capable d'en faire autant. » Dit le professeur McGonagall.

Dubois avait à présent la tête de quelqu'un dont le rêve le plus cher venait de se réaliser.

« Il a le physique parfait pour un attrapeur. » Déclara Dubois en examinant Harry. « Léger, rapide … Il va falloir lui trouver un bon balai. Un Nimbus 2000 serait vraiment super. Tu as déjà un balai, Potter ? » Demanda Dubois.

« J'ai un Astiqueur 7, mais il est resté chez moi. » Répondit Harry.

« C'est un bon balai, mais si tu es vraiment si doué, un Nimbus 2000 serait vraiment mieux. » Dit Dubois, en hochant la tête pour approuver ses dires. « On commencera l'entrainement la semaine prochaine. »

« Je vais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander si on peut faire une entorse au règlement et fournir un balai à un élève de première année. Merlin sait que nous avons besoin d'une meilleure équipe que celle des Serpentard pour garder la coupe. Je vais aussi demander à vos parents s'ils peuvent vous procurer un Nimbus 2000. Je tiens à ce que tout cela reste secret le plus longtemps possible. » Déclara le professeur McGonagall. « Vous pouvez retourner en cours, Dubois. »

Le garçon de cinquième année s'en alla, laissant Harry seul avec la directrice des Gryffondor. Celle-ci observait Harry d'un air grave.

« Vous avez intérêt à vous donner du mal Potter, sinon, je pourrais revenir sur ma décision de vous nommer Attrapeur. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas parce que je vous donne ce poste important que vous ne serez pas puni. Vous irez après le repas, et ce jusqu'à 21 heures 30, en retenue avec Mr Rusard. Il s'est plaint hier qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour nettoyer la salle des Trophées. » Déclara-t-elle, avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle de classe, laissant Harry ahuri.

ooo

 **Grande Salle, 12 septembre 1991, 19 heures**

« Tu plaisantes ? Attrapeur ? » S'exclama Ron, en regardant Harry bouche-bée. « Mais les premières années ne jouent jamais au Quidditch ! »

Tout de suite après son entrevue avec le professeur McGonagall, Harry était allé voir sa mère, et il n'était pas sorti des appartements de celle-ci avant l'heure du repas du soir. Il venait donc juste de retrouver ses amis, pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je commence l'entraînement la semaine prochaine, mais ne le dites à personne. McGonagall veut que l'on garde le secret le plus longtemps possible. » Déclara Harry. « Mais je suis quand même en retenue, après le repas. Je vais devoir nettoyer la salle des Trophées avec Rusard, et jusqu'à 21 heures 30. Vous viendrez me chercher ? » Demanda Harry, en grimaçant.

« Bien sûr que l'on viendra te chercher. » Répondit Ron, alors que les deux autres approuvaient aussi.

Les quatre enfants finirent tranquillement leur repas, avant qu'Harry ne parte rejoindre le lieu de sa retenue.

ooo

 **Salle des Trophées, 12 septembre 1991, 21 Heures**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'Harry était occupé à nettoyer la salle des Trophées en compagnie de Rusard et de sa chatte Miss Teigne. Harry avait pour tâche de lustrer tous les trophées et récompenses remises à d'anciens élèves de Poudlard. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à briquer le contenu d'une vitrine. Il s'agissait de celle qui contenait la coupe de Quidditch et les badges remis aux élèves qui venaient à réaliser des performances extraordinaires. Harry savait que son père en avait reçu une, lors de sa septième année pour le plus grand nombre de but marqué lors d'un match.

« Eh Gamin, y a une trace ici. Viens recommencer la vitrine immédiatement. » Fit remarquer Rusard, en inspectant la vitrine qu'Harry venait de finir.

Harry soupira discrètement, mais ne protesta pas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsque sa consigne prit fin, Harry rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient depuis quelques minutes devant l'entrée de la salle.

« Alors, comment était ta retenue ? » Demanda Ron, en voyant Harry sortir de la salle.

« J'ai dû nettoyer tous les trophées et les récompenses ! Et si je laissais une trace, je devais recommencer toute l'armoire. Rusard est un tyran ! » Répondit Harry, en baillant.

« Ça t'apprendra à enfreindre les règles Harry. » Déclara sagement Hermione.

« Mais je n'allais pas laisser faire Malfoy ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Je suis sûr que l'on aurait trouvé un moyen pour récupérer le médaillon d'Elaine. D'ailleurs, tu l'as toujours ? » Demanda Neville.

« Oui. Je lui rendrais dès qu'on la croise. » Répondit Harry, en sortant le bijou de sa poche.

« C'est bien. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher. C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. » Déclara soudainement Hermione, après avoir regardé sa montre.

Les quatre enfants venaient juste de commencer à monter l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage quand celui-ci bougea et changea de direction.

« Oh flûte ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! » S'exclama Hermione, en se cramponnant à la rambarde de l'escalier, alors qu'il s'arrêtait dans une secousse vers une autre aile du château.

« Et il ne va pas bouger avant un moment. On ferait mieux de trouver un autre chemin pour rejoindre le sixième étage. » Suggéra Neville.

« Il doit bien y avoir un escalier qui donne au troisième par là. » Déclara Ron, en montrant le palier devant lequel s'était arrêté l'escalier.

« Oui, allons y. On trouvera bien un autre chemin. » Répondit Harry, en finissant de gravir les dernières marches.

Après avoir fait quelques pas sur le palier, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte. Harry l'ouvrit, et pénétra dans la pièce. C'était un grand couloir sombre, mais des flambeaux accrochés au mur s'allumèrent immédiatement. Le couloir était poussiéreux, et des toiles d'araignées recouvraient les statues et le plafond. Ron, Neville et Hermione s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

« Il y a un moment que le ménage n'a pas été fait ici. » Fit remarquer Ron, en fixant les toiles qui recouvraient une statue un peu étrange juste à côté de lui.

« Vous n'avez pas l'impression que l'on ne devrait pas être ici ? » Demanda Neville, en regardant Harry qui continuait à avancer lentement dans le couloir.

« On ne devrait pas être ici. C'est le couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite. Il est interdit ! » Répondit Hermione.

Harry s'arrêta subitement, et se retourna vers ses amis.

« On ferait mieux de faire demi-tour avant que Rusard ne nous trouve. » Conclu Neville, en se retournant avant de s'arrêter subitement. « Merde. » Laissa-t-il échapper.

Encore ouverte, la porte du couloir interdit, avait laissé passer Miss Teigne. Celle-ci s'était arrêtée, et regardait les quatre enfants en leur bloquant le passage.

« C'est la chatte de Rusard ! » S'exclama Hermione, d'une petite voix.

« Merde, on est grillé. » Lâcha Ron.

« Non, il y a une porte là-bas ! On peut s'y cacher ! » Indiqua Harry, en s'élançant vers la porte suivit des trois autres.

Malheureusement, la porte était verrouillée.

« On est fichu. » Gémit Ron, en essayant une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte.

« Mais non, pousse-toi ! Alohomora ! » Assura Hermione, en pointant sa baguette sur la poignée.

Il y eut alors un déclic, et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Immédiatement, ils se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture, et refermèrent aussitôt derrière eux, avant de coller l'oreille contre le panneau pour écouter ce qui se passait.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici, ma belle ? » Entendirent-ils demander Rusard, en prenant Miss Teigne dans ses bras.

Pour toute réponse, le chat miaula.

« Je ne vois personne. Viens ma jolie, on y va. » Continua Rusard.

Puis, ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient, et ils relâchèrent enfin leur respiration.

« Ouf, il a dû penser que la porte était verrouillée. » Commenta Ron, en se retournant pour regarder ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce, tout comme Neville et Harry le faisait déjà.

Il s'arrêta subitement, et Hermione qui se retournait elle aussi, se cogna sur son dos le bousculant. Devant eux, un chien monstrueux remplissait tout l'espace entre le sol et le plafond. L'animal énorme avait trois têtes, ce qui voulait dire trois paires d'yeux étincelants d'une lueur démente, trois museaux qui les flairaient en frémissant avec avidité et trois gueules bavantes hérissées d'énormes crocs jaunâtres d'où pendaient des filets de salive épais comme des cordes. Le chien se tenait immobile, ses six yeux fixés sur eux. S'il ne les avait pas encore dévorés, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils l'avaient surpris, mais à en juger par ses grognements sourds, il n'allait pas tarder à leur bondir dessus.

« C'est … c'est quoi ça ? » Bégaya Ron, terrifié.

« Un chien ? » Répondit Hermione, mais sa réponse sonnait plus comme une question.

« Je dirais plutôt un cerbère. » Répliqua Harry, en étudiant l'animal.

« Il faudrait peut-être sortir, avant qu'il ne se décide à nous manger. » Suggéra Neville, en reculant pour chercher à tâtons la poignée de la porte.

Neville finit par trouver la poignée, et il ouvrit la porte rapidement en tirant les autres. À peine sortis, ils claquèrent la porte derrière eux et se mirent à courir le long du couloir. Ils eurent la chance de ne pas croiser Rusard sur leur chemin, et ne s'arrêtèrent de courir que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame, qui permettait l'entrée à leur salle commune.

« Le couvre-feu est passé. Où étiez-vous donc allés ? » Demanda le portrait en voyant leurs visages écarlates, luisants de sueur.

« Aucune importance ! Groin de porc, vite ! » Répliqua Harry, pantelant.

Le tableau pivota aussitôt, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle commune presque vide. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans des fauteuils dans un coin de la pièce. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend de garder un truc pareil dans une école ? » Dit finalement Ron. « S'il y a un chien au monde qui a besoin d'exercice, c'est bien celui-là. »

« C'est un cerbère, Ron. » Répliqua Neville, en secouant la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place.

« Ça vous arrive de vous servir de vos yeux ? Il avait une trappe sous sa patte ! » S'exclama soudainement Hermione.

« Sur une trappe ? Tu crois qu'il garde quelque chose ? » Demanda Harry.

« C'est évident, non ? Il doit garder quelque chose d'important. » Avança Hermione, en se levant. « Je suis épuisée, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, les garçons. »

« Bonne nuit, Hermione. » Répondirent les trois garçons d'une même voix.

Les garçons finirent par monter dans leur dortoir, et s'endormir dès qu'ils eurent la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Hermione, malgré sa fatigue, n'arrivait pas à s'endormir et repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit. Le cerbère gardait bien quelque chose, elle en était quasi certaine. Après tout, Hagrid, ne lui avait-il pas dit que Gringotts était le meilleur endroit, en dehors de Poudlard, pour garder quelque chose quand ils étaient allés ensemble chercher un petit paquet dans la chambre forte numéro 713 pour Dumbledore ? Mais pourtant Gringotts avait été cambriolé, et plus précisément cette chambre forte, pour voler le paquet. Est-ce ça que le chien à trois têtes gardait ? Hermione décida qu'elle devait en parler aux garçons le lendemain, et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **A bientôt !**

ooo

 **Petit mot de l'auteur ou Réponses aux review :**

Voici enfin l'OC ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à choisir son prénom et nom, et après en avoir essayé des dizaines, mon choix s'est porté sur celui-ci. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu !

Je suis désolée d'avoir tarder à poster. Je ne pense pas que je réussirai à poster un nouveau chapitre avant la fin du mois, mais j'essayerai quand même. Je m'attèlerai à l'écriture à chaque fois que possible. J'ai déjà toutes mes idées et je vous laisse deviner de quoi il va s'agir.

Et félicitations (un peu en retard) à toutes celles et ceux qui passaient le bac et qui l'ont eu !

 **Petite question :** **Quels sont vos couples lesbiens préférés ?**


	27. Transgresser les interdits (suite)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 24 – Transgresser les interdits** _ **(suite)**_

 **Salle commune des Gryffondor, 13 septembre 1991, 7 heures**

Dès le lendemain de son arrivée, Harry pris l'habitude de se lever de bonne heure pour rejoindre Hermione dans leur salle commune, en attendant Neville et Ron. Il aimait bien discuter avec la jeune née-moldue. Il lui parlait des us et coutumes de l'univers sorcier, et elle, en échange, lui apprenaient ceux du monde moldu, car bien que sa mère eût grandi pendant ses onze premières années dans ce même monde, Lily ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose déclarant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire avec ce monde ses parents étant disparus avant la naissance de son fils et ne se sentant pas proche de sa sœur qui la méprisait fortement.

Alors aujourd'hui, comme à son habitude, il descendit les marches pour rejoindre la salle commune de sa maison, en pensant à leur « petite balade » de la veille. Se souvenant soudainement du bijou d'Elaine, il vérifia les poches de sa cape à la recherche de la présence de ce dernier, en espérant ne pas l'avoir perdu la veille pendant leur course pour échapper à Rusard dans les couloirs. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le métal froid du médaillon, avant de l'en sortir de sa poche. Il s'arrêta dans les escaliers, et regarda le bijou. Il était en argent ancien et des armoiries, qui lui étaient inconnues, ornaient l'une des deux faces. Il remarqua sur le côté du bijou, une petite encoche qui permettait son ouverture. Curieux, Harry avait envie de l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'il renfermait. Mais ayant appris qu'il ne devait pas toucher à ce qui ne lui appartenait pas, il le rangea dans sa poche avant de reprendre sa descente vers la salle commune. Quand il fut enfin en bas des escaliers, Harry remarqua immédiatement Hermione assise à la petite table où ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'installer pour discuter. Mais la jeune fille brune n'était pas seule, Elaine l'accompagnait.

« Bonjour, les filles. » S'écria Harry, en s'installant face à elles.

« Bonjour, Harry. Tu as pensé à prendre le médaillon d'Elaine ? » Demanda aussitôt Hermione.

« Oui, bien sûr. » La rassura Harry, en fouillant dans ses poches pour s'emparer du bijou et le rendre à sa propriétaire.

« Merci Harry. J'avais vraiment peur de ne plus jamais le retrouver. J'y tiens beaucoup, ce sont des photos de … mes parents. » Le remercia la jeune fille en murmurant les derniers mots.

Et tout en écoutant Elaine parler, Harry remarqua qu'elle fixait avec un brin de tristesse, le médaillon, en caressant les armoiries qui se détachaient sur l'une des faces. Il échangea un regard avec Hermione, qui elle aussi, avait remarqué l'air triste de la fillette. Alors qu'il allait parler, il entendit Ron et Neville arriver derrière lui en rigolant. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir rejoindre la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

ooo

 **Grande Salle, 13 septembre 1991, 8 heures**

Lorsque Draco entra dans la Grande Salle, suivit par Crabbe et Goyle, il n'en crut pas ses yeux quand il vit Harry déjà assis à la table des Gryffondor discutant avec ses amis. Il s'était arrêté tellement subitement, que ses deux acolytes s'étaient cognés contre lui. Il se reprit immédiatement, et s'avança vers le Gryffondor.

« Alors Potter, tu n'es pas encore parti ? » Demanda-il.

« Oh non ! McGonagall a jugé qu'une retenue et un avertissement étaient suffisants. Mais c'est bizarre, tu me semblais moins fier hier quand tu étais sans tes gorilles. » Répliqua Harry, en retenant son amusement.

Le qualificatif de « gorille » correspondait parfaitement à Crabbe et Goyle, mais ceux-ci, complètement idiots, ne réagirent même pas face à l'insulte d'Harry. Malfoy, quant à lui, fronça les sourcils, vexé.

« Je te prends quand tu veux pour un duel de sorciers, Potter. Cette nuit, si ça te convient. » Déclara-t-il.

« D'accord. Alors je prends Neville comme second. » Répondit Harry, après avoir échangé un bref regard avec celui-ci. « Et toi tu prends qui ? Crabbe ou Goyle ? »

Malfoy jaugea ses deux comparses, avant de lancer : « Crabbe. Baguettes magiques uniquement, pas de contact physique. A minuit, dans la salle des Trophées. Elle n'est jamais fermée. Soit à l'heure, Potter. »

Et il s'éloigna immédiatement, la tête haute, suivit de ses gardes du corps.

« Tu n'y penses pas Harry ! Tu ne sais même pas jeter un sort ! Et si tu te fais prendre, tu imagines le nombre de points que l'on a gagné et que tu pourrais nous faire perdre ! » S'exclama Ron, quand Malfoy fut suffisamment loin.

« Eh bien, je lui casserai le nez à la manière moldue ! Et puis si je nous fais perdre des points, on les regagnera en cours, comme toujours. » S'exclama Harry, avec un sourire blagueur.

« Si tu te fais prendre Harry, McGonagall ne sera sûrement plus aussi conciliante. Elle pourrait te retirer ton poste d'attrapeur, ou pire te renvoyer. Ça vaut aussi pour toi Neville. » Intervient Hermione, avec un regard sévère.

« Je ne me ferais pas prendre Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Déclara Harry, en leur adressant un sourire énigmatique, puis il échangea un regard entendu avec Neville, qui hocha la tête pour confirmer les propos d'Harry.

Hermione soupira en voyant qu'il serait impossible de le raisonner surtout que Neville avait l'air tellement confiant, alors elle décida de voir cette rencontre de manière positive. Ils mangèrent en silence, avant que Ron ne relance le sujet du chien à trois têtes qu'ils avaient croisés la veille. Hermione se souvient alors qu'elle devait leur faire part de ses interrogations, ce qu'elle fit donc immédiatement avant qu'ils ne se rendent en cours.

Le reste de la journée passa très rapidement pour Harry et Neville qui attendaient avec hâte leur duel à minuit avec Malfoy.

ooo

 **Dortoir des premières années de Gryffondor, 13 septembre 1991, 23 heures 30**

Harry et Neville attendaient patiemment dans leur lit, l'heure du rendez-vous. Ron avait essayé, une nouvelle fois, de les convaincre de ne pas s'y rendre en prétextant qu'ils tentaient un peu trop la chance qu'ils avaient eu la veille, mais les deux garçons ne voulaient toujours rien entendre. Neville savait pertinemment que ses amis Ron et Hermione avaient raison en disant qu'ils couraient de grands risques de se faire prendre par Rusard, Miss Teigne ou même l'un des professeurs de garde, mais s'était tellement tentant de pouvoir enfin battre Malfoy une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'il n'avait pas eu l'âme d'empêcher Harry d'accepter ce duel.

« Il est onze heures et demie. On devrait y aller si on veut être à l'heure. » Murmura Neville, en se redressant subitement et silencieusement sur le bord de son lit.

Harry fit de même, et sortit de dessous son oreiller, la cape d'invisibilité de son père qu'il avait récupéré dans sa malle, quand le dortoir était encore vide et que Neville s'occupait de distraire Ron ailleurs. Ils revêtirent leurs capes, prirent leurs baguettes magiques, et descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à la salle commune à présent vide. Quelques braises rougeoyaient encore dans l'âtre, et le mobilier ressemblait à des créatures informes tapies dans la pénombre de la pièce. Quand ils atteignirent le trou qui leur permettait de sortir discrètement de la pièce, ils revêtirent la cape d'invisibilité suffisamment grande pour les cacher tous les deux, et firent pivoter le portrait de la grosse dame.

ooo

 **Salle des Trophées, 13 septembre 1991, Minuit**

N'ayant emporté aucune lumière pour ne pas être repéré, les deux garçons se servirent des rayons de lune qui éclairaient faiblement les couloirs pour avancer sans se cogner dans les armures qui agrémentaient ceux-ci. A chaque tournant, Neville s'attendait à tomber nez à nez avec Rusard. A plusieurs reprises, il eut même la sensation d'être suivi, et pourtant après avoir vérifié, personne n'était présent derrière eux. Ils déambulèrent sans encombre, atteignant finalement leur destination. Ils gardèrent la cape d'invisibilité sur eux, et inspectèrent l'intérieur de la salle pour voir si Malfoy ne leur avait pas tendu un piège. Mais non, le serpentard et son second étaient déjà arrivés, et les attendaient au milieu de la salle, baguette magique à la main. Harry et Neville décidèrent de les faire patienter un moment pour faire monter la pression, avant de se montrer. Toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils s'accroupirent derrière une vitrine, et observèrent Malfoy. Celui-ci jetait des coups d'œil nerveux et fréquents en direction de la porte, comme si il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un surgisse et l'attaque.

« Potter est en retard, il a dû se dégonfler. » Entendirent-ils Malfoy ricané, après avoir consulté sa montre.

Au même moment, un bruit dans le couloir fit sursauter les quatre jeunes garçons, puis une voix se fit entendre : « Cherche ma belle, je suis sûr qu'il y a des élèves hors de leur dortoir. »

C'était Rusard qui parlait à Miss Teigne. Harry et Neville se redressèrent, et se préparèrent à sortir rapidement de la pièce si Rusard et sa chatte les démasquaient. Ils virent Malfoy jeter des coups d'œil affolés dans toutes les directions, avec sans doute l'espoir de trouver une seconde sortie ou un quelconque endroit où se cacher. Malheureusement, ils étaient pris au piège dans cette salle, qui n'offrait qu'une unique issue. Issue qui permit à Rusard d'entrer quelques minutes plus tard, suivit de près par sa chatte.

« Ah ! Tu vois ma jolie, je t'avais bien dit qu'ils y avaient des petits voyous en dehors des dortoirs. » S'exclama Rusard, quand il vit Malfoy et Crabbe debout au centre de la pièce, complètement affolés.

Harry et Neville profitèrent de l'instant pour s'échapper silencieusement par l'unique porte, et s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin dans le couloir, pour regarder la suite. Et ils eurent bien du mal à se retenir de rire, quand ils virent Malfoy et Crabbe, maintenus fermement par le col de leur cape par Rusard, et partant en direction des cachots, suivit de près par Miss Teigne qui fermait la marche.

« Je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue sera ravi de savoir que deux de ses élèves se promènent dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit. Vous n'échapperez pas à la sentence jeunes gens. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il déteste plus que tout, c'est d'être réveillé à une heure aussi tardive. » Entendirent-ils Rusard dire à Malfoy et Crabbe.

Harry et Neville pouffèrent silencieusement, avant de remonter à leur dortoir, en se promettant de raconter leur nuit à Ron et Hermione, le lendemain.

ooo

 **Grande Salle, 14 septembre 1991, Vers 8 heures 30**

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Harry et Neville racontèrent leur aventure à Ron et Hermione. Ron avait éclaté de rire, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard, où il vit Malfoy et Crabbe. Leurs mines sombres et encore un peu ensommeillées le firent redoubler de rire. Hermione avait bien essayé de garder un visage sévère face à Harry et Neville, mais elle avait fini par se laisser aller à un léger sourire moqueur.

ooo

Draco leur lança un regard furieux depuis sa place à la table des Serpentard. Il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un plan de Potter et Londubat pour le faire punir. Il se retient de grogner en songeant à la semaine de retenue, avec Rogue, qui l'attendait. Bien sûr, son parrain ne serait sans doute pas sévère avec lui pendant ses retenues, mais cela restait tout de même une semaine de retenue ! En plus, il allait devoir récurer des chaudrons ! Qu'allait dire son père quand il allait apprendre ça ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle chose. Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan pour leur rendre la pareille. Il devait juste attendre que Potter et Londubat ne se souviennent plus de sa présence pour le faire.

ooo

 **Terrain de Quidditch, 21 septembre 1991, Vers 5 heures**

Assis sur un banc dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Harry bailla. Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor était venu le réveiller à 4 heures et demie du matin, pour l'entraînement. Ils étaient censés être sur le terrain depuis une demi-heure, mais Olivier avait voulu leur faire un discours avant de commencer, mais celui-ci s'éternisait. Fred et George Weasley, les frères de Ron, étaient installés au bout du banc qu'occupait Harry. Ils discutaient à voix basse, ignorant totalement le discours de leur capitaine. Sur le banc installé devant Harry, se tenait les trois poursuiveuses de l'équipe. Angelina Johnson, une amie des jumeaux, était assise à cheval sur le banc, le dos contre le mur, et tentait vainement de ne pas s'endormir. A côté d'elle, Alicia Spinnet avait laissé tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de la troisième poursuiveuse, Katie Bell qui était la seule à écouter attentivement les mots d'Olivier, car tout comme Harry, cette dernière était nouvelle dans l'équipe grâce aux sélections qu'elle avait réussi sans aucune difficulté.

ooo

« Des questions ? Tout est clair ? » S'exclama finalement Olivier, faisant sursauter Harry qui avait fini par s'assoupir.

Pour s'éviter un nouveau discours sans fin, toute l'équipe, à présent réveillée, hocha la tête.

« Alors, puisque vous avez tout compris, on peut commencer l'entraînement ! » Lança le capitaine, en repliant les feuilles sur lesquels il avait écrit les tactiques qu'ils devraient apprendre.

Les joueurs se levèrent rapidement et sortir sans tarder des vestiaires. Harry suivit ses aînés à l'extérieur, et quand Fred et George enfourchèrent leurs balais pour faire un tour du terrain, Harry fit de même, et les rejoignit pour faire la course. Il était heureux que sa mère ait pensé à lui apporter son nouveau balai, un Nimbus 2000, la veille, dans son dortoir, pour éviter que personne ne découvre qu'il avait été promu attrapeur de l'équipe des rouges et or, alors qu'il n'était qu'en première année.

Quand Olivier les rejoignit sur le terrain quelques minutes plus tard avec les balles d'entraînements, George avait échangé son Brossdur 5 contre le Nimbus 2000 d'Harry, et s'amusait à faire quelques figures basiques typiques des batteurs avec, alors qu'Harry poussait le vieux Brossdur 5 à son maximum dans une descente en piquet plutôt dangereuse. Olivier s'arrêta à l'entrée du terrain et regarda le jeune première année en se disant que sa Directrice de Maison avait parfaitement raison en déclarant qu'Harry avait un don pour le Quidditch. Olivier finit par les interrompre en portant à ses lèvres, le sifflet moldu qui lui permettait de rappeler à l'ordre ses coéquipiers, qui redescendirent immédiatement se poser en demi-cercle autour de leur capitaine.

« Allez ! On arrête de s'amuser et on commence l'entraînement. Le premier match, contre les Serpentard, a lieu dans moins de deux mois, alors on s'y met tous à fond ! » Déclara Olivier, en tapant dans ses mains, signe pour ses coéquipiers qu'il était l'heure de se mettre au boulot.

ooo

A 6 heures et demie, l'entrainement se termina enfin. Harry retourna dans les vestiaires et remarquant l'heure, il rangea rapidement ses gants, ses protèges-genoux et coudes, ses bottes, ainsi que son balai dans son casier qu'il ferma grâce à un verrou semblable à un cadenas moldu. Puis il prit rapidement sa douche et enfila ses vêtements, tout en cherchant une excuse, si quelqu'un qui n'était pas au courant pour son poste, lui demandait ce qu'il faisait déjà debout. Il sortit finalement avant tous ses camarades, après avoir poliment refusé de déjeuner avec l'ensemble de l'équipe, prétextant que cela pourrait paraître suspect.

ooo

 **Salle commune de Gryffondor, 21 septembre 1991, 7 heures**

Après avoir traversé tout le château sans croiser personne, Harry atteint finalement le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il prononça le mot de passe et rentra dans la salle commune. Quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes, mais aucune n'était de l'entourage proche d'Harry. Celui-ci traversa la pièce en direction de l'escalier en colimaçon, qu'il grimpa rapidement pour rejoindre son dortoir. Quand il franchit la porte, un seul coup d'œil suffit à lui faire comprendre que ses quatre camarades de dortoir dormaient encore. Il prit son sac à dos posé près de sa table de nuit, fouilla dedans à la recherche d'un morceau de parchemin et d'une plume, et écrivit rapidement un mot à l'intention de ses amis pour les prévenir qu'il se rendait au petit déjeuner sans eux, avant d'aller faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque. Il mit son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune, puis la Grande Salle.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **A bientôt !**

ooo

 **Petit mot de l'auteur :**

J'ai tardé énormément ! Je le sais.

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me mettre à l'écriture des deux dernières parties de ce chapitre, malgré le fait que j'avais toutes mes idées en tête.

Je n'ai pas encore commencé le prochain, mais je compte m'y mettre rapidement. J'ai quelques idées et je suis impatiente de vous les faire découvrir.

 **Petite question :** Quels sont vos couples gays préférés ?


	28. Un courrier de Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 25 – Un courrier de Poudlard**

 **Manoir Potter, 13 septembre 1991, 9 heures**

Le calme régnait dans les couloirs du Manoir Potter, depuis qu'Harry et Neville avaient rejoint les rangs des élèves de Poudlard. Remus se retrouvait souvent seul, errant dans les couloirs, alors que ses amis travaillaient au Ministère ou à Poudlard. Il avait bien cherché à se trouver un petit travail, mais sa condition de loup-garou l'en empêchait. Alors en l'absence de ses amis, il gérait le Manoir en s'occupant des corvées ménagères et des repas à la manière moldue, mais aussi des serres et du parc. Il n'avait peut-être pas la main aussi verte que Franck, mais se débrouillait suffisamment pour que celui-ci lui ait confié les clés des serres qui contenaient ses plantes les plus fragiles. Au début de l'été, Remus avait décidé d'installer un petit potager, près des serres, dont il s'occupait quotidiennement sans utiliser le moindre engrais magique, puis une petite basse-cour, avec quelques poules et quelques lapins, avait été établie, juste à côté. Mais toutes ces petites occupations, même réalisées à la manière moldue, n'occupait pas entièrement ses journées, et les livres que lui avaient prêté la mère de Franck, bien qu'intéressants, ne lui permettaient pas de dépenser toute son énergie, quand il désirait mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait lu. Aussi, il avait l'intention de demander l'accord de James, pour entreprendre la restauration des dépendances. C'est pourquoi, il se dirigeait vers le bureau de celui-ci, sachant qu'il y était enfermé depuis le petit déjeuner pour régler certains papiers pour son travail. Il arriva finalement devant la porte, frappa, avant d'ouvrir légèrement.

« James ? Je peux te parler ? » Demanda Remus, en passant la tête à l'entrebâillement de la porte.

James était assis à son bureau, la tête baissée vers un parchemin, sur lequel il écrivait rapidement à l'aide d'une plume grise.

« Oui. Rentre. » Répondit James, sans pour autant relever la tête.

Remus entra dans la pièce, et referma doucement la porte derrière lui, avant d'aller s'asseoir face à son ami. Il le regarda griffonné quelques mots, avant de reposer sa plume dans son encrier et relever la tête pour regarder Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus ? » Demanda James, en se laissant retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Je voulais te demander si … » Commença Remus, avant d'être interrompu par de légers coups donnés à la porte.

James soupira, avant de lancer : « Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit, et Sirius apparu dans l'encadrement.

« Ah ! Je vous cherchais ! Ça vous dit une partie de Quidditch, à quatre, avec Franck ? » Demanda-t-il, en laissant claquer la porte, avant d'aller s'affaler, sans aucune retenue, sur l'un des deux fauteuils installés près de la bibliothèque à l'opposé du bureau de James.

« Je dois finir de remplir le rapport de l'enquête d'hier. » Répondit James, en retirant ses lunettes, pour frotter ses yeux.

« Tu peux le faire après ! » S'exclama Sirius.

« Non, j'aimerai que Franck revérifie ce que j'ai écrit. C'est un dossier important. » Rétorqua James, et continua : « Après que j'ai fini, on pourra faire une partie de Quidditch si tu veux. »

« D'accord. » Bougonna Sirius, puis oubliant rapidement les raisons de sa visite, il continua : « Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Mumus ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler Mumus et je te répondrais peut-être. » Soupira Remus, en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Pardon, Remus. Je ne recommencerai plus. » Marmonna Sirius, en baissant les yeux comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise, avant se lever brusquement de son fauteuil et de s'exclamer avec un sourire taquin : « Ou pas, Mumus ! Tu me raconteras Cornedrue ? »

Et il s'en alla rapidement de la pièce, faisant sourire James et soupirer Remus. Restés seuls, les deux hommes purent reprendre leur conversation là où ils en étaient.

« Je voulais te demander si je pouvais rénover les dépendances ? » Commença Remus.

« Oh. » S'exclama James, surpris, avant de demander : « Tu voudrais en faire quoi ? Il y en a 3, il me semble. »

« En transformer deux en logements, et la troisième en salle d'entrainement. » Répondit Remus.

« Ta chambre dans le Manoir ne te suffit plus ? » S'inquiéta James, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non ! Elle me convient parfaitement ! Mais j'ai du temps devant moi, et même si il y a encore quelques chambres de libre dans le Manoir, cela pourrait être utile. Ainsi, si la guerre reprend, on pourrait faire du Manoir Potter, un refuge ultra sécurisé, pour des personnes de nos familles, des amis, des membres de l'Ordre, ou des familles de Nés-moldus. On pourrait installer deux familles dans les deux dépendances, et dans les chambres vides on pourrait loger d'autres personnes qui vivent seuls ou à deux. » Exposa Remus.

« Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? » L'interrogea James, soudain très intéressée par l'idée de Remus.

« Andromeda, Ted et Nymphadora. Regulus. Lady Londubat. Les parents de la petite Granger, et aussi ceux des enfants de la prophétie. Lily dit que les deux derniers Weasley en font partie, avec la petite Granger et les garçons. » Proposa immédiatement Remus. « Et la troisième dépendance, on pourrait en faire une salle de réunion, une salle d'entraînement, ou encore une salle d'étude. » Enchaîna-t-il, du tac au tac, en voyant l'air très intéressé de James.

« J'ai l'impression que tu as déjà bien réfléchi à ce projet. Tu as une idée de comment aménager les dépendances ? » Demanda James, en s'accoudant au bureau.

« Oui cela fait un moment que j'y pense, mais pas encore au fait de savoir comment tout faire. Je voulais ton accord avant de commencer à dessiner des plans. » Répondit Remus. « Si tu es partant, on pourrait aller voir ça après, avec Alice. Elle pourrait être de bon conseil pour que les dépendances soient le plus fonctionnelles et pratiques possible. » Ajouta-t-il.

« D'accord. Laisse-moi en parler à Lily d'abord. » Répondit James.

« Merci, James. Je vais te laisser finir ton rapport. » Déclara Remus, en se levant souriant.

James le remercia, et alors que Remus allait ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, dévoilant une nouvelle fois Sirius.

« Alice m'envoie te porter ça. C'est un courrier de Poudlard. » Lança Sirius, en se plantant devant le bureau où il jeta la lettre. « Attends-moi, Remus. »

James fronça les sourcils, en prenant la lettre qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Sirius s'était assis sur un coin du bureau, alors que Remus l'attendait près de la porte. Au fur et à mesure que James lisait le contenu de la lettre qui lui était adressé, un grand sourire illuminait de plus en plus son visage.

« Harry a été nommé attrapeur de Gryffondor ! » S'exclama-t-il, joyeusement.

« Non ?! Comment il a fait ? Les premières années ne peuvent jamais être attrapeur ! » S'étonna Sirius.

« Si j'ai bien compris, une de ses camarades de classe est tombée pendant le cours de vol, et elle a perdu un petit objet. Un serpentard a profité que leur professeur l'emmenait à l'infirmerie, pour voler l'objet et a fait décoller son balai. Il a provoqué Harry pour qu'il vienne le récupérer. Et tu connais Harry ? Il l'a fait, et il a réussi. Il a attrapé l'objet en plein vol, pendant une descente en piqué. McGonagall l'a vu et l'a nommé attrapeur ! Attrapeur, tu te rends compte Sirius ! Harry est l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. » Expliqua James, tout excité.

« Il aurait pu se blesser, James. Tu ne devrais pas approuver ce qu'il a fait. » Fit remarquer Remus.

« Harry s'est déjà très bien voler, on lui a appris alors qu'il n'avait que 6 ans. » Lui rappela Sirius, avec un grand sourire.

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! J'espère que le professeur McGonagall l'a quand même puni. » Répondit Remus.

« Oh c'est bon, Mumus ! Fais pas le rabat-joie ! » S'exclama Sirius.

Remus marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« J'aimerai bien aller voir son premier match. Tu crois que Dumbledore serait d'accord ? » Ajouta Sirius, songeur.

« Je vais dire à Lily de lui demander. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse nous dire non. » Répondit James, en prenant déjà un parchemin pour envoyer une lettre à son épouse.

Remus, debout devant eux, grogna qu'ils ne faisaient qu'encourager Harry à faire des choses insensées. Cela fit rire Sirius et sourire James de voir leur ami si sérieux.

ooo

 **Manoir Malfoy, 14 Septembre 1991, 13 heures**

Narcissa terminait, en silence, son repas. Depuis le début du repas, Lucius ne lui avait pas encore adressé un seul regard, un seul mot. Maintenant qu'il avait son héritier, il l'avait complètement délaissée, ne trouvant plus aucun intérêt à lui accorder du temps. Il faisait même chambre à part. Ne se montrant avec elle, que lors des habituelles réunions mondaines, ou lors des sorties sur le chemin de traverse. C'était une chose habituelle pour elle, et elle en était plutôt satisfaite. Après tout leur mariage n'était qu'un mariage arrangé, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Narcissa déposa sans bruit sa cuillère à dessert dans son assiette, puis essuya délicatement sa bouche avec sa serviette de table avant de porter son verre d'eau à ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment qu'Alda, une vieille elfe des Black donnée en dot pour le mariage de Narcissa, choisit pour arriver. L'elfe tenait un plateau d'argent sur lequel reposait une enveloppe. Lucius, trop occupé à lire son journal, ne remarqua même pas la présence de l'elfe. Celle-ci s'arrêta donc, à une distance respectueuse de la table et signala sa présence.

« Maître Malfoy, un courrier pour vous. » Annonça la vieille elfe, d'une voix fluette.

« Dépose-ça là. » Déclara Lucius, en montrant une place libre sur la table, sans même relever les yeux vers l'elfe. « Et avant de partir, débarrasse la table. J'ai fini de manger. »

Alda s'avança vers la table et déposa le plateau à l'endroit indiqué par son Maître. L'elfe avait presque fini de nettoyer la table quand Lucius s'intéressa enfin à l'enveloppe, qu'il prit immédiatement après avoir fait disparaitre son journal. Lucius la retourna et découvrit avec étonnement, le cachet de Poudlard au verso. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, et lu la lettre. Narcissa regarda la colère brillait dans les yeux de son époux avec appréhension, se demandant s'il était arrivé quelque chose à son fils unique. Alors qu'elle allait prendre une légère inspiration pour s'enquérir des nouvelles données par la lettre, Lucius la coupa.

« Ton fils s'est fait prendre à roder dans les couloirs la nuit. Je lui avais dit de faire attention. Severus a été obligé de le mettre en retenue pour la semaine. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton brusque. « Tu le gâtes trop. Il va devenir un idiot comme tes bons à rien de cousins et ta maudite sœur ! C'est ça que tu veux ? A son retour pour les vacances de Noel, je t'interdis de le voir en dehors des sorties publiques ! » Siffla-t-il ensuite, le ton de sa voix trahissant son irritation.

Ne voulant pas attiser encore plus la colère de son époux, Narcissa baissa la tête soumise, cachant ainsi les larmes de colère et de tristesse qui menaçaient de perler à ses yeux. Les mots de Lucius l'avaient profondément affecté. Dans un geste nerveux, elle se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de répliquer.

« Pathétique. » Cracha Lucius, avant de jeter la lettre sur la table, et de sortir, furieux, de la salle à manger.

Narcissa attendit que la lourde porte en bois lourd claque, pour se laisser aller. Elle laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues pâles. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de partir, sans doute l'honneur, car elle savait combien Lucius serait prêt à payer pour l'humilier si elle venait à demander le divorce. Lucius lui avait formellement interdit de sortir sans lui, et il l'empêchait de prendre contact avec des personnes de l'extérieur, mais aussi de recevoir des amies au Manoir. Elle était en permanence seule, prisonnière de ses appartements qui ne se résumaient qu'à une chambre, une salle de bain, et un petit salon. Maintenant, il lui interdisait de voir son fils. Son petit garçon adoré. Oui, son fils aussi, était la principale raison de sa présence ici, car Lucius ne la laisserait jamais l'emmener avec elle, et elle avait peur pour l'avenir de Draco si elle le laissait seul avec son paternel. Après un moment passer à se morfondre, Narcissa reprit ses esprits, et redressa la tête en se composant un masque froid. Elle ne devait pas laisser les paroles de Lucius l'atteindre. Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte pour rejoindre le balcon de sa suite. Elle arriva juste à temps pour voir Hadès, le hiboux grand-duc de Lucius, décoller de son perchoir avec dans son bec, plusieurs lettres. Elle se douta que l'une d'entre elle était pour Severus Rogue, le meilleur ami de son époux et parrain de leur fils, et la seconde était sans doute une mise en garde de Lucius pour Draco.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **A bientôt !**

ooo

 **Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Voilà voilà ! J'ai choisi de faire un chapitre sur deux points de vue extérieur à Poudlard pour changer, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de l'idée de Remus ? Et d'après vous pourquoi Sirius voulait que Remus l'attende ? Que pensez-vous de la relation sans amour entre Narcissa et Lucius ? Et du caractère de Narcissa ?

Je n'ai pas encore commencé le prochain chapitre, et je ne pense pas publier avant la fin du mois. C'est la reprise des cours, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire, car les études passent d'abord. Alors je vous propose deux options, et je ferais le choix final selon vos réponses.

Première option : Je publie uniquement quand j'ai un chapitre de fini, sans aucune date fixe.

Seconde option : Je mets en pause cette fiction, le temps pour moi de finir le premier tome. Mais en aucun cas, il n'est question d'abandon !

Je tiens aussi à préciser que j'ai deux autres fanfictions en écriture, l'une comme l'autre seront assez longues. Je ne tiens pas à arrêter l'écriture de celles-là pour m'atteler totalement à l'écriture de celle-ci, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai constamment des idées pour la première malgré le fait que je n'avance pas super rapidement, et que la deuxième n'avance pas plus vite puisque c'est une fiction à quatre mains. Et comme je souhaite les terminer toutes les trois un jour …

 **Réponses aux review :**

Lna : Merci beaucoup pour tes review ! Il y aura une suite entre Remus et Sirius, mais pas immédiatement.


	29. C'est une blague ?

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre reine J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

 **Résumé :** Et si le soir du 31 octobre, où Voldemort décida de tuer les Potter, ces derniers fêtaient Halloween avec les Londubat et leurs meilleurs amis Sirius et Remus ? Et si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués ? Et si suite à cela Harry et Neville avaient été élevés ensemble ? Et si Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas les seuls à être concernés par la célèbre prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney ?

* * *

 **Première année et Pierre Philosophale**

ooo

 **Chapitre 26 – C'est une blague ?**

 **Salle commune de Gryffondor, 31 octobre 1991, 6 heures**

Au petit matin d'Halloween, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, une exquise senteur de citrouille flottait dans toutes les parties du château. Ne remarquant pas immédiatement l'odeur particulière, Harry se rendit à la salle de bain. Il se prépara en chantonnant, avant de laisser la place à Neville. Ce fut finalement lorsqu'Harry sortit dans les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune qu'il sentit le parfum de citrouille qui embaumait le château tout entier, et ce fut seulement quand il vit la décoration spéciale Halloween qu'avait subi la tour de Gryffondor, qu'Harry comprit les raisons de l'inhabituelle odeur de citrouille. Entre ses cours et ses entrainements de Quidditch qui lui occupaient tout son temps libre, Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que deux mois étaient passés depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Et bientôt, il jouerait son premier match de Quidditch avec l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mais pour l'instant, en dehors de ses amis et des membres de l'équipe, personne n'était encore au courant pour sa nomination au poste d'attrapeur.

ooo

 **Grande Salle, 31 octobre 1991, 8 heures 30**

Lorsqu'Harry entra entouré par ses amis, dans la Grande Salle, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il put admirer la décoration réalisée par les professeurs et les elfes pendant la nuit. Des amas de citrouilles avaient été installés aux quatre coins de la grande pièce, des toiles d'araignées magiquement créées recouvraient les gargouilles et des chauves-souris voletaient au plafond parmi les bougies qui y étaient suspendues. Les tables étaient déjà recouvertes de délicieux mets confectionnés par les elfes de maison spécialement pour le petit-déjeuner. Les quatre amis se dépêchèrent de s'installer pour prendre leur premier repas de la journée. Peu de temps, avant la sonnerie d'annonce de début des cours, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil et demanda le silence.

« Tout d'abord, Joyeux Halloween à tous ! Pour que vous puissiez profiter au maximum de cette journée de fête, un banquet spécialement organisé aura lieu ce soir ! Début à 19h30. Ensuite, j'aimerai faire une annonce un peu plus importante pour vous. Avec les professeurs, nous avons décidé d'annuler les cours de cette après-midi, pour que vous profitiez au maximum de cette journée. » Déclara-t-il, avec un regard bienveillant. « Maintenant, filez tous en cours ! Bonne matinée ! »

« C'est une blague ?! C'est génial ! » S'écrièrent les jumeaux Weasley, avant de se mettre à échanger sur ce qu'ils allaient faire, excités par la perspective d'avoir leur après-midi libre.

C'est dans les exclamations de joies que les élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle, pour rejoindre leurs différents cours de la matinée.

ooo

 **Salle de Sortilèges, 31 octobre 1991, 9 heures**

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre la lévitation ! » Déclara le petit professeur Flitwick, du haut de sa pile de livres.

Un brouhaha joyeux raisonna dans la salle de classe. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience ce moment où ils apprendraient enfin à faire voler des objets.

« Pour cela, mettez-vous en groupe de deux, et sortez tous une plume. » S'exclama le professeur, avant de rajouter dans le bruit fait par les changements de places : « Oh, et il faut un groupe de trois chez les Gryffondor. Vous êtes en nombre impair. »

Assis au premier rang, Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard complice en déclarant d'une même voix qu'ils se mettaient ensemble. Pour Ron et Hermione, qui se trouvaient juste derrière eux, ce n'étaient plus une nouveauté. Ils avaient l'habitude de voir leurs amis se comprendre d'un seul regard, à la manière de jumeaux, et savaient très bien qu'ils se mettaient toujours ensemble lorsqu'ils faisaient de la mise en pratique. C'est donc la raison pour laquelle, Ron et Hermione avaient déjà décidé de faire équipe. Tout comme Seamus et Dean, Lavande et Parvati s'étaient mis à deux, laissant Elaine seule.

« Hermione, Elaine est seule. » Fit remarquer Ron, à la jeune brune qui rangeait ses affaires pour avoir plus de place pour s'entraîner. « Flitwick a dit qu'on avait le droit de faire des groupes de trois. Elle peut venir avec nous, si tu veux. »

Hermione regarda Ron avec étonnement, habituée à ce qu'il ne veuille pas travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre que ses amis les plus proches.

« Ben quoi ? C'est ton amie, et elle reste assez souvent avec nous. » Se justifia Ron, en voyant l'air étonné d'Hermione. « A moins que tu ne veuilles pas. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » S'exclama Hermione, puis en se tournant vers sa camarade de dortoir l'appela : « Elaine, viens avec nous ! »

La jeune fille leur adressa un léger sourire de remerciement, avant de déplacer silencieusement sa chaise près d'Hermione.

« Bien, tout le monde a un ou une partenaire ? » Demanda le petit professeur depuis son bureau.

Un oui sonore retenti à travers toute la salle de classe.

« Alors, rappelez-vous ce mouvement du poignet que l'on a appris en début de semaine. Levez, tournez et abaissez en gardant le poignet bien souple surtout. » Déclara le professeur Flitwick en faisant lui-même le geste pour montrer aux élèves. « Très bien, maintenant prononcez distinctement la formule : Wingardium Leviosa ! »

Et tout en expliquant, il montra l'exemple faisant élever son bureau à un mètre du sol, disparaissant derrière le bureau flottant.

« A vous, maintenant ! La première personne qui réussira, rapportera 20 points à sa maison. La deuxième 15 points, la troisième 10 points et la quatrième 5 points. » Annonça-t-il, en laissant doucement retombé son bureau.

Ron, Hermione et Elaine se mirent immédiatement au travail, et les autres groupes suivirent le mouvement. Tous, sauf un. Harry et Neville discutaient à voix basse, ignorant royalement le reste de la classe qui travaillaient. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, le cours se déroula ainsi. Hermione avait bien vite remarqué que ses amis ne travaillaient pas, et ne cessait de leur jeter des coups d'œil. Au bout d'un moment, agacée par leur manque total de travail, Hermione finit par les interpeller : « Harry ! Neville ! Vous ne travaillez pas ? »

« Merci pour ton incroyable capacité à dénoncer l'évidence 'Mione ! » Ironisa Harry, en faisant un clin d'œil à Neville qui s'était lui aussi retourner pour regarder la jeune fille.

Devant le regard courroucé que la brunette afficha, Harry haussa les épaules avant de se retourner en saisissant le coude de son partenaire pour l'inciter à faire de même. Irritée, Hermione ne leur prêta plus d'attention, et se contenta d'essayer d'envoyer sa plume dans les airs, quand soudain elle reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Ron.

« Regarde Hermione ! Harry a réussi ! Et du premier coup en plus ! » S'exclama avec admiration Ron.

« Bravo Monsieur Potter ! 20 points pour Gryffondor ! » Lança le petit professeur depuis son bureau.

« C'est une blague ! Comment peux-tu réussir dès la première fois Harry ?! Ça fait au moins dix minutes que j'essaye, et ma plume n'a pas bouger d'un centimètre ! » S'insurgea Hermione.

« Peut-être parce que je l'ai déjà essayé à un autre moment ? » Lui répondit Harry, avec un sourire narquois.

Tout en fusillant le garçon à la cicatrice, la jeune fille soupira, en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle posa brusquement sa baguette sur la table, et croisa les bras sur son ventre avec une moue boudeuse. Elle était jalouse de son ami, de sa réussite là où elle avait échoué. Elle était la meilleure et le resterait.

« Allez, Hermione. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne peux pas toujours réussir du premier coup. Dis-toi que tu as encore la chance d'obtenir la deuxième place. » Déclara Harry, en lui faisant un clin d'œil quand il vit la colère briller dans les yeux de son amie.

Mais au même moment, le professeur Flitwick s'exclama : « Bravo Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous êtes le deuxième à réussir, alors 15 points pour Serpentard ! »

Hermione adressa un regard noir à Harry, qui lui retourna un regard d'excuse. A côté d'Hermione, Ron grogna, et les autres élèves se mirent à travailler deux fois plus. Tellement plus que Seamus fit exploser sa plume en la touchant du bout de sa baguette et en prononçant mal la formule. Son visage et tout un côté de celui de son partenaire étaient recouvert de suie, et ses cheveux sombres dressaient sur sa tête.

Finalement, Hermione parvient à faire voler sa plume avant la fin du cours. Elle était la quatrième à y arriver. Peu de temps avant elle, un jeune Serdaigle du nom de Kevin Entwhistle avait lui aussi réussi rapportant 10 points à sa maison.

ooo

 **Dortoir des troisièmes années de Gryffondor, 31 octobre 1991, 14 heures**

Contrairement à Harry et Neville qui se rendaient à leur dortoir pour déposer leur sac, Ron y était allé car il voulait récupérer certains de ses cahiers pour aller à la bibliothèque avec Hermione. Les trois garçons du quatuor étaient en train de descendre les escaliers, quand arrivés au palier qui menait au dortoir des troisièmes années, Fred et George surgirent devant eux.

« Vous ne pouviez pas tomber mieux ! » S'exclama George, en poussant les trois premières années à l'intérieur de leur chambre.

« Exactement ! Nous vous cherchions ! » Continua Fred, en aidant son jumeau.

Les trois plus jeunes rentrèrent sans vraiment protester dans la chambre de leurs aînés. La pièce était un véritable capharnaüm. Les lits étaient défaits. Les bureaux étaient recouverts de parchemins gribouillés et de livres cornés. L'une des armoires avaient même une porte arrachée, alors qu'une autre était recouverte de dessins. Des banderoles de Quidditch aux couleurs des lions rouge et or étaient accrochées sur les murs, ou reliés deux des lits. Des vêtements sales traînaient partout sur le sol. Enfin presque partout, car un seul lit et son environnement direct semblaient épargnés par ce bazar.

« Si Maman savait le bazar qu'il y a ici… » Soupira Ron, en regardant autour de lui.

« Mais Maman ne sait pas… » Commença Fred, avant de passer la parole à son jumeau.

« Et tu ne vas pas lui dire. » Termina George, en fusillant du regard son petit-frère.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas Percy ! D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà fait. » S'écria Ron, un peu sur la défensive.

En guise de réponse, Fred et George lui adressèrent un grand sourire vicieux.

« Oh non… Ne me dites pas que vous lui faites du chantage ? » Risqua Ron, et devant le manque de réaction des jumeaux qui affichaient maintenant un sourire angélique, il déclara sur un ton épouvanté : « Vous êtes pire que les Serpentard ! »

« Tu nous brises le cœur petit frère ! » Gémirent d'une même voix les jumeaux, en posant la main sur leur cœur et en faisant mine de souffrir. « Nous qui voulions te proposer de nous accompagner ce soir dans l'une de nos blagues contre les Serpentard ! »

Harry qui s'était jusqu'alors fait silencieux, intervient : « C'est vrai ?! Je peux venir avec vous ? »

Des étoiles brillaient presque dans ses yeux verts, et un grand sourire taquin était apparu sur ses lèvres à l'idée de pouvoir embêter les élèves de la maison ennemie. Ron le regardait presque surpris, alors que Neville s'exclamait : « Harry ! Tu n'y penses pas ! »

ooo

 **Salle commune de Gryffondor, 31 octobre 1991, 14 heures**

Assise à l'une des tables, face aux escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons, Hermione attendait. Harry, Neville et Ron étaient montés depuis 20 minutes déjà. Ils lui avaient pourtant dit qu'ils n'en avaient pas pour longtemps, puisque seul Ron devait récupérer des choses. Hermione soupira en pensant qu'ils n'allaient plus avoir de place à la bibliothèque, quand elle entendit soudain du bruit provenir des escaliers. Reconnaissant les voix de ses amis, elle se leva et alla s'installer face aux marches pour les attendre. Ce fut Ron qui apparut le premier, suivit par Neville et Harry qui discutaient avec les frères jumeaux de Ron.

« Eh bien, il était temps ! Il ne va plus y avoir de place à la bibliothèque ! » Lança Hermione, un peu en colère.

« Désolé 'Mione. On a … » Commença Ron, avant d'être interrompu par l'un des jumeaux.

« Tss Tss Tss. Pas besoin de t'énerver, petite Hermione ! C'est de notre faute s'ils ont tardé. On voulait parler de quelque chose avec notre petit frère. » Expliqua Fred, en faisant un clin d'œil complice aux trois jeunes garçons de première année qui échappa à la jeune brune.

« Oh… » Marmonna Hermione, un peu gênée.

« Bon, on y va 'Mione ? Sinon, on va vraiment plus avoir de place. » Déclara Ron, en attrapant le bras de la seule fille du groupe pour l'entraîner vers la porte. « A tout à l'heure les gars ! On se retrouve au banquet ! »

« Ouai ! Nous, on va aller voir ma mère. A tout à l'heure ! » Répondit Harry, en adressant un grand sourire à ses amis.

ooo

 **Grande Salle, 31 octobre 1991, Un peu après 19 heures 30**

A la table des Gryffondor, Hermione et Ron étaient installés face à face. A côté de chacun d'eux, une place était vide. Elles auraient dû être occupé par Harry et Neville, mais les deux garçons n'étaient pas encore arrivés, alors que la porte de la Grande Salle était déjà fermée. Ron mangeait sans vraiment s'inquiéter de l'absence de ses deux meilleurs amis, alors qu'Hermione ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux vers la porte. Soupirant un peu plus bruyamment à chaque fois, elle finit par réussir à attirer l'attention de Ron qui lui demanda : « Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ? »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! » S'exclama-t-elle, légèrement énervée. « Mais tu ne vois pas que tes meilleurs amis ne sont pas là, alors que le banquet a commencé depuis une demi-heure ? »

« Bah… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ils vont bientôt arrivés. » Lâcha Ron, en haussant les épaules.

« Comment tu sais qu'ils vont bientôt arrivé ? En plus, madame Potter est déjà là ! Si ça se trouve il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?! » S'emporta Hermione.

« Mais Hermione ! Enfin ! C'est Poudlard ! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il … ? » Commença Ron, avant d'être interrompu dans sa lancée par Lee Jordan, un ami de ses frères jumeaux.

Le troisième année à la peau noire et aux dreadlocks s'était levé de sa place, pour venir interroger Ron sur la raison de l'absence de Fred et George.

« Euuh, Oui… Enfin non. » Hésita Ron, en évitant de regarder Lee dans les yeux. « Non, je sais pas. »

« Ah bah dommage. C'est bizarre quand même. » Marmonna Lee, avant de s'en aller.

Quand Ron se retourna vers Hermione, celle-ci le regardait étrangement.

« Tu sais quelque chose ? » Déclara-t-elle, d'un ton plus affirmatif qu'interrogatif.

« Mais non ! » S'écria Ron, et devant le regard noir d'Hermione, il se reprit : « Enfin si, peut-être. »

« Aah ! Alors ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Lee ? Où sont tes frères ? » Demanda Hermione, déterminée.

« Je ne devais rien dire. Ils sont avec 'Ry et Nev'. Ils vont me tuer s'ils savent que je t'ai dit ça. » Soupira Ron, en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains, avant de la relever brusquement en s'exclamant un peu trop vite : « Et pas la peine de me demander pourquoi, je ne sais pas ! »

La jeune fille allait répliquer lorsque le professeur Quirrell entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle. Son turban était de travers, et il semblait totalement terrifié. Tout le monde arrêta de manger pour le regarder se précipiter vers la table des professeurs. Arrivé à l'estrade qu'il fallait monter pour rejoindre la table professorale, il trébucha et tremblant de tous ses membres, il eut bien des difficultés à se redresser pour se jeter sur la table des professeurs.

« Un Troll ! Un Troll … dans les cachots ! » S'écria-t-il, hors d'haleine, et blanc comme un linge. « Je voulais vous prévenir … » Balbutia-t-il, avant de s'évanouir sur le sol, emportant avec lui la nappe qui recouvrait la table en bois et à laquelle il s'était accroché.

Les plats suivirent la nappe, et le pauvre professeur se retrouva recouvert de sauce et de jus de citrouille. La scène était particulièrement risible, mais aucun élève ne prit le temps de s'y attarder. Un brouhaha assourdissant s'était élevé dans la salle, et le professeur Dumbledore dû faire usage de la magie pour amplifier sa voix et se faire entendre : « SILENCE ! Messieurs les préfets de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, veuillez raccompagnez vos condisciples dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Quant aux Serpentard, veuillez rester dans le plus grand calme ici sous la surveillance des Professeurs restants. »

Toujours assis sur son banc, Ron était devenu aussi blanc que le professeur Quirrell l'était quelques minutes auparavant.

« Herm'… Hermione… Mes frères, Harry et Neville sont dans la merde. » Bredouilla-t-il, horrifié.

« Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Il faut les prévenir. » Chuchota Hermione, en se penchant par-dessus la table, alors que les autres élèves de leur maison commençaient à sortir.

« Dans… Dans les cachots. » Murmura Ron. « Le couloir de la salle commune des Serpentard. »

« Alors on doit y aller ! » Décida Hermione, en se levant immédiatement pour prendre la sortie de la Grande Salle, suivit par Ron qui semblait totalement épouvanté à l'idée d'aller dans les cachots où se trouvait actuellement un troll.

ooo

 **Dans un couloir des cachots, 31 octobre 1991, Un peu après 19 Heures 30**

« Hep Georgie ! Viens voir ! » Appela Fred, en sortant de sa cachette où il faisait le guet.

Il attendit que son frère le rejoigne, avant de montrer un endroit sur la feuille de parchemin qu'il tenait entre les mains et de demander : « C'est qui avec Quirrell là ?

« Attends, comment tu sais ça ? » L'interrogea Neville, en s'approchant à son tour, intrigué.

S'arrêtant devant les jumeaux qui regardaient attentivement le parchemin, Neville le regarda avec étonnement.

« Whaou ! 'Ry vient voir ! C'est la carte des maraudeurs ! » S'exclama-t-il, avec joie.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Harry suspendit son pétard à retardement et son petit sachet de bombabouse, qui devait exploser grâce au pétard, à l'une des torches accrochées au mur. Puis, il rejoignit en courant le petit groupe formé par ses amis.

« Oh oui ! Elle est exactement comme Papa et Sirius nous l'ont décrite ! Vous l'avez-eu où ? » Demanda Harry, avec empressement.

« Dans le bureau de Rusard, en première année. Elle était dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau. » Répondit Fred, avant de demander : « Comment ton père connaissait la carte ? »

« C'est une … » Commença Harry, avant d'être interrompu par George qui leur montrait avec empressement un point se déplacer sur la carte.

« Quirrell vient par ici ! Vite, il faut qu'on se cache ! » Lança-t-il, en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui pour trouver un endroit. « Dans le placard à balais ! »

Harry et Neville rentrèrent les premiers et se serrèrent contre le fond, pour laisser suffisamment de place à Fred et George. George ferma la porte à sa suite, les plongeant tous dans le noir. Seul un petit trou dans la porte, laissait entrer un mince filet de lumière, mais lorsque George y colla un œil pour voir le professeur Quirrell passer en courant, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans le noir le plus complet. Ils attendirent d'être sûr que le professeur soit suffisamment loin avant de sortir du placard.

« C'était moins une ! » S'exclama Fred, en rouvrant la carte. « Regardez ! La personne avait qui été Quirrell est encore dans les toilettes des garçons. »

« Je me demande bien qui c'est… ce Carlos Kratos. » Murmura Harry, en regardant le point du dénommé Carlos dans les toilettes.

« Un élève peut être. » Répondit George, en haussant les épaules.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait aller le voir ? Il a peut-être un problème, vu comment Quirrell se dépêche. » Déclara Neville, en regardant le point du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal traverser rapidement la Grande Salle.

« Oui, tu as raison. On y va ? » Demanda Harry, en échangeant un regard avec Neville.

« On a fini de mettre les farces en place, donc on vous accompagne aussi. » Déclara Fred, puis tout en posant la pointe de sa baguette sur la carte, il prononça : « Méfait accomplit. »

La carte s'effaça pour devenir un vieux parchemin inutilisé. Fred rangea le parchemin dans sa robe de sorcier, et ils prirent la direction des toilettes des garçons.

ooo

 **Dans les toilettes des garçons, 31 octobre 1991, 19 heures 45**

Arrivés à proximité des toilettes, une odeur nauséabonde assaillit les quatre garçons. Un mélange de vieilles chaussettes et de toilettes mal entretenues.

« Pouah ! C'est quoi cette odeur ? » S'exclama George, en pinçant son nez.

Ils continuèrent à s'avancer, jusqu'aux toilettes. La porte était fermée. Fred qui menait le groupe, allait ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'Harry, qui fermait la marche, jura : « Merde ! Je crois qu'on vient par ici ! »

N'ayant pas d'autre cachette, Fred ouvrit la porte pour qu'ils puissent tous rentrer à sa suite. Et comme il était le dernier, c'est Harry qui se chargea de la fermer. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers ses amis, ceux-ci s'étaient figés, et regardaient droit devant eux. Un troll de près de trois mètres de hauteur se dressait face aux quatre jeunes. Et alors que son corps, à la peau grise et terne, et recouvert de verrues ressemblait à un gros rocher, sa tête chauve, elle paraissait aussi petite qu'une grosse pastèque. Ses jambes étaient courtes et épaisses comme des troncs d'arbres, et ses pieds plats avaient quelques poils sombres sur le dessus. La créature tenait une gigantesque massue qui trainait par terre au bout de son bras qui semblait d'une longueur interminable. Quant à l'odeur pestilentielle qu'elle dégageait, elle faillit rendre malade les garçons. Le monstre les regardait bêtement en agitant ses longues oreilles, semblant réfléchir à la situation. Les quatre garçons hurlèrent. Ils reculèrent jusqu'à la porte, mais Harry qui était le plus proche ne réussit pas l'ouvrir. La serrure s'était bloquée.

« On … On … est coincé … » Bégaya Harry, en s'énervant sur la poignée.

« Oh Merlin ! » Murmura Fred, la baguette pointée en direction du Troll.

« On est enfermé dans des toilettes avec un Troll des Montagnes ! » S'étrangla George, au côté de son jumeau.

« Je crois que je vais être malade. » Gémit Neville, palissant un peu plus.

Le Troll grogna avant de leur foncer dessus. Ils hurlèrent, avant de s'éloigner de la trajectoire de la créature. Les quatre garçons se séparèrent alors en deux groupes. Harry et Fred à droite, Neville et George à gauche.

« Quelqu'un connait un sort pour le mettre KO ? » Cria George, avant de dévier à nouveau du chemin de l'animal se retrouvant seul dans le fond des toilettes.

La massue du Troll s'écrasa sur les lavabos, explosant les canalisations d'eau.

« Oh bordel ! Ça va glisser les gars ! » Crut bon de préciser George, lorsque de l'eau se déversa à grand débit sur le sol.

Neville attrapa un robinet qui était atterri pas loin de lui, et le lança en direction du monstre en le voyant s'attaquer à Fred et Harry. Le robinet percuta l'arrière de la tête du Troll, qui s'arrêta et secoua sa tête, avant de se retourner sur Neville. Et il chargea. Neville eut juste le temps de s'écarter que la massue s'abattit sur une partie encore intacte des lavabos. Ce fut Harry qui détourna à nouveau l'attention du Troll, en lui jetant un petit morceau de marbre provenant d'un lavabo cassé. Le monstre de quatre mètres de haut fonça sur Harry et Fred, qui se retrouvèrent séparé lorsque la massue frappa les toilettes entre eux. Fred rejoignit George au fond des toilettes, alors qu'Harry et Neville se retrouvaient seuls à l'avant.

« Détournez son attention ! J'ai une idée, mais il faut qu'il me tourne le dos ! » Cria Harry à l'adresse des jumeaux.

Les jumeaux commencèrent alors à lancer des débris de bois et de marbre en direction du Troll. Celui-ci finit par tourner le dos à Harry et Neville, et alors qu'il allait abattre sa massue en direction des jumeaux, Harry s'élança vers celle-ci et s'y accrocha avant de se laisser tomber sur les épaules de la créature. Sentant un poids anormal sur ses épaules, le Troll commença à s'agiter. Harry se retient du mieux qu'il put à sa tête, mais s'en le faire exprès, il rentra sa baguette dans l'une des narines du monstre. Enervé, le Troll attrapa Harry par un pied et le regarda s'agiter pour se libérer de sa prise, sans succès.

« Faites quelque chose ! » Supplia difficilement Harry, alors que les trois autres cherchaient une solution pour l'aider.

Alors que le Troll allait le frapper avec sa massue, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron et Hermione. La jeune brune poussa un cri lorsqu'elle vit son ami suspendu dans les airs par les pieds.

« Aidez-moi ! » Hurla Harry, alors que la massue frôlait sa tête.

Ron fut le premier à réagir. Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il prononça la formule qu'ils avaient appris le matin même. Aussitôt, la massue s'arracha à la poigne de la créature, et s'éleva dans les airs. Ebahi par sa réussite, il abaissa brusquement sa baguette. La massue suivit le mouvement, et alla s'écraser avec un craquement sinistre sur le crâne chauve de son propriétaire. Le Troll lâcha sa prise avant de vaciller, puis de tomber en avant, dans un bruit sourd qui fit trembler toute la pièce. Harry, dont la chute avait été amorti par un sort jeté par Hermione, avait juste eu le temps de s'écarter pour ne pas se faire écraser par le Troll. Les jambes flageolantes et le souffle court, il se releva doucement, alors qu'Hermione se précipitait sur lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Les jumeaux s'étaient laissés tomber sur le sol, épuisés et surtout très chamboulés par la tension provoquée par leur altercation avec le Troll des Montagnes. Dans le même état qu'eux, Neville se tenait appuyé sur le dernier lavabo encore accroché au mur des toilettes. Quant à Ron, il était resté immobile, et contemplait la masse inanimée du Troll.

Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence, après avoir vérifié qu'Harry allait parfaitement bien, et qu'il était juste un peu secoué par sa chute : « Vous croyez qu'il… il est mort ? »

« Je… je ne crois pas. Il est juste assommé. » Déclara Neville, en regardant Harry s'approcher lentement du Troll pour récupérer sa baguette qui était restée enfoncée dans la narine du Troll.

Lorsqu'Harry sorti sa baguette, elle était couverte d'une espèce de substance gluante grise et pleine de grumeaux.

« Beeeuuurk ! De la morve de Troll ! » Grimaça Harry, avant d'essuyer sa baguette sur le monstre.

Ils se remettaient tous difficilement de leur émotion, lorsque des bruits de pas provenant du couloir leur firent lever la tête. Le vacarme qu'ils avaient provoqué, n'était pas passé inaperçu. Au contraire, tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans le couloir avaient pu entendre les grognements du Troll, puis sa chute. Les jumeaux eurent juste le temps de se relever que le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans la pièce, suivie de près par le professeur Rogue et la mère d'Harry qui fermait la marche. En voyant le Troll, face contre terre, et son fils juste à côté, Lily ne put s'empêcher de vouloir se précipiter sur celui-ci pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, mais le professeur Rogue la retient de justesse, en lui signalant, à voix basse, de laisser le professeur McGonagall s'occuper des élèves de sa maison. Celle-ci se tenait devant ses six élèves et semblait furieuse.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda la directrice des Gryffondor, d'une voix froide de colère. « Etes-vous inconscients ? Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! »

Les jeunes Gryffondor échangèrent un regard inquiet. Il n'avait aucune excuse valable. La punition allait être dure.

« Alors ? J'attends des explications ! » Les somma le professeur McGonagall, devant leur manque de réaction.

« Nous n'en avons aucune, professeur. Seul Ron et Hermione se trouvaient au banquet, et je suppose qu'ils sont venus nous prévenir qu'il y avait un Troll en liberté dans le château. » Répondit Fred, en cherchant du regard l'approbation des deux jeunes.

« Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le Troll nous a trouvé ici, et comme il nous bloquait le passage, on n'a pas réussi à s'enfuir. » Continua George.

« Et je peux savoir pour quelle raison, vous n'étiez pas au Banquet ? » S'enquit froidement leur directrice.

« Neville ne se sentait pas trop bien, alors je l'ai accompagné aux toilettes avant le début du banquet. On est tombé sur Fred et George en chemin, et ils ont décidé de nous accompagner au cas où ça n'irait pas et qu'il faudrait aller chercher Madame Pomfresh. » Mentit Harry, avec aplomb.

A côté de lui, Neville hocha la tête. Lily fronça des sourcils. Elle avait vu les deux garçons peu de temps avant le banquet, et à ce moment, Neville semblait être en parfaite santé. Mais il était vrai qu'il paraissait beaucoup plus pâle que les trois autres, alors elle ne dit rien, pensant qu'il était peut-être vraiment malade.

« Vous avez eu une chance énorme tous les quatre. Mais j'espère que la prochaine fois, vous aurez l'intelligence d'aller amener directement Monsieur Londubat à l'infirmerie Monsieur Potter. Je pense que je peux vous attribuer, à tous les deux ainsi qu'à Messieurs Fred et George Weasley, 5 points chacun pour Gryffondor. » Déclara le professeur McGonagall, en jaugeant du regard les 4 jeunes farceurs, avant de se tourner vers Hermione et Ron et de continuer : « Quant à vous Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, vous auriez dû prévenir les professeurs que vos camarades se trouvaient dans les toilettes des cachots. Vous faites perdre 5 points chacun à Gryffondor. Sachez que le Directeur sera informé des évènements. Maintenant, si aucun de vous n'est blessé, vous pouvez rejoindre vos dortoirs. »

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir, et montèrent rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à leur salle commune, où après une bonne douche, ils racontèrent leur aventure à Hermione et Ron qui n'avaient pas été là dès le départ.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu**

 **Votre avis m'intéresse alors laissez une petite review avant de partir**

 **A bientôt !**

 **ooo**

 **Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Je tiens à dire que le premier tome n'est pas encore terminé, que je n'abandonne pas son écriture et que les publications des prochains chapitres se feront sans doute très irrégulièrement, même si je pense être de retour pour de bon et que j'espère ne plus passer autant de temps sans donner de nouvelles parce que 4 mois c'est long. Oui, ça fait 4 mois que je suis absente. 4 mois que je travaille sur ce chapitre. Avec beaucoup de difficultés. Syndrome de la page blanche. Manque de temps. Manque de motivation. D'autres projets. Tout ça à fait partie de mon lot quotidien pour écrire ce chapitre. Si je ne l'ai pas recommencé 4 fois pour avoir ce résultat, c'est merveilleux. J'ai trainé. Et depuis le début des vacances de Noël, je ne voulais qu'une chose, finir ce chapitre pour que vous l'ayez au 1 an de cette fiction.

Oui, aujourd'hui ça fait 1 an que j'écris cette fiction ! C'est énorme. Je pensais avoir fini beaucoup plus tôt le premier tome, mais des choses se sont rajoutés entre moi et la fin du tome. Des petites idées, comme de grands chapitres. Et puis, j'ai eu quelques soucis de temps. Alors je tenais à tous vous remercier de continuer à suivre cette histoire, à me suivre. Je tenais à remercier particulièrement celles et ceux qui laissent des review à presque tous les chapitres, mais aussi les autres.

Mais surtout je remercie mon amie (et co-auteur sur d'autres projets) #MoonyMalfoySnapePotter, pour son soutien et son aide précieuse ! Sans toi, ce chapitre ne serait peut-être pas encore terminé. Tu m'as donné le courage de reprendre l'écriture de cette fiction, alors que je n'avais plus le temps et que je ne faisais que remettre en question ce que j'écrivais. (Et merci pour avoir trouvé un nom génial à mon Troll !)


	30. ANNONCE

Coucou,

Me revoilà après un long moment d'absence, et ce n'est pas pour publier un nouveau chapitre.

Je tiens à vous dire que je suis totalement désolé de ne plus avoir rien publié ici depuis presque un an. Par manque de temps, mais aussi parce que j'ai totalement perdu toute motivation à l'écriture de cette fiction, et de plusieurs autres. Le temps n'y ai toujours pas, mais la motivation revient petit à petit, et j'ai donc décidé de reprendre l'écriture.

Récemment, en relisant l'ensemble de mes chapitres déjà publiés, je me suis rendue compte de pleins de petites et même de grosses incohérences avec la suite que j'avais prévu à cette histoire, et que bien que j'ai rapidement avancé pour les premiers chapitres, et que ma trame entière est tracé dans les plus gros détails, c'est un long projet qui nécessite plus de réflexion et de temps.

Je décide donc, avec beaucoup de mal croyez moi, d'arrêter cette fiction le temps de la retravailler dans son entièreté, et de finir plusieurs autres projets qui me tiennent tout autant à cœur.

Je laisse l'ensemble de mes chapitres ici pour le moment. Et le jour où je serais enfin prête à tout recommencer, je les supprimerais après vous avoir tous prévenus. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, c'est une décision difficile pour moi, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Encore une fois, je suis désolée. Et j'espère vous dire à bientôt sur un prochain texte, ou sur celui-ci.

Bisous à tous, et merci de m'avoir suivi jusque là.

Paddy


End file.
